Saranghae Yunho
by Maru Glendive Diamond
Summary: "..aku ingin mencintaimu dengan sederhana..." gumam Jaejoong dengan air mata yang berlinang. Yunjae, BL, slight Wonjae. Yunjae Shipper come on!
1. Chapter 1

Saranghae Yunho©Maru Glendive Diamond

©Tokoh : Tuhan YME yang menghadirkan mereka ke muka bumi, orang tua mereka yang membesarkan mereka, dan SME yang memperkenalkan mereka kepada dunia. Diriku hanya meminjam.

Pair : Yunjae, Wonjae (slight).

No bashing, no flame, no risuh, no plagiat, no copas pokoknya no yang jelek-jelek. Maru+YJS sekeluarga cinta damai.

.

.

Enjoy it^^ for Chapter 1

.

.

.

Jaejoong Pov

Namaku Kim Jaejoong, aku hanya anak supir yang bekerja di kediaman keluarga Jung. Appaku adalah supir pribadi Tuan besar Jung. Ibuku adalah pembantu di keluarga ini dan kami tinggal menumpang di Mansion milik keluarga Jung.

Sejak menginjak kelas 5 SD aku jatuh cinta pada seorang namja bernama Jung Yunho. Dia adalah putra tunggal keluarga Jung. Aku tahu diriku begitu tidak tahu malu karena sudah berani mencintai anak dari majikan orang tuaku. Tapi apa aku salah? Kuharap tidak.

Sejak TK hingga SMA, aku dan Jung Yunho mengenyam pendidikan dalam sekolah yang sama. Tuan dan Nyonya Jung mau berbaik hati menyekolahkanku. Itu terdengar bagus karena aku bisa melihatnya setiap hari, namun sayanganya Jung Yunho sangat dingin. Baginya aku hanya sampah, ia memperlakukanku seperti pembantu. Di matanya pun aku mungkin menjijikkan, ia terus mengabaikanku. Aku bahkan pernah berpikir jika sekolahku terlalu elit untuk menerima namja lusuh sepertiku. Tapi bagaimanapun aku mencintainya. Sangat mencintainya. Aku tahu aku hanya anak dari kalangan rendah, tapi aku manusia dan aku punya perasaan. Jung Yunho selalu mengingatkan agar aku tidak dekat-dekat dengannya selama di sekolah. Ia mungkin merasa malu. Aku cukup sadar tentang itu, kutekan perasaan nyeri di dadaku kuat-kuat. Jaejoong, sadarlah kau bukan siapa-siapa.

Aku selalu mengusap air mataku kasar saat aku melihatnya bersama dengan para yeoja, satu demi satu yeoja cantik di sekolah seperti digilir untuk menjadi pacarnya. Aku selalu memperhatikannya yang tersenyum dari jauh saat ia bersama dengan teman-temannya atau tengah bermesraan dengan yeoja cantik yang bergelayut manja di lengannya. Aku menahan sesak di dadaku saat ia tanpa malu mencium yeoja-yeoja itu di depan umum.

Saat di rumah ia sering menyuruhku untuk membuat pr atau mengerjakan tugas sekolahnya yang lain. Aku melakukannya dengan terpaksa karena ia selalu mengancam akan memecat orang tuaku. Saat yang paling mengerikan adalah ketika libur awal semester tiba, ia akan berlibur bersama pacarnya dan selalu mengajakku. Jangan salah paham, aku hanya digunakan sebagai pelayannya selama liburan. Dia akan menyuruhku tanpa henti dan jika aku menolak maka aku harus mengucapkan selamat tinggal untuk makan malam dan selimut hangat. Bahkan pacarnya pun tak segan-segan untuk menyuruhku dan menganggapku sebagai pembantu juga. Mereka akan bermesraan dan melakukan hal-hal intim di sembarang tempat, saat aku mendapati mereka maka dengan geram Yunho akan mengusirku dan membiarkan pacarnya itu melemparkan kata-kata kasarnya padaku. Sakit sekali hati ini rasanya.

Selalu dan selalu menyakitiku dan perlakuannya menggerogoti hatiku seperti kanker. Aku mengutuk diriku berkali-kali karena telah jatuh cinta pada namja seperti itu. Kenapa harus Jung Yunho? Kenapa aku harus memberikan hatiku pada orang seperti itu?

Aku tersenyum miris untuk jawaban atas semua pertanyaanku. Aku jatuh cinta pada seorang Jung Yunho bukan karena dia tampan atau kaya. Aku tak pernah memandangnya dari sudut semacam itu. Aku jatuh cinta pada namja itu karena terbiasa. Aku terlalu terbiasa dengan kehadirannya dalam hidupku.

Pada saat wisuda SMA kami, aku telah bertekad untuk mengungkapkan perasaanku padanya. Aku ingin dia tahu walau ketakutan dalam hati kecilku tak bisa kupungkiri. Ia mungkin akan menolakku tapi setidaknya aku ingin dia menganggapku.

Siang itu usai acara wisuda aku memberanikan diriku mendatanginya yang tengah berada bersama teman-temannya. Awalnya ia memandangku malas dan mengacuhkanku hingga seorang temannya bernama Yoochun menyuruhnya untuk meladeniku.

"..Yunho-sshi...mmh..aku..aku.." tanyaku dengan rasa canggung luar biasa.

"Cepat katakan apa maumu Kim, waktuku tidak cukup untuk meladeni namja sepertimu." Ujar Yunho dingin. Wajahnya terlihat jengah melihatku.

"...aku suka padamu." Jawabku dalam satu tarikan nafas. Mukaku terasa sangat panas dan tanganku dingin. Aku malu sekali.

Keheningan merambat di sekitar kami. Ada rasa gugup saat aku menanti jawaban apa yang akan ia lontarkan hingga...

"Tidakkah kau berkaca siapa dirimu, eoh? Suka padaku katamu? Beraninya kau memiliki perasaan menjijikkan semacam itu. Kim Jaejoong, bisa tinggal gratis di rumahku bersama keluarga miskinmu itu tidakkah membuatmu tahu diri?" Yunho menarik nafasnya dan menghembuskannya cepat "Berhentilah bermimpi dan bunuh saja perasaan konyolmu itu. Kau membuatku gerah." Yunho meninggalkanku yang berdiri mematung dengan air mata. Perkataannya teramat sangat menyakitkan untukku. Ya Tuhan, serendah itukah diriku?

Kau tahu, hal yang paling menyakitkan saat cintamu bertepuk sebelah tangan bukan ketika dia mengacuhkanmu dan bersenang-senang dengan orang lain tapi ketika dia meminta padamu untuk berhenti mencintainya.

Seminggu sejak peristiwa itu Yunho menjadi lebih dingin. Ia menjadi sangat kasar dan tak segan-segan menunjukkan wajah jijiknya padaku. Tapi aku tetap bersabar. Dan tiga hari kemudian tepat di hari kamis yang dingin aku tak sengaja mendengar pembicaraan keluarga besar Jung. Mereka bersepakat akan menguliahkan Yunho ke Jerman untuk menempuh S1 manajemen bisnis. Jauh sekali pikirku saat itu.

Hari yang dinanti tiba, aku tak bisa tidur semalaman karena aku tahu Yunho akan pergi sangat jauh dan akan sangat lama. Pagi itu saat mobil yang hendak mengantarkannya ke bandara untuk mengejar penerbangan pertama ke Jerman akan berangkat. Aku mengintip dari jendela dan seseorang di belakangku berdehem keras.

"Hei pembantu, apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" itu suara Yunho dan aku menemukannya dengan balutan pea coat coklat yang membuatnya terlihat berkali-kali lipat lebih tampan.

"Mian...Yunho-sshi apa kau akan lama di sana?" tanyaku lirih.

"Bukan urusanmu, kau tahu Kim, aku senang setidaknya aku tidak perlu menahan mual karena harus melihat wajahmu setiap hari." Ujar Yunho ketus sebelum ia melangkahkan kaki meninggalkanku yang membeku oleh perkataannya.

Aku membalikkan tubuhku perlahan dan memandang punggung angkuhnya menjauh dan menghilang di belokan. Lalu aku menatap keluar jendela. Memperhatikan Tuan dan Nyonya besar Jung yang berbicara pada anaknya.

"..Yunho...aku ingin mencintaimu dengan sederhana..."gumamku dengan air mata yang berlinang.

.

(~'0')~ ~(Maru Diamond)~ ~('0'~)

.

NORMAL POV

4 tahun kemudian.

"Jongie, tolong serahkan ini pada sajangnim."

"Ah, baiklah Yoona unnie."

"Gumawo ne." Ujar Yoona sambil tersenyum sebelum meninggalkan Jaejoong yang mulai berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan membawa dokumen untuk diserahkan pada sajangnimnya untuk di tandatangani.

Jaejoong berjalan ke sebuah ruangan dimana seorang namja tampan dengan tubuh tegapnya tengah serius menatap laptop di depannya sembari mengetikkan sesuatu di sana.

"Mianhae sajangnim, ada beberapa dokumen yang harus anda tangani."

Sang sajangnim yang bernama Choi Siwon mendongak dan menatap Jaejoong, wajah seriusnya kontan berubah cerah. Ia tersenyum menampakkan dua lesung pipit di pipinya. Ketampananya seolah bertambah menjadi dua kali lipat. Jaejoong meletakkan dokumen tersebut di meja dan menanti Siwon yang nampak memeriksa dokumen itu satu per satu sebelum mengangguk dan memberikan tandatangannya.

"Jongie, apa saja agendaku hari ini." Suara baritone dari namja di depannya membuat pemilik mata doe besar itu mendongak.

"Eh? Mmh... jam 9 anda harus memeriksa beberapa proposal dari bagian pemasaran dan bertemu Tuan Yesung untuk merapatkan peluncuran baju musim panas tahun ini. Jam 11-12 anda harus melihat pameran busana di Muandong. Jam 12-14 anda kosong lalu jam 14 anda harus menghadiri kontrak kerja sama dengan Toho Group." Ujar Jaejoong sambil memandang Siwon di depannya yang justru terlihat tak tertarik dengan apa yang ia katakan.

Siwon melirik jam tangannya lalu tersenyum tipis. Ia menatap Jaejoong yang berdiri di depannya dengan serius "Aah~ semua agenda ini bisa membuatku gila. Terlebih wajah seriusmu itu membuatku lebih cepat gila. Jangan terlalu formal Jongie-ah aku tidak suka." Ujar Siwon sambil memijat tengkuknya dan mulai berdiri.

"Mianhae sajangnim." Ujar Jaejoong sambil menunduk.

"Panggil aku Siwon hyung, kita teman lama kan? Ah aku lapar, kajja kita makan siang sekarang ada sebuah restauran yang baru buka lusa kemarin." Ujar Siwon sambil menggandeng tangan Jaejoong.

"Mwo? Siwon hyung, yah!" ujar Jaejoong dengan suara kaget saat sajangnimnya itu menggeretnya keluar.

Akhirnya mereka berdua menaiki mobil dan melaju di jalanan kota Seoul yang padat. Ini jam makan siang tentu saja beberapa orang akan keluar dan mencari tempat makan. Siwon melirik jam tangannya dan mendesah pelan, untung ada jam kosong selama 2 jam untuknya setidaknya ia bisa merilekskan pikirannya sebentar. Diliriknya Jaejoong yang nampak diam dan memandangi jalanan lewat kaca di sampingnya. Dan ia tersenyum tipis kemudian.

Di lain pihak Jaejoong merasakan sesuatu tiba-tiba menggelitik memorinya. Ia mengingat-ingat kembali hari-hari di masa lalunya. Hidupnya banyak berubah sejak satu tahun kepergian Yunho ke Jerman. Ayahnya meninggal karena kecelakaan saat akan menjemput Tuan besar Jung dari bandara. Jaejoong dan ummanya merasa hidupnya hancur karena peristiwa itu. Mereka memutuskan untuk pergi dari Mansion Jung dan tinggal di sebuah apartemen kecil tak jauh dari tempatnya bekerja saat ini. Sebenarnya kepergian mereka ditolak mentah-mentah oleh Tuan dan Nyonya Jung bagaimana pun keluarga itu sudah mengabdi selama belasan tahun tapi mereka berkilah jika mereka masih tinggal di sana maka bayang-bayang tentang appa Kim akan membuat kesedihan mereka semakin besar.

Di hari dimana Jaejoong dan ummanya melangkahkan kaki meninggalkan Mansion. Jaejoong bisa mengingat betapa sesak dadanya, ia merasakan semua kenangan di Mansion itu menguap dan menjadi deretan hal yang membuat air matanya mengalir. Ia bisa mengingat masa kecilnya, kebersamaannya dengan sang Appa, dan masa-masa dimana ia dan Yunho bersama walau keseluruhan dari kenangannya dengan Yunho adalah rasa sakit tapi ia merasa bersyukur bisa mengenal Yunho dan ia bersyukur karena pemuda itu ia bisa mengenal cinta meskipun hanya bertepuk sebelah tangan. Jaejoong memejamkan matanya, sejak ia meninggalkan Mansion ia mulai berusaha melupakan Yunho dan membuka lembar baru hidupnya. Jaejoong tersenyum sedih. Apa kabarnya Yunho saat ini?

"Jongie, gwenchanayo?" ujar Siwon dengan nada khawatir.

"Ne, gwenchana hyung gumawo sudah mengkhawatirkanku." Jaejoong tersenyum manis pada Siwon.

Sesuatu merambati dada Siwon, rasanya hangat dan jantungnya berdetak seperti ada palu besar yang dipukul oleh orang kerdil tepat di jantungnya. Ia memalingkan wajah dan manatap jalanan, berusaha menyembunyikan pipinya yang memerah.

"Sebenarnya kita mau makan dimana?" tanya Jaejoong membuyarkan lamunan Siwon.

"Mwo? Ah kita akan ke restauran di sana..kau bisa melihatnyakan?" jawab Siwon sambil menunjuk sebuah bangunan baru yang tampak besar.

"Eh, restauran itali? Kau yakin? Bisakah kita berbelok ke kedai ramen atau resturan fast food saja? Aku ragu uangku cukup untuk membayar makanannya." Tanya Jaejoong tak tenang di tempat duduknya. Wajahnya memelas dan nampak memohon. Ia berharap Siwon membelokkan arah mobilnya.

"Ani, aku akan mentraktirmu. Kajja, aku sudah sangat lapar." Ujar Siwon saat mobilnya sudah mulai berhenti di parkiran, ia segera keluar dari mobil lalu menarik tangan Jaejoong yang masih enggan turun dari mobil.

"Hyung, kau tidak perlu membuang-buang uangmu untuk mentraktirku. Kemarin dan kemarinnya lagi kau sudah mentarktirku." Jaejoong menekukkan wajah. Ia merasa tidak enak, bagaimana pun ia tidak ingin merepotkan orang lain. Jaejoong sudah terbiasa makan makanan murah.

"Enak saja, siapa bilang aku membuang-buang uangku. Sekarang lebih baik cepat pesan yang kau mau.." ujar Siwon, ia melihat wajah Jaejoong yang hendak protes "Ini perintah bos." Tambahnya cepat-cepat.

Jaejoong menghela nafas dan mulai membuka-buka daftar menu ditangannya. Ia menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Daftar makanan itu menampangkan nama makanan asing yang belum pernah ia dengar. Apa-apaan ini? Bagaimana ia bisa makan makanan yang ia sendiri tidak tahu bagaimana bentuknya?

"Aku pesan lasagna dan secangkir dematasse. Jae, kau pesan apa?" Siwon berkata dengan sebuah senyuman. Astaga ia tidak sadar jika senyumannya itu membuat pelayan wanita yang berada di sampingnya mati-matian menahan diri untuk tidak meneriakkan kata 'Kyaa, tampannya.'

"Spaygeti bolones." Ujar Jaejoong kemudian.

"Mwo?" Siwon menaikkan alisnya "Apa maksudmu spaghetti bolognese?"

"Ya." Jawab Jaejoong lirih, ia malu mengatakannya.

"Baiklah satu spaghetti bolognese dan secangkir dematasse untuk namja ini." Ujar Siwon pada si pelayan yang tengah mencatat pesanan mereka.

"Satu lasagna satu spaghetti bolognese dan dua cangkir dematasse. _**Ok, attendere prego, signore**__*__**.**_" ujar si pelayan dengan sedikit gugup.

"_**S**__**ì**__** grazie**__*__**.**_" tanggap Siwon dengan senyuman kecilnya.

"Hyung, kau bisa bahasa itali?" tanya Jaejoong kagum.

"Haha, hanya sedikit kok." Siwon tersenyum lagi-lagi senyum lesung super dahsyat ia tunjukkan kembali untuk Jaejoong yang memandangnya dengan wajah berbinar-binar.

Sekitar 10 menit makanan dan minuman mereka datang. Jaejoong tak bisa melepaskan matanya dari makanan di depannya. Jadi ini yang dinamakan Spaygeti bolones(?) batinnya tanpa peduli jika kata-katanya salah.

"Aigoo! Lezatnya." Ujar Jaejoong tidak menyadari namja tampan di depannya tengah menikmati ekspresinya. Wajah Jaejoong memerah karena rasa lezat yang memanjakan lidahnya. Ia makan seperti orang kelaparan, cepat dan berantakan.

"Bagaimana pendapatmu?" tanya Siwon sambil melahap perlahan makanannya.

"Dahsyat hyung. Aku baru kali ini marasakannya, kajja..kajja..kau harus mencobanya." Dengan semangat Jaejoong menyendokkan spaghetti itu dan menyuruh Siwon membuka mulut. Dan dengan amat bahagianya Siwon rela membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar(?)

Siwon mengunyah spaghetti yang sebenarnya sangat sering ia makan namun kali ini rasa spaghetti itu berribu-ribu kali lebih enak karena Jaejoong menyuapkan untuknya. Pipinya kembali memerah.

"Bagaimana hyung?" Jaejoong bertanya dengan antusias.

"Ne, lezat." Sontak Jaejoong tersenyum lebar mendengarnya. Ia melahap kembali makanan tersebut hingga

Setelah selesai makan, Jaejoong merasa kenyang. Ia memandang sebuah piring yang tadinya berisi spaghetti ludes dan begitu kinclong(?) di depannya Siwon puas dengan makan siangnya kali ini. Ia menatap Jaejoong lalu ia mengambil sebuah tisu untuk mengelap bibir Jaejoong yang kotor oleh saus spaghetti.

"Bagaimana bisa kau makan seperti balita Jongie." Ujar Siwon sambil membersihkan bibir Jaejoong dengan tisu. Jaejoong terpaku di tempatnya, ia merasa malu dan gugup.

"Gumawo, aku bisa bersihkan sendiri hyung." Ujarnya gugup sambil mengambil tisu di tangan Siwon.

Siwon tersenyum menampakkan wajah malaikatnya lalu kemudian ia melambaikan tangan dan seorang pelayan yang sama datang menghapiri mereka.

"_**Signore**__*_, apa ada sesuatu yang anda inginkan?" tanya pelayan itu dengan malu-malu.

"Aku ingin pesan segelas gelati untuk orang ini." Ujarnya.

"_**S**__**i prega di atteso ritorno**__**, signore**__*__**.**_" Ujar si Pelayan sebelum pergi.

Jaejoong melihat Siwon dan membuka suaranya untuk protes "Yaa! Kenapa kau pesan makanan lagi? Aku sudah kenyang hyung."

"Tunggulah, kau akan suka nanti."

Tak lama kemudian pesanan pun datang, Jaejoong memandang heran sekaligus kagum dengan makanan yang berada di depannya kini, ia memandang Siwon meminta sedikit penjelasan "Kau suka es krim kan? Ini es krim dari italia. Cobalah Jae!" jelas Siwon

Jaejoong hampir melompat saat ia mencicipinya. Rasanya ini es krim terenak yang pernah ia makan seumur hidupnya. Matanya bahkan mulai berkaca-kaca. 'Umma, Jongie makan es krim daebak.' pekiknya dalam hati.

Saat jam menunjukkan pukul 13.15. Siwon dan Jaejoong kembali ke perusahaan untuk mempersiapkan pernandatanganan kontrak kerja perusahaan milik Siwon dengan Toho Group. Jaejoong membantu Siwon menyiapkan segalanya, berkas, dokumen, dan tak tertinggal sebuah bulpoint #hahaha plak.

Kali ini Siwon tidak menyetir sendiri. Ia menyuruh seorang supir mengantarkannya sedangkan ia dan Jaejoong duduk di belakang. Siwon berkutat dengan Ipad miliknya sambil mendengarkan penjelasan dari Jaejoong. Sesekali ia melirik Jaejoong yang duduk tenang di sebelahnya yang tengah memeriksa dokumen-dokumen sambil berbicara padanya. Siwon selalu diam tapi terkadang ia memberi tanggapan.

Mobil yang mereka tumpangi sudah berhenti tepat di depan perusahaan milik Toho Group. Seorang namja berjas mempersilahkan mereka masuk dan memandu mereka menuju ruang pertemuan dimana Presdir mereka tengah menunggu.

Jaejoong berdiri dengan sedikit gugup. Ia sering melakukan ini dengan Siwon tapi sesering apapun ia selalu merasa gugup. Jaejoong selalu berdoa agar ia tidak membuat malu sajangnimnya karena memiliki sekertaris seperti dirinya. Ia tidak kaya dan tidak begitu modis seperti para sekertaris lain yang pernah ia lihat. Maka dari itu Jaejoong selalu bersikap serius dengan pekerjaannya, ia tidak mau jika Siwon memecatnya. Kalau sampai itu terjadi mau makan apa ia dengan ummanya nanti.

Saat suara lift berbunyi pertanda ia telah sampai di lantai 9 tempat pertemuan. Jaejoong berdiri di belakang Siwon yang berjalan dengan wajah santai namun terkesan berwibawa. Ia sedikit meremas dokumen yang ia bawa hingga bunyi pintu tempat ruang pertemuan terbuka.

Dari tempatnya berdiri ia bisa melihat seorang laki-laki yang merupakan Presdir Toho Group duduk membelakangi mereka tapi ketika rombongan Jaejoong memasuki ruangan dan Presdir itu berbalik dan menampilkan sebuah senyum formal layaknya para pebisnis lainnya. Jaejoong membeku di tempat. Ia merasakan rasa dingin mulai merambati tulang punggungnya hingga telapak tangannya pun terasa amat dingin, Jaejoong menahan nafasnya dan gemetar yang ia rasakan. Tepat di hadapannya duduklah seorang Jung Yunho yang tengah menatapnya datar.

"Selamat datang Siwon-sshi." Ujar Yunho sambil berdiri dan berjabat tangan dengan Siwon.

Dengan kaku Jaejoong berdiri di samping Siwon dan mengikuti sajangnimnya yang mulai duduk. Ia sadar jika dirinya seolah menjelma menjadi patung es, keringat dingin menuruni tengkuknya. Sesekali Jaejoong menggigit bibirnya menahan rasa gugup.

Siwon dan Yunho mulai membicarakan masalah kontrak kerja sama yang akan mereka lakukan. Sesekali Siwon akan menuruhnya melakukan sesuatu dan Jaejoong melaksanakannya seperti robot. Ia menggerakkan tubuhnya begitu kaku sedangkan Siwon acap kali memandangnya heran.

Jaejoong masih menunduk sepanjang waktu hingga Siwon terdengar tengah menyebutkan namanya. Dengan refleks Jaejoong mendongak dan menatap Siwon.

"Anda bisa menghubungi sekertaris saya, Yunho-sshi. Jaejoong akan memberitahukan pada anda beberapa penjelasan yang lebih mendetail jika anda masih kurang puas." Ujar Siwon sambil menolehkan wajahnya ke arah Jaejoong yang memandangnya bingung.

"Jadi seseorang yang di sana adalah sekertaris anda Siwon-sshi?" tanya Yunho dengan suara baritonenya. Jaejoong yang merasa Yunho tengah membicarakannya apalagi menatapnya hanya menundukkan wajah dan diam.

"Ya dia adalah sekertarisku, berikan salammu pada patner perusahaan kita Jaejoong-ah." Jaejoong mendengar ucapan Siwon dan dengan enggan ia menatap Yunho dan mengangguk padanya lalu cepat-cepat ia menundukkan wajahnya kembali.

"Annyeonghaseyo, Kim Jaejoong imnida." Ujarnya sambil menatap Yunho yang tengah menatapnya dengan sebuah senyum penuh arti.

"Annyeong, Jaejoong-sshi. Setelah ini, aku mungkin akan butuh beberapa bantuan darimu nanti." Ujar Yunho dengan sebuah seringaian di bibirnya.

Jaejoong membeku di tempat duduknya. Wajahnya memucat dan ia sadar betul jika kini meskipun Siwon dan Yunho kembali berbicara tapi entah mengapa ia selalu merasa jika pemilik mata musang itu tengah menatap ke arahnya hampir di setiap waktu.

'Ya Tuhan, dari semua kejadian yang mungkin terjadi di dunia ini. Kenapa aku harus bertemu kembali dengannya. Kenapa aku harus menggali kembali kenangan masa laluku yang pahit. Kenapa Jung Yunho yang ingin kulupakan kembali muncul dalam lembaran baru hidupku. Kenapa?' bisik Jaejoong dalam hati.

.

.

.

.:tbc:.

Hwaa~ ini fic pertamaku di fandom ini. Sumpah Maru benar-benar deg-degan karena jujur saja aku baru menjadi YJS bahkan aku baru menjadi K-pop lover. Selama ini duniaku hanya komik dan novel. Jadi jika ada kesalahan atas penggunaan bahasa koreanya mohon maaf dan mohon beritahu aku bagaimana yang benar.

Aku orang baru yang masih butuh dukungan dan semangat dari para senior sekalian. Mohon bantuannya! #nunduk-nunduk

Minta RnR nya dong^_^


	2. Chapter 2

Saranghae Yunho©Maru Glendive Diamond

©Tokoh : Tuhan YME yang menghadirkan mereka ke muka bumi, orang tua mereka yang membesarkan mereka, dan SME yang memperkenalkan mereka kepada dunia. Diriku hanya meminjam.

Pair : Yunjae, Wonjae (slight).

No bashing, no flame, no risuh, no plagiat, no copas pokoknya no yang jelek-jelek. Maru+YJS sekeluarga cinta damai.

.

.

Enjoy it^^ for Chapter 2

.

.

.

Jaejoong membuka pintu kamarnya, seharian ini pikirannya terasa sangat penat. Ia abaikan teriakan ibunya di bawah yang memintanya turun untuk makan malam. Ia melepas dasinya dan melemparkannya begitu saja, ia buka beberapa kancing kemeja kerjanya dan duduk di lantai dengan tubuh bersandar di kasur single miliknya. Jaejoong mengusap kasar wajahnya. Pikirannya melayang saat siang tadi ia bertemu dengan orang yang paling ingin ia hindari seumur hidup.

Ia mengerang dan menelungkupkan tubuhnya, menyembunyikan wajahnya di antara kedua kakinya yang ia lipat.

"Joongie, umma memanggilmu daritadi kenapa kau tidak menjawab?" ujar ibu Kim yang berdiri di pintu. Ia memandang Jaejoong heran.

"Aku sudah makan umma, Joongie ingin istirahat saja. Mianhae..." ujar Jaejoong, ia mendongak menatap ummanya dan memasang wajah seakan tak terjadi masalah.

Umma Kim diam sebentar. Wajahnya kurang puas dengan jawaban putranya tapi ia memilih mengangguk dan pergi.

"Aku sisakan untukmu, kau bisa memakannya nanti jika lapar." Ujarnya seraya menutup pintu.

Jaejoong bersyukur ummanya tidak menanyainya macam-macam. Ia tidak sedang berada dalam mood untuk berbicara dan menjelaskan. Jaejoong ingin sendiri sekarang.

Lagi-lagi namja cantik pemilik mata doe itu mendesah. Ia memandang sendu lantai kamarnya seraya mengigit bibirnya.

"...kenapa kita harus bertemu lagi.." gumamnya.

Jaejoong memalingkan wajahnya pada nakas di samping tempat tidurnya. Tangannya meraih loker dan menariknya. Ia mencari-cari sesuatu yang lama ia simpan. Gantungan kunci gajah. Jaejoong memandang gantungan itu lama sekali. Itu adalah hadiah yang diberikan Nyonya Jung padanya dulu saat ulang tahunnya yang ke 7, awalnya itu adalah benda paling berharga dalam hidupnya. Gantungan itu berasal dari Thailand, warnanya emas dan terbuat dari perunggu. Ia bisa mengira harganya pasti amat mahal. Tapi sayangnya gantungan gajah di tangannya sudah rusak. Yunho lah yang merusakannya, pemuda bermarga Jung tersebut membanting gantungan itu dengan sangat keras ke lantai hingga rusak seperti sekarang. Hatinya sakit sekali kala itu dan dengan mudahnya Yunho berkata 'aku tidak sengaja Kim'.

Perlahan sesuatu membasahi pipinya, ia mengenang masa lalunya dan selalu mampu membuatnya menangis. Di genggammnya gantungan itu dan didekatkannya dengan dadanya. Ia terisak.

"Kenapa kau begitu jahat padaku hiks..hiks..apa salahku padamu Jung Yunho..hiks..hiks.." tangisnya pecah. Kim Jaejoong menangis cukup lama hingga ia tertidur begitu saja.

.

.

.

Di kantor.

"Selamat siang dengan Kim Jaejoong di Choi Group. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" seorang namja cantik tengah berbicara di telephon.

"..."

"Ah ya Tuan Lee, akan saya katakan pada sajangnim...ne baiklah..." Namja cantik bernama Kim Jaejoong itu tengah menata beberapa dokumen yang akan ia antarkan ke ruangan Siwon. Sebelum ia berdiri dan melangkah pergi ke ruangan milik Siwon. Sebelumnya Jaejoong mengaca dan memastikan matanya tidak terlalu sembab. Ia menangis cukup lama semalam dan matanya sedikit bengkak sekarang.

Jaejoong menghela nafas sebelum tangannya mendorong pintu dan masuk ke dalam.

"Sajangnim, ini beberapa dokumen yang harus anda tanda tangani." Jaejoong memberi jeda sebentar saat Siwon menatapnya heran dengan alis terangkat "Tuan Lee Sungmin mengatakan jika beliau ingin membicarakan mengenai peluncuran produk musim depan. Ia mengatakan mungkin akan ada sedikit perubahan." Lanjutnya kemudian.

"Kau habis menangis?" ujar Siwon tanpa peduli mengenai penjelasan Jaejoong. wajah tampannya memandang Jejoong intens, ia merasa dirinya terganggu dengan keadaan Jejoong sekarang. Ia benci jika melihat namja cantik di depannya dengan wajah sedikit pucat dan mata sedikit bengkak.

Kim Jaejoong tak menjawab, ia masih bungkam dan wajahnya menunduk.

"Apa kau sakit? Katakan sesuatu Joongie, jangan buat aku khawatir." Siwon berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Ia berjalan dan menghampiri Kim Jaejoong. Diraihnya dagu Jaejoong, ia ingin melihat wajah namja itu.

Dari bola mata doe miliknya, Jaejoong melihat bias kekhwatiran dari mata tajam di depannya. Siwon selalu seperti ini, ia selalu memperhatikannya dan khawatir padanya. Siwon selalu baik padanya dan itu membuatnya menjadi sedikit segan.

"Gwenchana, aku baik-baik saja sajangnim." Jaejoong menyingkirkan tangan Siwon di dagunya, ia memalingkan wajahnya tidak ingin Siwon menjadi lebih khawatir.

Greb...

Kim Jaejoong merasakan kehangatan merambati dirinya, lagi-lagi Siwon memeluknya seperti ini. Namja manly di depannya selalu memperhatikannya sampai seperti ini.

"Kenapa kau menangis? Apa kau sakit? Apa kau kelelahan? Katakan padaku, aku akan memberimu ijin untuk beristirahat di rumah. Aku tidak ingin kau memaksakan dirimu."

"Sajangnim.."

"Panggil aku hyung, aku sudah jengah dengan panggilan sajangnim...Joongie jika kau ada masalah katakanlah padaku..kalaupun aku tidak bisa membantumu setidaknya aku akan berusaha mengurangi bebanmu."

"Gumawo hyung jeongmal gumawo.." Jaejoong terisak di dada Siwon, selama ini jika ia bersedih dan tertimpa masalah Siwon selalu ada di sampingnya. Mendukungnya, menyemangatinya, menjaganya tetap kuat.

"Jangan menganggapku orang lain. Aku tidak suka." Tangan besarnya mengelus rambut Jaejoong dengan lembut, wajahnya tersenyum saat Jaejoong mengangguk dalam pelukannya. Siwon senang jika Jaejoong menurut padanya.

Cukup lama Jaejoong menangis di dalam dekapan Siwon, bagi Siwon walau Jaejoong masih enggan mengatakan masalahnya tidak apa-apa bahkan jika Jaejoong akan menangis seharian dalam pelukannya pun tidak masalah asalkan itu membuat Jaejoong tenang dan merasa lebih baik. Siwon sangat mencintai namja di depannya. Ia tidak ingin Jaejoong bersedih.

"Mian hyung membuat pakaianmu basah...hiks..aku hiks..minta maaf.." ujar Jaejoong saat ia merasa lebih baik. Di tatapnya wajah berlesung pipi indah itu. Ia merasa amat bersalah.

Siwon menggeleng dan tersenyum "Aku bisa menggantinya. Sudah lebih baik?"

Jaejoong hanya mengangguk.

"Syukurlah, kau hampir membuatku menelantarkan pekerjaanku." Ujar Siwon dengan nada kesal yang dibuat-buat.

"Kau menyebalkan hyung." Jaejoong mempoutkan bibirnya. Sedangkan Siwon tertawa renyah dan kembali ke tempat duduknya untuk memeriksa dan menandatangani dokumen-dokumen itu.

Keheningan merambat dan Jaejoong merasa sangat canggung. Walau dulu Siwon adalah seniornya saat mereka masih kuliah tapi tetap saja Siwon di depannya ini adalah bosnya sekarang. Meskipun Siwon baik padanya dan memperlakukannya sama seperti jaman kuliah mereka tapi tetap saja, berpelukan di kantor saat jam kerja sangat tidak etis. Itu masalah pribadi dan Jaejoong sadar tindakan mereka barusan sangat tidak professional terlebih Jaejoong yang tidak bisa menyembunyikan masalah pribadinya.

Jaejoong menghela nafas. Maafkan diriku yang tidak professional ini ya Tuhan dan terimakasih karena telah meringankan rasa sedih di hatiku ini.

"Ah ada sesuatu yang hampir kulupakan." Ujar Siwon tiba-tiba.

Di depannya Siwon mendapati wajah Jaejoong yang menatapnya penasaran. Siwon tersenyum "Kau masih ingat pertemuan terakhir kita dengan Toho Group?"

Jaejoong menahan nafas seraya mengangguk pelan.

"Presdir Jung memintamu untuk menjelaskan lebih rinci kerja sama antara perusahaan ini dengan Toho Group. Kau diminta menemuinya besok."

"Tapi saya sekertarismu, hyung. Tidak mungkin untuk saya pergi di sisimu." Ujar Jaejoong berusaha mencari celah.

"Tak apa, hanya sehari. Perjanjian ini penting. Kuharap kau bisa melakukannya dengan baik." Ujar Siwon seraya tersenyum. Bahkan senyuman menenangkan dari Siwon tidak mampu menahan gejolak emosinya. Baru beberapa saat lalu sejak Jaejoong merasakan perasaannya lebih baik dan kini seperti naik roler coaster yang membawanya menukik turun dengan lintasan tajam. Hatinya mencelos.

Jaejoong keluar dari ruangan Siwon dengan wajah lemas, ia merutuki kesialannya. Bagaimana ini? Ia masih belum siap dan selamanya tidak cukup siap untuk bertemu dengan Jung Yunho. Bagaimana jika pemuda itu kembali membuatnya sakit hati. Bagaimana jika pemuda itu kembali bersikap jahat padanya? Dan yang lebih buruk dan yang paling tidak ingin di pikirkan oleh seorang Kim Jaejoong adalah...bagaimana jika ia masih mencintai pemuda itu? Jaejoong tidak tahu mengenai kelanjutan perasaannya. Semoga segala penderitaannya cukup menyadarkannya untuk berhenti mencintai seorang Jung Yunho.

.

(~'0')~ ~(Maru)~ ~('0'~)

.

Hari berganti dan esok tiba lebih cepat bagi Jaejoong. Hari ini untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya ia menyisakan makanan. Ia bersyukur ibunya sudah berangkat ke pasar untuk bekerja jadi Jaejoong bisa menyembunyikannya. Ia bergumam, berulang kali mengucapkan permintaan maaf pada makanan tersebut, pada ibunya, pada Tuhan yang telah memberikannya rezeki saat Jaejoong membuang sisa makanannya di tempat sampah. Hari ini ia kehilangan nafsu makannya.

Dengan langkah berat ia melirik jam tangan di tangan kirinya lalu mendesah pelan saat bis yang ditunggunya sudah tiba. Jaejoong melangkahkan kakinya masuk.

Hari adalah hari dimana ia akan bertemu dengan Yunho lagi. Sejak semalam Jaejoong berusaha keras meyakinkan dirinya untuk hari ini, ia menanamkan sugesti agar ia bisa bertindak selayaknya professional. Menanamkan rasa percaya jika ia bisa tersikap biasa saja di depan Jung Yunho sambil memberikan penjelaskan pada pemuda itu mengenai kontrak kerjasama dengan perusaahan tempatnya bekerja. Hal yang bisa ia lakukan adalah bersikap seolah mereka saling tidak mengenal.

Ia menatap gedung megah itu. Siwon membebaskannya untuk tidak kembali ke perusahaan saat Jaejoong selesai dengan urusannya dengan Yunho. Pemuda berlesung pipit itu begitu mengkhawatirkan keadaannya. Jaejoong paham jika Siwon menduga ia sedang sakit kemarin. Wajahnya memang pucat kemarin tapi bukan karena sakit. Ia sudah coba menjelaskan namun Siwon tetap pada keputusannya. Setelah urusannya di sini ia bisa segera pulang.

Ia melangkahkan kakinya memasuki gedung besar tersebut.

Jaejoong Pov.

Saat aku memasuki gedung besar Toho Group orang-orang berjalan dan terlihat sibuk di lantai satu. Mereka tidak memperhatikan kedatanganku. Tidak seperti tempo hari saat Siwon hyung dan aku datang kemari. Seorang namja berjas akan menuntun kami menuju ke tempat tujuan. Namun kali ini aku harus bertindak mandiri.

Kuhampiri meja resepsionis untuk bertanya pada mereka. Seorang yeoja bermata coklat berbicara padaku dengan wajah ramah.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" ujarnya.

"Saya ada janji dengan Presdir Jung, saya sekertaris Tuan Choi Siwon dari Choi Group." Kataku sambil memperhatikan yeoja di depanku yang nampak mengangguk dan mengecheck sesuatu.

"Boleh saya tahu nama anda?" tanya yeoja itu lagi.

"Kim Jaejoong." ujarku cepat.

"Ah, Tuan Kim. Silahkan pergi ke lantai 12. Presdir menunggu anda di ruangnnya." Ujar Yeoja itu kembali dengan sebuah senyuman.

Aigoo, sepertinya para pekerja di sini ramah-ramah berbanding terbalik dari si Presdir mereka.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju lift, memasuki ruang cukup lebar itu bersama beberapa orang dengan wajah kaku dan serius. Mereka menatap ke depan. Beberapa orang nampak berbincang satu sama lain.

Aku melirik angka yang ditunjukkan lift. 9..10..11..aku menahan nafas saat perlahan angka-angka tersebut berganti dan sekarang saat pintu lift terbuka untuk lantai 12, aku menahan nafas dan berdiam diri sebelum melangkah keluar. Seseorang menegurku dan membuatku mau tidak mau keluar. Sungguh, selamanya aku tak akan pernah merasa siap untuk hari ini.

Kakiku perlahan kulangkahkan ke sebuah ruangan yang pastinya ada seorang Jung Yunho di dalamnya. Aku menahan nafas untuk kesekian kalinya. Kupejamkan mataku erat-erat, berusaha mengumpulkan keberanianku. Aku mendesah dalam dan dengan satu dorongan aku membuka pintu tersebut.

"Annyeonghaseyo..saya Kim Jaejoong sekertaris Tuan Choi Siwon." Aku tidak memandang ke depan, usai pintu kubuka aku langsung menundukkan badanku, tak berani menatap seseorang di dalam ruangan tersebut.

Lama aku menundukkan wajah namun tidak ada tanggapan apapun bahkan aku pun tak mendengar suara apapun. Begitu hening.

"...Kim Jaejoong, lama tak jumpa." Tiba-tiba sebuah suara baritone yang amat familiar di telingaku terdengar dan seakan menggema di ruangan ini. Aku mendongakkan wajah dan menemukan Yunho duduk di meja kerja miliknya, tatapannya datar.

"Tuan Choi berkata jika anda meminta penjelasan lebih detail untuk kontrak ini." Ujarku. Ya Tuhan, mengatakan sederet kalimat tadi amatlah sulit. Aku merasa telapak tanganku amat dingin. Rahangku sedikit kelu. Aku sungguh belum siap bertemu dengan orang ini. Bagiku pertemuan ini terlalu cepat 10 tahun.

Tak kudengar Yunho menjawab tapi bunyi sepatu pantofelnya lebih dari cukup untuk menandakan ia mendekat ke arahku. Aku memberanikan diri menatap wajahnya. Di sana aku bahkan tak bisa menyelami mimik wajah tersebut.

Hingga langkah itu mendekat aku masih tak bergeming di tempatku semula. Kalian tahu, aku bahkan masih berdiri tepat di depan pintu dan tanganku saja masih memegang kenop. Yunho sudah berdiri tak lebih dari satu langkah di depanku dengan sebuah seringai asing yang tak pernah kulihat. Kondisi seperti ini bisa membuatku siap kabur kapan saja.

Greb...

Ia mendongakkan wajahku hingga kedua bola mata kami saling bersiborok. Aku mencengkram kenop lebih erat. Yunho menyibakkan poniku dan mendekatkan wajahnya.

Kriet...

Blam..

Cklek...

Aku hampir saja membuka pintu dan berlari keluar namun namja bermata musang di depanku dengan cepat menutup pintu di belakangku dan menguncinya. Aku sungguh tak mengira gerakan cepat semacam itu bisa dilakukannya. Yunho mendongakkan kembali wajahku lalu ia kembali menyibakkan poniku. Wajahku memucat saat wajahnya semakin dekat. Yunho berbisik dengan suara dalam tepat di telingaku.

"Si kacamata idiot berubah menjadi namja sepertimu? Aku sungguh tak percaya."

"Biarkan aku pergi." Ucapku dengan suara mencicit.

"Kau bahkan belum melakukan tugasmu, bosmu akan memecatmu jika ia tahu."

Aku menahan nafas. Gigiku sedikit gemetar.

"..k-kalau sedekat ini aku tidak bisa menjelaskan apapun pada anda. Mohon menjauhlah." Ujarku pelan sambil memejamkan mata dan menggigit bibirku saat Yunho meniup telingaku.

"Apa kau masih menyukaiku? Joongie?" ujarnya seduktif.

Aku membelalakkan mata, bagaimana ia bisa membahas hal itu di saat seperti ini. Kudorong Yunho untuk menjauh. Namun tangannya tiba-tiba melingkar di pinggangku seperti sulur.

"Apa kau menjual dirimu untuk mendapatkan jabatan sebagai sekertaris Choi Siwon?" bisiknya rendah.

Sesuatu seperti menghujam jantungku. Perkataannya sangat pelan dan cepat namun terasa amat menyakitkan. Kenapa ia bisa mengatakan hal kejam seperti itu.

"Lepas! Kumohon lepaskan aku Tuan Jung." Yunho mengabaikan perkataanku. Nafasku tercekat saat ia menjilat leherku.

"Choi Siwon tipe pemilih untuk para pekerjanya. Mustahil ia memperkerjakanmu apalagi untuk menjadi sekertarisnya. Kau pasti menawarkan tubuhmu...sungguh manusia rendah." bisik Yunho.

Aku semakin memberontak. Itu fitnah, sangat kejam. Jung Yunho tidak tahu seberapa besar usahaku selama ini hingga aku bisa menjadi sekertaris. Aku membangunnya dari nol. Aku kuliah dengan uangku sendiri. Menjual darahku untuk membeli buku pelajaran. Aku bekerja diwaktu luang mengabaikan masa remajaku untuk bersenang-senang bersama teman-temanku. Hingga dalam waktu 3,5 tahun aku meraih gelar sarjanaku. Semua atas kerja kerasku. Keringatku sendiri. Tega sekali dia berkata seperti itu.

Mataku mulai memanas dan aku berani bersumpah jika wajahmu memerah sekarang. Hatiku sakit sekali saat Yunho tidak berhenti membisikan kata-kata beracun miliknya. Aku sudah tidak sanggup untuk mendengarkannya.

"Hentikan Yunho..hentikan." isakku. Ia sengaja menghancurkan psikisku perlahan.

"Berhentilah bekerja untuk Choi Siwon. Datanglah padaku...aku bisa membayarmu lebih untuk tubuhmu ini." Yunho menggigit leherku tangannya semakin erat melingkar di pinggangku. Bahkan sebelah kakinya ia telusupkan di antara kakiku.

Namja di depanku seolah berubah menjadi orang asing. Yunho memang kejam seperti dulu. Ia sungguh masih sama hanya saja aku tidak percaya jika Yunho semakin menjelma menjadi iblis. Dia selalu merendahkanku bahkan ketika kami baru saja bertemu setelah 4 tahun terakhir. Apa di kehidupan sebelumnya aku melakukan kesalahan hingga kehidupanku di masa ini seperti kena kutukan.

Dengan sekuat tenaga aku mendorong namja itu. Sekonyong-konyong Yunho mundur ke belakang. Seringaian tak lepas dari wajahnya. Aku benci sekali. Air mataku mulai mengalir. Aku terisak sambil terus menghapus air mataku kasar. Kutatap ia dengan tajam.

"Aku...tidak peduli apa yang kau katakan. Tapi, aku tak pernah melakukan hal yang seperti kau katakan." Ujarku dengan mata merah.

Yunho menyeringai "Begitukah? Hahaha." Yunho tertawa. Suara tawanya menggema di ruangan bahkan menyelusup ke otakku dan membuat kepalaku berdenging.

"Kim Jaejoong...aku pulang." ia mendekat dan berbisik.

Jantungku berdetak dengan kencang, mataku membelalak tak percaya akan apa yang ia katakan. 'aku pulang.' Itu bukan kata-kata biasa, aku mengerti dengan jelas apa maksud tersembunyi dari kata implisit milik Yunho, kata itu artinya sebuah siksaan lama di masa lalu akan kembali hadir dalam hidupku.

Ya, Jung Yunho telah pulang. Dan ia mungkin akan kembali memenuhi hidupku. Ya Tuhan, kumohon jauhkanlah diriku dari rasa sakit.

.

.

.

Normal Pov.

Hari demi hari hingga satu minggu terlewati dalam detik-detik jam. Jaejoong tetap diminta untuk datang ke Toho Group dan menerima berbagai macam cemooh dari Jung Yunho. Jaejoong sudah berkilah dan mencoba banyak cara agar Siwon tak lagi menuruti permintaan patner perusahaannya untuk mengirim Jaejoong ke Toho Group. Ini sudah yang ke 5 kalinya dan bagi Jaejoong ia sudah cukup mendapat siksaan batin betubi-tubi.

Sudah berkali-kali Jaejoong mendatangi tempat tersebut, ia sangat jengah.

.

.

Seorang namja cantik memasuki bus. Ia duduk di deretan belakang dengan wajah kusut. Matanya sedikit merah dan ia memandang kosong jalanan di balik kaca jendela. Disandarkannya punggungnya dan dipegangnya pangkal hidungnya.

'You receive a new message'.

Kim Jaejoong membuka mata, ia merogoh kantung celananya dan membuka handphone miliknya. Sebuah nama yang paling banyak memenuhi kotak masuk lagi-lagi terpampang. Dibukannya pesan dari sajangnimnya a.k.a Choi Siwon.

**From : Siwon hyung**

**Joongie, apa kau sudah pulang? bagaimana tadi?**

Jaejoong menghela nafas, ia mengetik pesan balasan.

**To : Siwon hyung**

**Ya, aku sudah pulang hyung. Semua lancar.**

Dan tak lama kemudian ia menerima e-mail balasan.

**From : Siwon hyung**

**Kau sudah makan siang? Ayo makan siang sama-sama^^**

Ia mengigit bibirnya. Ia sedang tidak dalam mood yang baik untuk bertemu dengan Siwon. Jika ia bertemu dengan sajangnimnya bisa dipastikan akan ada 2 kemungkinan. Pertama Siwon akan kembali mentraktirnya untuk yang ke 9 kalinya dan yang terakhir ia pasti ditanya-tanya mengenai pertemuannya dengan Presdir Toho Group. Kemungkinan terakhir membuat Jaejoong sungguh-sungguh merasa enggan.

**To : Siwon hyung**

**Maaf hyung, aku sudah makan siang tadi. Sekarang aku di rumah, kurasa aku kurang enak badan. Bolehkan aku tidur?**

Entah mengapa sekitar 15 detik e-mail balasan sudah ia terima.

**From : Siwon hyung**

**Kau sakit? Kau sudah minum obat? Baiklah istirahatlah, Joongie. Hubungi aku jika kau sudah bangun.**

Jaejoong tersenyum kecil untuk semua perhatian dan rasa khawatir Siwon padanya. Ia bersyukur Tuhan menghadirkan orang sebaik Siwon dalam hidupnya. Jaejoong menutup ponselnya dan ia kembali menutup mata.

Jaejoong sadar ia telah berbohong. Ia tidak ada di rumah sekarang. Ia masih ada di perjalanan dan ia masih enggan pulang ke rumah. Ia benci jika tiba-tiba bayangan akan Yunho kembali menari-nari dipikirannya.

Akhirnya ia memutuskan pergi ke suatu tempat.

.

.

Pasar tradisional.

Seorang namja cantik bermata doe besar sedang berdiri dengan sebuah kantung plastik di tangan kanannya. Wajahnya menatap sendu ke depan. Memperhatikan pemandangan yang menyakitkan bagi hatinya. Ia merasa amat iba.

Di depannya umma Kim tengah berteriak-teriak menawarkan dagangannya pada orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang. Wajah wanita cantik itu telah menampakkan keriput. Kelelahan tergambar jelas di pelupuk matanya. Wanita berusia hampir mencapai setengah abad itu masih terus berteriak saat orang-orang justru mengabaikannya. Ibu Jaejoong adalah pedagang ikan di pasar tradisional. Ia bekerja dari pagi hingga menjelang sore hari.

Jaejoong masih terpaku ditempatnya. Air mata turun di pipinya.

"..umma..." gumamnya pelan. Jaejoong sungguh tidak tahu mengapa kehidupan amat sulit bagi keluarga mereka.

Ia meremas kantung plastik di tangannya. Pemikirannya kembali pada suatu hal. Sebelum sampai di pasar ini. Sepanjang jalan di bis, Jaejoong berpikir jika ia ingin mengundurkan diri sebagai sekertaris Siwon. Mungkin itu akan lebih baik setidaknya ia akan terhindar dari Yunho. Jaejoong sungguh tidak tahan dengan cemooh orang itu. Tidak ada orang yang terima saat diri mereka direndahkan oleh orang lain. Tapi sekarang saat ia melihat ummanya tengah berjuang demi kehidupan mereka, Jaejoong sungguh merasa amat bersalah dengan pemikirannya itu. Jika ia berhenti bekerja pada Siwon, lalu ia harus bekerja apa? Jika mengambil kerja part time sebagai pelayan restauran atau yang lainnya. Maka uang yang didapatkan tidak akan cukup untuk biaya hidup ia dan ummanya gelar sarjananya pun akan sia-sia. Mustahil jika ummanya harus menanggung beban lebih berat untuk menyokong kehidupan mereka.

Ia menghela nafas dalam dan menghapus sisa air mata. Dilangkahkan kakinya ke lapak milik umma Kim.

"Umma." Panggilnya. Jaejoong bersyukur jika ia bisa mengeluarkan suara biasa, sesaat tadi ia khawatir suaranya akan terdengar gemetar.

"Aigoo, Joonggie. Kenapa kemari?" umma Kim berlari ke arahnya.

Jaejoong tersenyum "Umma belum makan siang kan? Joonggie bawa makanan untuk umma."

Umma Kim tersenyum. Matanya berkaca-kaca lalu ia menarik Jaejoong duduk "Seharusnya kau tidak perlu repot-repot begini."

Jaejoong menggeleng dan ia mengambil sebuah kotak berisi makanan yang sempat dibelinya tadi. Ia serahkan pada ummanya dan memaksa sang Umma untuk makan.

Di dalam hatinya, Jaejoong menahan sesak yang menikam. Ia menggigit bibirnya menahan air mata yang nyaris keluar. Ummanya akan khawatir jika ia menangis maka dari itu ia harus menahannya. Jaejoong sungguh tidak tega pada ummanya. Wajah wanita itu nampak kelelahan, diumurnya sekarang seharusnya sang Umma sudah bisa menikmati hidupnya tapi ia di sini. Masih berdiri untuk menantang gelombang keras kehidupan. Sejak appanya meninggal hidup mereka semakin sulit. Perekonomian mereka terasa mencekik dalam 4 tahun terakhir. Namun Jaejoong bersyukur ia bisa bekerja pada Siwon, hidupnya menjadi sedikit lebih baik sekarang.

Melihat ummanya makan Jaejoong tersenyum. Apalagi saat sang Ummanya menyuapinya seperti sekarang. Sekarang Jaejoong telah memutuskan untuk tetap bertahan. Tidak peduli jika ia masih harus dicemooh oleh Jung Yunho. Asalkan ia bisa melihat ummanya senang dan tersenyum. Cemooh dari Yunho bukan masalah besar, ia pernah mengalami masalah yang lebih buruk dari ini. Jaejoong telah bertekad untuk menjadi kuat.

.

.

.

Hari ini Jaejoong tidak pergi lagi ke Toho Group. Siwon membutuhkannya di sampingnya, banyak tugas yang akhir-akhir ini harus diselesaikan dan saat Yunho kembali memintanya datang Siwon menolaknya dan mengirimkan pengganti. Jaejoong sangat bersyukur untuk itu. Ia ingin sekali berteriak dan memeluk Siwon sambil mengatakan rasa terima kasihnya pada pemuda berlesung pipit tersebut jika tidak ada Yesung saat itu.

Senang rasanya kembali duduk nyaman di balik meja kerjanya. Jaejoong melirik jam tangannya. Ini saatnya makan siang. Ia tersenyum, kali ini Siwon tidak akan memiliki alasan untuk mentraktirnya sebab Jaejoong membawa bekal makan sianganya sendiri.

"Joongie, kau bawa bekal?" ujar seseorang di depannya. Suaranya hampir seperti pekikan.

"Sajangnim." Seru Jaejoong terkejut.

Jaejoong bisa melihat wajah terkejut milik Siwon tapi ia hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"Aku baru ingin mengajakmu makan siang di luar." Siwon nampak kecewa.

"Aku bawa cukup banyak, kalau mau kita bisa membaginya." Tawar Jaejoong.

"Mwo? Bolehkah?" mata Siwon berbinar-binar.

Jaejoong mengangguk dan kembali tersenyum "Tapi lauknya sederhana, tidak banyak bahan makanan yang bisa kumasak di rumah."

"Kau memasaknya sendiri?" tanya Siwon tak percaya.

Jaejoong hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Kajja kita makan. Aku sudah lama ingin makan masakanmu." Jawab Siwon dengan wajah antusias dan tanpa ijin dari Jaejoong, Siwon sudah menculik makanan tersebut dan membawanya ke dalam ruang kerjanya. Mau tak mau Jaejoong mengikuti sajangnimnya.

"Daebak! Mashita Joonggie." Siwon mengunyahnya sedikit tergesa-gesa. Ia nyaris seperti anak SD dan itu membuat Jaejoong terkejut dengan sifat kekanak-kanakan milik Choi Siwon yang baru saja ia ketahui.

Mereka saling menikmati makanan buatan Jaejoong. Sesekali Jaejoong dan Siwon tertawa karena ulah Siwon yang lucu ataupun sikap Jaejoong yang menggemaskan. Tak terasa mereka menikmati makanan dalam suka cita tanpa memperhatikan jam makan siang yang sudah lewat.

Seseorang mengetuk pintu tiba-tiba. Siwon mempersilahkannya masuk.

"Annyeonghaseyo, Park Yoochun imnida. Saya kemari diutus oleh Presdir Jung Yunho." Mendengar nama Yunho disebut, Jaejoong terdiam di tempatnya, ia memalingkan muka dan melihat seseorang yang cukup dikenalnya berdiri di depannya dengan wajah kalem.

"Ah, mianhaeyo. Saya tidak tahu jika anda masih makan. Saya masuk kemari saat melihat jam makan siang telah lewat. Mianhae Tuan Choi."

"Aniyoo Tuan Park." Siwon bergegas merapikan mejanya sedangkan Jaejoong membantunya. Yoochun melihat mereka dalam diam. Sesuatu menarik perhatiannya saat ia menatap seorang namja cantik di samping Siwon. Ia kenal betul siapa itu.

Dulu semasa sekolah namja itu dikenal sebagai budak Yunho sebab Jung Yunho -sahabat baiknya yang kini menjadi bosnya- selalu memperlakukan Jaejoong seperti makhluk rendah. Yunho seringkali mengumpat dan melemparkan kata-kata kasar pada Jaejoong, sahabatnya itu bahkan memerintah Jaejoong tanpa prikemanusiaan.

"Ada apa anda kemari Tuan Park." Tanya Siwon. Ruang sudah beres.

"Tuan Jung ingin menawarkan suatu kesepakatan pada anda." Ujarnya.

"Kesepakatan? Mmh, ah ya ini adalah sekertaris saya Kim Jaejoong." Yoochun memandang Jaejoong dan tersenyum. Ah jadi selama seminggu ini ada hal menarik rupanya. Yoochun adalah ketua pemasaran di perusahaan Yunho dan ia pergi selama seminggu ke Pulau Jeju. Saat kembali ia mendengar kabar jika Toho Group telah menjalin kerja sama dengan Choi Group dan beberapa hari ini ada seorang namja cantik yakni sekertaris dari Choi Group yang selalu mendatangi ruangan Yunho. Dan baru ia tahu sekarang jika namja itu adalah Jaejoong. Suatu hal yang sungguh menarik, Yoochun tersenyum penuh arti. Pantas beberapa hari ini Yunho terlihat sedikit aneh.

.

.

.

Toho Group.

Ruang kerja Jung Yunho.

"Bagaimana?" tanya seorang namja manly bermata musang. Perhatiannya masih terpaku pada laptop di depannya.

"Choi Siwon nampak keberatan."

Yunho mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Yoochun yang duduk bersandar di sofa.

"Dia menolaknya?" tanya Yunho, alisnya sedikit terangkat.

"Mungkin iya mungkin juga tidak, dia hanya minta waktu untuk menimbang-nimbang." Namja Cassanova itu tersenyum ke arah Yunho "Kau terlihat sangat berminat untuk merealisasikan kesepakatan ini." Ujar Yoochun menambahi.

"Apa kelihatannya begitu?" tanya Yunho lagi. Ia mulai berdiri dan duduk di meja sambil memandang Yoochun yang tengah menyesap segelas tequila.

"Mmh." Tanggap Yoochun "Apa karena ada Kim Jaejoong?" tanyanya kemudian.

Yunho tidak menjawab bahkan namja itu sama sekali tidak merespon. Yoochun menghela nafas tapi ia kembali tersenyum setelahnya.

"Saat aku ke sana aku melihat Kim Jaejoong dan kebetulan aku menyaksikan sesuatu yang manis untuk dilihat. Kau tahu..." Yoochun menghentikan ucapannya dan melirik Yunho untuk melihat respon pemuda itu. Yoochun tersenyum melihat rasa ingin tahu dari wajah Yunho "Jaejoong dan Siwon saling menyuapi satu sama lain. Huft...sungguh pasangan yang manis." Yoochun tertawa namun ekor matanya masih setia memperhatikan Yunho yang berdiri diam dengan wajah tak terselami.

Yoochun menghentikan tawanya sedangkan Yunho masih diam. Keheningan menyusul.

"Aku ingin kesepakatan ini berhasil. Aku tidak peduli, kau harus membuatnya sukses." Ujar Yunho memecahkan keheningan.

Yoochun menyeringai.

.

.

.

.:tbc:.

Ara~ akhirnya selesai juga chapter 2 ini. Hehe...sebenarnya aku sudah membuatnya lama hanya tinggal di post saja. Tapi ada ujian yang harus kuhadapi di real word. Doakan Maru masuk PTN yang Maru inginkan ya Chingu^-^

Selain fic ini Maru juga mempersembahkan fic lain judulnya 'Hokky Doki' pairnya tetap my lovely YunJae ceritanya ringan kok cuma 3 chapter mungkin. And pedophile, hehe penasaran? Baca ya tapi jangan lupa review.

Akhir kata dan most really really important is...

Minta RnR nya dong :^)


	3. Chapter 3

Saranghae Yunho©Maru Glendive Diamond

©Tokoh : Tuhan YME yang menghadirkan mereka ke muka bumi, orang tua mereka yang membesarkan mereka, dan SME yang memperkenalkan mereka kepada dunia. Diriku hanya meminjam.

Pair : Yunjae, Wonjae (slight).

No bashing, no flame, no risuh, no plagiat, no copas pokoknya no yang jelek-jelek. Maru+YJS sekeluarga cinta damai.

.

.

Enjoy it^^ for Chapter 3

.

.

.

"Ireon?..mmh..baiklah..ne cheonmaneyo."

Siwon meletakkan kembali telephone dan memandangnya dengan pandangan ragu lalu ia bergumam "apa tidak masalah?"

Saat ia masih tenggelam dalam lamunannya seseorang mengetuk pintu dan masuk.

"Silyehamnida, Sajangnim." Ujar seorang namja cantik yang sedang berdiri di ambang pintu yang tidak lain adalah Kim Jaejoong. Ia menyunggingkan senyum sopan.

Siwon tersenyum dan ketika kedua matanya menangkap sesuatu di tangan Jaejoong -bekal makanan- senyumnya bertambah lebar. Sejak terakhir kali ia memakan bekal Jaejoong di ruangannya, Choi Siwon terus memaksa Jaejoong untuk membuatkannya lagi dengan porsi lebih banyak dan mengajaknya makan bersama. Jaejoong sungguh tak punya kekuatan untuk menolak, ia justru merasa senang jika sajangnim-nya menyukai masakannya. Bagi Jaejoong ini merupakan balas budi atas semua makanan yang ditraktir oleh Siwon.

"Wow, hari ini kimchi…aku suka." Ujar Siwon dengan senyum sumringah, pipinya menunjukkan lesung pipit paling mematikan bagi kaum hawa.

Jaejoong mengangguk dan tersenyum. Mereka mulai acara makan dengan tenang, sesekali Siwon menyuapi Jaejoong dengan sedikit paksaan terkadang pria tampan itu membersihkan noda atau mengambil sebutir nasi di bibir Jaejoong. Hal yang canggung bagi Jaejoong tapi hal yang menyenangkan bagi Choi Siwon.

Usai makan Jaejoong lekas membereskan meja Siwon dan hendak pergi sebelum Siwon mencegahnya. Jaejoong berbalik dan mengernyitkan alis.

"Joongie-ah, ada sesuatu yang ingin kubicarakan." Ujar Siwon, ia memberikan isyarat bagi Jaejoong untuk mengikutinya duduk di sofa. Wajah serius Siwon membuat Jaejoong kembali mengernyit.

"Ne sajangnim."

"Ada sebuah kesepakatan yang baru saja kubuat dengan Toho Group…" ujar Siwon tenang meski di sampingnya tubuh Jaejoong menegang saat Siwon mengucapkan nama Toho Group. Firasatnya selalu buruk jika nama itu disebutkan.

"…Jung Yunho, presdir Toho Group menginginkan adanya pertukaran sekertaris untuk 3 bulan ke depan. Ia ingin melebarkan sayap ke Kanada agar keuntungan dan investasi perusahaannya meningkat."

"Lalu apa hubungannya dengan pertukaran itu?" sela Jaejoong. Wajahnya mengeras.

"Kau tahu Jae, sudah lama perusahaan ini ingin melebarkan sayap sampai ke Kanada dan Amerika Latin tapi kita selalu terkendala dengan birokrasi. Sekarang perusahaan ini berhasil menjalin kerjasama dengan Toho Group dan mereka menarik kita untuk turut berpartisipasi dalam pelebaran investasi hingga ke Kanada. Ini peluang Jae…pertukaran sekertaris untuk mempererat hubungan Choi Group dan Toho Group. Dalam kesepakatan ini pihak Toho Group memerlukan seseorang yang cukup ahli untuk mendampingi mereka dalam melakukan kesepakatan nanti, ini menguntungkan kita, Toho Group tak pernah melakukan hal ini pada patner perusahaannya yang lain. Selain itu perusahaan asing akan tahu jika kedua perusahaan ini bergabung dalam satu misi." Jelas Siwon panjang lebar, Jaejoong memperhatikan wajah antusias di depannya dan ia memaksakan senyuman. Mencoba tenang.

"Lalu apa keputusan anda?" Tanya Jaejoong dengan suara yang hampir seperti bisikan. Ada nada cemas yang samar di dalamnya.

"Aku mengirimkan Ryewook untuk pertukaran ini." Jaejoong menghela nafas lega pasalnya Ryewook adalah sekertaris kedua Siwon.

"…sayangnya Jung Yunho menolak, ia mengatakan lebih cocok jika kaulah yang melakukannya. Jung Yunho mengatakan jika ia telah menilai Ryewook sejak terakhir kali ia menggantikanmu pergi kesana dan ia berpendapat jika kau lebih baik." Jaejoong menemukan nafasnya tercekat, wajahya memucat.

"Jae, kau mau kan melakukannya?" Tanya Siwon dengan senyuman. Jaejoong sungguh tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Menolak berarti membuat Siwon sedih dan membuat perusahaan ini kehilangan kesempatan besar tapi jika ia menerima maka Jaejoong berani bersumpah jika dirinyalah yang akan berada dalam masalah besar.

Apakah ini saatnya untuk berkorban demi Siwon? Demi semua kebaikan yang pemuda itu berikan padanya? Apa ia sanggup? Andaikan ada pilihan lain.

"Saya…saya..kalau ini memang baik maka saya menurut saja." ujar Jaejoong, sederet kalimat yang baru saja ia ucapkan membuatnya terkejut. Ia tak menyangka nasib kembali menyodorkannya pada Jung Yunho.

Siwon langsung memeluk Jaejoong dan mengatakan terima kasih berkali-kali. Tapi di akhir kalimatnya, Siwon mengatakan jika ia akan sangat merindukan Jaejoong. Siwon bahkan tetap menyuruh Jaejoong untuk membuatkan bekal. Mereka bisa bertemu saat makan siang dan memakan bekal Jaejoong bersama-sama lagi. Jaejoong tersenyum mendengarnya, dalam pelukan itu ia mengangguk.

"Kapan aku harus kesana?" Tanya Jaejoong.

"Tiga hari lagi."

.

.

.

Toho Group.

Ini memang bukan hari pertama Jaejoong menginjakkan kakinya di bangunan megah Toho Group, ia sudah beberapa kali kemari. Namun hebatnya hari ini adalah hari pertama Jaejoong melakukan pertukaran sekertaris. Meski berat bagi Jaejoong namun hal ini demi Choi Group dan terutama demi Siwon yang selalu membantunya.

"Jaejoong sshi, selamat datang di Toho. Meski ini bukan pertama kalinya dirimu kemari namun aku berharap kau akan betah hingga tiga bulan ke depan." Seseorang berwajah tampan berujar dengan senyuman.

"Ne, Yoochun sshi. Saya akan berusaha sebaik mungkin. Mohon bantuannya." Ujar Jaejoong sedikit menunduk.

"Tentu, Tanyakan saja padaku jika ada yang tidak kau mengerti." Yoochun kembali berujar, senyuman lebih lebar.

Jaejoong melihat kepergian Yoochun. Ia bahkan melihat namja cassanova itu hingga menghilang di balik belokan. Sebenarnya Jaejoong tidak benar-benar memperhatikan Yoochun, ia hanya sedang melamun. Berpikir akan jadi apa dia tiga bulan yang akan datang.

Dengan langkah pelan Jaejoong mengetuk pintu yang sudah amat ia kenal sebab di balik pintu ini seseorang yang paling tidak ingin ditemuinya berada. Ruang Presdir Toho Group.

"Silyehamnida." Jaejoong berujar dengan nada sopan yang tidak dibuat-buat, ia menekan rasa gamang dalam dirinya.

Jung Yunho yang tengah berkutat di balik meja kerjanya nampak acuh. Ia hanya melirik malas pada Jaejoong saat namja cantik itu masuk dan mengucapkan salam. Yunho masih terus berkutat dengan komputernya meski 5 menit berlalu.

"Kau akan berdiri di sana hingga jam pulang kantor?" suara Yunho memecahkan keheningan. Jaejoong tersentak mendengarnya.

"Mian ne, mian hamnida." Ujar Jaejoong kemudian. Jaejoong melirik kesana kemari, ia merasa kecanggungan dalam dirinya. Sejujurnya Jaejoong tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan.

"Duduk di sana, seseorang akan mengantarkan hal yang harus kau kerjakan." Perintah Yunho tegas tanpa menatap Jaejoong sama sekali.

Tanpa mengatakan apapun, Jaejoong duduk di sofa dan menunggu dalam diam. Ia bertanya-tanya dalam hati apa yang harus ia lakukan atau kenapa orang yang dimaksud Yunho belum datang juga. Meskipun rasanya sangat sepi di ruang ini walau ia masih bisa mendengar suara jemari Yunho yang menari dalam sederet keyboard komputer.

Jaejoong sama sekali tidak berani melirik Yunho. Ia terlalu takut atau mungkin Yunho akan berkata macam-macam yang tentunya tidak enak didengar.

"Annyeong...maaf hyung aku telat. Seseorang menawariku hot dog tadi." Seorang namja jangkung masuk dan tertawa renyah. Wajahnya kekanakan atau kau bisa menyebutnya ceria.

"Kau melakukannya lagi hari ini. Bukankah terlambat lama-lama akan menjadi agendamu tiap hari?" sindir Yunho. Ia memandang namja bernama Changmin dengan tajam namun yang dipandang hanya menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Aaa, kau sekertaris dari Choi Group ya?. Namaku Shim Changmin, salam kenal." Ujar Changmin mengalihkan pembicaraan, ia berusahan mengabaikan pandangan tajam Yunho yang amat menyengat.

"N-ne, Kim Jaejoong imnida." Jaejoong berusaha menunjukkan senyumnya diantara rasa kaku yang mendadak ia rasakan.

"Beri tahu namja itu tentang tugasnya, aku benci melihat orang menganggur disaat jam kerja." Suara Yunho seakan mengintimidasi semua orang khususnya Jaejoong.

Changmin berjalan ke arah Jaejoong dan namja cantik itu baru sadar jika Changmin tengah membawa tumpukan map yang tidak ia mengerti apa maksudnya.

Bruk...

"Ini adalah beberapa hal yang harus kau pelajari Jae-ah." Jaejoong melotot tak percaya, ini banyak sekali, seharian pun tidak akan selesai.

"Hahaha, wajah terkejutmu itu tampak lucu. Kau manis sekali...meski pun ini sangat banyak tapi berjuanglah. Kalau kau masih tidak mengerti kau bisa bertanya padaku. Aku sekertaris kedua presdir setelah Tiffany." Ujar Changmin dengan tawanya.

"Saya mengerti Changmin-sshi. Saya akan berusaha." Ujar Jaejoong dan Changmin keluar menjalankan tugasnya seperti biasa.

Ini adalah jam-jam menyesakkan bagi Jaejoong, ia tengah berada di dalam ruangan berisi dirinya dan Jung Yunho. Hanya mereka di sana, Jaejoong tak menampik rasa khawatir dalam hatinya meskipun ia bersyukur ada hal yang bisa ia lakukan di sini. Mempelajari semua dokumen ini tidaklah mudah. Ada beberapa hal yang berbeda dari dokumen yang selalu ia urus di Choi Group tapi Jaejoong menahan diri untuk tidak bertanya pada Yunho. Pemuda itu bisa melemparkan kata-kata kejamnya.

Sejam, dua jam, tiga jam. Jaejoong menghabiskan waktunya berkutat dengan dokumen. Matanya menjelajahi data demi data yang ia baca dalam dokumen tersebut.

Jaejoong mengigit bibirnya, ia merasakannya lagi. Ia merasakan seseorang tengah memandanginya. Meski tidak melihat namun Jaejoong bersumpah ia merasakan hal itu. Hal ini terlalu nyata. Dan kalian cukup paham siapa seseorang yang dimaksud oleh Jaejoong itu. Jung Yunho. Entah mengapa namja bermata musang itu melakukannya.

"Ehem." Jaejoong berdehem pelan lalu ia melirik ke arah Yunho. Di sana pemuda manly itu masih berkutat dengan pekerjaannya sendiri. Tidak memandangnya atau melirik padanya. Tapi sungguh, Jaejoong yakin pemuda itu melakukannya. Ia tidak punya bukti jadi Jaejoong memilih untuk mengacuhkannya.

"Bisakah kau mengerti?" suara Yunho akhirnya terdengar meski beberapa jam berlalu dalam keheningan.

"Mwo? Maaf sajangnim?" tanya Jaejoong penuh kehati-hatian.

"Aku tanya apa kau bisa mengerti dengan dokumen-dokumen itu? Meski sejujurnya aku merasa skeptis dengan kemampuanmu. Tapi entahlah jika kemampuanmu di atas ranjang. Kau mungkin sangat ahli."

Jaejoong menegang di tempat duduknya, ia merasa emosi merambati dirinya, perlahan namun pasti.

"Jika anda meragukan saya lebih baik saya kembali dan bertukar dengan Ryewook-sshi untuk tugas sepenting ini. Ryewook-sshi bisa menangani kegamangan anda dan ia tidak akan mengecewakan anda seperti saya." Ujar Jaejoong merendah.

"Aah, Choi Siwon sungguh pintar. Ia punya 2 sekertaris. Satu untuk tugas ranjang dan satu lagi untuk tugas kantor. Sangat sempurna. Hahaha..." suara tawa Yunho membuat hati Jaejoong terasa nyeri. Ada rasa sakit yang kembali ia rasakan.

"Kenapa anda selalu mengatakan hal semacam itu. Tuan Choi bukan orang yang demikian, maaf menurut saya itu sangat tidak pantas jika seorang presdir mengatakannya." Ujar Jaejoong menahan sakit di dadanya.

Yunho berdiri dan mendekat, ia mengambil dokumen di samping Jaejoong dan duduk di dekat namja cantik tersebut yang memandangnya sopan. Meski begitu Yunho tahu namja itu tengah menahan emosinya kuat-kuat. Tepat di bola mata doe besar itu Yunho bisa melihat jelas sebuah luka di sana. Hal yang lama tidak ia lihat.

"Kau tidak suka ucapan frontal ya? Lalu bagaimana Choi Siwon memulai kegiatan panas kalian?" Yunho mendekatkan dirinya ke wajah Jaejoong. Bibir hatinya menampakkan seringaian.

"Maafkan saya, saya harus menyelesaikan tugas saya." Ujar Jaejoong berusaha mengalihkan pandangannya dan berusaha berkutat dengan tumpukan dokumen kembali.

Yunho membalikkan tubuh Jaejoong dan menundukkan kepalanya, ia mencuri ciuman Jaejoong dengan paksa dan kasar. Jaejoong terbelalak, ini terlalu mengejutkan namun sedetik kemudian ia memberontak.

Ini ciuman pertamanya, Jaejoong telah membayangkan ciuman pertamanya akan ia rasakan dengan seseorang yang ia cintai. Dalam bayangannya ia menginginkan ciuman yang lembut dan manis. Dalam bayangannya ciuman itu bisa membuatnya melayang, membuainya perlahan dan tak terlupakan. Namun dalam kenyataan ciuman pertamanya amat kasar, ia merasakan lumatan-lumatan di bibirnya dan lidah asing yang menyeruak ke dalam rongga mulutnya. Menginvasinya tanpa ampun bahkan memaksanya menelan saliva asing yang bercampur dengan miliknya sendiri.

Yunho menyudahi ciuman itu, ia membiarkan untaian saliva menetes di sudut bibir Jaejoong hingga ke dagu. Ia sangat puas melihat wajah memerah milik Jaejoong meski ia tidak bisa dibilang menyukai suara batuk Jaejoong yang terdengar menyakitkan. Wajah Yunho masih berada di depan wajah Jaejoong, ia membiarkan tangan namja cantik itu mencengkram jasnya dan menahan tubuhnya agar tidak mendekat.

"Kau payah. Bagaimana bisa Choi Siwon puas dengan namja sepertimu? Seorang amatir bahkan lebih baik darimu. Jangan bertingkah seakan-akan kau masih suci. Kim Jaejoong." Ujar Yunho.

Jaejoong menahan air matanya agar tidak mengalir keluar meski air mata tersebut telah menggenangi pelupuk matanya. Ia memandang Yunho dengan wajah payah.

"Saya sungguh tidak mengerti apa salah saya hingga anda melakukan hal ini, namun ini sudah keterlaluan." Ujar Jaejoong menahan amarahnya, matanya memerah.

"Kau harus melakukan yang lebih baik jika tidak ingin ditendang oleh Choi Siwon."

"Apa saya sangat tidak mumpuni untuk tugas ini? Seharusnya anda tidak perlu memilih saya."

"Kau harus memainkan lidahmu, bukan bertahan dengan sikap impulsifmu yang menjijikkan."

"Apa saat saya datang kemari dan menjelaskan tentang kerjasama antara perusahaan ini dengan perusahaan tempat saya bekerja sangat mengecewakan anda?"

"Kau bisa menggunakan tubuhmu untuk menggodanya sesekali. Ciuman semacam itu seperti milik perawan."

"Tidak bisakah anda memperlakukan saya selayaknya seorang manusia?"

"Suatu hari nanti saat kau ditendang oleh bosmu itu, datanglah kemari. Memohonlah padaku untuk kupungut. Aku mungkin akan berbaik hati memungutmu dan menerima tubuh bekasmu ini untuk beberapa waktu ke depan."

"Apa anda sangat membenci saya?"

"Aku ingin tahu bagaimana rasa namja bekas Choi Siwon."

"CUKUP! HENTIKAN! Apa masa lalu amat mempengaruhi sikap kejammu? Sebegitu bencinya kah kau padaku Jung Yunho?" Jaejoong berteriak histeris. Air matanya tumpah dan ia bernafas dengan terputus-putus karena amarah mengguncang dadanya.

Ruangan itu senyap. Yunho memperhatikan Jaejoong yang mulai histeris, namja cantik itu menatap tak percaya pada Yunho. Bibirnya yang bengkak tampak bergetar.

"Dari dulu aku selalu bertanya-tanya, kenapa kau membenciku? Apa salahku? Sebenarnya apa salah Kim Jaejoong ini pada Jung Yunho? Apa salahku?" Yunho masih diam.

"Aku tahu aku miskin dan tak punya apapun yang bisa kubanggakan...4 tahun terakhir aku bersumpah tidak ingin melihatmu lagi. Kau terlalu menyakitkan untuk ditemui. Tidakkah cukup bagimu menyiksaku selama ini? Sejak masa kanak-kanak hingga SMA? Tidakkah cukup aku mendapatkan julukan sebagai 'budak Yunho' ? aku hanya ingin hidup tenang. Kumohon!" Ujar Jaejoong memelas.

Yunho tersenyum, perlahan senyuman itu berubah menjadi suara tawa yang menggema lalu menjelma menjadi seringaian.

"Seumur hidup bahkan hingga kau mati, kau tak akan kulepaskan. Kau milik Jung Yunho, mainanku yang tak akan kulepaskan. Sejak kau lahir aku menantimu, menunggu hingga kau bisa kumainkan. Umma bilang kau adalah Kim Jaejoong yang akan menemaniku bermain, jadi sejak saat itu kau adalah milikku. Bagaimana bisa aku melepasmu?" ujar Yunho tenang, wajahnya memandangn Jaejoong dengan tajam.

Jaejoong membeku di tempat. Apa katanya? Mainan?

"Jadi kau akan terus menyiksaku hingga mainanmu ini rusak? Kau akan melakukannya?" suara Jaejoong nampak bergetar. Ada rasa takut dan ngeri di sana.

Yunho berdiri dan menjambak rambut Jaejoong keras. Namja cantik itu memekik kesakitan dan mencengkram tangan Yunho yang menjambaknya. Di lain sisi Yunho menyeringai, ia mengecup leher Jaejoong yang terekspos dan menjilatnya lalu menggigitnya keras seolah dirinya adalah vampire yang akan memangsa buruannya.

"Ya, aku akan melakukannya...merusakmu."

.

.

Jam makan siang tiba dan Jaejoong telah keluar dari ruangan Yunho sejak tiga puluh menit yang lalu. Wajahnya tampak kusut, ia merasa terpukul dengan semua ucapan Yunho. Jadi selama ini Yunho menganggapnya mainan? Semua sikap kejam yang ia dapatkan hanya salah satu permainan Yunho yang dilakukannya pada Jaejoong?

Drtt...drtt...

Getaran handphone miliknya membuat lamunan Jaejoong buyar.

**From : Siwon**

**Joongie, saatnya makan siang. Ayo makan siang bersama!**

Jaejoong tidak bisa menahan senyumnya. Meski hatinya masih terasa sakit ia tidak bisa menahan kebahagiaan. Entah kebetulan atau apa, setiap kali Jaejoong mendapatkan dirinya tidak baik-baik saja, Siwon akan ada dan menghiburnya dengan cara-cara kecil semacam ini. Walau pun namja perfeksionis itu tidak tahu jika tindakannya sangat membantu hari-hari menyedihkan Jaejoong.

**To : Siwon**

**Ne, Hyung.**

Jaejoong mengetiknya cepat.

**From : Siwon**

**Kutunggu di tempat biasa, jangan telat ya!**

Secepat pesan miliknya terkirim, secepat itu pula Siwon mengirimkan pesan balasannya.

**To : Siwon**

**Aku berangkat sekarang.**

Jaejoong telah bersiap untuk pergi saat seseorang bernama Shim Changmin memanggilnya. Namja jangkung itu mengajaknya makan siang namun Jaejoong menolak akhirnya mereka hanya menuju depan kantor bersama dan berpisah.

.

.

.

"Jadi bagaimana?"

"Apanya yang bagimana?"

Siwon diam sebentar dan tersenyum, ia meletakkan cangkir kopinya tanpa menimbulkan suara.

"Di Toho Group, apa di sana kau bisa mengikuti dengan baik?"

Kali ini Jaejoong yang diam, ia nampak berpikir.

"Ne, ini masih hari pertama. Saya sudah mempelajari beberapa dokumen dan saya akan berusaha semampu saya."

"Bisakah kau melepaskan ragam formalmu? Kita tidak berada di kantor, Jae." Siwon memutar bola matanya, wajahnya terlihat jengah dengan sikap Jaejoong yang hampir selalu formal di depannya. Apa perlu dirinya memberi peringatan semacam itu setiap harinya hingga mulutnya berbusa.

"Mianhae hyung, aku selalu terbawa suasana kantor."

"Tidak, kau tidak terbawa suasana kantor. Dirimulah yang selalu tegang, cobalah untuk rileks dan jangan membayangkan semua pekerjaanmu di setiap waktunya." Sela Siwon.

Kim Jaejoong menatap Siwon lalu ia tersenyum. Semua hal yang dikatakan Siwon memang benar, dia selalu tegang dan serius. Jaejoong membenarkan semua itu tapi bagaimana pun Jaejoong selalu menganggap hidupnya tak pernah berjalan santai. Semua tampak berlari di sekitarnya, begitu cepat dan mengejutkan. Dirinya tak cukup siap dengan semua itu dan akhirnya Jaejoong menemukan dirinya selalu serius dan terkadang seperti berada dalam tekanan. Ini mengesalkan tapi tak cukup mudah untuk keluar dari sana.

Mata doe besarnya menatap secangkir kopi robusta yang mengepulkan uap. Sebentar mata itu menatap ke luar jendela besar dan memperhatikan jalanan yang ramai pada jam makan siang.

"Apa besok kau akan membawa bekal? Kau tahu aku mulai merindukan masakanmu Joongie."

Jaejoong mengalihkan pandangannya dan melihat Siwon tengah menyendok lasagna dengan malas.

"Maaf hyung karena hari ini aku tidak membawa bekal, aku tidak tahu apa aku bisa membawanya besok tapi aku akan menyempatkannya." Ia menatap Siwon yang mengunyah lasagna dengan gerakan pelan.

Siwon mengangguk "Ku harap kau mau berjanji padaku untuk membawanya besok."

Jaejoong tertawa dan ia melihat Siwon yang menatapnya dengan pandangan bertanya "Hyung, jangan bicara saat makan. Sausnya meluber." Dengan reflek Jaejoong mengambil tissue dan mengelap bibir Siwon "Apa kau selalu seperti ini saat makan lasagna?"

Dengan cepat Siwon mengambil tissue di tangan Jaejoong. Ia membersihkan sisa saus di bibir dengan gerakan sedikit kasar. Wajahnya memerah menahan malu dan kesal karena sindiran Jaejoong "Aku hanya mencoba menikmatinya."

Suara tawa Jaejoong semakin keras, ia menatap Siwon dengan wajahnya yang memerah karena tawa, Siwon tersenyum melihatnya lalu ia ikut tertawa dengan Jaejoong.

Makan siang kecil itu berubah menjadi menyenangkan. Jaejoong bersyukur untuk suasana semacam ini dalam hidupnya. Namun tak jauh dari sana, sebuah mobil hitam terparkir di pinggiran jalan raya. Di balik kemudi mobil tersebut, seorang namja bermata musang memperhatikan mereka dalam diam. Mata musangnya masih terus terpaku di sana hingga suara telphone berbunyi di sampingnya. Usai mengangkat panggilan tersebut, namja itu memaju mobilnya menjauh dengan kecepatan tinggi.

.

.

.

oOo Maru Diamond oOo

.

.

.

Jaejoong kembali ke tempat kerjanya, ia tak menolak saat Siwon mengantarnya. Di lift ia menghela nafas berkali-kali.

'Dan aku kembali lagi kemari.' Rutuk Jaejoong dalam hati.

Ia kembali berkutat dengan dokumen-dokumen itu meski sekarang ia telah berada di balik tempat duduk sekertaris yang biasa di tempati oleh Tiffany(sekertaris pertama Jung Yunho). Dirinya mengamati semua dokumen itu dan mencatat hal-hal penting di otaknya.

"Jae-ah, apa ada yang tidak kau mengerti?" seseorang berkata di depan mejanya.

"Sementara ini saya masih bisa memahaminya, ada perlu apa Changmin-sshi?" tanya Jaejoong ramah, ia tak melupakan senyuman di wajahnya.

"Sebenarnya aku hanya ingin berbincang denganmu. Kau terlihat lebih menyenangkan dari Tiffany, sekertaris hyung itu sungguh mengerikan. Dia cantik tapi sangat pongah. Aku heran bagaimana bisa hyung menjadikannya simpanan...ups, aku terlalu banyak bicara." Changmin menepuk bibirnya lalu meninju kepalanya sendiri karena kesalahan yang ia buat sedangkan Jaejoong menghentikan kegiatannya, tubuhnya menegang.

Simpanan? Jadi Yunho bermain dengan sekertarisnya sendiri? Astaga, dia bahkan menuduh Jaejoong seolah Jaejoong adalah simpanan Siwon. Nyatanya dia sendiri melakukannya. Apa dia pikir semua sekertaris melakukan hal semacam itu?

Jaejoong memaksakan senyumannya pada Changmin "Jadi mereka memiliki hubungan?" nada santai coba ia pertahankan dalam kalimatnya.

"Bukan hubungan resmi seperti pacaran, hanya sebatas...kau tahu maksudku kan?"

Jaejoong mengangguk dan tersenyum.

Changmin mengibaskan tangannya lalu tersenyum lebar "Sudah lupakan, kau tidak perlu peduli dengan hal itu. Yunho hyung memang seperti itu, sebentar lagi wanita mengerikan itu juga akan dibuang."

Jaejoong tak memberikan repon apapun, ia mengalihkan pandangannya kembali pada dokumen yang lainnya.

"Jae-ah, boleh kupanggil kau hyung? Kau tampak lebih tua dariku."

Jaejoong mengangguk "Ya, silahkan."

"Gumawo hyung. Ngomong-ngomong kau bisa memanggilku Minnie, aku lebih nyaman dipanggil seperti itu...kuharap kita bisa akrab." Changmin tersenyum lebar dan menampakkan sederet giginya yang rapi.

Jaejoong mendongak lalu mengangguk dengan senyuman.

"Baiklah hyung, sampai jumpa nanti." Changmin pergi disertai lambaian tangan.

Sepeninggal namja jangkuk itu, Jaejoong menghentikan aktivitasnya. Wajahnya merenungkan sesuatu.

'Ternyata kau sama sekali tidak berubah. 4 tahun yang lalu, aku terlalu banyak berharap jika kita bertemu kau akan berubah. Sedikit pun kau masih sama Jung Yunho.' Bisiknya dalam hati.

.

.

Jam menunjukkan pukul 8 malam, kantor sangat sepi namun Jaejoong masih berada di balik mejanya. Ia merutuk dalam hati, ketidak tahuannya mengenai sifat gila kerja yang dimiliki oleh Jung Yunho sungguh membuatnya terkejut.

Ia melirik jam dan mendesah, merasakan pegal-pegal di bahunya. Bahkan Changmin saja sudah pulang dari dua jam yang lalu. Tidak bisakah semua ini diteruskan besok pagi? Kenapa Yunho masih betah berada di sini? Apa namja itu berniat menginap di kantor? Jika iya, setidaknya ia harus mengijinkan Jaejoong pulang. Ummanya pasti khawatir di rumah.

Klak...

Pintu ruangan Yunho terbuka, namja itu kelur dengan tas kerjanya. Saat ia melewati depan meja Jaejoong, dirinya berkata dengan nada dingin.

"Kau boleh pulang sekarang." Lalu Yunho berjalan tanpa menoleh sedikit pun pada Jaejoong.

Dengan cepat Jaejoong membereskan mejanya. Lalu berlari menuju lift, ia sungguh tidak ingin berada di sini sendirian meski ia tahu ada beberapa satpam yang akan berkeliling untuk berjaga-jaga. Di peluknya tas kerjanya saat ia berlari dan di sana Yunho berdiri di depan lift yang terbuka.

"Tunggu, s-saya ingin masuk juga." Ujar Jaejoong saat lift akan tertutup.

Yunho tidak mengatakan apapun, pemuda itu bahkan tidak meliriknya sama sekali. Entah apa yang terjadi namun Jaejoong memilih bungkam.

Ting..

Lift telah sampai di lantai dasar, Yunho keluar mendahului sedangkan Jaejoong tak berani berjalan di depan Yunho. Ia memilih tetap berada di belakang namja itu hingga keluar kantor.

Di sana mobil Yunho telah terparkir dan satu kata terakhir Yunho padanya di hari itu "Besok akan ada rapat, jangan telat. Hari-hari akan semakin sulit untukmu."

Dan mobil Yunho melaju meninggalkan Jaejoong yang masih terpaku mendengar untaian kalimat tersebut.

Jalanan tampak lenggang dan sepi, Jaejoong tidak berharap ia akan diantar pulang oleh Yunho, yang ia harapkan hanya pulang lebih awal. Bis terakhir baru akan datang pukul 9 malam dan sekarang masih pukul 8.10 malam. Jaejoong mendesah pelan, ia berjalan dari kantor Toho Group dengan langkah sedang, kakinya sudah sangat pegal. Sesekali ia akan berlari lalu kembali berjalan hingga halte depan. Jarknya tidak bisa dibilang dekat. Butuh lebih dari 15 menit untuk sampai kesana.

Jaejoong duduk sendiri di halte itu sendirian, lima menit yang lalu ummanya menelphonenya dan bertanya dimana ia berada sekarang.

Jaejoong memandang langit malam yang bersih tanpa bintang, dirinya membayangkan sesuatu dengan tatapan dalam.

Drtt...drtt..

**From : Siwon**

**Joongie, kau sudah tidur? **

Jaejoong menatap layar dalam diam. Ia binggung harus membalas bagaimana, jika Siwon tahu ia masih berada di luar mungkin pemuda itu akan datang dan menjemputnya. Membiarkan dirinya kerepotan meski Siwon akan membantah hal tersebut.

**To : Siwon**

**Ne, aku baru saja akan tidur. Ada apa hyung?**

Baru ia meletakkan handphonenya, getaran kembali ia rasakan.

**From : Siwon**

**Aku hanya mengingatkanmu untuk membuat bekal besok. Aku menanti bisa memakan masakanmu lagi. Kau keberatan?**

Jaejoong tersenyum.

**To : Siwon**

**Tidak, aku akan membuatkannya untukmu besok, karenanya kau harus makan yang banyak ne.**

Belum lama pesan balasan kembali ia terima.

**From : Siwon**

**Tentu, tidurlah Joongie dan mari bertemu dalam mimpi :^)**

Jaejoong diam sebentar lalu mengetikkan pesan balasan.

**To : Siwon**

**Selamat tidur hyung, mari bertemu dalam mimpi^-^**

Kim Jaejoong tersenyum dalam gelapnya malam. Ini kebahagian kecil yang akan selalu ia syukuri. Tak lama kemudian bis datang dan ia melangkah masuk.

.

.

Tak jauh dari halte ternyata sebuah mobil hitam terparkir. Di balik kemudi namja bermata musang telah melihat Jaejoong sejak pemuda bermata doe itu duduk di sana. Namja bermata musang yang tak lain adalah Jung Yunho sendiri terus memperhatikan semua gerakan Jaejoong, memperhatikannya dalam diam. Pandangan Yunho bahkan tidak luput saat Jaejoong tersenyum memandang handphone miliknya.

"Boo Jaejoongie, bisakah kau melepaskan dirimu dariku?" gumamnya entah pada siapa. Yunho lantas menjalankan mobilnya kembali disertai bunyi decitan ngeri pada ban mobilnya.

.

.

Jaejoong duduk diam dalam bis yang lenggang. Ia bisa melihat semua bangku kosong di depannya. Ini bis terakhir dan jarang ada penumpang meski biasanya akan ada 3-4 orang yang masih menumpang.

Bola mata indah miliknya kembali memandang ke luar jendela. Pada langit malam yang bersih ia kembali tenggelam dalam lamunannya.

Jaejoong tersenyum getir, memorinya memaksanya untuk mengingat kejadian sepanjang hari ini. Kejadian menyakitkan yang ia alami dengan Yunho. Ciuman pertamanya telah direbut paksa hari ini. Lontaran kata-kata kejam kembali ia dapatkan hari ini. Lantas bagimana dengan hari-hari ke depan?

Jaejoong kembali mengingat ancaman Yunho saat pulang kantor tadi. Akankah hari-hari seperti neraka akan ia rasakan kembali?

Perlahan air mata menuruni pipinya.

"Aku seakan kembali ke hari aku bertemu denganmu beberapa ribu kali." Gumamnya pelan.

Tangannya yang putih dan dingin mencengkram dadanya. Ia menahan rasa sakit yang amat familiar bagi dirinya. Hatinya akan merasakan sakit semacam ini kapanpun Yunho berlaku kejam padanya.

.

.

.

.:tbc:.

Aigoo! Astaga! Aigoo~

Gimana menurut kalian chapter 3 ini? Apa mengecewakan?

Entah mengapa Maru sedikit nggak mood buatnya, jadi Maru ngerasa agak gimana gitu. Mood maru sedang berada dalam genre humor jadi radak kurang OK waktu bikin chap ini meski selama beberapa hari Maru udah mengumpulkan mood buat bukin ni chap.

Mian, readerdeul. Kalau chap ini mengecewakan. Btw, vulgar nggak sih kata-kata Yunho? Maru jadi skeptis nih buat ngelanjutin selama bulan puasa. Apa harus di tunda dulu hingga puasa selesai?

Pilihan ada di tangan anda :^D

Oh hampir lupa, Changmin di sini adalah sepupu jauh dari Jung Yunho. Anggap saja ibu Changmin adalah keluarga Jung yang menikah dengan pria bermarga Shim jadi di dalam cerita ini marganya tetap Shim. Ada yang keberatan?...nggak dong ya^^ #plak sotoy.

Numpang promosi, cerita Hokky Doki juga sudah Maru update bareng cerita ini. Baca ne review ya^^.

Big Thanks for :

Izca RizcassieYJ, RedsXiah, MaghT, Vic89, triakjj, Guest, Sholania Dinara, BoPeepBoPeep137, niaretha, Jae milk, toki3102, KimYcha Kyuu, jenny, little dangko, justreader4286, irengiovanny

Akhir kata dan selalu menjadi hal terpenting di setiap chapnya adalah...

Minta reviewnya dong :^*


	4. Chapter 4

Saranghae Yunho©Maru Glendive Diamond

©Tokoh : Tuhan YME yang menghadirkan mereka ke muka bumi, orang tua mereka yang membesarkan mereka, dan SME yang memperkenalkan mereka kepada dunia. Diriku hanya meminjam.

Pair : Yunjae, Wonjae (slight).

No bashing, no flame, no risuh, no plagiat, no copas pokoknya no yang jelek-jelek. Maru+YJS sekeluarga cinta damai.

.

.

Enjoy it^^ for Chapter 4

.

.

.

Jaejoong Pov

Hari ini -sesuai perkataan Jung Yunho kemarin- diadakan rapat direksi. Aku baru tahu jika dalam rapat ini Toho akan mempersiapkan peluncuran produk terbaru di bidang furniture dan hebatnya lagi aku bahkan baru tahu jika Toho Group juga bergerak dalam bidang semi konduktor, pemproduksi serat sintetis, bahkan mengekspor petrokimia dengan RRC sebagai mitra ekspor utama dengan persentase 23%. Harus ku akui aku sungguh merinding mendengar semua ini. Toho Group benar-benar perusahaan raksasa yang hampir mencaplok dunia bisnis Korea dan mengendalikan hampir 30% ekonomi Korea. Dulu saat krisis finansial Asia, meski Toho Group sempat mengalami jatuh dengan rasio utang yang tinggi namun Toho Group-lah perusahaan pertama yang pulih dengan cepat.

Semua hal di atas hampir membuatku kena serangan jantung karena rasa kagum yang berlebih. Ini wajar, kau akan merasakan hal yang sama ketika berada di sini, disalah satu perusahaan raksasa yang hebatnya dijalankan oleh seorang pemimpin bertangan dingin. Di dunia ini selalu ada baik dan buruknya bukan? Yunho memang kejam –entah pada setiap orang atau hanya aku khususnya- namun dia pemimpin yang tak bisa diremehkan. Tidak hanya Jung Yunho, aku bersumpah jika Tuan Jung Kangin –appa Yunho- adalah orang yang sama hebatnya. Semua keluarga Jung mungkin adalah orang-orang yang luar biasa. Meskipun selama ini aku tersiksa dengan Jung Yunho namun aku tidak bisa menutup mataku dari bakat Yunho dalam bidang bisnis. Namja itu bahkan seperti dilahirkan untuk dunia bisnis. Dia sangat luar biasa dalam bisnis tapi orang yang payah dalam sikap prikemanusiaan.

Peraturan perusahaan ini sangat ketat, usai krisis finansial Asia atau saat perlambatan ekonomi dunia tahun 2001 dimana ekspor Korea menurun yang nyaris menggulingkan Toho, Peraturan baru yang lebih disiplin dibentuk dan membuat para pekerja terjerat pada jam kerja yang padat. Tapi semua setimpal dengan gaji dan kemakmuran mereka. Dan lihat sekarang, Toho Group merambati pasar Internasional dan menjelma menjadi perusahaan raksasa di daratan Asia dengan rekor ekspor, bidang jasa dan produksi yang memukau.

"Ini, lima belas menit lagi kalian akan berangkat." Changmin berujar padaku dengan senyuman, ia menyerahkan sebuah map warna hitam dan menatapku lebih serius.

Aku mengangguk dan menunggu penjelasan darinya.

"Ini tidak sulit hyung. Kau ingat-ingat apa yang sudah kujelaskan pagi tadi setelah rapat. Dan jangan lupa serahkan map ini pada sajangnim dan beri sedikit penjelasan meskipun aku ragu jika dia lebih dari tahu, aku sudah memeriksanya tadi tapi kau boleh memeriksanya kembali. Yunho hyung terlalu sensitive bahkan hanya untuk perbedaan angka 0,01. Kau tidak akan mau melihatnya dalam keadaan marah." Changmin menjelaskannya dengan nada menakut-nakuti yang lucu. Ini sama sekali tidak memperngaruhiku.

Namja jangkung itu diam sejenak lalu menatapku dengan pandangan menilai. Ia menepuk bahuku.

"Kau sekertaris dan ini sudah biasa kau lakukan meski berbeda bos tapi tenanglah." Changmin berhenti dan tersenyum "Ini, kupinjamkan padamu." Ia lalu memberikan sebuah penjepit dasi dan memasangkannya di dasiku dengan gerakan tangkas. "Ini jimat keberuntunganku, kugunakan saat aku merasa gugup kapanpun aku menemani Yunho hyung ke pertemuan penting...kembalikan padaku nanti." Ia tersenyum lagi, sebuah senyuman menenangkan seolah dari senyumnya ia tahu tentang rasa gugupku.

Jujur saja aku memang gugup, ini memang bukan pertama kalinya aku yang sekertaris ini mendampingi seorang bos menghadiri rapat di luar Seoul namun semua itu berbeda jika kau pergi dengan orang yang paling tidak ingin kau temui sepanjang kurun waktu 100 tahun ke depan.

Ah, apa tadi aku sempat mengatakan jika akan pergi ke luar Seoul? Tentu saja, usai rapat direksi, aku dan sajangnim maksudku Jung Yunho dan beberapa orang lainnya akan pergi ke Cheonam untuk menghadiri rapat di sana.

"Gumawo Minnie-ah, jeongmal gumawo." Ujarku sedikit membungguk namun Changmin menahan tubuhku yang hendak membungkuk, ia menepuk pundakku dan membuat gerakan yang menandakan sebuah ucapan 'berjuanglah hyung.'

.

.

Dua puluh menit kemudian kami berangkat. Aku duduk di samping Yunho dalam sebuah Mercedez sedan yang elit. Aku tengah menjelaskan isi dokumen itu dan Yunho mendengarkan dengan sikap acuh seolah ia sama sekali tidak mendengarkan apapun, meskipun demikian aku sama sekali tidak berani meliriknya yang tengah bungkam dengan sebuah Ipad di pangkuannya.

"Sampai jam berapa kita di sana?" tanya Yunho dengan nada angkuh. Ia melirikku dari ekor matanya.

Aku secepat kilat meraih sebuah buku dan membuka agenda Yunho selama sehari. Rentetan kegiatan sungguh menjadi bukti betapa padatnya jadwal hari ini.

"Kita akan berada di Cheonam hingga pukul 11.30, setelahnya Changmin sshi akan menggantikan saya untuk menemani anda pada pertemuan di Incheon." Ujarku. Ini sudah perjanjiannya, maksudku pertemuan Yunho di Incheon pukul 14.00 dan itu urusan Yunho dengan Changmin yang notabenenya sekertaris ke duanya. Pertemuan di Incheon nanti adalah kesepakatan sebelum aku masuk ke Toho, aku yang tidak tahu menahu bisa saja merusaknya jadi Changmin yang akan mengatasi pertemuan itu. Ia bahkan sedang mempersiapkannya sekarang.

Jung Yunho sama sekali tidak mengatakan apapun setelahnya, aku bisa menduga jika pemuda itu kembali berkutat dengan Ipadnya. Tapi terkadang aku akan memergoginya sedang memandang keluar jendela dan sesekali menyipitkan mata. Kurasa ia tengah memikirkan sesuatu, apa pertemuan ini penting? Ia seolah memikirkan sesuatu yang sulit.

Mobil yang kami tumpangi berhenti di sebuah hotel, jadi pertemuan akan diadakan di sini.

Kulihat para staff yang ikut nampak siap di belakang, kami berjalan memasuki hotel tersebut dengan langkah pasti di belakang Yunho. Seorang laki-laki dengan jas hitam dan kemeja abu-abu menundukkan tubuhnya, Jung Yunho tidak mengatakan apapun. Ia hanya memandang malas pada laki-laki itu dan setelahnya kami di antar menuju tempat pertemuan.

Di sebuah ruangan tertutup, kami mengadakan pertemuan dengan layar proyektor yang menyala. Aku berdiri di belakang seorang pria tua yang tengah memperhatikan Yunho yang sedang melakukan persentasi, baik pria tua ini maupun orang-orang dalam ruangan ini melihat ke depan dengan wajah serius bercampur kagum, di sini Yunho menjadi pusaran dari seluruh perhatian orang-orang, di depan Yunho menjelaskan dan sesekali aku akan membantunya untuk mengambil beberapa dokumen yang diperlukan. Persentasi Yunho sangat mengagumkan, aku tak pernah melihat persentasi semacam ini setelah Siwon hyung dan dosenku saat kuliah dulu. Mereka berdiri dengan luar biasa di depan sana, menjelaskan dengan karisma yang memukau. Sekarang di mataku, aku bersumpah seperti kembali ke masa SMA ku dimana aku melihat Yunho berdiri di depan podium saat wisuda dan berpidato dalam bahasa Inggris yang fasih. Baik saat itu maupun sekarang, Yunho terlihat anggun dan cerdas.

.

.

.

Pertemuan ini berlangsung baik dan cepat, orang-orang puas dan kagum. Yunho mendapatkan pujian dan ia menampakkan senyuman sopan seakan mengatakan 'terima kasih, anda terlalu berlebihan.' Meski aku menemukan pandangan bosan di sana. Mungkin sebuah pujian adalah hal biasa baginya.

Kami semua bersiap untuk kembali. Para staf pergi lebih dulu, mereka menuju Incheon lebih dulu dan mempersiapkan beberapa hal yang tidak kumengerti. Ku kira pertemuan di Incheon lebih penting dari pertemuan tadi.

Aku melirik jam tangan dan sedikit melamun. Hari ini sesuai janjiku, aku telah membuatkan bekal untuk Siwon hyung dan aku sangat tidak sabar melihat wajah bahagianya nanti. Meski lauk yang kubuat sederhana namun Siwon yang mengatakan masakanku luar biasa bahkan untuk masakan apapun yang kubuat sungguh menjadikan diriku seperti koki dadakan yang terlihat berbakat. Apa memang seenak itu?

Tak terasa aku tersenyum dibuatnya, sekarang pukul 12.00 dan waktu makan siang hampir tiba. Sebentar lagi aku akan turun di halte depan sesuai kesepakatan dan aku akan kembali ke Seoul. Ku harap bekal yang kuletakkan di atas meja kerjaku baik-baik saja.

"Eh?...Pak Lee, maaf haltenya baru saja kelewatan." Aku berujar dan sambil memandang ke jendela belakang berusaha menghentikan laju mobil yang sama sekali tidak berkurang.

Pak Lee sama sekali tidak menggubris perkataanku, ia seolah tidak mendengarkanku "Pak Lee, saya harus kembali ke Seoul...Pak Lee.. anda mendengar saya?" suaraku nyaris seperti pekikan. Aku menepuk kursi Pak Lee yang masih menatap jalanan depan dengan pandangan lurus, ia mengabaikanku.

"_Be quiet_ Kim Jaejoong." ujar Yunho di samping dengan nada dingin.

"S-sajangnim, tapi saya harus kembali ke Seoul maksud saya ke Toho." Ujarku dengan cemas.

Yunho memandangku. Dalam pandangannya yang tajam, Yunho berkata "Kau berusaha mengaturku? Lihat siapa dirimu."

"Mianhae, bukan begitu maksud saya."

"Berhenti bicara atau aku akan melemparmu keluar sekarang." Suara dinginnya mampu membuatku bungkam. Aku tahu seberapa seriusnya perkataan itu. Melemparku dari mobil yang berjalan mungkin cukup untuk membuat nafasku berhenti tapi jika aku mati, aku ingin berada dalam pelukan ummaku.

Mobil masih berjalan dan berhenti di depan restauran. Mungkin Yunho berniat makan siang.

Pak Lee membukakan pintu untuk Yunho sedangkan aku melangkah keluar mobil dan menanti Yunho yang masih diam memandang restauran dengan wajah datar, ia melirikku sekilas dan mengirimkan isyarat untuk mengikutinya.

Sebelum masuk aku sempat melihat tampilan depan restauran lalu mulai melangkah lagi, restauran ini terlihat luar biasa, mungkin kalian sedikit penasaran dan aku bersedia untuk sedikit menjelaskan. Restauran ini menawarkan 300 kursi yang diatur sedemikian rupa dan tampak sangat cantik. Restauran ini berada di perbatasan Daejeon dan Incheon yang padat, di dalamnya kalian akan menemukan tatanan khas victoria, ada sebuah permadani oriental yang terhampar di lantai dan terkesan mahal dan kukira itu barang impor, benar-benar memukau, ini sungguh restauran kelas atas dan Jung Yunho punya selera tinggi untuk tempat santap siangnya. Sedikitnya aku bertanya dalam hati, apa jika Jung Yunho adalah orang dengan pribadi baik ia akan mau saat aku mengajaknya makan mie dan minum teh dalam wadah murah di pinggir jalan?

Saat kami masuk, beberapa pengunjung yang lain memandang kami dengan tatapan menilai. Mereka mengagumi Yunho kukira. Beberapa gadis-gadis dengan balutan pakaian mahal –kurasa mereka komunitas sosialita- tengah berbisik-bisik sambil memandang Yunho yang berjalan angkuh melewati meja mereka. Yunho duduk diam dan memanggil pelayan. Sedangkan aku duduk dengan wajah pucat, sungguh aku masih ngeri dengan kata-kata terakhir Yunho padaku di mobil tadi.

"Hidangkan menu spesial kalian hari ini." Yunho mulai memesan bahkan sebelum pelayan itu menyerahkan buku menu. Aku sedikit terkesan, apa ia bermaksud akan mentraktirku menu lezat? Sungguhkah demikian? Kalau iya apa ini bukan mimpi?

Yunho memandangku dan menyeringai "Dan hidangkan menu murah kalian pada namja itu, perutnya tidak cukup baik menerima makanan mahal."

Aku membeku di tempat, lagi-lagi Yunho berusaha membangkitkan emosiku. Baiklah terserah, kuharap koki salah memasukkan bumbu dengan racun sehingga namja di depanku ini mati. Kutukku dalam hati.

Pelayan membawakan hidangan dan benar saja milikku jauh lebih sederhana dibandingkan milik Yunho, kurasa harganya tak sampai setengah harga makanan milik Yunho. Namja di depanku meneguk secangkir kopi hitamnya sedangkan aku mengingat sesuatu yang mendadak muncul dalam memoriku. Bekal makanan untuk Siwon hyung. Aku cemas setelahnya.

Aku menyendok makan perlahan dan melirik jam tangan. Pukul 13.00 dan ini saatnya makan siang. Astaga! Bahkan aku belum dikatakan tiba di Seoul. Ini masih jauh, mustahil akan tepat waktu. Siwon hyung, maafkan aku..sungguh maafkan aku. Aku merasa diriku tidak berguna dan makanan murah di depanku -walau untuk ukuran lidah dan kantongku ini masih bisa dibilang lezat dan mahal- tiba-tiba terasa hambar.

.

.

Normal Pov

Jung Yunho melihat kecemasan di wajah Jaejoong dan ia mendapati namja cantik itu berulang kali melirik jam tangan. Wajahnya sesekali memandang jendela dan bergumam, Yunho memperhatikannya dalam diam sambil mengunyah makananya dengan santai.

Jaejoong mengigit bibirnya dan memandang jendela untuk kesekian kalinya dan kembali bergumam seolah ia sedang memanjatkan doa agar jam di seluruh penjuru Seoul terlambat 30 menit.

Drtt..drtt..

Suara panggilan dari handphone mengalihkan pandangan Jaejoong. Itu sebuah panggilan dari Siwon. Sebelum ia mengangkat, Jaejoong melirik Yunho dan menunjukkan sikap ragu-ragunya.

"Yeoboseyo."

"Joongie, kau dimana? Aku menunggumu di tempat biasa."

"...hyung..mianhae, jeongmal mianhae..kau boleh memarahiku...mianhae hyung."

Siwon tak langsung menjawab, ia diam sejenak dan berpikir "Kau lupa membuatnya?" tanyanya dengan hati-hati.

Jaejoong menggeleng seolah Siwon berada di depannya dan bisa melihat gerakannya "Bukan, aku membuatnya...tapi aku menaruhnya di meja kerja dan mustahil kubawa ke pertemuan di Cheonam."

"Kau ke Cheonam?" tanya Siwon dengan nada terkejut.

"Ne, tapi aku belum kembali ke Seoul. Aku telah membuatmu kecewa hyung, maafkan aku...aku pantas dimarahi."

Lagi-lagi Siwon diam tapi ia berbicara kembali dengan sebuah tawa renyah "Tak masalah meskipun sayang sekali, mungkin lain waktu. Kau sudah makan siang?"

"Ne, aku sedang makan siang sekarang."

"Jotha, kau harus makan yang banyak. Aku tidak terlalu suka kau dengan tubuh kurusmu, seperti hantu tua renta. Hahaha..."

Jaejoong tersenyum dan berkata "Baiklah, hantu tua renta ini akan makan dan menjelma menjadi foto model..bagaimana?"

"Ya, begitu lebih baik. Sampai jumpa Joongie."

"Ne, sampai jumpa hyung."

Dan sambungan itu terputus. Jaejoong menghela nafas lalu bersyukur untuk pengertian Siwon.

Sedangkan di depannya, Yunho memperhatikan obrolan yang terbilang singkat itu dalam diam. Ia memandang keluar jendela dan tersenyum kejam.

.

.

.

Mobil mewah yang membawa Yunho dan Jaejoong kembali melaju menuju Incheon. Jaejoong menyadari jika dirinya -secara tidak langsung- tidak diijinkan kembali ke Seoul. Kurasa Yunho menginginkannya pergi ke Incheon dan menemani namja itu menghadiri pertemuan di sana.

Beberapa menit yang lalu Changmin menelphone saat ia selesai dengan makan siangnya. Namja jangkung itu meminta bekal makan siangnya yang ada di atas meja. Jaejoong mengijinkannya meski ia merasa kecewa. Itu bekal untuk Siwon dan ia gagal memenuhi janjinya untuk pemuda berlesung pipit tersebut. Ia tak memiliki pilihan lain selain merelakan bekalnya untuk Changmin, toh ia tidak akan memakannya dalam beberapa jam ke depan dan jika tidak ada yang makan maka bekal itu akan basi.

"Bulan depan kita ke Kanada."

Jaejoong menatap Yunho dengan pandangan terkejut. Apa namja ini serius? Secepat itukah mereka harus pergi ke sana?

"Jangan membuatku malu dan pastikan kemampuanmu cukup untuk kesepakatan itu." Yunho menatap Jaejoong serius, ada nada remeh dalam ucapannya.

Jaejoong mengangguk paham.

"Sekarang kau akan pergi keruang kerjaku di Incheon. Di sana ada beberapa dokumen yang bisa kau pelajari. Changmin akan menyusul usai pertemuan di Incheon hari ini." Yunho masih mengatakannya dengan nada dingin namun kali ini namja itu sama sekali tidak memandangnya.

Pak Lee membawa Jaejoong ke sebuah bangunan tinggi yang begitu megah. Jadi ruang kerja yang dimaksud Yunho adalah sebuah apartemen. Astaga! Untuk apa seorang Jung Yunho membeli apartemen di Incheon yang jaraknya tak jauh dari kota Seoul?

Jaejoong melangkah ke dalam setelah ia menekan beberapa digit angka rahasia yang diberitahu oleh Yunho sebagai password masuk. Awalnya Jaejoong merasa tersanjung karena mengetahui kode rahasia apartemen ini namun saat ia bertanya pada Pak Lee dan pria paruh baya itu menjelaskan jika para staff penting dan semua sekertaris Yunho tahu tentang kode ini sebab tempat ini memang menjadi ruang kerja Yunho jika namja itu singgah di Incheon. Jaejoong –entah mengapa- mendapati dirinya sedikit kecewa.

Jam telah menunjukkan pukul 18.00 local time. Jaejoong duduk di sofa dan tengah membaca dokumen saat seseorang masuk dan menyapanya.

"Hyung!" suara itu hampir menyerupai pekikan. Changmin melangkah mendekati Jaejoong dengan sekantong makanan berisi hamburger dan segelas moca dingin. Ia menyerahkannya pada Jaejoong.

"Apa semua dokumen ini memang harus ditulis dalam bahasa Inggris?"

Changmin mengangguk, di tangannya sudah ada sekaleng soda yang baru saja ia ambil dari kulkas "Ini semua beberapa sample kesepakatan dengan perusahaan asing."

"Toho sungguh luar biasa." Puji Jaejoong.

"Benar, Toho memang luar biasa. Perusahaan ini tumbuh subur seperti sulur." Ujar Changmin setelah ia meneguk soda miliknya.

"Saat kuliah aku kerap kali mendengar nama Toho disebut dalam kuis. Dosenku mengagumi perusahaan ini, nama Toho Group juga akrab di telinga mahasiswa manajemen bisnis." Puji Jaejoong kembali.

Changmin tertawa "Benarkah?"

Jaejoong mengangguk dan menatap Changmin yang meresapi santapannya.

"Hyung, kurasa kau perlu melatih kemampuan bahasa Inggrismu. Setidaknya kau tidak binggung di sana nanti." Ujar Changmin.

Jaejoong diam sebentar dan terlihat berpikir. Ia mengangguk kemudian "Sepertinya memang begitu, saat kuliah dulu aku mendapatkan nilai terendah di mata pelajaran bahasa Inggris. Aku hampir menyabet predikat cumlaude kalau saja aku bisa mengatasi mata pelajaran itu." Ujar Jaejoong murung.

"Hyung harus berusaha lagi sekarang, bahasa Inggris tidak sulit. Hanya perlu sedikit ketekunan dan empati." Changmin memandang Jaejoong dengan tatapan penuh motivasi.

Jaejoong mengangguk dan tersenyum lalu mengucapkan terimakasih.

Mereka masih sedikit berbincang disela Jaejoong mempelajari dokumen, sesekali namja cantik itu akan bertanya pada Changmin yang sudah berada di balik layar komputer untuk mengerjakan sesuatu saat Yunho masuk dengan wajah tegasnya. Namja bermata musang itu memandang mereka sekilas lalu berjalan menuju dapur dan kembali dengan sekaleng soda dingin yang sama dengan milik Changmin. Ia melemparkan jasnya sembarangan lalu duduk diam di sofa. Yunho melonggarkan dasinya sambil tetap meneguk soda miliknya. Suara tegukannya terdengar jelas di telinga Jaejoong dan namja cantik itu bisa tahu jika Yunho sangat haus.

"Aku akan menginap di sini malam ini." Ujarnya pada seseorang. Jaejoong tahu seseorang yang dimaksud di sini adalah Changmin. Diabaikan bukan hal baru baginya.

"Kalau begitu aku akan pulang dengan Jaejoong hyung." Ujar Changmin santai, matanya tak beralih dari layar komputer di depannya.

Yunho sama sekali tidak membalas ucapan Changmin. Ia kembali diam dan menutup mata dengan wajah mendongak ke atas. Wajahnya yang tampan terlihat kelelahan.

"Masakkan aku sesuatu!" Ujar Yunho entah pada siapa. Jujur saja Jaejoong mengira jika perkataan Yunho diajukan padanya sebelum Changmin kembali berbicara.

"Hyung lapar? Tapi aku tidak bisa masak. Akan kubelikan sesuatu di luar." Changmin bangkit dari duduknya dengan gerakan pelan. Ia memandang Yunho sekilas sebelum ia bergegas pergi.

"Jaejoong hyung mau ikut? Sebenarnya aku hanya akan membeli makanan dan segera kembali." Tawar Changmin.

Jaejoong diam memandang Changmin yang tampak menjulang tinggi di hadapannya. Namja cantik itu ingin sekali berkata 'iya.' Tapi ia justru melontarkan kata-kata "Aku masih memperlajari ini sedikit lagi." Dengan satu tarikan nafas. Ia terkejut dengan perkataannya sendiri.

Changmin mengendikkan bahu dan berkata 'baiklah.' lalu pergi usai menyambar kontak mobil di atas meja.

Keheningan merambat di sekitar mereka, Jaejoong membalik dokumen sepelan yang ia bisa sedangkan Yunho yang masih mendongak sembari menutupi wajahnya dengan lengannya masih tampak diam layaknya patung.

"Kau sengaja ingin berduaan denganku, heh?" suara Yunho memecahkan keheningan. Jaejoong merasakan jantungnya berdetak kencang.

"Kau mencari waktu untuk bisa menggodaku?" lengan Yunho turun dan wajahnya memandang Jaejoong dengan tatapan dingin.

"Bukankah ini waktu yang tepat? Kenapa kau tidak berjalan kemari dan duduk di pangkuanku?" kali ini sebuah seringaian muncul di wajahnya.

Jaejoong memandang Yunho dengan mata wajah shock, ia tak percaya jika namja itu bisa berpikir demikian.

"Atau kau mau aku yang mendatangimu dan menelanjangimu?" Yunho bergerak, ia berdiri dan berjalan mendekati Jaejoong yang duduk di karpet dengan tumpukan dokumen di sekitarnya.

Kim Jaejoong menggeleng "Tidak, anda salah paham."

Yunho tersenyum sadis "Jangan naif...sejujurnya aku butuh pelampiasan hari ini. Kebetulan sekali ada seorang pelacur di depanku, jadi biarkan aku menggunakanmu."

Yunho mencengkram leher Jaejoong dan memaksa namja itu berdiri. Jaejoong memegang tangan Yunho dengan wajah kesakitan.

"Ayo kita bermain Kim Jaejoong." bisik Yunho pelan di telinga Jaejoong dan sedetik kemudian namja manly itu menyeret Jaejoong ke kamar. Ia mendobrak pintunya dan menghempaskan namja cantik itu ke ranjang.

Duk...

Kening Jaejoong menatap sandaran ranjang dengan suara hantaman yang ngeri. Jaejoong merasakan pening menyerang kepalanya serta rasa sesak bekas cekikan di lehernya. Pandangannya belum fokus saat Yunho mendekati dan menjambak rambutnya.

"Belum dimulai dan wajahmu nampak payah. Apa ini servismu? Tenanglah aku akan membayarmu setimpal." Yunho mencium Jaejoong dengan brutal. Namja itu mengabaikan rontaan Jaejoong yang tampak tersiksa dengan keadaannya, sebagian tubuhnya bahkan masih berada di lantai.

Plak...

"BUKA MULUTMU JALANG!" bentak Yunho saat Jaejoong tak mau membiarkan lidah Yunho merasuki rongga mulutnya. Sebuah tamparan yang menyakitkan dan Jaejoong merasakan perih di pipinya.

"Ber-hen..ti, Yunho sss-sakit." Air matanya terasa panas saat menuruni pipinya yang kemerahan bekas tamparan. Jaejoong mendorong Yunho dengan segenap kekuatannya saat pemuda itu menggigiti bawah rahangnya.

Plak...

Jaejoong menampar Yunho sekeras yang ia bisa, matanya yang merah menatap Yunho tajam. Ada luka pada bola mata itu "Kau keterlaluan...seharusnya kau bunuh saja aku." Suaranya terdengar seperti cicitan.

Yunho mencengkram rahang Jaejoong dengan keras "Aku tentu bisa membunuhmu saat ini juga." Yunho meraih laci meja dan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sana.

Sebuah pistol menyentuh kening Jaejoong "Ada 6 butir peluru di dalamnya. Aku bisa menembakkan 5 butir di kepalamu dan satu butir tepat di jantungmu." Ujar Yunho dengan nada dingin. Jaejoong bisa merasakan tubuhnya bergetar ketakutan, ada isakan saat air matanya mengalir keluar. Jaejoong memandang ngeri ke arah Yunho. Benarkah namja di depannya ingin membunuhnya?

Yunho menyeringai, wajahnya nampak puas melihat ketakutan Jaejoong. Ia lantas meletakkan pistol itu kembali ke laci dan menguncinya "Diamlah, jangan pancing kemarahanku. Kau tidak ingin tubuhmu remuk kan saat hal ini berakhir." Ancam Yunho.

Jaejoong kembali terisak. Isakannya kali ini lebih keras, air mata masih mengalir tanpa henti dari pelupuk matanya dan tubuhnya gemetaran tanpa bisa ia kendalikan sedangkan Yunho kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya.

Sentuhan-sentuhan itu sangat menyakitkan, sangat kasar dan Jaejoong merasa harga dirinya mengelupas dari kulitnya hingga ke kulit arinya.

"Aku pulang, hyung~." Suara Changmin terdengar nyaring dari arah pintu.

Yunho berhenti dan mengumpat. Hal ini tidak disia-siakan Jaejoong, namja cantik itu lantas mendorong tubuh Yunho. Ia bersyukur Yunho belum membuka pakaiannya jadi ia bisa lari dengan cepat.

"Hyung?" ucapan Changmin menghentikan gerakannya membuka pintu. Namja jangkung itu menatapnya dengan wajah bertanya-tanya.

Jaejoong telah menghapus air matanya saat ia kabur tapi ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan matanya yang memerah jadi Jaejoong memutuskan berbalik dan langsung membungkukkan badan mengucapkan "Aku harus pulang sekarang, ummaku mencemaskan diriku. Terima kasih bantuannya Changmin sshi, sampai jumpa besok." Dan Jaejoong tidak menunggu Changmin membalas perkataannya sebab ia telah menutup pintu apartemen dan melesat pergi. Ia berlari sekuat tenaga sambil membawa tasnya dalam dekapan. Jaejoong sama sekali tidak menoleh ke belakang, ia terlalu takut memandang bangunan itu.

Jam menunjukkan pukul 21.30 dan bis tidak lewat pukul segitu jadi ia duduk lebih lama di halte dan memanggil taksi untuk datang. Jaejoong tidak peduli berapa mahal ia harus membayar hingga sampai ke apartemen tempatnya tinggal sebab yang lebih dipedulikan baginya hanya pergi dari tempat ini secepat mungkin. Tubuhnya bahkan masih gemetaran. Mimpi buruk setelah bertahun-tahun lamanya kembali menyapanya.

.

.

.

Kim Jaejoong telah menenangkan dirinya dan merapikan tampilannya selama lebih dari lima menit di depan pintu apartemen murah yang ia tinggali bersaam ummanya. Ia menepuki pipinya dan berdoa agar matanya tidak terlihat sembab.

"Aku pulang." ujarnya dengan nada ceria saat ia membuka pintu.

Umma Kim terdengar berlari dari arah dapur. Wanita paruh baya itu menyambutnya di depan pintu dengan wajah lega. Ia melemparkan sebuah senyuman menenangkan bagi Jaejoong.

"Selamat datang Joongie, umma menunggumu dari tadi."

Jaejoong mengangguk dan meletakkan sepatunya di rak lantas berganti dengan sandal rumah.

"Jae." Sesorang melambai dari meja dapur. Jaejoong mendapati dirinya terkejut.

"Hyung?...sedang apa malam-malam di sini?" tanya Jaejoong saat Siwon melangkah ke arahnya.

"Aku berniat makan malam di sini, tapi kau belum pulang jadi aku menunggumu. Aku penasaran sebenarnya apa yang kalian lakukan di Cheonam?"

Jaejoong terdiam, bayangan di apartemen Yunho merambati memorinya. Ia mencoba tenang "Usai pertemuan di Cheonam, kami pergi menghadiri pertemuan di Incheon. Jadwal hari ini sungguh padat. Bulan depan aku akan berangkat ke Kanada dan sajangnim menyuruhku untuk mempelajari beberapa dokumen sample."

"Aa, arraseo. Kau pasti lelah." Siwon duduk di depan Jaejoong yang tersenyum ke arahnya. Pemuda itu memandang Jaejoong lekat "Matamu sembab." Celetuknya.

Jaejoong sedikit salah tingkah "Aku sangat lelah hari ini jadi aku menahan kantuk lama sekali. Aku juga sempat menangis bahagia karena pertemuan tadi sukses besar. Aku sungguh sangat bersyukur." Bohongnya.

Siwon memandang Jaejoong dan tersenyum, namja tampan itu mengacak-acak rambut Jaejoong dan berkata dengan tawa renyah miliknya "Good job Kim Jaejoong. Selamat atas kesuksesan pertemuan tadi ne."

Jaejoong mempoutkan bibirnya karena perlakuan Siwon. Ini bahkan hal yang sering Siwon lakukan saat mereka masih di bangku kuliah dulu.

.

.

.

Kim Jaejoong kembali ke Toho Group esok paginya dan ia menemukan dirinya penuh rasa cemas. Ia mengalami hal apa yang kau sebut dengan trauma. Jika hari pertama Jung Yunho merebut ciuman pertamanya dan hari kedua namja musang itu hampir memperkosanya serta mengancam untuk membunuhnya lalu hari ketiga ini ia akan melakukan apa?

Jaejoong mendudukkan dirinya di balik meja kerjanya seperti biasa. Changmin tiba-tiba menghampiri dirinya, awalnya Jaejoong menduga jika namja itu akan bertanya-tanya tentang kejadian kemarin namun perkiraannya salah. Changmin hanya datang untuk membawa beberapa lembar kertas yang bisa ia pelajari dan namja jangkung itu kembali menasehatinya untuk mengasah kemampuan bahasa Inggrisnya.

2 minggu berjalan tanpa ada hal berarti yang terjadi. Jaejoong mengira jika Yunho akan bertingkah macam-macam lagi padanya namun nyatanya pemuda itu tampak biasa saja seolah tidak terjadi apapun meski Yunho tetap berlaku dingin namun ia tidak terlalu mengabaikannya seperti di beberapa hari pertamanya di sini. Selama 2 minggu ini rutinitas kembali seperti biasanya, semua berjalan amat normal. Jaejoong pergi ke kantor dan pulang jam 8 malam seperti hari pertamanya bekerja dan berita baiknya, Yunho sama sekali tidak melakukan hal macam-macam. Pemuda itu bertingkah wajar padanya meski ia tidak pernah diantar walau pulang malam.

Setiap hari di jam makan siang, ia dan Siwon bertemu untuk menyantap bekal buatan Jaejoong dan satu hal yang hampir terlupa, Changmin memintanya untuk membuatkan bekal. Pemuda jangkung itu memohon padanya dalam tiga hari berturut-turut dan Jaejoong akhirnya iba. Mungkin bekal makanan yang pernah ia berikan pada Changmin saat itu membuat namja jangkung tersebut ketagihan.

Di sela-sela waktunya Jaejoong melatih kemampuan bahasa Inggrisnya dan Siwon membantunya dengan sukarela. Semua sungguh berjalan normal namun Jaejoong masih merasa cemas walau sejujurnya ia sangat bersyukur.

.

.

"Bukankah bulan depan itu terasa sangat cepat?...apa kau sudah mempersiapkannya?" tanya Yoochun.

Yunho diam.

"Itu pertemuan penting kan? Setidaknya ambisimu untuk melebarkan sayap ke Kanada sebentar lagi akan tercapai. Haruskan aku mengucapkan selamat untukmu sekarang juga?" suara tawanya menghentikan gerakan Yunho.

"Diamlah atau telephone ini melayang ke arahmu."

"Aigoo, kau tempramen sekali. Jika kau seperti ini maka tidak akan ada orang yang mau menikah denganmu." Yoochun berujar dengan nada meremehkan.

"Jika aku tempramen maka kau sentimen." Ujar Yunho.

"Yah! Enak saja...aku hanya memberikan nasehat...jadi apa persiapanmu ke Kanada sudah siap?" tanya Yoochun kembali.

"Ya, semua sudah terkendali. Aku mempersiapkannya dengan matang." Ujar Yunho.

"Baguslah, aku jadi tenang sekarang. Sampai jumpa saat makan siang nanti, sajangnim." Yoochun melambaikan tangannya dan pergi.

Pintu tertutup dan Yunho memandangnya dengan pandangan yang tidak bisa diartikan "Ya. Semuanya sudah sangat terkendali." Lantas ia menyeringai.

.

.

Satu minggu kemudian Yunho, Jaejoong, Changmin dan beberapa staff lainnya bersiap terbang ke Kanada. Mereka sekarang berada di bandara Incheon dan tidak perlu menunggu pesawat sebab Yunho memutuskan untuk menggunakan jet pribadi milik perusahaan.

Jaejoong berharap Siwon di sini dan menggantikan ummanya untuk mengantarnya namun sayangnya Siwon berada di Beijing. Namja berlesung pipit itu pergi ke sana tiga hari yang lalu untuk urusan bisnis. Namja itu berkata mungkin akan lama. Walau demikian, Siwon tetap menelphonenya dan mengiriminya pesan singkat, namja itu mengucapkan kata-kata penenang sembari mendoakan perjalanannya lancar. Suaranya di telephone terdengar tenang walau Jaejoong merasa suara itu nampak tergesa. Ia bisa menduga jika Siwon pasti sedang sangat sibuk. Meski Siwon melakukan hal kecil yang manis semacam itu namun Jaejoong tetap menemukan dirinya kecewa.

.

.

.

.:tbc:.

Menyenangkan rasanya telah sampai di chapter 4 ini. Ada reviewer yang meminta agar cerita ini tidak sad ending atau ada yang meninggal. Okey, Maru kabulin. Tenang aja, dalam cerita ini NGGAK BAKAL ADA YANG MENINGGAL.

Lalu ada beberapa yang meminta untuk tetap dilanjutkan meski bulan puasa, okey, Maru usahain ne^^

Maru mau ambil voting, menurut kalian cerita ini M-Preg atau nggak? #no kacang buat pertanyaan ini lho.

Yang terakhir terima kasih yang telah mengikuti cerita ini dan cerita Hokky Doki, Maru pikir kalian akan nyesek baca ini fic jadi Maru buatin obat pelipur lara. Hahaha...

Big Thanks for :

Vic89, justreader4286, RedsXiah, niaretha, Izca RizcassieYJ, KimYcha Kyuu, anara17, saltybear, indahtara14, Sholania Dinara, YunHolic, BoPeepBoPeep137, Jae milk, kim shendy, toki3102, JungKimCaca, Sora Hwang, dubunaum, Aniss Kim, irengiovanny, rara, Uchiha Tachi'4'Sora, Anayanti, Aniss Kim (nie daftar orang kece yang udah ngasih Maru review di chap 3 kemarin^^)

Nggak tahu harus bilang apa lagi...

See ya in the next chap aja deh and..

Gimme yer review readerdeul :^*


	5. Chapter 5

Saranghae Yunho©Maru Glendive Diamond

©Tokoh : Tuhan YME yang menghadirkan mereka ke muka bumi, orang tua mereka yang membesarkan mereka, dan SME yang memperkenalkan mereka kepada dunia. Diriku hanya meminjam.

Pair : Yunjae, Wonjae (slight).

No bashing, no flame, no risuh, no plagiat, no copas pokoknya no yang jelek-jelek. Maru+YJS sekeluarga cinta damai.

.

.

Enjoy it^^ for Chapter 5

.

.

.

Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong, Shim Changmin dan para staff lainnya tiba di Bandar Udara Internasional Ottawa Macdonald-Cartier, Kanada. Mereka langsung menuju Albert at Bay Suite Hotel dan beristirahat sembari mempersiapkan pertemuan yang akan dilangsungkan lusa.

Changmin berjalan di samping Jaejoong yang memandang sekitar dengan kagum. Namja jangkung itu terlihat sangat santai, mungkin ia sering ke luar negeri. Jaejoong juga beberapa kali menemani Siwon dalam urusan bisnisnya meski hanya ke China dan Jepang saja. Ini pertama kalinya ia berada di luar benua Asia. Jaejoong tersenyum, berdiri di sini di antara orang-orang berambut blonde dengan warna mata abu-abu serta kulit putih mereka yang sedikit pucat sungguh membuat ia merasa seperti bule.

Rombongan tersebut menaiki mobil, Jaejoong dan Changmin menaiki mobil yang sama dengan Yunho. Changmin duduk di depan sedangkan Yunho dan Jaejoong duduk di belakang. Awalnya Jaejoong menolak tapi Changmin berkata jika ia jenuh duduk di samping Yunho yang selalu mengabaikannya. Dengan amat terpaksa Jaejoong duduk di belakang bersama Yunho. Pemuda bermata musang itu sangat cuek. Ia menyilangkan kakinya lalu memandang keluar jendela dengan wajah bosan, sedangkan Jaejoong duduk dengan badan tegap dan sedikit kaku. Keadaan di kursi belakang sangat berbeda dengan di depan. Changmin bercuap-cuap setiap kali mobil melewati sebuah restauran dan tempat perbelanjaan game. Matanya berbinar dan ia akan langsung menoleh ke belakang lalu memekik pada Yunho.

"Hyung, pulang dari sini aku akan memborong game-game itu…pinjami aku golden cardmu ne." pekik Changmin sedangkan Yunho meliriknya dan berkata.

"Kenapa aku harus menuruti keinginan autismu, Shim Changmin."

"Yah! Pinjami atau aku akan mengambil sendiri dari dompetmu." Yunho diam saja dan tidak terlihat ingin menanggapinya. Changmin kembali berteriak ke arahnya namun saat pemuda jangkung itu melirik ke arah Jaejoong yang terlihat tertekan dengan suaranya. Changmin lantas diam dalam sekejap dan bergumam 'mianhae.'

Changmin menahan diri untuk tidak bersuara dalam sisa perjalanan ke hotel tersebut. Namun saat mobil berhenti tepat di depan hotel, ia cepat-cepat keluar dan menarik Jaejoong untuk meninggalkan Yunho yang berdiri dengan wajah pongah di belakang.

"Kita sekamar hyung. Staff lain ada di samping kamar kita dan Presdir ada di ujung kamar sana."

Jaejoong mengangguk, ia membuka kopernya dan mengabaikan Changmin yang berguling-guling di kasurnya. Pemuda jangkung itu bahkan tidak memperdulikan kopernya yang masih tergeletak di tempat yang sama saat terakhir kali pelayan hotel mengantarkannya. Jaejoong menghela nafas.

Jaejoong yang sedang merapikan isi kopernya tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu. Ia merogoh hanphone miliknya dan mengetikkan sesuatu di sana.

**To : Siwon**

**Hyung, aku sudah tiba di Kanada. Ottawa adalah kota yang besar, aku mengaguminya sepanjang perjalanan ke hotel. Hyung, semoga urusanmu di Beijing berjalan lancar. Makanlah dengan baik ne!**

Jaejoong meletakkan hanphone miliknya. Ia sengaja menunggu balasan dari Siwon, namun 20 menit berlalu dan pesan balasan belum ia dapat. Jaejoong menyerah. Ia pergi ke kamar mandi dan membersihkan diri. Sebelumnya ia sempat melirik Changmin yang sudah terlelap di kasur dengan pakaian lengkap. Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya, ia putuskan untuk menghampiri Changmin dan melepas sepatu dan jasnya, tak lupa ia melonggarkan sedikit dasi pemuda itu agar Changmin tidak tercekik dalam tidurnya. Lalu ia menyelimuti Changmin dengan pelan. Tidakkah kalian berpikir jika Jaejoong sudah bertindak layaknya seorang ibu?

Drtt…drtt

Saat ia hampir membuka pintu kamar mandi, handphonenya bergetar. Jaejoong menghampirinya dan menemukan pesan balasan yang dikirimkan Siwon.

**From : Siwon**

**Maafkan aku, di sini sangat sibuk. Aku nyaris tak punya waktu luang. Aku akan makan dengan baik. Di sana udaranya tidak sehangat Seoul, pakailah baju hangat saat kau pergi keluar. Jaga kesehatanmu dan jangan bawa penyakit flu saat pulang ke Seoul nanti. **

Jaejoong tersenyum. Dan ia membalas pesan tersebut dengan gerakan cepat.

**To : Siwon**

**Hahaha, tentu saja. Aku akan berusaha untuk selalu sehat dan hyung jangan memaksakan diri untuk membalas pesanku saat kau sibuk, aku bisa mengerti hal itu. Hyung, jika kerjasama ini berjalan lancar. Aku akan merayakannya denganmu.**

Pesan itu terkirim dan selang 5 menit Jaejoong menemukan pesan balasan.

**From : Siwon**

**Aku tidak sabar saat kita merayakannya nanti. Mari berjuang bersama Joongie :^)**

.

.

.

Hari berganti dan Jaejoong tengah berdiri di depan kaca sambil menguji kemampuan bahas Inggrisnya yang mulai menampakkan kemajuan. Jaejoong senang sekali, meski aksennya masih seperti orang Korea tapi ia mengucapkannya dengan baik.

"I'm Kim Jaejoong. Nice to meet you, Sir."

"…aah, thanks you very much. I will hard work and thanks for your confidence."

Jaejoong masih melatih ucapannya saat Changmin selesai memasang dasi dan terkikik ke arahnya.

"Hyung, kau niat sekali…sebenarnya ada seorang penerjemah yang sudah disiapkan dalam kerja sama ini." ujarnya santai.

"Mwo? Jadi kau mempermainkanku selama ini?" Jaejoong berteriak marah.

"Aniyoo, bukan itu maksudku…Presdir tidak akan butuh penerjemah. Ia lebih dari fasih dalam bahasa Asing tapi beberapa staff memerlukannya. Kukira akan lebih baik jika kau juga lancar bahasa Asing. Tidak ada yang sia-sia hyung."

"You…little shit." Hardik Jaejoong dalam bahasa Inggris.

"Hei, don't take me wrong." Bela Changmin.

.

.

.

Rombongan telah sampai di depan sebuah kantor yang megah. Semua persiapan telah matang dan mereka sudah lebih dari siap untuk melakukan pertemuan ini.

Jaejoong berdiri di samping Changmin dan seorang staff sembari memperhatikan sesuatu. Namja cantik itu memandang Yunho yang berdiri dan berbicara dengan orang asing dalam bahasa Inggris. Jaejoong tersenyum melihatnya. Ia lama sekali memperhatikan Yunho diam-diam. Saat ini Yunho tengah mengenakan jas hitam yang elegan dengan kemeja putih dan dasi hitam lengkap dengan penjepitnya yang terlihat mahal. Rambutnya sedikit dipotong dan diatur dalam gaya maskulin. Ia berdiri tegap di atas pantofel kulit kualitas super yang tengah ia gunakan. Jaejoong memberanikan diri memandang mata kelam milik Yunho, Jaejoong bisa melihat jika mata itu penuh kuasa dan ambisi.

Pertemuan di mulai tepat pukul 11 waktu Ottawa. Semua orang duduk dalam sebuah meja lonjong yang besar. Mereka saling berdebat. Pertemuan di hari pertama ini berlangsung seama beberapa jam dan berlangsung a lot. Baik Jung Yunho maupun Mr. Rudolf selaku presdir …..corp. kedua belah pihak tak ingin menurunkan syarat mereka dan hal ini membuat para staff resah.

Mereka kembali ke hotel dan Yunho diam dan berpura-pura tidak mendengar keluhan para staff. Semua orang yang bisa mendengar di ruang pertemuan tadi sadar jika Jung Yunho terlalu angkuh dan keras kepala dalam penawaran kerja sama tadi.

Jaejoong berjalan ke tempat tidurnya dan melihat Changmin yang berjalan mondar-mandir. Namja itu bergumam dengan wajah kesal.

"Yah! si Gila itu benar-benar kelewatan. Syarat-syarat itu terlalu berat dan mana mau perusaahan tadi mengabulkan. Astaga! Aku bisa gila, kenapa ia tidak menuruti semua hal yang telah direncanakan bersama." Changmin melempar kemarahannya pada bantal, namja itu meninju bantal tersebut dan membayangkan seolah itu adalah Jung Yunho.

"Changmin sshi, kau harus sabar." Ujar Jaejoong hati-hati.

"Kau lihat sendiri kan bagaimana Jung Yunho berbicara dan membuat Rudolf sshi terperangah akan penawarannya yang tinggi? Apa kau pikir dia waras?" Changmin berteriak.

"Ya, aku melihatnya. Mungkin sajangnim punya maksud lain." Ujar Jaejoong. Ia sama sekali tidak berniat membela Yunho namun ia ingin meredakan amarah Changmin.

"Dia selalu melakukannya dan kali ini adalah tindakan paling gila yang dilakukannya. Bayangkan jika kesepakatan ini gagal? Semua akan sia-sia."

Jaejoong terpaku akan kata-kata terakhir Changmin 'semua akan sia-sia?' ucapnya ulang dalam hati. 'Jadi semua ini, sikap Yunho yang kasar, kata-katanya yang keterlaluan, ciuman pertamaku yang dirampas. Semua yang kutahan demi kerja sama ini akan sia-sia jika kesepakatan ini gagal?' wajahnya memandang tak percaya pada Changmin yang sudah membanting pintu dan pergi ke luar kamar.

Jaejoong menemukan dirinya dalam rasa was-was. Jika perjanjian di Kanada gagal maka pengorbanannya selama ini sia-sia? Dalam sekejab Jaejoong bisa membayangkan wajah kecewa rekan-rekannya di Choi Group dan yang paling menyakitkan hatinya adalah ketika wajah Siwon memandangnya kecewa. Ia tidak bisa membiarkan orang sebaik Siwon terluka.

Jaejoong berdoa untuk kelancaran pertemuan selanjutnya.

.

.

.

Pertemuan hari kedua sama saja. Tidak ada yang mau mengalah dan Jung Yunho terlihat sangat kaku . Changmin kembali ke kamar dengan amarahnya. Ia berteriak dan mengumpat. Namja jangkung itu berkata pada Jaejoong jika mereka bisa saja tinggal seminggu lebih lama di sini hanya karena perundingan itu.

Jaejoong menahan diri untuk tidak menghubungi Siwon dan meminta kata-kata penenang dari pemuda itu. Jaejoong sungguh menahan diri untuk itu, semua orang resah di sini dan ia harus menahannya. Jika Jaejoong menghubungi Siwon maka pemuda itu mungkin saja akan terusik dan Jaejoong tidak mau jika pekerjaan Siwon terbangkalai hanya karena curhatannya, lagi pula Siwon tidak memberinya kabar selama 4 hari terakhir. Pemuda itu mungkin sangat sibuk sekarang.

Changmin duduk di beranda kamar dan memandang keluar dengan wajah kesal.

"Kau tahu hyung, aku ingin sekali menyelinap ke kamar Yunho hyung dan meninju namja itu. Mengabaikan fakta bahwa dia adalah kakak sepupuku."

Jaejoong memandang Changmin dengan senyuman ramah, ia berharap bisa menenangkan pikiran namja itu. Di mata Jaejoong, Changmin seperti seorang adik. Kadang namja ini sangat manja dan kekanakan tapi saat ia marah maka tingkahnya berlebihan.

"Kau harus menghormatinya. Ia kakakmu."

"Ia hanya sepupu jauh. Kesialan dalam hidupku adalah bertemu dengannya saat pesta pernikahan kakak perempuanku. Umma-nya mengajakku kerja di Toho setelah kuliahku selesai."

"Itu perbuatan baik, karena kau membantu saudaramu." Ujar Jaejoong tenang.

"Tidak ada yang tahan dengan sikapnya. Selama aku bekerja bersamanya, sekertaris pertamanya akan selalu berganti-ganti. Mereka semua simpanan dan aku mulai muak."

Jaejoong diam sebentar dan berbicara setelah ia berhasil mendapatkan kata-kata yang tepat "Seseorang memiliki poin baik dan poin buruk dalam dirinya. Itu hal wajar."

"Yunho hyung sangat ahli dalam bisnis. Ia memiliki permainan politik yang rapi. Tapi dia sangat berbakat untuk membuat orang lain kesal."

Jaejoong tersenyum tapi ia tidak mengatakan sesuatu. Di dalam hati, Jaejoong membenarkan hal itu.

Changmin memandang Jaejoong, namja itu terdiam lama.

"Hyung, kau orang baik dan kau sangat cantik, orang-orang membicarakanmu di kantor. Ku dengar Tiffany tidak berani datang ke Toho karena ia segan melihatmu. Wanita itu mungkin mengira jika kau telah mendepak posisinya di samping Yunho hyung. Aku sungguh senang sekali karena tidak melihat wanita itu lagi."

Jaejoong membisu.

"Hyung, kau sudah kuanggap seperti kakakku. Kau bahkan lebih lembut dan lebih ramah dari kakak kandungku sendiri. Kau melakukan semuanya dengan tulus. Hyung, jika kau artis maka aku adalah fans beratmu." Ujar Changmin terkekeh.

Jaejoong terkejut tapi ia tertawa setelahnya "Tidak ada artis kampungan sepertiku, kau terlalu memandang tinggi diriku." Ujarnya merendah.

Changmin menggeleng "Suatu hari nanti saat umma menyuruhku untuk menikah. Aku akan mencari orang seperti dirimu."

Jaejoong mengangguk "Mmmh, begitu ya? Kalau begitu maka kau harus berusaha. Carilah orang yang lebih baik dariku."

"Hahaha, tapi sebelum itu aku akan menikmati hidup lajangku dulu. Aku masih terlalu muda untuk berumah tangga…..hyung, jika suatu hari nanti kau menikah. Pastikan jika kau mengundangku."

Jaejoong mengangguk dan tersenyum "Akan kupastikan hal itu, Minnie-ah."

Kim Jaejoong memandang langit. Ia melihat hamparan bintang dan melamun diantara angin malam yang bertiup.

'Menikah ya?' gumamnya dalam hati.

'Tuhanku, bisakah aku menikah dengan orang yang kucintai dan hidup bahagia bersamanya?' Jaejoong menutup matanya dan tersenyum.

.

.

.

Hari ini adalah pertemua ketiga. Semua orang terlihat hampir putus asa. Yunho dan Mr. Rudolf memulainya dengan perundingan rumit yang panjang. Jaejoong berdoa dalam hati sepanjang pertemuan ini.

Dan tak lebih dari 3 jam. Pertemuan selesai dan sukses. Yunho sedikit menurunkan persyaratannya. Pemuda itu tidak kehilangan harga dirinya meski ia menurunkan persyaratan namun ada hal lain yang ia ajukan. Pihak Mr. Rudolf menyanggumi. Jaejoong dan Changmin tersenyum bahagian.

Jaejoong melihat penandatangannan kontrak dan jabat tangan yang dilakukan oleh Yunho dengan wajah lega. Ia sungguh bersyukur.

.

.

Rombongan kembali ke hotel. Semua orang tampak bahagia dan lega.

"Pesta untuk hari ini!" ujar seseorang dengan suara lantang. Sisanya berteriak girang menyambut kata-kata itu.

Mereka menuju lantai 3 dimana bar terletak. Suasana ramai di sana dan para staff mulai berpesta. Jaejoong bergabung bersama yang lainnya sedangkan Yunho duduk diam di sebuah sofa yang jauh dari keramaian. Namja itu terlihat penyendiri dan tidak berniat bergabung. Ia hanya menyesap segelas bloody marry di tangannya dan memperhatikan orang-orang yang menari di lantai dansa.

Jaejoong mencari-cari keberadaan Changmin tapi seorang staff mengatakan jika pemuda itu sedang menikmati kabahagiannya dengan berburu game dan makan di luar. Jaejoong menghela nafas kecewa. Ia ingin sekali berbincang lebih banyak dengan Changmin tapi nampaknya pemuda itu sudah memiliki rencananya sendiri.

Pesta setelah sebuah kontak atau pekerjaan berharga lainnya sukses bukan hal baru baginya. Di Choi Group ia sering melakukannya dengan para rekannya dan Siwon akan duduk si sampingnya dan memastikan dirinya tidak pulang dengan keadaan mabuk. Jaejoong selalu dilarang untuk minum banyak. Siwon memperhatikannya sedemikian rupa.

"Bersulang!" suara gelas bir saling beradu dan menimbulkan suara 'ting' keras.

Jaejoong hanya meminum jus jeruk. Ia tidak akan mengabaikan nasehat Siwon untuk tidak mabuk.

Para staff mulai bernyanyi dan meracau. Mereka berdiri dan merangkul pundak satu sama lain dan menari dengan gerakan konyol. Jaejoong hanya duduk dan memperhatikan mereka dengan senyuman. Sesekali namja cantik itu anak tertawa melihat tingkah mereka.

Seorang staff saking mabuknya bahkan menceritakan tumpukan hutang dan masalah keluarga yang ia hadapi. Yang lainnya hanya tertawa sambil memberikan solusi yang ngawur. Jaejoong tetap diam namun ia mendengarkannya sambil lalu.

"Jaejoong-ah, ayo kita berdansa." Seorang staff menarik tangannya ke lantai dansa.

Jaejoong memandang sekitar dengan bingung. Ia tidak tahu bagiamana cara menari sedangkan staff yang menarik tangannya tadi sudah menari tanpa arah. Jaejoong hanya berdiri kaku dengan wajah bingungnya. Kepalanya pening melihat manusia-manusia itu menari mengukuti irama musik yang berdentum-dentum. Telinganya sedikit berdenging. Ia ingin keluar diantara mereka. Jaejoong berjalan dan melewati mereka satu persatu meski ia akan menubruk seseorang setiap kali ia melangkah. Jaejoong kebingungan.

Greb..

Seseorang menariknya keluar. Tubuh Jaejoong mengikuti pola tarikan itu. Ia telah keluar dari kerumunan orang-orang, Jaejoong nyaris mengatakan terima kasih saat itu juga ketika ia tahu tarikan itu tidak berhenti. Jaejoong memberontak.

"Lepaskan saya…tolong Tuan, lepaskan saya."

"Diamlah Kim." Orang yang menarik tangan Jaejoong berujar dengan nada rendah. Itu Jung Yunho, Jaejoong tidak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutan dari bola matanya.

Jung Yunho menariknya kasar melewati orang-orang di sekitarnya. Namja itu bahkan masih menariknya hingga ia keluar dari bar dan berjalan sepanjang koridor kamar. Tubuh Jaejoong terhuyung, ia merasa ketakutan dan kecemasan menghampiri dirinya.

"Berhenti Yunho, lepaskan aku." Rontanya.

Jung Yunho mengabaikan perkatannya. Namja itu bahkan tidak meliriknya sama sekali.

Jaejoong memberontak semakin kuat meski itu terlihat tidak mempengaruhi Yunho sama sekali. Namja cantik itu menemukan dirinya berteriak histeris saat Yunho melewati kamar tempatnya dengan Changmin berada dan melangkah semakin jauh menuju kamar Yunho. Pemuda itu mengeluarkan kartu dan membuka pintu kamar dengan mudah lalu menutup dan menguncinya.

Yunho menarik Jaejoong kasar dan membanting namja itu di lantai.

Brak…

Bahunya terasa sangat sakit. Itu hantaman yang keras dan Yunho memandangnya tanpa rasa bersalah. Namja itu berjongkok dan mendekatinya.

"Apa kau berniat turun ke lantai dansa dan mencari mangsa, heh?" hardik Yunho tepat di depan wajahnya.

Jaejoong meringis pelan. Rambutnya kembali di jambak.

"Kau mabuk Jung Yunho." Teriaknya.

"Aku sangat sadar sekarang. Malam ini kau benar-benar menunjukkan betapa jalangnya dirimu Kim Jaejoong."

"Sampai kapan kau akan terus mengataiku jalang? Lepaskan aku." Jaejoong berteriak kembali. Ia menatap mata hitam di depannya tajam. Nafasnya memburu karena emosi.

"Sampai kau benar-benar suci." Ujar Yunho pelan.

"Biarkan aku pergi. Aku mulai muak denganmu."

Plak…

Sebuah tamparan keras menghampiri pipi kiri Jaejoong, sudut bibirnya sobek dan berdarah. Ia memandang Yunho dengan wajah terkejut dan air mata. Pandangannya mulai tak fokus akibat tamparan keras tersebut.

Jaejoong memandang lantai dan menahan isakannya "Jika aku jalang, lantas apa pedulimu? Biarkan aku pergi dan mencari mangsa sesuai perkatanmu."

Yunho menarik kerah baju Jaejoong dan namja itu melumat bibir Jaejoong dengan kasar. Rasa anyir darah diantara saliva mereka diabaikan begitu saja oleh Yunho. Jaejoong meronta, ciuman itu menuntut dan kasar. Ia butuh oksigen.

"Kau butuh uang? Akan kuberikan…jadi layani aku dengan baik." Yunho kembali berujar sembari mengigit leher Jaejoong.

Rasa sakit di lehernya membuat Jaejoong menghentakkan kakinya dan menendang ke segalan arah. Sakit sekali. Apa Yunho berniat merobek kulit lehernya?

"Hiks…sakit Yun…sakit, lepas." Isakan Jaejoong berubah menjadi tangisan. Yunho melepaskan gigitanya dan memandang Jaejoong. Ia menarik namja itu berdiri dan menghempaskannya ke ranjang. Kepala Jaejoong kembali pening. Dari posisi tidur ia tiba-tiba disuruh bangkit berdiri itu sungguh membuat darahnya mengalir cepat dari otaknya.

Yunho kembali menindih Jaejoong dengan cepat dan mengunci gerakan Jaejoong dengan tubuhnya.

Malam ini adalah malam yang panjang bagi Yunho namun malam ini adalah malam yang teramat menyakitkan untuk Jaejoong. Yunho melakukannya dengan kasar dan Jaejoong tidak yakin jika itu hanya sekali.

Pagi hari tiba dan hari baru dimulai. Jajoong baru saja membuka matanya dan menemukan tubuhnya remuk redam. Ia menjilat bibirnya yang kering namun ia mendapati rasa perih di sana. Jaejoong masih belum menyadari keadaannya namun saat ia memandang ke samping. Seseorang tertidur pulas di sana dengan tangan memeluk perutnya erat.

Jaejoong terkejut dan matanya memanas. Ia merasakan tubuhnya bergetar saat perlahan-lahan otaknya menampakkan kilas balik kejadian semalam. Air matanya jatuh dan terasa panas di kedua pipinya. Jaejoong terisak dalam diam.

Tubuhnya sangat menyakitkan untuk digerakkan, namun Jaejoong tetap bangkit dan sekonyong-konyong ia berjalan ke kamar mandi.

Dari sebuah kaca besar di depannya, Jaejoong menemukan tubuhnya penuh luka dan memar, rasa sakit menjangkit bagian bawahnya. Jaejooong menyentuh pantulan wajahnya di cermin. Itu seperti bukan dirinya. Dari pantulan itu wajahnya terlihat sangat pucat, bibirnya bengkak, rambutnya acak-acakan sedangkan matanya yang biasanya berbinar cemerlang kini nampak sipit dan menyedihkan. Jaejoong menagisi dirinya sendiri di sana. Ia mengasihani hidupnya yang malang sembari meremas dan mengelus-elus bahu dan lengannya. Jika hal ini terjadi pada orang lain maka Jaejoong akan melakukan hal yang sama, ia akan menangis dan memeluk orang itu sembari membisikkan kata-kata penenang. Namun ini terjadi pada dirinya. Ia tak cukup kuat untuk menenangkan dirinya sendiri.

Jaejoong menangis lama dalam kamar mandi. Ia berhenti saat dadanya terasa sesak dan menyakitkan. Matanya lebih sembab dari yang tadi. Perlahan Jaejoong berdiri dan melangkah menuju pintu. Ia menatap Yunho yang masih berbaring dan tertidur. Jaejoong menatap namja itu lama dengan pandangan takut. Ia sungguh ketakutan jika Yunho bangun dan melakukannya lagi.

Dengan langkah yang terpincang-pincang, Jaejoong mendekati jendela balkon, ia membukanya dan melangkah keluar. Angin dingin yang segar menyapu wajahnya. Air matanya yang panas terasa dingin diterpa angin musim rontok Ottawa.

Jaejoong telah berdiri di antara pembatas. Wajahnya yang pucat memandang langit biru yang mendung. Bahkan jika hari ini hujan maka itu takkan bisa menghapus kesedihannya. Dalam diam, Jaejoong mengingat-ingat wajah appanya yang telah meninggal 4 tahun yang lalu. Wajah appanya terlihat sangat kecewa dalam imajenasinya itu. Lalu perlahan wajah itu berganti dengan wajah ummanya, ia seakan melihat ummanya pulang ke rumah dengan wajah letihnya. Wanita itu memandangnya penuh kekecewaan dan air mata. Lalu ia membayangakan wajah tampan seseorang yang selalu berbaik hati padanya. Siwon. Wajah pria yang selalu tersenyum itu memandangnya dalam duka. Ia tahu Siwon menyukainya bahkan mencintainya, pria itu mencintainya tanpa syarat. Menunggunya dalam ketidak pastian, menjaganya dalam kelemahan. Pria yang terus menanti dirinya dalam kesabarannya yang luar biasa lalu keluarganya yang membuatnya selalu terjaga untuk terus bertahan dan tetap kuat. Sekarang orang-orang baik itu telah ia kecewakan. Masih pantaskah ia kembali dan menerima kebaikan mereka…

Jaejoong memejamkan mata, air matanya mengalir dan menetes ke bawah rahangnya.

'Umma, di kehidupan ini engkau telah menjadi ummaku, di kehidupan selanjutnya...jadilah ummaku kembali. Aku menyayangimu.'

'Siwon hyung, kau orang yang baik dan tulus. Diriku yang tercemar ini tidaklah pantas untukmu. Kebaikanmu itu, semua hutang budiku itu, biarkan aku membalasnya di kehidupan selanjutnya.'

Gumam Jaejoong, ia telah siap terjun dari balkon setelah air mata terakhirnya menetes.

Greb…

"Jangan lakukan…" sebuah tangan kokoh menariknya dan mendekapnya.

Jaejoong membuka matanya dan memandang kosong ke depan "Biarkan aku mati, kumohon kabulkanlah permintaanku ini."

Namja yang mendekap Jaejoong a.k.a Jung Yunho nampak tidak bergeming. Ia terus memeluk Jaejoong yang bergetar dalam dekapannya.

Jaejoong memberontak dan melepaskan diri dari dekapan itu namun Yunho kembali menariknya dan mendekapnya lebih erat.

"Biarkan aku mati!" teriak Jaejoong histeris, suaranya yang paru terdengar menyakitkan.

"Jangan lakukan kubilang. Aku tidak mau membawa mayat saat pulang ke Seoul." Ucapnya.

Jaejoong masih terus memberontak dan berteriak histeris namun kemudian ia pingsan karena kelelahan dan shock.

Dengan perlahan Yunho menggendong dan membawa Jaejoong ke ranjang. Namja itu meletakkan Jaejoong pelan-pelan. Ia menyelimutinya dan memandang Jaejoong lama dalam diam. Yunho menyibakkan poni Jaejoong dan mengecupnya. Ia memeluk Jaejoong sembari berbisik pelan "Apa ini yang pertama bagimu, Jae?"

Yunho mengecup pipi Jaejoong dan kembali berbisik lagi "Suatu kehormatan menjadi yang pertama."

.

.

.

.: tbc :.

Huwaa~ apa-apaan itu. Adegannya semoga nggak panas, semoga masih dibatas wajar. Otak Maru emang kadang kelewatan.

Tapi dari sini apa kalian sudah mengerti perasaan Yunho yang sebenarnya?

Banyak yang tanya nih gimana perasaan Yunho yang sebenarnya, maaf ye Maru Cuma bisa menjelaskan lewat fanfic and sekali lagi Maru bilang kalau fic ini NGGAK BAKAL ADA YANG MATI DAN BAKALAN BERAKHIR DENGAN HAPPY ENDING.

So kalian harus sabar sampai saat itu tiba.

Btw, dari chapter 5 di atas ada nggak sih dari kalian yang sedih sampai mengeluarkan air mata? #no kacang ya buat pertanyaan ini

Oh iya, karena hasil voting lebih banyak yang milih M-Preg so Maru yang kece dan baik hati ini akan mengabulkan^^ #maaf ya yang voting no M-Preg, Maru Cuma berusaha berdemokrasi.

Ok, sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya dan yang terakhir. . .

Minta reviewnya dong!

Hehehe review banyak = update cepat

Maaf ya, gini-gini Maru juga masang target review tiap chapnya. Kalau targetnya terpenuhi maka Maru bakal update hari itu juga tapi kalau belum ya silahkan menanti dalam ketidak pastian. Bukankah itu impas…toh readerdeul tinggal baca n ngasih review apa susahnya sih?

Maru malah udah ngeluangin waktu n meras pikiran buat memenuhi keinginan kalian. Toh bikin fic faedahnya buat Maru juga dikit. Jadi tolong hormatin yang nulis. Kalau enggak Maru hiatusin ni fic…

Maaf Maru harus bilang gitu karena banyak banget silent reader di fic ini. DAN HIATUS BUKANLAH ANCAMAN…

Maru bahkan lebih menghormati flamer daripada **silent reader**. Tak sadarkah kalian -silent reader- jika kalianlah yang justru membuat para penulis fic yang kalian sukai menjadi hiatus karena perlakuan kalian sendiri?

Owh iya hampir lupa, jangan panggil aku author atau author sshi, Maru punya nama ya jadi please banget panggil Maru atau unni atau apalah yang jelas Maru nggak suka dipanggil author rasanya seperti orang asing aja.

Ok, buat kalian yang sudah mengikuti dan memberikan Maru review Maru ucapkan banyak-banyak terima kasih, nie dia daftar orang kece yang udah memberi Maru review di chap kemarin : Cho Sungkyu, justreader4286, Izca RizcassieYJ, niaretha, jiyoung kang, missy84, RedsXiah, Vic89, YunHolic, BoPeepBoPeep137, indahtara14, meybi, Uchiha Tachi'4'Sora, Himawari Ezuki, ky0k0, Me, jaejoong06, anara17, jenny, shiro20, MaghT, rara, Aniss Kim, saltybear, Anayanti, Jae milk, dubunaum, MrsPark6002, Guest, kim eun neul, Atshu-sama, gege, jema agassi, Guest, .id, , Taeripark, Shim Chaeri, gee, irengiovanny, ueshima-chan, gentleman's member, Guest, everadit, dan rly c jaekyu.


	6. Chapter 6

Saranghae Yunho©Maru Glendive Diamond

©Tokoh : Tuhan YME yang menghadirkan mereka ke muka bumi, orang tua mereka yang membesarkan mereka, dan SME yang memperkenalkan mereka kepada dunia. Diriku hanya meminjam.

Pair : Yunjae, Wonjae (slight).

No bashing, no flame, no risuh, no plagiat, no copas pokoknya no yang jelek-jelek. Maru+YJS sekeluarga cinta damai.

.

.

Enjoy it^^ for Chapter 6

.

.

.

Rombongan Yunho kembali ke Seoul dengan pesawat jet yang sama ketika mereka berangkat.

Sejak kejadian 3 hari yang lalu Jaejoong berubah menjadi pribadi yang diam dan tertutup. Changmin sempat menanyakan keadaannya dengan raut wajah cemas, namja jangkung itu bahkan sesekali menyentuh keningnya dan memastikan Jaejoong tidak sakit.

Sepanjang perjalanan ke Seoul, ketika sedang terjaga Jaejoong hanya duduk diam memandang ke luar jendela dan melihat langit biru serta awan-awan kembang gula yang mengambang di sekitar dalam pandangan mata kosong miliknya atau tertidur dengan kening berkerut seolah tidurnya tak nyenyak karena mimpi buruk yang menakutkan. Jaejoong sungguh-sungguh berubah.

Changmin sempat bertanya dimana dirinya tidur 3 hari yang lalu dan Jaejoong seringkali mengabaikan pertanyaannya itu dan terdiam. Selanjutnya Changmin akan bergumam kalau ia menunggu Jaejoong untuk memamerkan game baru yang ia beli dan membagi makanan yang ia bawa waktu itu.

Beberapa staff terlihat mengobrol sambil meminum anggur, Changmin duduk diam di samping Jaejoong sembari mendengarkan musik. Beberapa kali namja itu akan melirik Jaejoong dan memegang kening Jaejoong.

"Hyung apa kau lapar?" Tanya Changmin.

Jaejoong tetap diam dan memandang luar jendela. Wajahnya terlihat sedih dan tertekan.

Changmin melirik para staff lalu memandang ke belakang. "Gidariseyo, aku akan mengambilkan makanan untukmu." Changmin bangkit dan meninggalkan Jaejoong yang masih tetap diam.

Jemari Jaejoong perlahan menyentuh kaca jendela. Ia membuat sebuah kata 'Mianhae'

.

.

.

Sudah seminggu Jaejoong tidak masuk kerja, ia berada di rumahnya dan hanya berbaring seharian. Umma Kim memandang putra semata wayangnya dengan cemas. Beberapa kali wanita itu menanyakan keadaannya dan menawarkan pada Jaejoong untuk pergi ke rumah sakit. Namun Jaejoong menolak.

Dalam seminggu ini Jaejoong telah menerima dua kali surat peringatan dari kantor. Jika ia menerima tiga kali maka ia akan diberhentikan.

Jaejoong menutupi wajahnya dengan selimut, setiap malam ia selalu dikejar oleh mimpi buruk yang sama. Mimpi itu seakan memburunya dan tidak akan membiarkannya tenang sampai dia mati. Jaejoong menghabiskan sebagian malamnya dengan menangis. Ia ingin sekali berteriak dan melarikan diri. Tapi ia tahu itu mustahil dan kenyataan itu membuatnya tertekan.

"Joongie-ah, kau kenapa? Ceritalah pada umma." Umma Kim duduk di samping kasur sedangkan Jaejoong masih membungkus dirinya di dalam selimut.

"Joongie-ah, umma sudah buatkan makan malam. Kau harus makan, umma masak makanan kesukaanmu." Bujuk umma Kim kembali.

Jaejoong tak bergeming.

Umma Kim menghela nafas berat lalu tiba-tiba telephone berdering. Dengan terpaksa umma Kim keluar dan mengangkat panggilan tersebut.

"Siwon-ah, ada apa?"

"Ahjumma, aku menelphone Joongie tapi ia tidak mengangkatnya. Jadi aku menelphone kemari. Kemarin aku baru saja pulang dari Beijing, aku ingin mengajak Joongie makan malam."

"…sebenarnya Joongie terlihat aneh beberapa hari ini. Ia tidak mau makan bahkan ia tidak masuk kerja selama seminggu penuh. Ada dua surat peringatan yang telah diterimanya, aku sungguh cemas. Siwon-ah, bisakah kau datang kemari dan membujuknya?"

"Ne, arraso. Aku akan kesana sekarang."

"Gumawo."

Dan panggilan terputus, umma Kim berharap banyak pada Siwon.

.

.

.

"Dia ada di kamar, cobalah untuk membujuknya."

Siwon mengangguk dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar Jaejoong. Kamar itu gelap, Siwon menyalakan sakelar dan melihat Jaejoong bergelung dalam selimutnya.

"Joongie, aku pulang." Ujarnya pelan, Siwon ingin meyibakkan selimut itu namun Jaejoong menahannya.

"Joongie-ah kau kenapa? Bukankah kita berjanji akan merayakan kesuksesan? Aku sudah pulang, ayo kita pergi merayakannya." Siwon berujar dengan kata-katanya yang tenang.

Jaejoong masih tetap bungkam.

Lama sekali Siwon berusaha membujuk atau setidaknya mendengarkan Jaejoong bersuara, namun namja cantik itu nampak enggan mengeluarkan suaranya. Siwon kehabisan akal dan ia menyerah.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku pulang saja." Siwon yang bangkit dan melangkah meninggalkan Jaejoong tiba-tiba merasakan sesuatu mengenggam tangannya.

"Jangan pergi."

Siwon berdiri mematung, ia terkejut mendengarkan suara Jaejoong yang parau dan terdengar menyedihkan. Namja berlesung pipit itu lantas membalikkan badan. Menatap Jaejoong yang masih tertutupi selimut. Perlahan ia membuka selimut itu. Tak ada penolakan di sana.

"Joongie." Siwon menahan rasa terkejutnya. Jaejoong terlihat menyedihkan. Matanya bengkak dan sipit. Namja cantik itu menahan isakannya saat Siwon menyibakkan poninya.

"Waeyo?" ujar Siwon lirih.

"Hyung, aku minta maaf…aku berdosa padamu." Siwon terdiam mendengarkan kata-kata itu.

Jaejoong menangis sesenggukan. Tubuhnya gemetar dan Siwon langsung memeluknya erat.

"Ada apa denganmu Joongie-ah? Ceritakan padaku, apa yang terjadi padamu."

Jaejoong diam, ia masih terisak di dada Siwon sedangkan namja itu binggung setengah mati. Ada rasa khawatir dalam setiap pertanyaannya.

"Kumohon Joongie, ceritakan padaku sebenarnya apa yang telah terjadi padamu."

Jaejoong masih terisak "Ak…akhu…hiks..hiks..diperko..sa.."

Siwon tak kuasa menahan rasa terkejut dalam dirinya. Rasanya ada bom dalam pikirannya yang lantas meluluh lantahkan semua inderanya. Siwon lemas mendengarnya. Wajahnya sekonyong-konyong berubah pucat dan ia masih merasakan Jaejoong terisak dengan tubuh gemetar dalam pelukannya.

Siwon terdiam lama namun ia lantas memeluk Jaejoong lebih erat. Menahan rasa sakit dalam dadanya. Siwon merasakan sakit sekali di hatinya. Di dalam pelukannya ini adalah orang yang telah ia cintai selama 3 tahun terakhir dan sekarang orang yang dicintainya itu tengah terluka. Siwon merasakan perasaan sakit itu. Ia merasakan amarah memenuhi dirinya.

"Siapa?...katakan padaku siapa orang biadab yang melakukannya padamu?" ujar Siwon penuh amarah.

Jaejoong melepaskan pelukannya, ia bisa melihat Siwon menatapnya dengan mata penuh emosi. Wajahnya yang selalu ramah kini berubah dalam kemarahan yang memuncak.

"Hyung, maafkan aku…maafkan aku." Jaejoong memegang lengan Siwon dengan tangannya yang gemetar.

Siwon menangkup wajah Jaejoong dan menatapnya "Ini bukan salahmu, kau sama sekali tidak bersalah." Siwon mengecup kening Jaejoong dan memeluknya. Dalam pelukan itu Siwon menangis. Hal yang telah lama tidak ia lakukan sejak kematian kedua orang tuanya 2 tahun silang. Siwon menangis bersama Jaejoong. Ia masih menggumamkan kata-kata penenang untuk Jaejoong.

"Semua ini salahku, aku tidak bisa menjagamu. Maafkan aku Jae."

Jaejoong menggeleng di sela tangisannya.

"Hanya karena ambisiku akan perusahaan, kau menjadi korban. Maafkan aku Jae."

Siwon terus mendekap Jaejoong hingga namja cantik itu tertidur. Perlahan Siwon menyelimuti Jaejoong dan mengecup sekilas kening Jaejoong. Ia mamandangi Jaejoong dalam diam. Rasa sedih ini masih terasa meski ia telah menangis. Sayang sekali Jaejoong belum sempat memberitahunya siapa orang yang telah melakukan itu padanya.

Siwon mengelus pipi Jaejoong dan berkata "Aku ingin melindungimu. Itulah kata-kata yang pertama kali memenuhi kepalaku selama bertahun-tahun sejak pertama kali aku mengenalmu. Kurasa aku telah gagal Jae, maafkan aku."

Siwon menjambak rambutnya dan menutup wajahnya, ia kembali menangis dalam diam "Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi?" Siwon terdiam, ia menghapus air matanya "Apa Jung Yunho yang melakukannya Jae?"

.

.

.

Atas saran Siwon dan janji namja itu untuk melindunginya, Jaejoong memberanikan diri untuk kembali bekerja di Toho dan menuntaskan masa 3 bulannya di sana sebab jika tidak maka Jaejoong akan di pecat dan ia tidak akan bisa lagi bekerja di Choi Group. Siwon memang pemilik perusahaan namun ia juga harus memperhatikan para pemengang saham. Ini sungguh keadaan yang sulit bagi Siwon untuk memilih.

Jaejoong masuk dan selama itu ia selalu menjaga jarak dari Yunho. Namja cantik itu selalu meminta Changmin menggantikan dirinya jika Yunho memerlukan sekertaris di sampingnya saat namja itu akan pergi. Jaejoong selalu berdalih jika ia tidak enak badan dan Changmin menyanggupinya. Sebenarnya tidak enak badan bukan hanya alasan. Akhir-akhir ini kesehatannya menurun dan ia sering berwajah pucat.

Meski demikian Jaejoong tetap pulang jam 7-8 malam namun Siwon akan menjemputnya di depan perusahaan Toho.

"Ayo Jae, ummamu pasti sudah menunggu. Ia membuatkanmu sup hari ini." ujar Siwon sambil menggandeng tangan Jaejoong dan melangkah menuju mobil meninggalkan Yunho yang berdiri diam sambil memperhatikan mereka.

Jaejoong hanya diam menurut, ia tidak berani melirik ke belakang dimana Yunho tengah berdiri.

"Aaa, Toho benar-benar luar biasa, saya bertanya-tanya selama 1 tahun terakhir mengapa perusahaan ini begitu luar biasa. Sekarang saya tahu jika pemimpinnya adalah tipikal pekerja keras…tapi bisakah anda memulangkan Jaejoong lebih cepat? Saya lihat pekerja lain pulang di jam normal." Sindir Siwon pada Yunho.

"Saya punya peraturan sendiri Siwon sshi." Ujar Yunho dingin.

"Peraturan macam apa itu? Bukankah anda memiliki 2 sekertaris? Jika salah satu pulang lebih awal bukankah yang lainnya akan iri?" sindir Siwon kembali.

Yunho mengeratkan pegangannya pada tas kerjanya. Ia merasa tersinggung.

"Apa anda tengah menggurui saya?" ujarnya tajam.

"Tidak, hanya sedikit saran, saya tidak mau melihat orang yang saya sayangi sakit karena kelelahan. Dia tidak punya daya tahan fisik sebaik anda." Ujar Siwon dingin, matanya menatap tajam ke arah Yunho

Tiba-tiba Jaejoong menurunkan kaca jendela mobil dan meraih ujung baju Siwon, wajahnya terlihat pucat dan lelah, ia berkata dengan nada pelan "Hyung, ayo pulang."

Siwon lantas memegang tangan Jaejoong dan mengusapnya pelan "Ne, kau sudah lapar?" tanyanya. Dan Siwon tanpa pamit pada Yunho segera berjalan dan memasuki mobil.

Jaejoong sempat memandang Yunho sekilas. Namja musang itu juga memandangnya dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa ia artikan.

Mobil berangkat meninggalkan Yunho yang masih terdiam.

.

.

.

Masa 3 bulan di Toho telah selesai. Jaejoong merasa sedikit lega untuk itu. Namun hari demi hari terlewati dan Jaejoong merasakan tubuhnya tidak baik-baik saja. Wajahnya selalu pucat. Ryewook –sekertaris ke 2 Siwon- telah bertanya berkali-kali tentang keadaannya namun Jaejoong hanya berkata ia mungkin kelelahan. Siwon juga hampir memaksa Jaejoong pergi ke rumah sakit namun Jaejoong lebih memilih minum obat atau meminum vitamin dan beristirahat.

Semua orang terlihat mengkhawatirkannya. Jaejoong tahu itu jadi ia memutuskan untuk berangkat kerja tanpa mengambil ijin libur untuk istirahat. Jaejoong terlalu memaksakan dirinya dan Siwon tahu itu.

"Kajja, kita ke rumah sakit sekarang!" ujar Siwon, namja itu telah membawa tas kerja Jaejoong dan menggandeng tangan Jaejoong menuju mobilnya.

"Hyung, aku tak apa. Sungguh."

"Aniyoo, semua orang bisa melihat jika kau tidak baik-baik saja. Menurutlah Joongie-ah." Siwon menghidupkan mobilnya.

Di sepanjang jalan menuju rumah sakit Jaejoong masih merajuk minta pulang namun Siwon tetap teguh pada niatnya.

"Hyung, apa kau punya permen?" Tanya Jaejoong tiba-tiba.

"Mwo? Kau kenapa?"

"Beberapa hari ini perutku tidak enak." Ujar Jaejoong.

Jaejoong mengambil permen yang disodorkan Siwon dan cepat-cepat memakannya. Wajahnya terlihat amat pucat.

Mobil tiba di depan rumah sakit. Siwon telah membuat janji dengan dokter yang biasa mengatasi kesehatannya. Ia tetap menggandeng tangan Jaejoong sepanjang jalan menuju ruangan dokter yang dimaksud. Di tangannya, Siwon bisa merasakan tangan Jaejoong begitu dingin. Ada yang salah dengan namja ini batin Siwon.

"Annyeong, dokter Jin."

"Aaa, Siwon-ah. Duduklah, aku sedang menunggumu dari tadi. Jadi apa keluhanmu?" ujar seorang dokter muda dengan senyuman. Dokter Jin adalah temannya semasa kuliah.

Siwon menggeleng "Bukan aku, tapi dia." Tunjuk Siwon pada Jaejoong.

"Aigoo~, Jaejoong-ah. Lama tidak jumpa." Ujar dokter Jin.

Jaejoong mengangguk dan tersenyum. Ia mengenal dokter Jin sebagai teman Siwon semasa kuliah dulu. Jin soo hyuk adalah pria cerdas yang cukup disegani semasa kuliah. Jaejoong telah mendengar Jika Jin melanjutkan kuliah kedokteran di Swiss tapi Jaejoong tak mendengar kabar pria ini lagi setelahnya.

"Berbaringlah dulu, aku akan memeriksamu." Dokter Jin mulai memeriksa Jaejoong sedangkan Siwon menunggu dengan cemas.

Beberapa menit berselang dan hasil pemeriksaan keluar. Baik Siwon dan Jaejoong menanti dengan wajah cemas.

"Apa kalian berdua pacaran?" Tanya dokter Jin pada Siwon.

"Mwo?" Siwon lantas terkejut dan wajahnya memerah.

"Hahaha, kurasa iya…sebenarnya aku tidak percaya ini tapi aku harus mengatakan jika Jaejoong sedang hamil 1 bulan."

Baik Siwon maupun Jaejoong membeku di tempat. Wajah mereka menjadi tak terselami terutama Jaejoong yang mulai merasakan keringat dingin mengalir di sepanjang tulang belakangnya.

"Ini tidak mungkin." Ujar Jaejoong pelan.

"Ini bukan tidak mungkin hanya ini adalah hal langkah. Sebelumnya aku pernah mendengar hal ini dari dosenku di Swiss. Ia pernah menangani masalah semacam ini. Mungkin hal ini hanya terjadi dalam perbandingan 1 banding 1000.000 orang. Kau beruntung Jaejoong-ah. Selamat ne." ujar dokter Jin dengan senyuman.

"Lantas bagaimana keadaan Jaejoong?" Tanya Siwon pelan. Wajahnya masih shock.

"Aa, dia baik-baik saja, ini hal wajar yang terjadi pada orang hamil. 3 bulan pertama ia akan mengalami morning sick. Kau harus menjaganya baik-baik karena masa itu rawan terjadi keguguran." Ujar dokter Jin sambil menepuk pundak Siwon.

Tanpa diketahui mereka yang ada dalam ruangan. Seorang namja tampan tengah menguping pembicaran mereka dengan wajah terkejut. Lalu namja itu berjalan cepat melewati koridor-koridor rumah sakit dan menuju tempat parkiran.

.

.

.

Brak…

"Yah! bisakah kau mengetuk pintu sebelum masuk?" hardik Yunho yang tengah duduk di balik meja kerjanya. Wajahnya terlihat kesal.

Yoochun diam.

"Ada apa denganmu?" Tanya Yunho bingung.

"Sesuai permintaanmu, aku mengikuti Jaejoong seharian ini. Ia dan Siwon pergi ke rumah sakit siang ini. Kau tahu seberapa pucat wajah namja itu?" Yoochun berbicara dengan emosinya.

Yunho diam dan mendengarkan.

"Aku mengikuti mereka dan mencuri dengar pembicaraan mereka dengan dokter. Hari ini aku telah mendengar berita mengejutkan yang pernah kudengar sepanjang hidupku."

"Jangan bertele-tele. Sebenarnya penyakit apa yang di derita namja itu?" ujar Yunho dengan bentakan. Ia memandang dingin ke arah Yoochun.

"Jaejoong tidak sakit…ia hamil." ujar Yoochun.

Bulpoin yang di pegang Yunho terlepas dari tangannya. Wajahnya terkejut dan ia memandang tumpukan berkas di depannya dengan bingung.

"Hamil?" bisiknya pelan. Ia memandang Yoochun dan mengisyaratkan sesuatu.

"Jung Yunho, jika kau bukan sahabatku maka aku akan membunuhmu sekarang juga." Ujar Yoochun.

Yunho tersenyum mendengarnya.

.

.

.

.: tbc :.

Thukan biasanya Maru baru mau update minimal seminggu tapi karena target review chap 5 dah tercapai maka Maru update kurang dari seminggu dan ini juga Maru terapin di chap ini dan selanjutnya. Target review tercapai maka Maru akan update hari itu juga...so kalian yang mengharapkan cepat update maka berikan Maru review kalau nggak ya tunggu sampai target review yang Maru terapkan tercapai. Senior Maru di sini bahkan nge-hiatuskan ficnya sampai 2 tahun gara-gara silent reader dan Maru sama sekali nggak keberatan buat hiatusin fic ini karena meskipun di sini hiatus Maru bakal tetep ngelanjutin dan Maru suruh temen-temen Maru baca, setidaknya mereka memberikan review berupa lisan dan Maru merasa amat dihargai. Jadi berlanjutnya fic ini tergantung pada kalian...

Oh iya, fic ini tamatnya masih lama kok jadi tenang aja ya, dan buat kalian yang kecewa karena hasil voting lebih memilih M-Preg jangan khawatir karena meskipun ini M-Preg kalian akan cukup kesulitan dalam menebak alur ceritanya karena sejujurnya Maru juga nggak terlalu suka cerita yang alurnya pasaran jadi Maru buat trobosan baru dan apa trobosan itu? Nantikan aja...

Sebelumnya Maru mau memperingatkan agar kalian bersabar karena di dalam cerita ini Maru berusaha membuat karakter setiap tokoh berjalan senatural mungkin, Maru pernah menuliskan hal ini di fic Maru yang lain "Sebuah hubungan tidak hanya terjalin dalam tataran badani tapi lebih dari pada itu."maksudnya jika kebanyakan fic lain tokoh utamanya mengalami konflik dan setelah adanya lemon, dkk maka konflik tokoh tersebut terselesaikan maka buat fic Maru nggak bakal semudah itu karena sejujurnya Maru punya prinsip sendiri dalam buat cerita. Maru harap kalian ngerti ya.

Di bawah ini adalah daftar orang kece yang telah memberikan Maru review di chap 5 kemarin, yuk kita tengok : Vic89, everadit, missy84, susisao, justreader4286, merry ajah, Taeripark, Guest, cathsp, abilhikmah, kawaii uchiha, Uchiha Tachi'4'Sora, meejaeje, Izca RizcassieYJ, just me, giaoneesan, shiro20, kim shendy, yjme, Pinkqy, uknowcassi, YunHolic, dnjee, Guest, jema agassi, RedsXiah, Phoenix Emperor NippleJae, MaghT, kim eun neul, anara17, Nn, Aniss Kim, Cubbyloverz, manize83, Ryeosomnia , triakjj, ChoiMinhoANAE, Himawari Ezuki, saltybear, Cho Sungkyu, I was a Dreamer, Anayanti, yjnokokoro, rheeyo, dubunaum, Fha, MrsPark6002, park yooki, jenny, Anak Emak JJ, icha junsu, rara, YS Park, indahtara14, Guest, Guest, Riszaaa , FiAndYJ , Dipa Woon, mychubbybear, cahya, meybi, niaretha, Guest, Guest, Quennzie, Zhu Rizhu, qiukey, Sora Hwang, keda scarlet, JinchurikiKeda, . (Kalau ada yang kelewat maapin Maru ya)

Big thanks buat kalian ya :**

Dan yang terakhir Maru harap kalian memberi review, fic ini cepet update kalau kalian memberi review hingga terget terpenuhi...maaf ya, Maru orangnya memang gini...


	7. Chapter 7

Saranghae Yunho©Maru Glendive Diamond

©Tokoh : Tuhan YME yang menghadirkan mereka ke muka bumi, orang tua mereka yang membesarkan mereka, dan SME yang memperkenalkan mereka kepada dunia. Diriku hanya meminjam.

Pair : Yunjae, Wonjae (slight).

No bashing, no flame, no risuh, no plagiat, no copas pokoknya no yang jelek-jelek. Maru+YJS sekeluarga cinta damai.

.

.

Enjoy it^^ for Chapter 7

.

.

.

Sepanjang perjalanan baik Siwon dan Jaejoong diam saja, diantara mereka tidak ada yang berani membuka suara, sebenarnya bukannya tidak berani, hanya saja mereka merasa enggan untuk berbicara. Suasana hening semacam ini mungkin pilihan yang bagus jadi mereka memutuskan diam sembari mendengar suara deru mobil yang melaju kencang.

Mobil berhenti di depan apartemen murah milik Jaejoong. Siwon tak mengantarkan namja itu kembali ke kantor, Jaejoong tidak tahu mengapa tapi ia tidak bertanya karena masih terlalu shock. Banyak hal yang menjadi pikirannya sekarang dan dari beberapa di antaranya, sedikitnya ia memikirkan tentang Siwon. Jaejoong bertanya-tanya apakah namja itu akan membencinya sekarang? Apakah Siwon telah memandangnya sebagai namja yang menjijikkan? Membayangkannya saja membuat Jaejoong ketakutan. Ia tidak ingin orang-orang di sekitarnya menjauhinya.

Apartemen itu tampak lenggang. Umma Kim tengah berjualan ke pasar jadi hanya ada Siwon dan Jaejoong di sana. Dengan membawa tas kerja milik Jaejoong, Siwon menuntun namja itu menuju kamarnya. Ia mengisyaratkan Jaejoong untuk beristirahat.

"Apa Siwon hyung membenciku sekarang?" ucapan itu membuat Siwon yang hendak pergi justru menghentikan langkahnya. Siwon mematung di tempatnya berdiri, ia masih membelakangi Jaejoong.

"…sejujurnya aku tidak tahu apa yang kurasakan sekarang. Aku hanya merasakan hatiku sakit sekali. Jae, apakah ini yang disebut patah hati?" ujar Siwon.

Jaejoong diam memandang Siwon dengan tatapan luka.

"Aku tak mengerti mengapa orang menyebutnya patah hati. Buatku rasanya setiap bagian tubuhku patah semua." Siwon diam.

"Hyung, mianhae.." ujar Jaejoong, ia mulai menangis sekarang.

"Apa tidak ada kata lain selain minta maaf yang bisa kau ucapkan padaku? Kau tidak bersalah Jae. Sungguh, kau sama sekali tidak bersalah."

Jaejoong bangkit dari duduknya, ia berlari dan memeluk Siwon dari belakang. Jaejoong menangis di punggung Siwon.

"Tidakkah aku menjijikkan hyung? Rasanya aku ingin mati. Aku sungguh ingin lenyap dari dunia ini." tangis Jaejoong .

"Lalu bagaimana diriku jika kau mati?" Siwon berbalik dan memeluk Jaejoong "Kehadiranmu adalah keajaiban bagiku…2 tahun yang lalu saat kematian orang tuaku, rasanya aku ingin ikut mati bersama mereka. Tapi kau ada di sana, di saat aku benar-benar berada pada titik dimana aku ingin mati. Kau membuatku kuat karena itulah setiap melihatmu aku ingin hidup." Pelukan itu sangat erat. Siwon seakan-akan menyalurkan kekuatannya melalui pelukan itu.

Mereka berpelukan lama, Siwon membiarkan Jaejoong menangis begitu keras dalam pelukannya.

'Jaejoong-ah…ketika kupejamkan mataku, yang terlihat di balik pelupuk mataku adalah engkau, seseorang yang telah membuatku menjadi lebih kuat. Aku juga ingin menjadi seperti itu untukmu.' Ujar Siwon dalam hati.

.

.

.

Toho Group.

"Apa semua sudah beres?" Tanya Yunho pada Yoochun yang baru saja masuk ke ruangannya.

"Kuharap kau kena karma Yun." Ujar Yoochun dengan nada sinis. Namja cassanova itu lantas pergi dan membanting pintu kerja Yunho.

Yunho diam saja melihatnya, ia memperhatikan layar komputernya dan melamun.

.

.

.

3 hari kemudian Jaejoong masuk kerja. Ia merasa lebih baik dari beberapa hari terakhir. Senang rasanya bisa melakukan sesuatu daripada berbaring seharian di tempat tidur atau menghabiskan waktu untuk pergi ke toilet dan membuang semua makanan dalam perutnya. Morning sick adalah masalah pelik baginya.

"Annyeonghaseo." Sapa Jaejoong pada rekan sekantornya.

Namja yang disapanya melihatnya dengan pandangan aneh, wajahnya menyiratkan rasa jijik. Jaejoong hampir saja mengabaikan tatapan namja itu jika ia tidak memperhatikan semua orang yang rata-rata memandangnya dengan mimik wajah yang sama dengan namja tadi. Jaejoong merasakan firasat buruk. Ada apa mereka?

Jaejoong melangkahkan kakinya menuju meja kerjanya, ini pagi yang aneh menurutnya. Beberapa rekan wanita menghampirinya dan berbicara dengan nada menyindir.

"Jaejoong-ah, bukankah sebaiknya jika kau di rumah dan mengurusi rasa mualmu?" ujarnya salah satu dari mereka.

Jaejoong memandang binggung akan perkataan itu.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Jaejoong.

"Ayolah Jae, semua orang tahu kau sedang hamil…jadi siapa ayahnya?" Tanya wanita lain di sampingnya.

Jaejoong terbelalak, ia merasa terkejut mendengarnya.

"Yaah. Ternyata benar gossip yang beredar mengatakan jika kau jalang."

"Berapa orang yang kau tiduri?" celetuk seseorang dengan wajah meremehkan.

"Kau pasti punya banyak uang sekarang."

"Apa kau juga tidur dengan Siwon sajangnim?"

Jaejoong terdiam. Semua kata-kata itu menekannya.

"Yah! diam kalian semua." Suara seseorang mengintrupsi.

Ryewook memandang Jaejoong dengan wajah sedih "Jae, kau dipanggil ke ruang sajangnim."

Jaejoong mengangguk pelan dan meninggalkan gerombolan orang-orang yang masih menggunjingnya.

Dibukanya ruangan Siwon. Jaejoong bisa melihat namja tampan itu tengah duduk dengan wajah kusut.

"Sajangnim." Panggil Jaejoong.

Siwon masih diam, raut wajahnya tak terselami.

"Sajangnim." Panggil Jaejoong kembali.

Siwon berdiri dari tempat duduknya, ia berjalan dan memeluk Jaejoong.

"Dengarkan aku baik-baik karena aku tak ingin mengucapkannya lagi." Siwon berhenti sejenak dan Jaejoong menunggu dalam kecemasan.

"Dua hari yang lalu, komputer perusahaan ini disabotase. Ada sebuah gambar hasil bukti pemeriksaanmu di rumah sakit yang menjelaskan bahwa kau hamil…berita ini menjadikan orang-orang terlihat membencimu. Dan sehari yang lalu berita ini diketahui pihak Toho Group. Mereka mendesakku untuk memecatmu atau kerjasama Choi Group dengan mereka akan dibatalkan." Siwon bisa merasakan tubuh Jaejoong menengang dalam pelukannya "Aku telah melakukan rapat direksi dengan para pemegang saham…mereka memaksaku untuk memecatmu. Aku harus bagaimana, Joongie?"

Jaejoong terdiam lama, ia menggigit bibirnya. Jadi Yunho telah melakukan sampai sejauh ini? namja itu benar-benar serius ingin merusaknya. Mata Jaejoong berkaca-kaca. Hal seperti ini, sampai kapan harus ia hadapi?

"Hyung, kau harus memecatku…aku menerimanya." Ujar Jaejoong. Ia memandang Siwon dan memaksakan sebuah senyuman.

Siwon memandang Jaejoong dengan pedih. Ia bisa melihat mata indah di depannya berkaca-kaca.

"Aku tidak sanggup. Kau telah mengorbankan banyak hal demi perusahaan ini. Bagaimana aku bisa memecatmu begitu saja." ujar Siwon.

"Kau bisa hyung. Jangan jadikan diriku bebanmu. Turunkan keputusanmu sekarang juga, pecatlah aku."

Siwon terdiam. Ia memandang Jaejoong lama "Maafkan aku. Aku tidak ingin memecatmu. Itu akan membuat namamu tercoreng, Joongie-ah…buatlah surat pengunduran diri. Namamu masih bisa diselamatkan."

Jaejoong kembali berkaca-kaca. Bahkan sampai seperti itu Siwon memikirkannya. Namja itu bahkan masih memperdulikan harga diri Jaejoong meski Jaejoong tahu ia sudah tidak berharga lagi.

.

.

.

Beberapa hari berlalu sejak kejadian itu. Selama seminggu Jaejoong tidak memberanikan diri untuk mengatakan apapun prihal keluarnya dia dari Choi Group pada ummanya. Jadi selama beberapa hari belakangan ini Jaejoong tetap keluar rumah seolah ia akan berangkat kerja namun yang sebenarnya terjadi Jaejoong pergi dari satu perusahaan ke perusahaan lain untuk mencari pekerjaan berbekal sebuah map berisi berkas-berkas persyaratan mencari pekerjaan pada umumnya.

Selama lebih dari seminggu Jaejoong tidak mendapatkan hasil apapun padahal ia telah berkeliling kota dari pagi hingga sore. Rasa lelah tentu saja menghinggapi dirinya ditambah kehamilannya membuat semuanya sangat sulit, Jaejoong mati-matian menahan rasa mualnya terkadang ketika ia lapar a tidak punya cukup uang untuk membeli makanan pengganjal perut jadi Jaejoong hanya membuka beberapa bungkus permen dan menahan rasa laparnya dengan itu.

Jaejoong mengingat sesuatu. Di hari ke lima saat ia kelelahan usai berkeliling mencari pekerjaan, Jaejoong duduk di bangku taman dan memperhatikan orang-orang yang berlalu lalang di depannya. Saat itu adalah jam makan siang namun Jaejoong tidak memakan apapun dan menahan perih di perutnya, ia sangat ingin membeli sesuatu namun uangnya tidak akan cukup untuk ongkos pulang jadi Jaejoong hanya duduk dan memegang perutnya, seorang wanita setengah baya menghampirinya, wanita itu duduk di sampingnya dan tersenyum. Jaejoong melihatnya dengan wajah ramah lalu ia memperhatikan wanita itu mengambil sesuatu dari dalam tasnya. Sebuah kotak berisi 2 potong sandwitch yang di mata Jaejoong terlihat lezat, ia hanya menelan ludah saat wanita itu memakannya dengan tenang. Jaejoong tidak berani berharap jika wanita itu akan memberinya tapi wanita itu sungguh memberi potongan sandwitch lainnya. Jaejoong menerimanya dengan mata berkaca-kaca, ia mengucapkan terima kasih begitu banyak dan wanita itu mengangguk. Mereka duduk lebih lama dan mengobrol, saat akan pergi wanita baik hati itu mennyerahkan sebotol jus buah aprikot dan memberi Jaejoong beberapa lembar uang yang terhitung cukup banyak. Awalnya Jaejoong menolak namun wanita itu memaksa dengan berkata jika ia akan kecewa jika Jaejoong menolaknya. Bagi Jaejoong wanita itu mungkin malaikat yang sedang menyamar.

Menginjak hari ke 10 Jaejoong berputar-putar mencari pekerjaan namun hasilnya nihil. Ia merasa putus asa dan hampir menangis terlebih ketika ia tahu apa penyebab dari kesulitannya mencari pekerjaan seperti sekarang. Penyebabnya tentu saja Jung Yunho. Pria itu –dengan kuasanya- memberikan ultimatum pada perusahaan-perusahaan lainnya agar tidak menerima dirinya, maksudnya adalah Jung Yunho mengirimkan data Jaejoong ke beberapa perusahaan di bawah kuasanya agar memblacklist namja itu dari daftar calon pegawai baru. Hal ini baru diketahui oleh Jaejoong ketika ia melamar kesalah satu perusahaan, awalnya ia disambut baik dan hampir diterima karena prestasinya dan pengalaman kerjanya di Choi Group yang bisa dibilang perusahaan yang cukup bergengsi di Korea namun ketika bagian personalia melakukan cek ulang, mereka –entah kenapa- membatalkan penerimaan itu dan menyarankan Jaejoong untuk segera pergi ke tempat lain saja dengan mengatakan jika lowongan sudah penuh. Tentu Jaejoong menduga ada keganjalan dalam hal tersebut dan dari situlah ia mencari tahu dan menemukan kenyataan jika Jung Yunho memblacklist namanya dari daftar pencari kerja. Usai ia mengetahui kenyataan semacam itu Jaejoong memutuskan untuk cepat pulang, masuk ke kamarnya dan berteriak sambil menangis meratapi nasipnya dan kekejaman Jung Yunho. Jaejoong mengutuk pria itu dengan penuh emosi.

.

.

.

Di suatu petang yang dingin, Jaejoong memutuskan untuk berkata sejujurnya pada ibunya prihal keluarnya ia dari kantor. Awalnya ibunya terkejut dan bertanya apa alasannya dan Jaejoong telah mempersiapkan alasan logis untuk itu, sejujurnya alasan itu telah ia persiapkan jauh-jauh hari. Jaejoong tahu ia berbohong tapi ia tidak tahu jika ibunya tidak mempercayai alasan yang ia buat, wanita itu justru mengejar alasan sebenarnya. Jaejoong diam saja, mustahil jika berkata ia hamil, ibunya bisa langsung terkena serangan jantung. Namun umma Kim justru mengejar dan terus mengejar hingga Jaejoong terdesak dan berkata jujur. Ada luka dalam mata ibunya ketika ia mengatakan jika dirinya hamil. Bagai orang linglung ibunya duduk dan memandang lantai dengan bingung. Wajah cantiknya mengeras dan pucat, Jaejoong menitikkan air matanya dan berkata maaf berkali-kali namun ibunya diam saja. Jaejoong bahkan menangis di kaki ibunya tapi wanita itu memandangnya nanar seolah dunia telah runtuh di hadapannya.

"Siapa?" ujar umma Kim pelan "Katakan padaku siapa yang melakukannya padamu?" tanyanya dengan nada membentak. Jaejoong tahu amarah menguasai diri ibunya.

Jaejoong tak berani menatap mata ibunya meski wanita itu memegang bahunya "..Yunho...Jung Yunho.."

Dan bagai di sambar petir dua kali, umma Kim duduk lemas di lantai.

"Jung Yunho? ...putra Tuan Jung Kangin?" tanya umma Kim memastikan, Jaejoong bisa melihat bibir ibunya gemetar.

Jaejoong mengangguk pelan dan terisak.

"Bagaimana mungkin? Bagaimana mungkin ini bisa terjadi?" Umma Kim menangis di lantai, wanita itu memukul dadanya sambil memanggil nama suaminya yang telah mati, Jaejoong tak tahan melihat ibunya yang seperti itu.

Setelah kejadian itu umma Kim tidak berbicara sepatah katapun pada Jaejoong seolah namja itu tidak ada di sana. Bahkan di suatu pagi ketika Jaejoong memuntahkan isi perutnya untuk kesekian kalinya sambil memegang erat pinggiran wastafel untuk menyongkong agar tubuhnya yang lemas tidak jatuh, ummanya sama sekali tidak memandangnya, wanita itu berlalu tanpa kata. Jaejoong sadar ia telah diabaikan.

Rasa sakit karena diabaikan ibunya membuat tubuh Jaejoong mengalami penurunan berat badan ekstrim selama tiga hari belakangan ini. Tubuhnya kurus dan wajahnya sering pucat, Jaejoong terlihat sangat stress ditambah ia belum mendapatkan pekerjaan pengganti dan Siwon, pria itu semenjak Jaejoong keluar dari Choi Group, Siwon tidak pernah menghubunginya lagi. Jaejoong bisa mengira jika dirinya sekarang telah dibenci oleh namja yang paling ia sayangi setelah appanya. Jaejoong tidak tahu harus berbuat apa lagi, hidupnya benar-benar hancur. Jaejoong hanya bisa berdoa agar ia cepat mati.

Tapi dua hari setelahnya saat Jaejoong melemah di tempat tidur, ummanya masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Wanita itu memandangnya lama lalu mendekat ke arahnya dan duduk di pinggiran ranjang.

"Aku akan mengugurkannya..."ujar Jaejoong lirih sambil mengusap perutnya yang sedikit membuncit.

"...anak ini lebih baik mati daripada harus menanggung beban hidup yang berat sepertiku, aku tidak akan tega melihatnya menderita." Jaejoong menangis.

"Jangan bunuh cucu umma." Ujar umma Kim yang sontak membuat Jaejoong menoleh dengan wajah terkejut.

"Umma.."

"Kubilang jangan bunuh cucu umma, dia berhak hidup Joongie." Umma Kim mengusap perut Jaejoong.

"Engkau akan malu karenaku." Ujar Jaejoong.

"Tidak masalah asalkan tidak menjadi seorang pembunuh dan pencuri. Anak ini tidak bersalah jadi biarkan ia hidup...kelak jika ia menderita seperti ucapanmu, bukankah kau dan aku bisa melindunginya?" ucapan umma Kim membuat air mata Jaejoong mengalir.

"Kenapa kau memaafkanku umma? Aku tidak becus menjadi anakmu, aku hanya membuat hidupmu susah."

"Karena kau adalah anakku, meski ratusan kali kau akan mengecewakan aku akan tetap memaafkanmu. Joongie, umma-lah yang tidak becus menjagamu, maafkan umma. Selama beberapa hari ini umma menutup mata dan telinga melihat keadaanmu, umma berdosa besar padamu, maafkan umma."

"Joongie-lah yang bersalah...Joongie membuat umma kecewa."

Umma Kim menggeleng.

"Tahukah Joongie jika appa-mu menemui umma dalam mimpi kemarin malam? Ia mengatakan pada umma agar melindungimu dan menjagamu, appa-mu juga berpesan untuk menjaga dan melindungi anak dalam kandunganmu. Ia juga menitipkan salam untukmu dan bayimu...karena itulah, mulai sekarang ayo kita rawat anak ini sama-sama."

Jaejoong bangkit dan mengabaikan pusing di kepalanya, ia memeluk ibunya dan menangis keras.

.

.

.

Satu minggu kemudian.

Hari menjelang malam ketika ibunya berbicara padanya di meja makan dengan wajah sumringah, wanita itu mengatakan jika ada sebuah restauran yang menawarinya kesepakatan bagus. Jaejoong mendengarkan dan berpura-pura antusias. Ibunya berkata jika mulai besok ia akan mengirim ikan-ikan dagangannya ke restauran itu, ini sangat menguntungkan. Ia tidak akan repot-repot berdagang hingga siang sebab sekarang secara tidak langsung ia telah memiliki pelanggan tetap yang akan membeli banyak dagangannya setiap hari. Jaejoong tersenyum dan ikut bersyukur untuk berita ini.

"Aku akan pergi mencari pekerjaan besok."

"Tidak kau di rumah saja. Orang hamil tidak boleh kelelahan, itu bahaya untukmu dan janinmu." Ujar umma Kim khawatir.

Jaejoong menggeleng dan tersenyum.

"Jangan khawatirkan aku, aku akan baik-baik saja umma. Aku tidak suka duduk menganggur di rumah...doakan aku ne."

Umma Kim mendengus.

"Memangnya mau kerja apa? Kalau jadi sekertaris lagi umma tidak setuju, pekerjaan itu terlalu berat untukmu sekarang."

"Aku masih tidak tahu, tapi aku ingin jadi koki...masakanku enak kan rasanya?" tanya Jaejoong dengan suara tawa.

Umma Kim tertawa dan berkata dengan bangga "Iya, masakan anak umma yang terbaik."

.

.

.

Jam menunjukkan pukul 11 malam dan Jaejoong duduk di ranjangnya memandang handphone miliknya dalam diam. Ada rasa sedih di hatinya sebab ia merindukan Siwon, Jaejoong merindukan perhatian Siwon padanya, ia merindukan pesan singkat yang kerap kali dikirim Siwon padanya, ia bahkan merindukan suara tawa Siwon. Apa Siwon sungguh membencinya?

Jaejoong tersenyum nanar melihat pesan-pesan singkat yang dikirimkan Siwon padanya, pesan-pesan itu belum sempat di hapus. Jaejoong membacanya kembali satu per satu dan mengingat masa-masa ketika mereka saling berkirim pesan. Ia merindukan Siwon tapi Jaejoong tidak berani menelphone pria itu. Ia takut Siwon mengatakan hal yang tidak ingin ia dengar. Jadi sampai sekarang Jaejoong terus berspekulasi jika Siwon membencinya dan kebencian Siwon padanya sangat wajar mengingat betapa pria itu telah dibuatnya kecewa sampai seperti ini. Jaejoong berharap Siwon berbahagia dimanapun ia berada sekarang.

.

.

.

oOo Maru G. Diamond oOo

.

.

.

Esok hari telah tiba, saat matahari perlahan merayap ke atas di mana titik puncak siang hari tengah berlangsung, Jaejoong berjalan menelusuri jalanan dengan tas yang berisi bekal, minum, dan perlengkapan untuk melamar kerja. Setelah ia tahu ia tak ada harapan untuk melamar pekerjaan di kantor, Jaejoong telah memutuskan untuk melamar di restauran sebagai koki. Banyak sekali restauran di Seoul ini namun Jaejoong belum menemukan tempat yang cocok, terkadang saat ia telah menyukai tempat itu dan mencoba melamar Jaejoong justru ditolak bahkan sebelum si Manager restauran mendengar penjelasannya.

"Aah~ lelahnya." Desah Jaejoong saat ia duduk dan meneguk air mineral. Jaejoong memandang sekitar sambil mengelus perutnya, ia bersyukur tidak merasakan mual.

"Apa orang-orang tidak tahu betapa berbakatnya aku dalam memasak?" gumam Jaejoong memberi semangat untuk dirinya sendiri.

Jaejoong menutup mata dan meresapi sejuknya angin saat seseorang membuka pintu dan berjalan dengan langkah pasti menuju sebuah mobil.

"Tuan, kami akan segera mengecek kesalahan kami dan segera memperbaikinya."

"Lakukan dengan baik, kau bisa merugikanku." Ujar seorang pria berkaca mata.

Jaejoong memandangi beberapa pria berpakaian pelayan berbicara dengan nada hormat pada seorang pria berjas yang menggunakan kaca matanya, pria itu setinggi Jaejoong dan berambut blonde. Jaejoong memandangi pria itu lama sekali.

"Tiga hari, dalam tiga hari berikan aku laporannya dan ingat jangan ada kekeliruan." Pria itu telah membuka pintu mobilnya dan hampir masuk ke dalam namun entah mengapa pandangannya mengarah pada Jaejoong.

Mereka bertatapan lama, Jaejoong merasa ia mengenal pria di hadapannya tapi ia tidak yakin. Pria itu menutup pintu mobilnya dan berjalan ke arah Jaejoong dengan alis diangkat, kaca matanya masih ia pakai jadi Jaejoong tak bisa melihat bagaimana pandangan mata pria di hadapannya.

"Hyung?...Jaejoong hyung? Kau kah itu?" pria itu melepaskan kaca matanya dan memandang Jaejoong dengan wajah bertanya-tanya.

Sontak Jaejoong kaget saat melihat siapa yang tengah berdiri di depannya.

"Kim Junsu?"

.

.

.

.: tbc :.

Okey, akhirnya uri dong bang muncul semua kan? Hehehe...

Mengenai trobosan yang Maru siapin itu semacam kejutan jadi kalian tunggu aja ya hehe...

Maru sudah pasti akan memberikan penjelasan kenapa Yunho bersikap seperti itu pada Jaejoong dan penjelasan itu bakalan dijelasin dengan sudut pandang Yunho sendiri...tapi Maru harap kalian bersabar, okey...

Fic ini nggak bakal jadi sinetron kok, bahkan nggak bakal menyentuh sampai 15 chapter jadi tenang aja.

Oh ya, chap depan Maru kasih kalian sedikit kejutan kecil jadi nantikan ya...hehehe

Buat dubunabum, Maru nggak punya twitter gimana kalau kamu kasih Maru alamat fb atau e-mail, ntar Maru kasih tahu lewat sana tiap fic ini update, syukur-syukur kalau kamu mau buat akun di fanfiction ini jadi lebih mudah kasih tahunya, hehe... #nggak maksa sih, cuma ngarep.

Okey Maru kasih tahu nama-nama orang kece yang udah kasih Maru review di chap kemarin ya, nie dia mereka :DH XX, Dipa Woon, MaghT, BoPeepBoPeep137, Park Seuri, manize83, yunjaena, jungri27, Nn, missy84, just me, park me, femiyan, Evil Cho, Anayanti, geuchan, meyy-chaan, Guest, iasshine, YunHolic, Vic89 , gege, yoon HyunWoon, Himawari Ezuki, NisyaraNadya, Kim Ji Hee, booboo, kim eun neul, dubunaum, park yooki, Phoenix Emperor NippleJae, Cho MinHyun, Izca RizcassieYJ, Kid, LEETEUKSEMOX, susisao, giaoneesan, meybi, Yeojachingu YunJae, niaretha, Guest, cathsp, Cubbyloverz, Aniss Kim, Shimmaxx, LaylaYJ, Guest, ANAK EMAK JJ, Youleebitha, anara17, Rara , FiAndYJ, jema agassi, runashine88, indahtara14, merry jung, justreader4286, kim anakumu, Guest, everadit, AKASIA CHEONSA , Uri DongBang Sarang, Uchiha Tachi'4'Sora, JinchurikiKeda, Guest, kim shendy, Ino, Princess yunjae, , shiro20, ChoiMinhoANAE, KJhwang, kim ji rin , justFujoshi, Taeripark, Fha, afish, asoka, gues vote, hole pink, Ryeosomnia, qiukey, saltybear, Zhu Rizhu, Quennzie, Fitri Nur Fani, bocici, Anggi , Dennis Park , Sora Hwang, chibie, myung, Riseu Hwang (Kalau ada yang belum Maru tulis maapin ya...)

Big thanks buat kalian :** #cium jidad kalian satu-satu.

Owh ya, maafin Maru buat yang udah login lebih dulu karena untuk chap kali ini Maru nggak sempet bales review kalian, Maru mau mudik jadi update chap ini aja Maru sempetin hehe, maapin ya...

Sampai jumpa next chap dan jangan lupa review^^

Review = update cepat


	8. Chapter 8

Saranghae Yunho©Maru Glendive Diamond

©Tokoh : Tuhan YME yang menghadirkan mereka ke muka bumi, orang tua mereka yang membesarkan mereka, dan SME yang memperkenalkan mereka kepada dunia. Diriku hanya meminjam.

Pair : Yunjae, Wonjae (slight).

No bashing, no flame, no risuh, no plagiat, no copas pokoknya no yang jelek-jelek. Maru+YJS sekeluarga cinta damai.

.

.

Enjoy it^^ for Chapter 8

.

.

.

"Kim Junsu?"

"Ne, aku Kim Junsu...lama tidak jumpa hyung." Pria itu duduk memandang Jaejoong dan tersenyum lebar.

"Aigoo! Suei!" Jaejoong bangkit dari duduknya dan memeluk Junsu.

Junsu membalas pelukan itu dan tertawa melihat ulah hyungnya semasa kuliah. Ya, mereka adalah sahabat dekat saat kuliah dulu. Selain Siwon, Jaejoong sangat dekat dengan Junsu, pria di depannya dulu tidak seperti sekarang. Kalau dulu Junsu berambut lebih panjang dengan wajah cubby dan tingkahnya yang manja sekarang Junsu memotong pendek rambutnya dan berpenampilan layaknya pria dewasa dan Jaejoong kira Junsu yang sekarang tidak lagi manja seperti dulu buktinya pria di depannya telah melontarkan kata-kata tegas kepada orang lain, Junsu yang dulu selalu berbicara pelan dan penuh keraguan.

"Lama sekali aku tidak melihatmu...bagaimana kabarmu?" Jaejoong melepaskan pelukannya dan memandang Junsu penuh rasa gembira.

"Aku sangat baik hyung, aku bukan Kim Junsu cengeng seperti dulu. Aku sudah tidak takut hantu sekarang."

Jaejoong tertawa dan menepuk pundak Junsu "Kau sudah banyak berubah." Ujarnya.

"Benarkah? Berada di Amerika memang membawa perubahan bagiku kurasa...hahaha, Jaejoong hyung juga, tambah cantik dan..." Junsu menunjuk perut Jaejoong "..gemukkan." lalu ia tertawa.

Jaejoong ingin sekali tertawa mengingat kata-kata Junsu hanya untuk menggodanya namun ia tidak bisa, jika laki-laki di depannya ini tahu apa penyebab perutnya seperti itu, Jaejoong bersumpah, Junsu tak akan tersenyum sama sekali.

Junsu membawa Jaejoong masuk ke bangunan yang sedari tadi kursi depannya ia duduki. Jaejoong bahkan baru tersadar jika bangunan itu adalah sebuah restauran, Jaejoong hanya mengira jika bangunan ini semacam toko cosplay sebab ada banyak miniatur tokoh anime terpajang di sekitarnya. Konsep restauran ini sangat unik.

"Hyung memangnya sedang apa tadi?"

"Tentu saja aku sedang duduk."

"Aku sangat tahu kalau itu." Junsu mendengus.

"Hahaha, wajahmu yang kesal sama sekali tidak berubah." Jaejoong tertawa renyah.

"Wajah kesal seperti ini sudah kupatenkan." Cibir Junsu.

Jaejoong kembali tertawa, ia merasa otot-otot pipinya yang lama kaku kembali melemas, maklum, Jaejoong jarang tertawa bahkan tersenyum akhir-akhir ini.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin mencari kerja." Ujar Jaejoong.

"Kerja? Bukannya setahuku kau kerja di tempat Siwon hyung?" tanya Junsu tak percaya.

Jaejoong mengangguk "Ne, tapi aku keluar."

Junsu terkejut "Kau bertengkar dengan Siwon hyung?"

"Aniyoo, aku hanya ingin ganti profesi." Ujar Jaejoong.

"Mau ganti jadi apa?" tanya Junsu penasaran.

"Koki."

"Mwo? Kau serius?"

"Ne, aku sangat-sangat serius Suei."

Junsu diam sejenak, ia menatap Jaejoong dan berfikir.

"Kerja saja di sini."

"Mwo? Maksudmu? Aku tidak paham."

"Joongie hyung kerja saja jadi koki di sini. Aku baru memecat salah satu kokiku tiga hari yang lalu." ujar Junsu santai.

"Jadi restauran ini milikmu...hei, bagaimana mungkin kau langsung menerimaku? Apa kau tidak ingin mengetesku dulu?" ujar Jaejoong.

Junsu menggeleng "Aku sangat tahu bagaimana rasa masakanmu, kan dulu selama kuliah hyung yang membuatkanku bekal."

"Tapi kan ada prosedurnya, tidak bisa begitu."

"Memang apa prosedurnya? Di sini prosedurnya hanya mencari untung dengan memuaskan lidah pelanggan. Kau punya bakat hyung, jadilah koki di sini."

"Aku tidak sekolah tata boga dan sama sekali belum pernah mengambil les memasak, seharusnya kau mengetesku dulu."

"Di cabang lain, aku bahkan memiliki seorang koki yang dulunya bekerja di bengkel. Tidak ada yang protes dengan masakannya, para pelanggan puas dan mereka selalu setia untuk datang kembali."

"Tapi..."

"Aah~ hyung banyak komen, begini saja. Kuberi waktu tiga bulan percobaan, jika gagal kau diberhentikan." Ujar Junsu kesal. Jaejoong bukannya khawatir ia justru tertawa dan berterima kasih.

.

.

.

2 minggu berlalu tanpa ada masalah berarti, Jaejoong bersyukur ia bisa mendapatkan pekerjaan sekarang serta ummanya sudah bisa menerim keadaannya.

"Joongie-ah!" suara umma Kim terdengar dari arah dapur, dengan perlahan Jaejoong menghampiri ibunya dan bertanya ada apa.

"Kau tahu, pemilik restauran memberi umma uang lebih untuk ikan yang umma kirim hari ini dan kau tahu ia menitipkanku susu ibu hamil ini padamu. Aigoo~ ini kan susu kehamilan kualitas tinggi, harganya sangat mahal...kau beruntung sekali Joongie. Ia juga memberimu ini..ini..dan ini." Ujar umma Kim penuh kegembiraan sambil menunjukkan beberapa barang entah pakaian, vitamin, buah-buahan bahkan sekotak besar es krim vanilla. Bagaimana si Pemilik restauran tahu jika ia sangat ingin makan es krim vanilla.

"Kenapa ia memberikan ini semua padaku?" tanya Jaejoong penuh selidik.

"Umma berkata padanya jika umma punya seorang anak yang sedang hamil dan ia memberikan ini pada umma. Dia baik sekali."

"Kenapa dia melakukannya? Apa aku mengenalnya? Ini sangat tidak logis." Ujar Jaejoong.

Umma Kim menghentikan kegiatannya memandang pakaian-pakaian longgar ala orang hamil dan memandang Jaejoong "Awalnya umma juga curiga kenapa ia memberikan semua ini tapi ketika umma bertanya padanya, dia berkata jika mendiang anaknya meninggal saat melahirkan dan ia menyesal tidak sempat membahagiakan putrinya itu lalu ia memberikan ini semua padamu karena ia teringat pada putrinya itu. Ia berharap kau melahirkan dengan selamat."

Jaejoong mengangguk mengerti. Ia mengambil sekotak es krim itu dan membawanya ke kemarnya dengan wajah bahagia.

.

.

Drtt...drtt

Ponsel Jaejoong berbunyi saat ia hampir melahap sendok es krim untuk kesekian kalinya. Jaejoong mengambil ponselnya sembari bertanya-tanya siapa yang menghubunginya, apa Junsu?

Wajah Jaejoong penuh keterkejutan dan rasa bahagia. Siwon menelphonenya untuk pertama kalinya dalam beberapa minggu belakangan.

"Yeoboseyo?" Jaejoong berujar dengan nada lembut.

Siwon tak langsung menjawab, pria di seberang telephone itu sedikit berfikir baru setelahnya ia berbicara dengan suara baritone miliknya.

"Joongie, gwenchanayo?"

"Ne, gwenchana...ada apa hyung?"

Siwon terdiam kembali dan lebih lama.

"Kau ada waktu?"

"Ne, waeyo?"

"Bisa kita bertemu di restauran biasanya?"

Jaejoong berfikir sejenak, ia melirik jam di dinding kamarnya. Ini masih pukul 7 malam, mungkin jika ia meminta ijin maka ummanya akan memberinya.

"Ne, aku bisa...ne, aku akan bersiap sekarang."

"Hati-hati di jalan, aku akan menunggumu." Itu ucapan terakhir Siwon sebelum sambungan terputus.

Jaejoong meletakkan es krimnya dan tiba-tiba kehilangan nafsu makan. Ia merasa gugup dan senang namun dalam waktu yang sama ia merasa takut dan was-was. Setelah beberapa minggu berlalu Siwon akhirnya menghubunginya dan mengajaknya bertemu, apa yang sebenarnya pria itu ingin sampaikan?

Di depan cermin Jaejoong tengah menatap pantulan dirinya dalam tenang. Fisiknya memang sedikit banyak berubah. Perutnya perlahan-lahan mulai membuncit, rambutnya memanjang dan Jaejoong merasa enggan untuk memotongnya meski beberapa orang akan mengira jika ia seorang yeoja. Jaejoong mencubit pipinya, astaga pipi itu tidak ada bedanya dengan bakpao, Jaejoong mendapati dirinya gemukkan, ia tidak membela diri saat Junsu mengatakannya gendut. Ia memang sedikit gendut sekarang, berat badanya sedikit demi sedikit naik seiring berkembangnya janin dalam rahimnya. Jaejoong mendesah pelan, ia melihat penampilannya sekarang, baju longgar, celana panjang dan sweater hangat. Semoga ini pantas.

.

.

Sebelum masuk restauran Jaejoong bisa melihat Siwon yang duduk di tempat biasa mereka berkunjung. Pria itu terlihat melamun.

"Hyung." Panggil Jaejoong.

Siwon lantas menoleh dan memandangnya dalam diam, ia tersenyum tipis dan mempersilahkan Jaejoong untuk duduk. Jaejoong menurutinya, namun ia duduk dengan tubuh kaku.

"Ada apa?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja? Maksudku apa kau sehat?" tanya Siwon.

"Ne, aku sehat. Kau bisa melihat betapa gendutnya aku kan?" Jaejoong mencoba mencairkan suasana.

Siwon tertawa renyah "Tidak segendut itu kok, apa dia baik-baik saja?" tunjuk Siwon pada perut Jaejoong.

Jaejoong tersenyum dan mengangguk "Dia sehat, aku sudah mulai bisa mengatasi morning sick-ku meski dia meminta banyak akhir-akhir ini."

"Benarkah? Kau nyidam apa?" tanya Siwon antusias, Jaejoong bersyukur keadaan perlahan mencair.

"Es krim, pasta, kimchi, sup jagung, banyak sekali." Jaejoong mendengus dan Siwon tertawa di depannya.

"Ada apa hyung memanggilku?" tanya Jaejoong mencoba memberanikan diri.

"Kau lupa sesuatu?" tanya Siwon.

"Apa? Memang apa yang kulupakan?"

Siwon tak menjawab namun tiba-tiba lampu mati dan Jaejoong terkejut setengah mati. Tangan namja cantik itu lantas memengang Siwon dan meremasnya penuh kekhawatiran.

"Saegil chukka hamnida...saegil chukka hamnida..." sebuah lagu tiba-tiba terdengar dalam kegelapan dan Jaejoong terkejut ketika nyala lilin di atas kue tar menerangi pandangannya.

Dalam kegelapan Siwon berujar "Selamat ulang tahun Joongie." Namja itu mengusap tangan Jaejoong untuk memberikan ketenangan "Buatlah permintaan."

Jaejoong tidak tahu banyak tapi ia menuruti perkataan Siwon, namja cantik itu memejamkan matanya dan meniup lilin. Saat lilin ditiup lampu kembali menyala dan ia bisa melihat Siwon tersenyum lebar dengan sebuah kado di depannya. Jaejoong tak bisa berkata-kata, ini sungguh kejutan tak terduga dan ia menahan air mata kebahagiaan.

"Maafkan aku yang tidak memberimu kabar beberapa hari belakangan, aku pergi ke Jepang dan mengurus bisnis di sana, aku benar-benar tidak punya waktu senggang untuk menghubungimu...selamat ulang tahun Jae, meski tidak semeriah tahun lalu tapi setidaknya kita masih bisa merayakan ulang tahunmu seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya." Siwon diam sebentar dan kembali melanjutkan bicara "Hal semacam itu sulit untuk kumengerti, aku sangat marah bahkan pada diriku sendiri ketika kau harus berhenti dari perusahaan. Beberapa hari ini aku sering terbangun di tengah malam dan berpikir tentang kenyataan ini dan berpikir tentangmu."

Jaejoong menahan air matanya dan tersenyum lebar "Sampai kapan kau akan berbuat baik padaku? Aku bahkan sudah tidak bisa menghitung hal itu, bagaimana aku bisa membalas semua ini. Kebaikanmu sudah tidak terhitung."

"Kenapa kau berpikir untuk membalasnya? Aku sangat senang melakukannya." Siwon mengusap kepala Jaejoong.

Siwon memotong kuenya dan memberikannya pada Jaejoong, dengan hati bahagia namja cantik itu menerimanya namun saat ia hampir memakannya Jaejoong menutup mulutnya dan merasa mual, astaga! Kenapa di saat seperti ini mualnya harus kambuh. Di depannya Siwon menatapnya khawatir.

"Joongie, sebenarnya aku kemari bukan untuk merayakan ulang tahunmu saja. Aku ingin menyampaikan sesuatu."

Jaejoong menunggu sedangkan Siwon bergerak gelisah di depannya.

Namja manly itu merogoh sakunya dan mengambil sesuatu dari sana, ia membuka sebuah kotak kecil dan berujar "Menikahlah denganku Kim Jaejoong." ujar Siwon dalam satu tarikan nafas. Mata tajam pemuda itu menatap lurus di depan bola mata doe milik Jaejoong. Demi apapun di dunia ini, Jaejoong tak menampik rasa terkejut luar biasa dalam dirinya.

Jaejoong membisu lalu setelahnya ia memandang Siwon nanar "Aku yang hina ini tidak pantas untukmu, hyung."

Siwon menggeleng "Kau terlalu menilai rendah dirimu."

Jaejoong menggeleng "Kenapa? Kenapa kau ingin menikah denganku? Apa kau masih tidak sadar jika aku sangat tidak pantas untukmu?" ujar Jaejoong penuh kesedihan.

"Aku ingin menikahimu. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana hidup yang kau lalui, aku mau menikahimu, aku tidak peduli apapun kekuranganmu. Tak bisa berjalan ataupun tidak bisa berdiri sekalipun…bahkan walaupun kita tidak akan punya anak. Walau apapun, aku mau menikahimu. Selamanya ingin bersamamu…kau yang sekarang di sini, bukan kau yang lain. Dimanapun kita bertemu, aku tetap menyukaimu. Dalam kesempatan satu banding sejuta untuk bertemu lagi denganmu…walaupun saat itu kau berada dalam keadaan menyedihkan atau lumpuh sekalipun aku akan menikahimu." Ujar Siwon dengan wajah tenang, matanya memandang Jaejoong penuh senyuman dan keyakinan.

Jaejoong tak bisa menahan tangisannya "Hyung, kau memiliki hidup yang baik. Kau bisa mendapatkan segalanya kenapa kau justru memilih hal bodoh?"

"Aku ingin hidup denganmu. Untuk sisa hidupku, aku ingin kita makan bersama, berbicara bersama, tidur bersama, dan terus bersama. Apakah aku memiliki alasan lain?" ujar Siwon.

"Kau sungguh orang paling bodoh yang pernah kukenal." Ujar Jaejoong dengan wajah tak percaya.

"Jika menjadi orang pintar artinya aku harus meninggalkanmu maka jadi orang bodoh selamanya pun aku tidak keberatan…Joongie, aku tak akan membiarkanmu sendiri. Aku akan selalu bersamamu. Aku mencintaimu, cintaku mengalir melalui pembuluh darahmu." Siwon menggenggam tangan Jaejoong.

"Mendengarnya aku seolah merasa kau benar-benar sangat dekat. Gumawo hyung." Ujar Jaejoong, ia masih terisak saat Siwon menghapus air matanya.

"Jadi, apa lamaran Choi Siwon ini diterima?" tanya Siwon penuh antusias.

Jaejoong diam sebentar 'Apa memang seperti ini seharusnya? Bahkan sampai saat ini pun aku masih tidak bisa mengenyahkan Yunho dari pikiranku, hatiku pun masih ditempati oleh orang itu. Apa aku harus menolaknya?' ujar Jaejoong dalam hati, ini terlalu mengejutkan dan ia diliputi dilema.

Siwon menunggu meski namja itu bisa melihat keraguan dalam diri Jaejoong. Siwon mengusap tangan Jaejoong memberikan sedikit ketenangan untuk namja cantik di depannya. Siwon sungguh tidak ingin memaksakan kehendaknya, apapun jawaban Jaejoong ia telah siap menerimanya.

Jaejoong menatap Siwon, ia mengigit bibirnya lalu berujar "Ajari aku untuk mencintaimu."

Siwon tersenyum senang, ada rasa lega luar biasa dalam dirinya. Siwon menganguk, namja itu lantas mendekatkan diri dan mencium puncak kepala Jaejoong.

"Tentu saja, aku akan mengajarimu...nae Joongie." Ujar Siwon lembut. Jaejoong tersenyum tipis. Siwon lantas memeluk Jaejoong.

'Terkadang aku ingin menjadi anak kecil lagi. Lutut yang terluka lebih mudah disembuhkan daripada hati yang tersakiti...Yunho, mulai sekarang aku akan belajar untuk menghapusmu dari hatiku.' Ujar Jaejoong dalam hati.

.

.

.

Hari-hari berlalu dengan baik bagi Jaejoong, namja itu merasa bisa bernafas dengan lega. Ia seperti terbebas dalam sebuah belenggu yang melingkari sekitar dadanya dan menjerat paru-parunya untuk menghirup oksigen. Sejak malan itu Jaejoong mulai menjalin hubungan dengan Siwon, mereka memulainya dengan berpacaran dan berkencan di waktu luang. Siwon berlipat-lipat lebih baik padanya, Jaejoong terkejut jika Siwon menerima bayi dalam kandungannya bahkan menganggap bayi itu anaknya sendiri. Siwon memperlakukannya dengan amat baik dan terkadang berlebih. Jaejoong bersyukur dan ia berdoa jika ia bisa jatuh cinta pada Siwon. Jaejoong bersumpah jika ia telah menikah dengan Siwon, meski saat itu ia masih belum bisa mencintai Siwon, Jaejoong berjanji tidak akan pernah menghianati pria itu.

Jaejoong tekat barunya untuk mencintai Siwon, namja cantik itu bahkan mengenakan cincin pemberian Siwon di jari manis tangan kirinya.

"Dua porsi ramyun siap." Ujar Jaejoong.

Rekannya mengambil mangkuk berisi ramyun itu yang hendak diantarkannya ada para pengunjung, ia tersenyum "Semangat hyung, sebentar lagi jam makan siang selesai."

Jaejoong mengangguk membalas senyuman itu.

Jam makan siang tekah lewat dan Jaejoong memutuskan untuk menengok keadaan restauran yang mulai lenggang. Ia tersenyum lega karena puncak dari pekerjaannya telah berlalu dengan baik.

Kling...kling..

"Selamat datang." Rekannya memberi salam untuk seorang pengunjung yang baru datang.

Jaejoong memperhatikan pengunjung itu. Dia seorang wanita paruh baya, usianya mungkin sepantaran dengan ummanya, wajah wanita itu sangat cantik meski sudah dihiasi keriput halus. Jaejoong merasa sesuatu merayapi otaknya, entah mengapa ia merasa sangat mengenal wanita di depannya.

"Joongie?" wanita itu berseru padanya, Jaejoong belum tersadar dari lamunanya, namja cantik itu masih berpikir mengenai siapa wanita di depannya itu.

Wanita itu menepuk bahu Jaejoong yang sontak membuat Jaejoong tercekat. Namja itu mengamati wajah wanita di depannya namun sedetik kemudian ia membelalak.

"Nyonya Jung!"

Wanita itu memeluknya dan mengusap punggungnya "Akhirnya aku bisa melihatmu lagi...sudah lama sekali sejak kau dan ibumu pergi dari Mansion. Aku dan suamiku mengkhawatirkan kalian."

"Nyo-nyonya Jung, apa kabar?" Ujar Jaejoong kaku saat wanita bernama Jung Leeteuk yang notabenenya adalah ibu Jung Yunho memandangnya penuh rindu.

"Aku sangat baik ketika berjumpa kembali denganmu Joongie, aku merindukanmu. Kau tidak banyak berubah...cantik seperti dulu bahkan mungkin lebih cantik dari terakhir kali kita bertemu." Ujar nyonya Jung.

Jaejoong telah duduk di bangku bersama nyonya Jung dan berbincang dengannya, Nyonya Jung bercerita banyak padanya meski pada inti cerita itu baik Nuonya dan Tuan Jung mereka merindukan Jaejoong dan ibunya. Pembicaraan itu tidak berlangsung lama sebab Jaejoong merasa tidak enak pada rekannya, ini masih jam kerja jadi Jaejoong memohon diri untuk kembali kerja, sebelumnya namja cantik itu sempat bertanya ada perlu apa Nyonya Jung datang kemari dan wanita cantik itu mengatakan jika ia ingin membeli makanan jadi Jaejoong memutuskan untuk memasakkan pesanan nyonya Jung. Wanita itu pergi namun sebelumnya ia membuat janji pada Jaejoong untuk datang lagi kemari di jam yang sama besok. Jaejoong tersenyum dan ia berkata akan menunggunya.

.

.

.

Toho Group.

Rapat direksi tengah berlangsung saat ini ketika Jung Yunho sedang menghabiskan waktunya dengan melamun. Sesekali namja bermata musang itu melirik ponselnya seperti menanti sesuatu. Wajahnya sama sekali tidak menunjukkan ketertarikan dengan apa yang dikerjakan oleh Yoochun di depan padahal pemuda cassanova itu tengah melakukan presentasi penting.

Di tengah presentasinya, Yoochun kerap kali melemparkan pandangannya pada Yunho dan melihat pemuda itu tengah melamun lalu ia mendengus. Meski ia berusaha mengabaikan ketidak sopanan Yunho namun Yoochun tidak menampik rasa kesal dalam hatinya. Bagaimana pun ia telah menyiapkan susah payah presentasinya hari ini, Yoochun bahkan berkorban untuk tidur jam 2 malam demi menyiapkan ini semua.

Presentasi itu terbilang sukses, Yoochun mendapatkan banyak tepuk tangan dan wajah kagum dari peserta rapat lainnya terkecuali Yunho. Pria itu diam saja dan masih melamun, Yoochun mencibir bahkan ketika Yunho terlihat mengangkat sebuah panggilan yang baru saja masuk di smartphone miliknya.

Yoochun memperhatikan wajah sahabatnya yang semula bosan menjadi sedikit antusias. Yoochun mengangkat alisnya dan memandang Yunho yang berlalu dari ruangan itu.

.

.

.

Hari berlalu dengan baik, Jaejoong sungguh terkejut saat ia bertemu kembali dengan nyonya Jung kemarin. Itu adalah kejadian yang tidak pernah terlintas sedikit pun dalam benaknya.

Saat ini Jaejoong tengah berkerja sebagai koki di restauran milik Junsu. Sudah beberapa minggu sejak ia bertemu Junsu dan pemuda imut itu bahkan telah mengetahui prihal kehamilannya. Junsu tentu saja terkejut dan marah, namun Junsu berjanji untuk tidak melakukan macam-macam.

Jaejoong mendengar suara ribut di luar. Ia bisa mendengar jelas beberapa rekan kerjanya sedang berbincang serius dengan salah satu pengunjung. Jaejoong melihat sekitar, saat ini Junsu tidak ada di restauran, pemuda itu pergi ke Busan untuk mengecek restauran lainnya sedangkan manajernya tengah pergi keluar dan baru akan kembali 20 menit lagi. Jaejoong yang merasa penasaran lalu keluar. Benar saja, ia mendapati rekannya tengah ribut dengan salah seorang pengunjung.

"Mian, sebenarnya ada apa di sini?" tanya Jaejoong saat ia melihat beberapa rekannya berdiri membelakanginya dan menghadap sebuah meja pelanggan.

"Hyung, aku tidak tahu harus apa tapi tuan ini meminta agar tempat ini dikosongkan. Ia menyuruh kami mengusir pengunjung yang lain dan membooking tempat ini. Mustahil sekali." Ujar seorang rekannya dan Jaejoong memandang rekannya yang berkata dengan wajah kesal. Jaejoong bisa melihat amarah pada mata itu.

Jaejoong mengangguk, ia maju untuk melihat siapa orang yang bersikap egois semacam itu. Para rekannya memberinya jalan dan sekarang Jaejoong tahu pasti siapa orang tersebut. Jung Yunho –dengan wajah bosan miliknya- memandang Jaejoong tajam.

"Mau apa kau kemari?" ujar Jaejoong penuh selidik.

"Memesan makanan tentu saja." Jawab Yunho.

"Ku kira kau tidak suka makanan murah." Sindir Jaejoong.

Yunho terkejut karena sindiran Jaejoong, namja musang itu tak pernah menyangka jika Jaejoong berani melakukan hal semacam itu. Matanya menyipit.

"Lebih baik kau usir orang-orang di sini, mereka membuatku gerah." Ujar Yunho.

Jaejoong melihat sekeliling, beberapa orang sedang menikmati makanan mereka. Lebih banyak pengunjung waktu itu adalah seorang ibu-ibu, remaja, dan beberapa orang lanjut usia. Meski restauran di sini memamerkan berbagai miniatur cosplay yang lebih di sukai oleh pengunjung usia remaja tapi makanan di sini membuat semua kalangan tampak menikmatinya.

"Lebih baik kau saja yang pergi, apa kau tidak punya hati? Kau ingin aku mengusir para lansia itu?" ujar Jaejoong.

"Jadi Kim Jaejoong mulai berani menantangku?" ujar Yunho meremehkan.

"Kuucapkan terima kasih karena kau telah membuatku kehilangan pekerjaanku dan memblacklist namaku di setiap perusahaan. Dan terima kasih pula karena berkatmulah aku mengalami semua hal menyedihkan semacam ini." Jaejoong bersumpah ia tidak akan menangis di depan Yunho, namja itu akan sangat puas melihatnya menangis dan Jaejoong enggan memberinya kepuasan tersebut. Ia telah berjanji untuk menjadi lebih kuat.

Yunho terdiam mendengarnya. Pandangannya mengarah ke perut Jaejoong yang besar, ia diam lama dan terpaku menatap perut tersebut. Jaejoong menyadari arah pandangan namja itu, ia lantas memegang perutnya dan mengusap-usapnya.

"Jangan harap kau bisa menyakitinya, tak akan ku biarkan kau menyentuh anakku." Suara Jaejoong merendah.

"Berapa bulan usia kandunganmu?" tanya Yunho, pandangannya masih mengarah ke perut Jaejoong meski tangan namja cantik itu menghalangi pandangannya.

"Bukan urusanmu."

Yunho diam sejenak, ia memandang Jaejoong dan tersenyum "Aku hanya ingin mengabsen dengan siapa saja kau tidur, jadi sedikitnya aku bisa menduga siapa ayah anak itu." Ujarnya.

Jaejoong membeku di tempat, namja musang itu kembali mencemoohnya.

Jaejoong maju ke depan, ia raih kerah baju Yunho dan berkata dengan nada berbisik.

"Aku tidak peduli apa yang kau pikirkan, tapi aku hanya tidur denganmu. Kau...hanya kaulah orang brengsek yang telah menodaiku." Ujar Jaejoong penuh kebencian.

"Kenapa kau tidak menggugurkan saja anak itu?" tanya Yunho.

Jaejoong terbelalak mendengarnya, Yunho menginginkan anak ini lenyap? Manusia macam apa dia?

"Aku ingin sekali mengugurkannya mengingat ini adalah anakmu, tapi ia tumbuh di rahimku. Kau hanya menanamkan benihmu, tapi aku, akulah yang akan merawatnya karena ini adalah anakku BUKAN ANAKMU." Jaejoong berteriak di depan muka Yunho.

Yunho terdiam sambil melihat wajah Jaejoong yang memerah karena amarah.

"Apa maksud semua ini?" suara seseorang mengintrupsi pembicaraan mereka. Baik Jaejoong dan Yunho mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah samping dimana seorang wanita melihat mereka dengan wajah shocknya.

"Nyonya Jung..."

"Umma..."

Ujar Yunho dan Jaejoong bersamaan.

.

.

.

.: tbc :.

Maaf sebelumnya karena Maru lama update. Setelah mudik Maru malah diopname di rumah sakit selama seminggu gara-gara sakit liver, duduk aja Maru nggak bisa apalagi buat update. Maafin Maru ya, aduh, Maru sampe di kritik gara-gara lama update, sungguh, ini bukan kemauan Maru dan sebagai gantinya minggu ini Maru update 2 kali. Hari Jumat nanti Maru update lagi jadi chingudeul jangan marah ya...please, ini aja Maru belum fit bener...#muka melas

Kejutannya di chap ini adalah lamaran Siwon dimana Jaejoong menerimanya meski ia tahu ia tidak memiliki perasaan yang sama seperti yang Siwon miliki. Di chap ini Jaejoong mulai berani menghadapi Yunho. Owh, kemunculan umma Jung...menurut kalian, akan jadi seperti apa chap depan?

Ada yang bilang ini ff kejam banget, gimana ya, Maru nggak suka bikin yang setengah-setengah, toh ntar happy ending kok. Nggak mungkin dong Maru langsung buat hubungan Jaejoong and Yunho jadi lovely dokky, absurd banget nanti, jadi TOLONG KESABARANNYA ya Chingu.

Btw, chap depan menurut Maru adalah puncaknya. Jadi itu adalah tirai pembuka mengapa Yunho bersikap demikian, tapi masih implisit sebab penjelasan sebenarnya ada di chap 10 dan akan dijelaskan dengan Yunho Pov, jadi sementara coba kalian terka dulu lagi hehehe...tapi di chap depan nanti kurang lebih akan mengejutkan kalian, apa kejutannya? Tunggu aja nanti...

Para pembaca sekalian, terima kasih pada kalian yang terus dan terus membaca fic ini. Berikut adalah nama orang kece-kece yang udah ninggalin trail mereka di chap 7 kemarin : nope6002, justreader4286, koko, yunjae, Yeojachingu YunJae, hole pink, gengka, Sukoko, Vic89, Kid, RedsXiah, yoon HyunWoon, Dipa Woon, Guest , Shimmaxx, NisyaraNadya, Guest, ckhislsm137, Diana, YunHolic, meyy-chaan, missjelek, park yooki, ajid yunjae, meybi, Hyo, Nm, Dor4 cloudy yunjaEshippER, Aghaa, susisao, kawaii uchiha, Zhu Rizhu, Cubbyloverz, Izca RizcassieYJ, Youleebitha, Himawari Ezuki, astrid yjs, jema agassi, Anik0405, just me, niaretha, Aniss Kim, I was a Dreamer, Oktav, geuchan, giaoneesan , Ino, Hazuki, FiAndYJ, shiro20, Next, ahnhaerin, indahtara14, Kim Selena, Jung Jaehyun, Cho MinHyun , AnieJOYERS, KJhwang, , MaghT, qiukey , runashine88, rara, yjnokokoro, ayumi, Princess yunjae, tasaki, JungHyomi, guest, chibie, rie yunnie bear, meirah.1111, ChoiMinhoANAE, Jenny, .921 , Riseu Hwang, Fha, Uchiha Tachi'4'Sora, Dennis Park, gdtop, , ANAK EMAK JJ, guest, kim eun neul, Lady Ze , boobear, JinchurikiKeda, LEETEUKSEMOX, gege, iasshine, meejaeje, riyunjae, Pinkqy, Evil Cho, toki4102, JaeLiey, Shin Min Gi, guest, Anayanti, yunjaena, Guest, Sora Hwang, Quennzie , DBSKCdbskfive, sabtinacassiopeia (kalau ada yang kelewatan maapin Maru ya)

Jumbo thanks buat kalian :** #cium jidad kalian satu-satu.

Gimme yer review and see ya next chap^^ hari Jumat besok...


	9. Chapter 9

Saranghae Yunho©Maru Glendive Diamond

©Tokoh : Tuhan YME yang menghadirkan mereka ke muka bumi, orang tua mereka yang membesarkan mereka, dan SME yang memperkenalkan mereka kepada dunia. Diriku hanya meminjam.

Pair : Yunjae, Wonjae (slight).

No bashing, no flame, no risuh, no plagiat, no copas pokoknya no yang jelek-jelek. Maru+YJS sekeluarga cinta damai.

.

.

Enjoy it^^ for Chapter 9

.

.

.

"Apa maksud semua ini?" suara seseorang mengintrupsi pembicaraan mereka. Baik Jaejoong dan Yunho mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah samping dimana seorang wanita melihat mereka dengan wajah shocknya.

"Nyonya Jung..."

"Umma..."

Ujar Yunho dan Jaejoong bersamaan.

Nyonya Jung mendekat perlahan dan memandang dua namja di depannya bergantian, wajah shock miliknya masih jelas terlihat. Nyonya Jung lantas memandang Yunho dengan tajam.

"Jelaskan pada umma, Jung Yunho. Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya? Kau apakan Joongie?" geramnya.

Yunho tidak sanggup mengeluarkan kata-katanya, ia menghindari tatapan ummanya yang mengintimidasi. Karena tidak ada yang menjawab akhirnya Nyonya Jung menyeret mereka berdua menuju mobil. Jaejoong ingin melepaskan diri tapi tubuhnya tidak menuruti perintah otaknya.

.

.

.

Plak...

"Seumur hidup, aku baru tahu jika aku telah membesarkan seorang anak brengsek sepertimu Jung Yunho." Suara Jung Kangin –appa Yunho- menggema di ruang tengah. Ia memaki anaknya dan menampar Yunho hingga namja musang itu terjatuh di lantai.

"Kau kemanakan otakmu itu, heh?" Jung Kangin memaksa Yunho kembali berdiri lantas memukulnya lagi untuk kesekian kalinya. Yunho diam saja menerima semua perlakuan itu meski bibirnya telah robek dan berdarah.

Di depan kejadian itu Nyonya Jung merangkul Jaejoong yang ketakutan setengah mati dengan suara terisak miliknya.

"Cukup, hentikan Yeobo! kau mau membunuh anak kita?" teriak Nyonya Jung.

"Diamlah, anak kurang ajar ini harus diberi pelajaran." Bentak Kangin.

Plak...

Suara tamparan kembali bergema dan seiring tamparan demi tamparan itu dilayangkan Jung Kangin pada Yunho, isakan Jaejoong bertambah kencang. Namja cantik itu, bagaimana pun hatinya telah tersakiti namun melihat Yunho babak belur di depannya membuatnya tidak tega.

Tuan Jung mencengkram kerah baju Yunho, ia menyeret Yunho ke hadapan Jaejoong.

"Kau lihat dia, lihat dia dan sadarlah apa yang telah kau lakukan padanya. Kau menodainya bahkan membuatnya hamil, MANUSIA MACAM APA DIRIMU ITU? Aku tak pernah mengajari hal rendahan seperti itu padamu. SEBENARNYA APA YANG TELAH MERASUKIMU JUNG YUNHO?" teriak Kangin tepat di depan muka Yunho.

Yunho memandang Jaejoong datar, wajahnya yang lebam bahkan tidak menampakkan rasa sakit sama sekali. Jaejoong mencari-cari Yunho di kedua bola mata hitam pemuda itu namun sayangnya Yunho tidak seperti berada di sana. Namja itu tidak berkata apapun, ia hanya memperhatikan air mata Jaejoong lalu pandangannya beralih ke perut Jaejoong.

Jung Kangin menghela nafas berat, ia mengusap wajahnya keras dan memandang tajam ke arah Yunho.

"Nikahi dia, kau harus bertanggung jawab. Nikahi dia jika tidak lebih baik kau keluar dari keluarga ini. Aku tak sudi memiliki anak sepertimu."

Jaejoong mendongak dan memandang Tuan Jung dengan wajah tidak percaya, ia ingin sekali berteriak dan membantah tapi ia tidak bisa karena umma Yunho memeluknya dan mengusap punggungnya. Jaejoong mencuri pandang ke arah Yunho, namja itu juga sama terkejutnya dengan Jaejoong. Jaejoong tidak tahu apa yang ada di pikiran Yunho saat ini, Jaejoong bahkan tidak bisa menyelami mimik wajah namja yang telah lama mengisi hatinya itu. Apa Yunho marah? Ia bahkan tidak berbicara sepatah katapun sejak tadi.

.

.

.

Sejak hari itu Jaejoong di paksa tinggal di Mansion Jung. Tuan dan Nyonya Jung telah meminta ijin pada ummanya, Jaejoong tinggal di kamar tamu meski ia lebih suka jika diperbolehkan tidur di kamarnya yang dulu. Nyonya Jung memperlakukannya dengan sangat baik, wajah wanita cantik itu selalu sumringah ketika berbicara dengan Jaejoong, nyonya Jung bahkan sangat memperhatikan kehamilannya dengan baik begitu pula dengan tuan Jung. Mereka sering bertanya apa ia baik-baik saja, apa ia menginginkan sesuatu untuk dimakan, apa ia menginginkan sesuatu untuk dibeli, apapun itu bahkan Jaejoong sama sekali tidak pernah meminta perhatian berlebih semacam itu. Mereka melakukannya dengan sukarela. Jaejoong bisa melihat kebagiaan di wajah orang tua Yunho ketika mereka membahas kehamilannya, keduanya bahkan telah membelikan baju bayi dan mempersiapkan sebuah kamar bayi di Mansion tersebut. Jaejoong berharap ia memiliki kekuatan untuk menolak.

Kalian tentu paham jika Jaejoong sebenarnya tidak ingin tinggal di Mansion itu, terlalu banyak kenangan yang ingin ia lupakan di sana, namun satu-satunya yang membuat ia mengiyakan bukan paksaan orang tua Yunho melainkan Yunho sendirilah alasannya. Bagi Jaejoong, selama ia tidak bertemu dengan Yunho maka tidak masalah baginya, namja itu sangat sibuk dan ia lebih sering tidur di apartemennya. Meski berada di rumah Yunho, Jaejoong jarang sekali melihatnya dan ia sangat bersyukur untuk itu. Jaejoong telah memberi tahu Siwon prihal tinggalnya ia di Mansion Jung dan Siwon amat keberatan dengan hal itu, wajahnya mengeras dan marah saat itu dan Jaejoong bisa melihat betapa cemburunya namja berlesung pipit tersebut namun Jaejoong berkata ia akan mengindari Yunho dan ia berkata beberapa kalimat penguat lainnya dan dengan terpaksa akhirnya Siwon menyetujuinya.

.

.

1 bulan kemudian.

Malam ini bulan bersinar sangat terang dan Jaejoong masih enggan menuju kamarnya untuk beristirahat toh jam bahkan belum menunjukkan setengah delapan malam. Jaejoong tengah berjalan mengelilingi Mansion, ia tengah bernostalgia dengan masa lalunya. Semua kenangannya di rumah ini berputar satu per satu di kepalanya seperti film tanpa suara. Hal yang paling ia rindukan dari semua kenangan itu adalah appa-nya. Ah, betapa rindunya ia dengan panggilan appa-nya dan suara tawa laki-laki itu.

Tap...tap...tap...

Jaejoong mengalihkan pandangannya ke belakang saat ia mendengar suara langkah sepatu di balik tubuhnya. Di sana, pada jarak kurang dari tiga meter, Jung Yunho berdiri memandangnya.

Jaejoong terkejut lalu ia mengernyit saat melihat arah pandang Yunho mengarah pada perutnya yang semakin membesar.

"Kau pulang?" ujar Jaejoong canggung.

"Ini rumahku." Jawab Yunho, pandangan namja itu sama sekali tidak beralih dari perutnya. Apa yang ia rencanakan? Pikir Jaejoong.

Keheningan menyapa, tapi tak lama kemudian Jaejoong bersuara.

"Kita tidak akan menikah..." ujar Jaejoong.

Yunho lantas mengalihkan pandangannya pada wajah Jaejoong dan terkejut memandang namja cantik itu.

"Aku pastikan...kita tidak akan menikah." Ujarnya lagi.

"Kau..." ujar Yunho tak percaya.

"Bertanggung jawab dengan menikahiku, kupikir itu mungkin sangat tidak adil bagimu... pernikahan ini bagaimana pun akan kubatalkan. Orang tuamu mungkin akan sangat marah...tapi kupikir jika aku menjelaskan pada mereka maka tidak apa-apa...jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir harus menikahiku..." Jaejoong berhenti sejenak, ia melemparkan senyumnya untuk Yunho, dalam senyuman itu Jaejoong berusaha kuat menahan perih dalam hatinya, ia telah memikirkan semua ini sejak beberapa hari terakhir "...dulu aku pernah berharap bisa menikah dengan seseorang yang kucintai dan mencintaiku lalu hidup bahagia bersamanya karena itulah aku tidak akan menikah denganmu...aku akan menikah dengan Siwon hyung, dia sangat mencintaiku dan aku akan belajar mencintainya...jadi kau bisa lega sekarang...kau tidak perlu menikah dengan namja rendah sepertiku. Ku harap kau bahagia Yunho." Jaejoong tersenyum kembali.

"Kim Jaejoong, kau..." ucapan Yunho terpotong oleh bunyi ponsel milik Jaejoong.

"Yeoboseyo?"

"Apa kau ada waktu?"

Jaejoong tersenyum, ini telephone dari Siwon.

Jaejoong mengangguk seolah Siwon berada di depannya dan melihatnya "Iya, tentu saja. Ada apa?"

"Ayo bertemu di restauran biasa, aku punya kejutan untukmu."

"Ne, aku ke sana sekarang."

Sambungan terputus dan Jaejoong menatap Yunho yang masih terdiam. Jaejoong melihat wajah pria di depannya penuh emosi tapi Jaejoong tidak tahu emosi macam apa itu. Apa dia senang?

Jaejoong tersenyum kembali ke arah Yunho sebelum ia kembali bicara "Aku harus pergi, permisi."

Sepeninggal Jaejoong, Yunho masih tak bergeming dari tempatnya berdiri semula. Ia memandang lantai marmer di depannya dengan pandangan bingung lalu sedetik kemudian ia memandang ke arah belakang di mana Jaejoong berjalan meninggalkannya sejak 20 menit yang lalu. Yunho mengepalkan tangannya dan ia berlari ke parkiran tempat mobilnya berada.

Sepeninggal Yunho, pada lantai marmer yang dingin itu, tergeletak sebuah kotak bewarna merah dengan ornamen cantik. Kotak itu terbuka dan isinya keluar mengarah tepat di tempat Yunho meninggalkannya dalam keheningan.

.

.

.

_geudaeyeo na geudae nuneul  
cheoeum bon sunganbuteo o nan  
geudaeyeo nan al su eomneun  
seolleneun hyanggi soge ppajyeo_

_nan geudae nuneul hangsang baraman bwasseotgo  
geudaedo nareul hangsang baragil baraessso  
na ijen malhal geoeyo i moksorie damaseo o_

_Love, o~ Love, geuraeyo nan  
geudaereul nan neomuna johahamnida  
Love, o~ Love, geuraeyo nan  
geudaereul nan jeongmallo saranghamnida  
Love Love Love, Love Love Love, Love Love Love_

Jaejoong mendapati dirinya tersenyum lebar saat Siwon dengan istimewanya menyewa tempat ini dan membuatnya mendengarkan lagu tentang cinta yang membahagiakan yang diperuntukan untuk dirinya. Ia tersenyum pada Siwon sambil mengepalkan tangan kanannya di dadanya dan mengelus perutnya, kebahagiaan seakan mengelilingi tubuhnya dan rasanya begitu hangat. Jaejoong berpikir kebahagiaan semacam ini mustahil ia dapatkan dari Yunho. Membuat pria bermarga Jung itu memandangnya dengan wajar saja hampir mustahil apalagi membuat Yunho melakukan hal manis semacam ini.

"Ini luar biasa hyung. Aku sangat bahagia." Ujar Jaejoong.

Siwon tersenyum puas "Aku senang jika kau bahagia. Ini..." Siwon menyerahkan sesuatu pada Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menerimanya dengan tanda tanya di atas kepalanya "Apa ini?"

"Itu adalah daftar tempat yang akan kita kunjungi saat bulan madu nanti."

Jaejoong terpana "Kau sudah berpikir sejauh itu?"

Siwon mengangguk "Tentu saja, pernikahan kita akan berlangsung dua minggu lagi. Ini wajar kan?"

Jaejoong mengangguk "Bukankah ini Eropa? Kita akan kesana?"

"Ya, kita akan ke sana dan di sana kita akan tinggal beberapa lama hingga kau melahirkan. Aku telah menyiapkan tempat."

Jaejoong kembali terpana "Aku tidak menyangka aku akan melahirkan di Eropa."

"Aku akan mengajak ibumu beberapa hari sebelum waktu kelahiran tiba jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir."

Jaejoong mengangguk.

"Bagaimana dengan Jung Yunho?" tanya Siwon.

Pertanyaan tiba-tiba Siwon membuat wajah Jaejoong yang semula tersenyum kini berubah muram "Aku sudah mengatakan padanya tentang pernikahan kita, orang tuanya akan mengerti, aku akan menjelaskan pada mereka besok." Jaejoong kembali tersenyum dan berharap Siwon mendapatkan kelegaan hati.

"Ah, aku punya sesuatu yang lain untukmu." Siwon tidak ingin memperpanjang masalah tentang Yunho, ini waktu bahagia jadi ia berjalan ke arah Jaejoong dan berdiri di belakang namja itu. Ia menyelimuti Jaejoong dengan sebuah sweater manis bewarna burly wood.

"Apa ini sungguh untukku?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Ya, dugaanku sangat tepat. Kau sangat cocok dengan sweater itu...kau harus selalu tetap hangat. Aku tidak mau terjadi sesuatu padamu dan calon putra kita." Ucapan Siwon membuat Jaejoong terpana 'putra kita' bahkan Siwon telah menganggap anak dalam rahim Jaejoong adalah putranya? Sebenarnya manusia macam apa Choi Siwon ini? Kenapa ia sangat baik?

Jaejoong berdiri dan memeluk Siwon "Gumawo hyung, kelak ketika kita telah menikah, aku akan mengabdikan diriku untukmu." Janji Jaejoong.

Siwon membalas pelukan itu dengan suka cita "Terima kasih karena kau mau menjadi istriku, pendampingku, sekaligus belahan jiwaku. Aku akan menjagamu."

Tak jauh dari tempat mereka berpelukan seseorang mengamati mereka dari balik kemudi mobilnya. Jung Yunho. Wajah pria itu mengeras, ada rasa marah yang terpatri jelas di kedua bola mata dusky miliknya. Ia mencengkram kemudi mobil dan menatap tajam ke arah Siwon dan Jaejoong berada. Yunho meraih smartphone miliknya, ia mengetikkan sebuah nomer.

"Tuan Yunho, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" suara berat seorang laki-laki terdengar di seberang telephone.

"Aku punya pekerjaan untukmu." Ujar Yunho.

"Apa itu Tuan?" tanya laki-laki di seberang telephone.

"Bunuh Choi Siwon malam ini juga." Ujar Yunho dengan suara dingin, matanya tak pernah lepas dari adegan di depan sana.

"Itu mudah, tapi..."

"Kuberikan bonus jika kau berhasil, lakukan malam ini juga dan jangan tinggalkan jejak." Suara Yunho terdengar semakin dingin dan kejam, pandangannya terus mengikuti Siwon di depan sana.

"Serahkan semuanya pada saya, saya akan menghabisinya malam ini juga."

Yunho menyeringai "Bagus. Kutunggu kabar baik darimu." Lalu ia menutup sambungan telephone.

"Boojaejoongie, kau tak akan menikah dengan Choi Siwon sebab namja itu akan segera menjadi bangkai ketika kau bangun tidur esok hari." Yunho tertawa sembari mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Jaejoong yang tengah tersenyum bersama Siwon di dalam restauran. Yunho memandang Jaejoong nanar lalu ia menancapkan gas dan pergi dari sana.

.

.

.

Ini malam yang menyenangkan bagi Jaejoong, ia masih tersenyum meski taksi telah membawanya pergi. Sebenarnya Siwon bermaksud mengantarnya namun Jaejoong menolak, ia tidak ingin merepotkan namja itu lebih banyak lagi.

Jaejoong duduk bersandar di jok belakang taksi, ia memandang ke luar dan sedikit melamun. Dua minggu lagi ia akan menikah dengan Siwon, setelahnya ia telah memutuskan untuk tidak memikirkan Yunho lebih dari ini. Jaejoong mengelus perutnya, ini anak Yunho bagaimana pun Jaejoong mengatakan jika ini adalah anaknya seorang tapi tetap saja hati kecilnya berteriak jika ini juga anak Yunho.

'Mungkin inilah akhir dari segalanya. Permintaan yang aku buat saat aku masih kecil belum berubah sampai sekarang, aku ingin bersamamu Yunho, tapi kurasa itu amat mustahil. Dulu aku bisa berkata dengan bangga jika aku memilih untuk 'mencintai'...tapi sekarang aku mengerti kenapa semua teman-teman di kelas memilih untuk 'dicintai' saat guru sastra memberi sebuah kertas dengan dua kolom mencintai atau dicintai...aku sangat tahu sekarang karena saat aku benar-benar mencintai seseorang dengan tulus, saat itu juga aku menyadari betapa kesepiannya diriku. Yunho, dalam dunia yang luas ini, aku tak dapat mengutarakan bagaimana senangnya bertemu dirimu dengan kata-kata tapi sekarang aku ingin mencoba hidup di kenyataan daripada kembali ke masa kecilku...karena itu, aku ingin mengakhirinya saja. Selamat tinggal Yunho...' Jaejoong tersenyum getir atas lamunanya.

Taksi membawanya semakin dekat ke alamat Mansion Jung berada saat Jaejoong mendengar bunyi telephone yang membuatnya terkejut.

Tangannya hampir meraih ponsel miliknya ketika sesuatu melintas di kepalanya...Jaejoong tidak tahu itu apa, hal itu seperti kilat yang menyambar jantungnya. Suara telephone miliknya masih berbunyi dan seakan berdengung di kepalanya...entah mengapa tapi bagi Kim Jaejoong, itu bukan suara telephone...itu adalah firasat buruk yang masuk dengan atmosfir yang tidak enak.

Jaejoong memandang ke depan, ia melihat supir taksi memperhatikannya dari kaca mobil dengan wajah heran lalu Jaejoong kembali mengalihkan pandangannya kepada ponselnya, ia menekan ponselnya dan diam, Jaejoong mendengarkan seseorang berbicara.

"Yeoboseyo?"

Jaejoong menemukan dirinya terkejut, di seberang sana seorang wanita tengah berbicara padanya dengan nada tenang yang dibuat-buat...

"Nugu seyo?" tanya Jaejoong pelan.

"Apa anda benar istri Tuan Choi Siwon?"

"Saya calon istrinya, ada apa?" tanya Jaejoong berusaha tenang.

"Ah maaf, saya menemukan nomer anda di ponsel Tuan Choi dan di sana tertulis 'istriku'..."

"Sebenarnya ada apa? Kenapa ponsel Siwon hyung ada pada anda? Anda siapa?" tanya Jaejoong tidak sabar.

"Maaf, Saya suster dan saya ingin mengatakan jika Tuan Choi baru saja mengalami kecelakaan, ia berada di Seoul hospital sekarang... "

Deg...

Hati Jaejoong mencelos, tubuhnya menegang dan ia membiarkan ponselnya jatuh begitu saja. Jaejoong membeku di tempat.

"Hyung? Kau..." gumam Jaejoong lirih. Pandangannya kosong dan Jaejoong tidak tahu harus apa...

"Ada apa nak? Apa terjadi sesuatu?" suara supir taksi yang terdengar was-was tiba-tiba memecah keheningan. Jaejoong menatap supir taksi tersebut dan berteriak.

"Putar mobilnya, antarkan saya ke rumah sakit sekarang juga." Jaejoong memandang sekitar dengan bingung, ia tidak tahu harus apa...bahunya bergetar dan ketakutan perlahan merayap di benaknya. Di dalam kepalanya ia memikirkan Siwon, di dalam hatinya ia berdoa untuk Siwon, dan di dalam kelopak matanya ia menangis untuk Siwon.

.

.

.

Taksi melaju dengan cepat dan Jaejoong duduk gemetar di balik kursi penumpang. Wajahnya penuh kekhawatiran dan kesedihan.

Taksi berhenti tepat di depan ruang gawat darurat, Jaejoong berjalan cepat dan menemukan beberapa orang tak dikenal menunggu di depan ruangan tertutup. Seorang suster tiba-tiba menghampirinya.

"Apa anda calon istri Tuan Choi? Saya suster yang menelphone anda tadi." Jaejoong lantas mengalihkan pandangannya pada suster tersebut.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" tanya Jaejoong, matanya memanas.

"Tuan Choi mengalami kecelakaan dan ia baru saja tiba 30 menit yang lalu, sekarang dokter tengah menanganinya. Anda lebih baik menunggu dan berdoa."

"Apa dia akan baik-baik saja?" tanya Jaejoong, sekarang ia tidak bisa membendung air matanya.

"Semoga saja sebab ia kehilangan banyak darah saat di bawa kemari. Tapi anda sebaiknya tenang, dokter akan melakukan yang terbaik untuknya."

Tubuh Jaejoong melemas seakan-akan tulang telah meninggalkan ke dua kakinya.

.

.

Umma Kim tiba di rumah sakit saat Jaejoong memberikan kabar mengenai kecelakaan Siwon, ruang gawat darurat belum terbuka dan Jaejoong menemukan fakta jika Siwon harus dioperasi saat itu juga. Jaejoong duduk ketakutan di kursi, ia menangis dalam pelukan ibunya. Jaejoong tidak menyadari sama sekali jika di sana juga ada Tuan dan Nyonya Jung bahkan Yunho, Changmin, Yoochun, Junsu, bahkan Yesung dan Ryewook juga berada di sana. Sebagian besar memang mengkhawatirkan keadaan Siwon namun Tuan dan Nyonya Jung yang tidak mengenal siapa Choi Siwon, mereka hanya datang karena mengkhawatirkan Jaejoong sedangkan Yunho di seret oleh kedua orang tuanya untuk ikut datang dan menyuruh namja itu untuk menenangkan Jaejoong meski pada kenyataannya Yunho hanya berdiri dengan wajah tenang sambil memperhatikan Jaejoong yang tengah terpukul di depannya.

.

.

.

Satu bulan kemudian.

Di sebuah ruangan hanya terdengar bunyi alat pendeteksi detak jantung dan uap penghangat ruangan. Jaejoong mengganti bunga di dalam vas dan ia membuka jendela, membiarkan udara segar masuk dan menyapa penghuni ruangan tersebut.

Jaejoong melangkah mendekat menuju ranjang di mana seseorang tengah berbaring dengan mata terpejam.

Satu bulan telah berlalu dan sejak kejadian itu, Choi Siwon mengalami koma, dokter bilang jika ia tidak tahu sampai berapa lama Siwon akan mengalami koma. Jaejoong merasa hatinya dirajam kala itu ditambah lagi perkataan dokter yang mengatakan bahwa Siwon masih hidup saja adalah sebuah keajaiban dan dokter tersebut juga berkata jika kesembuhan Siwon sebenarnya tergantung pada mukjizat.

"Beberapa hari yang lalu seharusnya kita sudah melangsungkan pernikahan, beberapa pihak menghubungiku dan aku membatalkan semuanya. Mereka mengatakan semoga kau lekas sembuh...hyung semua orang berharap kau cepat bangun dan lekas sembuh, kenapa kau tidak juga membuka matamu dan terus membuatku khawatir?" ujar Jaejoong.

Mata doe besarnya menatap lekat pada kelopak mata tertutup milik Siwon. Sejak kejadian itu Jaejoong pergi ke rumah sakit setiap hari, mengganti bunga di vas setiap dua hari sekali dan memberi wewangian di ruangan itu, terkadang Jaejoong menggantikan tugas suster untuk membersihkan tubuh Siwon. Jaejoong melakukan semuanya, ia melakukannya sambil berharap Siwon cepat sadar.

Kecelakaan yang menimpa Siwon masih menjadi misteri bagi semua orang hingga polisi berkata jika itu murni kecelakaan tapi bagi Jaejoong, ia merasa itu telah direncanakan tapi ia tidak tahu siapa orangnya. Ia pernah berspekulasi jika Yunho-lah yang melakukannya namun ia tidak berani memikirkan lebih dari itu, Jaejoong takut jika kenyataan akan membuat hatinya semakin hancur.

Usai membersihkan tubuh Siwon dengan membasuh tubuh itu dengan lap basah, Jaejoong berkata "Tidakkah kau sadar jika kau jelek dengan baju ini, hyung? Jadi cepatlah sadar dan gunakan pakaianmu yang biasanya."

Jaejoong merapikan rambut Siwon sedikit memanjang "Aku rindu senyumanmu, suara tawamu, kebaikan hatimu. Aku sungguh merindukanmu, aku sangat kehilangan." Ujar Jaejoong "Maafkan aku, ini semua pasti gara-gara aku. Hidupmu penuh kesialan gara-gara aku, aku membuatmu keluar dari hidupmu yang baik dan tenang. Maafkan aku." Jaejoong terisak.

Seorang dokter dan dua orang suster masuk, mereka melakukan pemeriksaan rutin. Jaejoong menyingkir di pojok ruangan sambil memperhatikan, ia memperhatikan wajah dokter itu tiap kali pemeriksaan. Jaejoong melihat dokter tersebut menggeleng dan Jaejoong menangis dalam diam seakan tahu apa maksudnya. Keadaan Siwon tidak pernah meningkat, bahkan tiap minggu keadaannya naik turun dan baru-baru ini keadaan Siwon turun seperti terjun bebas.

Jaejoong menghapus air matanya cepat-cepat dan bertanya pada dokter.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Saya terpaksa mengatakannya tapi keadaan Tuan Choi selalu menurun...jika seperti ini terus maka..."

"Tidak apa, Siwon hyung akan baik-baik saja, ia sangat kuat...percayalah pada saya." Ujar Jaejoong memotong, ia tidak akan kuat mendengar kalimat terakhir dari dokter.

Dokter tersebut menatapnya lama lantas tersenyum dan mengangguk lalu ia keluar.

.

.

.

oOo Maru G. Diamond oOo

.

.

.

Di suatu petang terdingin di bulan mei, Jaejoong membawa sekotak bekal dan bermaksud makan malam di rumah sakit sambil menenggok Siwon. Ia berjalan dengan sedikit senyuman lalu tiba-tiba senyum di wajahnya menghilang tatkala ia melihat seorang dokter dan beberapa suster berlari masuk ke dalam ruangan Siwon. Wajah Jaejoong berubah khawatir lalu ia menemukan Ryewook berdiri di depan ruangan yang telah tertutup itu.

"Ada apa? Kenapa dengan Siwon hyung?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Aku baru saja datang sekitar 15 menit yang lalu dan bermaksud menjenguknya tapi ketika aku membuka kamarnya...sajangnim mengalami kejang-kejang. Aku memanggil dokter, dokter berkata sajangnim mengalami drop lalu beberapa dokter dan perawat berlarian untuk menanganinya." Suara Ryewook bergetar, namja itu sama shock-nya dengan dirinya.

Jaejoong sangat terkejut, ia menjatuhkan bekal yang ia bawa ke lantai lalu ia berlalu dari hadapan Ryewook tanpa mengucapkan apapun. Jaejoong pergi ke suatu tempat.

.

.

.

_Andwaeyo, nalnohabeorimyeon  
himdeureodo yeogi deo meomulleoyo._

_Jogeumman deo bol su ittdamyeon  
Nameun sarangmankeum useo bul tende_

_Timeless, ibyeoreun anijyo  
Hanbeonui salmiramyeon jigeum ppuninde Hold tight, baby  
Timeless, i gaseume mureoyo  
Sungaui yeolbyeong cheoreom jamshiman apeul ppunini  
We both agree.  
This is timeless love…_

_Sesangeul ddara nan gajaman (gabojiman)  
Seulpeum majeo hamkke ganeungeongayo_

_Neomu geuri weottdeon nal bulleobun geudae  
Maeumppunui sangcheoneun amulgettjyo_

Jaejoong berjalan dalam diam di pinggiran sungai Han, ia melamun dan melamun sambil menumpahkan air mata kesedihan dengan bibir yang membisu. Ia tidak berteriak, ia tidak terisak, ia hanya menangis dalam diam...ia merasakan hatinya sakit sekali.

'Jika keadaannya tidak mengalami kenaikan bahkan jika sampai ia mengalami drop, saya bahkan dokter lainnya tidak bisa berbuat apapun, maafkan saya harus mengatakan ini tapi sebaiknya anda harus merelakannya pergi jika itu sampai terjadi." kata-kata seorang dokter yang menjelaskan tentang keadaan Siwon tiga hari yang lalu memenuhi pikirannya dan terus terputar seperti kaset rusak.

Jaejoong mengabaikan jika air matanya yang mengalir seperti urat daun di pipinya, Jaejoong juga mengabaikan angin dingin yang bertiup di sekitarnya.

'Ya, dugaanku sangat tepat. Kau sangat cocok dengan sweater itu...kau harus selalu tetap hangat. Aku tidak mau terjadi sesuatu padamu dan calon putra kita.' Suara Siwon di waktu lalu memenuhi pikirannya.

'Harus tetap hangat katanya? Bagaimana bisa aku menjaga tubuhku tetap hangat jika hatiku terasa kosong dan dingin.' Gumam Jaejoong.

Mata doe besar miliknya memandang sungai Han yang menghampar luas di hadapannya. Sungai itu terlihat hitam karena saat ini malam hari. Jaejoong mengingat kejadian 4 tahun lalu, di sinilah sebagian abu jenazah appa-nya di tebarkan. Sisa dari abu jenazah itu di masukkan di sebuah guji kecil dan di simpan di perkuburan umum yang berbentuk seperti loker.

Jaejoong mendongak dan berharap air matanya tak menetes lagi ke bumi tapi itu tidak berhasil. Jaejoong memejamkan mata...pikirannya kembali ke masa lalu.

Pertemuan pertamanya dengan Choi Siwon adalah di sebuah bangku taman tempatnya kuliah, Jaejoong sedang bersedih saat itu karena ekonomi keluarganya yang mencekik sedangkan saat itu ia harus membeli buku kuliah, Jaejoong telah menjual beberapa kantung darahnya untuk membeli buku kuliah tapi ia tidak menduga jika itu tidak cukup lalu tiba-tiba seorang namja menyapanya dengan ramah. Ia tersenyum seperti malaikat yang menawan lalu duduk di sampingnya. Mereka berbincang dan saling mengenalkan diri satu sama lain. Saat itu Jaejoong menceritakan masalahnya dan saat itu pula kebaikan pertama yang dilakukan Siwon padanya. Namja itu membayar semua sisa uang buku yang harus ia bayar secara diam-diam.

Banyak hal melintas dalam kenangannya, setiap kali kenangan itu berganti-ganti Jaejoong merasakan air matanya mengalir semakin deras.

"Setiap kali kita berbeda pendapat, kau akan selalu mengalah duluan...kenangan musim panas masa lalu mengelilingi kepalaku...aku merasa seolah detak jantungku tiba-tiba menghilang. Sejak kejadian itu aku selalu mencari, selalu mencari sosokmu, di persimpangan jalan, di restauran, di dalam mimpi meskipun aku tahu kau tak mungkin ada di sana, tapi aku terus berharap lagi dan lagi agar aku menemukanmu di sana, bukan di ranjang rumah sakit. Maafkan aku untuk kata-kata cinta yang tak pernah bisa kukatakan padamu. Seandainya keinginanku bisa terkabul, aku ingin bergegas ke sisimu sekarang...dan berakhir bersamamu sekarang. Orang sebaik dirimu, tidak akan kubiarkan, orang sebaik dirimu meninggal dalam kesendirian...Siwon hyung maafkan aku...hyung, aku ingin ikut bersamamu...dan jika aku ikut bersamamu saat ini, kapanpun, akankah aku dimaafkan?" ujar Jaejoong penuh air mata.

Jaejoong memandang air sungai Han yang tenang, ia memejamkan mata dan tersenyum. Jaejoong terjun ke dalam sungai...

Tiga hari yang lalu usai dokter mengatakan hal menyakitkan tentang keadaan Siwon padanya, Jaejoong telah memutuskan untuk pergi bersama Siwon, menemaninya dalam kematian, setidaknya inilah yang bisa Jaejoong lakukan untuk sedikit membalas hutang budinya pada Siwon.

Jaejoong merasakan seolah tubuhnya melayang dan tenggelam perlahan ke dalam sungai, air sungai ini terdengar sangat tenang di telinganya. Mata doe miliknya terbuka dan menatap permukaan...ia seakan melihat bayangan seseorang berdiri di sana di bawah penerangan lampu jalan. Apa itu Siwon? Apa namja itu bermaksud menjemputnya agar ketika ia membuka mata setelah kematian maka rohnya tidak akan kebingungan dan tersesat?

Jaejoong mulai kehabisan nafas, ia merasakan rasa sesak yang sangat di paru-parunya Jaejoong sedikit memberontak dalam air, rasanya sungguh menyesakkan. Dalam keadaannya sekarang ia bisa mendengar sayup-sayup suara riak air dan seseorang berenang mendekat ke arahnya, orang itu menarik tangannya dan mendekapnya lalu ia juga merasakan jika orang tersebut menariknya ke permukaan, dalam ketidak sadarannya Jaejoong bertanya-tanya. Siapa orang ini?

.

.

.

.: tbc :.

Kenapa yang review di chap 8 kemarin dikit banget? Maru kecewa sama kalian. Maru sakit aja bela-belain update demi kalian eh kaliannya kayak gitu

Kalau kalian seenaknya Maru juga bisa seenaknya sendiri. Ini fic juga termasuk cepet update kan? Daripada fic lain sampe bulanan. Jadi please hargai yang nulis.

Ok. Btw...

Ada yang sampai nangis nggak sih baca chap ini? Sejujurnya Maru juga berkaca-kaca sewaktu nulis ini chap terlebih yang kata-kata Jaejoong buat Siwon di sungai sebelum dia terjun.

Btw lirik lagu di atas thu judulnya Timeless yang nyangi Jang Ri in feat Xiah Junsu. Menurut Maru thu lagu nyedihin banget jadi cocok banget buat adegan pas di sungai terus yang lagu di restauran adegan Siwon and Jaejoong thu judulnya love love love yang nyanyi Roy Kim, aduh lagunya thu orang emang ringan and asik banget buat di dengerin.

Chap depan adalah rahasia mengapa Yunho memperlakukan Jaejoong seperti itu. So tunggu aja ya...oh, Maru juga mau ingetin kalau fic ini bakal Happy Ending jadi kalian yang biasanya suka tanya please jangan tanya lagi...haduh sebel kalian kok nggak ngerti plus nggak sabaran banget. Ingat orang sabar pantatnya lebar #di hajar reader.

Terima kasih udah doain Maru biar cepet sembuh. Sejujurnya saat chap ini di update, Maru masih belum begitu sehat tapi kan Maru udah janji ma kalian. Tapi melihat review chap kemarin malah dikit jadi chap depan bakal nunggu review lagi. Tergantung kalian kasih Maru review apa nggak. Ada yang nanya apa review itu penting. Semua author bakal jawab ITU PENTING BANGET. Anggap aja review kalian adalah balas jasa.

Chap ini kalau reviewnya belum nyampe 610 Maru nggak akan update. Asal kalian tahu. Chap kemarin Silent Readernya sampe 2.500 sekian tapi yang review duikit banget nggak ada 80 orang. Jadi tolong kasih Maru review.

Thanks berat buat orang-orang kece di bawah ini yang sudah mereview chap 8 kemarin. Ini dia orang-orang tersebut : ckhislsm137, ckhislsm137, YunHolic, Taeripark, kawaii uchiha, giaoneesan, Guest, merry jung, Aniss Kim, niaretha, Nony, , RedsXiah, UKnowBooJae, MaghT, suie-sudian, ANAK EMAK JEJEH, Fha, Shin Min Gi, Next, KJhwang, meejaeje, missy84, Yeojachingu YunJae, Guest, Himawari Ezuki, Dor4 couldy yunjaEshippEr, Anik0405, park yooki, Aghaa, Dipa Woon, Zhu Rizhu, Youleebitha, Princess yunjae, Cho MinHyun, Jung Jaehyun, Vic89, Lady Ze, justreader4286, FiAndYJ, liu13769, dhian930715ELF, indahtara14, abilhikmah, Reysa J, Cubbyloverz, momokawaii, z-know, runashine88, Uchiha Tachi'4'Sora, inda aqwam, Izca RizcassieYJ, , pikachu, guest, jema agassi, RismaChunnie, riyunjae, shygles, fifian160, Dennis Park, Kim Ji Rin, Angel Muaffi, toki4102, Sora Hwang, rara, Keda Scarlet, qiukey, ninna, everadit, ino, huijia, meirah.1111, Anayanti (Maapin kalau ada yang ketinggalan)

Segentong cinta dari Maru buat kalian :**

Akhir kata...

Review = update cepat

Review adalah balas jasa. Hargai yang nulis.


	10. Chapter 10

Saranghae Yunho©Maru Glendive Diamond

©Tokoh : Tuhan YME yang menghadirkan mereka ke muka bumi, orang tua mereka yang membesarkan mereka, dan SME yang memperkenalkan mereka kepada dunia. Diriku hanya meminjam.

Pair : Yunjae, Wonjae (slight).

No bashing, no flame, no risuh, no plagiat, no copas pokoknya no yang jelek-jelek. Maru+YJS sekeluarga cinta damai.

.

.

Enjoy it^^ for Chapter 10

.

.

.

Aroma obat menguar di sekitar indera penciumannya tapi ia mengabaikannya, mata musangnya menatap ruang UGD dengan wajah cemas.

"Kau harus ganti baju dulu, appa tak ingin kau sakit. Kami di sini akan menunggu Jaejoong jadi tenanglah." Suara appa Jung terdengar di samping tubuhnya.

Yunho tak bergeming, ia tetap berdiri di depan ruang tertutup itu sembari menyentuh pintu yang terasa dingin di jemarinya. Terkadang ia mengumamkan sesuatu dan terkadang ia mengigit bibirnya.

Appa-nya mendesah lalu menyampirkan pakaian kering di pundak Yunho.

Flashback.

Jung Yunho bersembunyi di balik tembok sembari terus memperhatikan Jaejoong yang melangkah di koridor rumah sakit dengan membawa sekotak bekal. Yunho tahu pasti kemana tujuan namja cantik tersebut. Ia langkahkan kakinya dan tetap waspada agar kehadirannya tidak diketahui tapi suara beberapa orang yang berlarian ke arah kamar yang dituju Jaejoong a.k.a kamar Siwon membuatnya berhenti mendadak, ia bertanya-tanya dalam hati mengenai apa yang terjadi.

Wajahnya masih terpaku pada orang-orang yang berlarian tersebut namun saat ia mengalihkan pandangan ke arah Jaejoong, namja cantik itu telah berada jauh di depannya dan tampak berbicara dengan seseorang, Yunho sama sekali tidak bisa mendengar pembicaraan itu tapi hatinya berkata jika telah terjadi hal buruk pada kondisi Siwon saat itu. Yunho melihat bekal yang di bawa di tangan Jaejoong terjatuh dan Yunho melihat namja itu berbalik arah dan berlari jadi ia cepat-cepat sembunyi dan menghindari Jaejoong. Saat Jaejoong telah pergi, Yunho masih terpaku di tempatnya bersembunyi, ia bersumpah telah mendengar Jaejoong menggumamkan kata-kata semacam 'Aku akan ikut denganmu hyung.'

Saat itulah Yunho menyadari sebuah firasat buruk merambati benaknya, Yunho bergegas pergi dan berlari, ia berharap bisa menemukan Jaejoong secepatnya.

Yunho tidak menemukan Jaejoong di depan rumah sakit jadi Yunho bergegas menuju parkiran dan pergi mencari Jaejoong.

Mobil mewah miliknya telah berputar-putar mengelilingi kota sejak beberapa menit yang lalu tapi ia tak kunjung menemukan sosok Jaejoong di mana pun. Sesuatu melintas dalam benaknya, ada satu tempat yang nyaris ia lupakan. Sungai Han, Jaejoong sering ke sana jika sedih sebab di sana tempat sebagian abu jenazah appa-nya ditebar.

Yunho menancapkan mobilnya dengan kecepatan ekstrim sembari berdoa agar tidak terjadi apa-apa dengan Jaejoong. Wajahnya diliputi kecemasan yang sangat.

Sungai Han.

Yunho memarkirkan mobilnya sembarangan dan ia bergegas turun lalu mencari keberadaan Jaejoong. Ia melihatnya, namja cantik itu tengah berdiri dan melamun di pinggiran sungai Han, Yunho memelankan jalannya dan merasa lega di hati tapi sedetik kemudian matanya melebar sempurna saat Jaejoong tiba-tiba terjun ke sungai. Yunho berlari kesetanan dan berteriak memanggil Jaejoong, nafasnya putus-putus dan ia memandang permukaan sungai dengan wajah bingung, riak air memberikan jejak jika sesuatu baru saja memasuki sungai. Tanpa berpikir panjang Yunho langsung terjun dan berusaha menyelamatkan Jaejoong, ia menemukan namja cantik itu seperti melayang di antara air yang dingin, wajahnya sangat tenang dan ia tengah tersenyum. Yunho mendapati hatinya mencelos.

End Of Flashback.

Suara seseorang menangis di balik punggungnya, Yunho tahu itu suara ibu Jaejoong tapi Yunho sama sekali tidak peduli. Yang ada di otaknya adalah Jaejoong, bagaimana keadaan namja itu sekarang?

Tiba-tiba ruangan terbuka dan seorang dokter menatapnya dengan wajah serius.

"Apa anda keluarganya?" tanya dokter tersebut.

Orang tuanya dan ibu Jaejoong segera mendekat dan bertanya dengan wajah cemas.

"Iya, bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya Yunho.

"Ia tengah kritis, banyak air yang masuk ke dalam tubuhnya dan itu sangat membahayakan bagi dirinya dan bayi di kandungannya. Apalagi ia seperti mengalami shock yang berat." Dokter itu diam sebentar lalu melanjutkan dengan suara yang lebih serius "Kami harus segera mengoperasinya tapi saya tidak bisa menjamin keduanya akan selamat jadi saya ingin memberikan sebuah pilihan bagi anda, anda ingin menyelamatkan bayinya...atau ibunya?" ujar dokter tersebut.

Yunho mendapati dirinya mematung mendengar deretan kalimat semacam ultimatum tersebut, hatinya remuk redam mendengarnya "Tidak bisakah anda menyelamatkan keduanya?"

Dokter menggeleng "Saya tidak bisa menjamin, karena itulah anda harus memilih salah satunya jika hal buruk terjadi nanti."

Yunho terdiam lama sedangkan ibunya dan ibu Jaejoong menangis di sampingnya, appanya membisu dan menatap ke arah Yunho penuh kesedihan.

"...ibunya, tolong selamatkan ibunya..." ujar Yunho dengan suara lirih. Hatinya hancur berkeping-keping saat ia mengucapkan kata-kata itu. Kata-kata itu layaknya sebuah mantra hitam untuk membunuh anaknya dan Yunho menyadari betapa ia kini telah menjelma menjadi pendosa.

Jung Kangin menundukkan kepala, ia pasrah pada keputusan Yunho meski itu berarti cucu yang selama ini ia nanti-nanti kehadirannya harus tiada. Jung Kangin tahu benar jika tidak ada keputusan terbaik dalam hal ini, layaknya memakan buah simalakama.

Dokter mengangguk dan kembali masuk lalu menutup ruangan. Lampu operasi menyala dan mereka yang menunggu diam membisu, menahan sakit pada hati mereka masing-masing.

.

.

Operasi itu berjalan lebih dari 2 jam, Yunho terus berdiri selama itu tepat di depan pintu ruangan yang tertutup. Wajahnya menahan kesedihan dan rasa bersalah.

Lampu operasi menyala hijau dan beberapa saat kemudian seorang suster membawa bayi yang diselimuti kain warna putih, Yunho mengabaikan suster itu, ia tidak kuat melihat anaknya yang kini tak bernyawa.

Si Suster memberikan mayat bayi itu pada umma Jung, umma Jung menggendongnya dengan air mata yang berlinang.

"Cucuku sayang, kenapa kau harus meninggalkan kami secepat ini?" suara wanita itu terdengar menyedihkan.

"Yunho-ah, apa kau tidak ingin menggendongnya sebentar saja?" tanya umma Jung.

Yunho diam dan tetap berdiri membelakangi bayi itu, ia berdiri dengan begitu kaku di depan pintu.

"Yunho-ah." Panggil umma Jung.

"Tidak, tidak perlu. Bawa ia pergi." ucapnya, meski begitu semua orang menyadari betapa nada suaranya terdengar bergetar. Yunho menahan bongkahan menyesakkan di tenggorokannya saat ia hampir menangis.

"Sebentar saja, nak. Biarkan ia mengenal appa-nya meski hanya sebentar saja." Pinta umma Jung memelas, ia terisak sambil menyerahkan bayi itu pada Yunho.

Yunho berbalik, sekarang orang-orang tahu bagaimana wajahnya yang terluka. Ia menahan genangan air mata di pelupuk matanya. Yunho menerima bayinya dan ia menggendongnya sambil memandangi wajah mati anaknya yang terlihat begitu damai.

"Hei, aku Jung Yunho...aku appa-mu, nak. Aku ingin sekali melihat warna matamu, tapi kau justru menutup matamu...anakku, begitu kecilnya dirimu, bahkan bayi-bayi yang terlahir di luar sana tampak lebih besar dari ukuranmu...anakku, tidak apa-apa jika kau akan membenciku tapi tidak bisakah kau membuka matamu? Tidak bisakah kau hidup dan bertumbuh dewasa meski aku hanya mampu menatapmu dari kejauhan?" Yunho meneteskan air matanya, air mata itu mengalir di pipi bayi mungil dalam dekapannya.

Appa Jung memalingkan muka, tak tahan melihat ini semua sedangkan Umma Jung dan Umma Kim menahan isak tangis mereka.

"Biarkan appa memelukmu seperti ini, sedikit lebih lama seperti ini. Appa mencintaimu, nak. Anakku yang malang, appa sungguh-sungguh mencintaimu." Yunho menangis sambil memeluk anaknya.

"...hiks...hiks..oek..oek..oek.." orang-orang tersentak mendengar sebuah tangisan bayi begitu pula dengan Jung Yunho. Wajahnya memandang anaknya dengan rasa terkejut yang begitu besar.

"Ia hidup!" pekikan umma Kim membuat Yunho tersadar dari rasa terkejutnya. Anaknya hidup...dia benar-benar hidup.

Yunho memeluk anaknya dengan suka cita, ia menangis bahagia "Terima kasih, terima kasih karena kau telah hidup. Terima kasih banyak." Ia cium anaknya dan keluarganya tersenyum bahagia.

.

.

.

Usai menyerahkan anaknya pada suster untuk di masukkan ke dalam inkubator sebab anaknya terlahir premature, Yunho menunggu para perawat memindahkan Jaejoong ke ruang ICU.

Tuan dan Nyonya Jung serta umma Kim masuk lebih dulu saat Jaejoong telah dipindahkan. Yunho menunggu di luar, wajahnya tampak merenung. Tiga orang yang ada di dalam ruangan Jaejoong tersebut keluar, di dekat Yunho berdiri mematung, umma Kim berkata padanya dengan suara tenang.

"Masuklah, kurasa kalian butuh waktu untuk berdua." Ujarnya lantas pergi begitu pula orang tua Yunho.

Yunho masuk. Ia langkahkan kakinya mendekat ke arah Jaejoong yang terbaring tak sadarkan diri. Wajah namja cantik itu tampak pucat, dokter berkata setelah Jaejoong siuman maka semua akan baik-baik saja.

Yunho menyibakkan poni Jaejoong dan melihat wajah di depannya tertidur tenang seolah ia mati dan hal itu menimbulkan rasa takut dalam diri Yunho.

"Boo, bayimu selamat. Cepatlah bangun dan beri dia nama, kau mungkin tidak akan mengijinkanku untuk memberinya nama bahkan menyentuhnya...karenanya cepatlah bangun." Ujar Yunho. Ia duduk di kursi samping ranjang.

Yunho mendekatkan dirinya ke Jaejoong dan mencium pipi namja itu yang terasa dingin di bibirnya. Sesuatu membongkar kenangannya di masa lalu.

Flashback masa SMA.

Yunho Pov.

"Nah, Kim Jaejoong. Kau selanjutnya, majulah!"sosaengnim berkata dan suara langkah sepatu terdengar setelahnya. Aku tahu jika Kim Jaejoong berjalan ke depan dan lekas duduk di balik grand piano warna gading.

Sejujurnya aku malas berada di kelas ini, jika bukan karena Yoochun sialan itu maka aku sudah berada di kelas drama yang memiliki banyak wanita cantik. Kelas ini hanya kelas musik yang membosankan, hanya berisi anak perempuan lemah lembut atau beberapa anak laki-laki payah.

Aku menidurkan kepalaku di bangku dengan malas dan mengabaikan Kim Jaejoong yang mungkin tengah bersiap dan setelahnya suara dentingan piano mulai terdengar di telingaku. Lumayan ku kira. Sedikitnya aku bertanya darimana dia belajar piano? Tidak ada piano atau alat musik di Mansion, baik orang tuaku dan aku sama sekali tidak tertarik untuk memainkannya.

There's a song that inside of my soul  
It's the one that I've tried to write over and over again  
I'm awake in the infinite cold, but you sing to me over  
And over and over again

So I lay my head back down  
And I lift my hands and pray to be only yours  
I pray to be only yours  
I know now you're my only hope

Sing to me the song of the stars  
Of your galaxy dancing and laughing and laughing again  
When it feels like my dreams are so far  
Sing to me of the plans that you have for me over again

I give you my destiny, I'm giving you all of me  
I want your symphony  
Singing in all that I am at the top of my lungs  
I'm giving it back

Aku terpaku mendengar lantunan lembut itu. Suara itu begitu indah dan menghanyutkan, secara refleks aku memalingkan wajahku ke depan dan melihat wajahnya yang begitu mempesona. Inikah seorang Kim Jaejoong yang selalu dipuji oleh Yoochun karena kecantikannya? Yoochun benar, Jaejoong cantik sekali bahkan aku harus mengatakan jika ia indah, sangat indah. Wajahnya meresapi apa yang ia nyanyikan.

Suara itu halus seperti lantunan musik surga dan aku mendapati diriku terpaku pada sosok Jaejoong.

Dadaku bergemuruh seperti biasa, detik itu juga, kurasa aku paham mengenai perasaan macam apa yang kurasakan selama ini ketika melihat Jaejoong. Kurasa aku jatuh cinta padanya, iya, aku telah jatuh cinta padanya jauh sebelum aku tahu apa itu cinta.

Plok...plokk..plokk..

Tepuk tangan yang keras menyadarkanku dari lamunan, aku memperhatikan Jaejoong berdiri dan sedikit membungkuk. Namja itu tersenyum ke semua orang dan aku refleks melihat sekelilingku. Semua orang, terutama laki-laki di dalam ruangan ini memandangnya dengan takjub dan aku, tahukah kau Jaejoong? jika aku merasakan perasaan marah yang familiar merayapi hatiku, aku tiba-tiba merasa tidak suka melihat tatapan namja-namja itu menatapmu penuh keinginan untuk mendekatimu dan kau? Kau justru memberi senyuman pada mereka dan bertingkah begitu baik. Aku tidak menyukai itu.

End of Flashback.

Yunho Pov.

Aku mengenang masa itu yang telah begitu lama berlalu. Jaejoong di depanku tidak banyak berubah, ia tetap cantik dan manis dan Jaejoong di depanku tetaplah Kim Jaejoong yang baik hati dan ramah, namja periang dan tulus. Semua orang yang mengenalnya tahu itu. Dan bahkan setelah tahun-tahun yang sia-sia terlewati, bagiku Jaejoong tetaplah sama.

Aku genggam tangannya yang terasa dingin di telapak tanganku, aku menciumnya lembut lalu memejamkan mata dan bergumam.

"Tahukah kau jika pada kenyataannya aku pun tersiksa...tidak hanya sekarang, tapi sejak bertahun-tahun lamanya." Aku diam sejenak dan mengelus pipi Jaejoong.

"Akan kuceritakan sedikit banyak padamu Jae, dengarkanlah baik-baik karena aku memilih kata-kata ini dengan hati-hati." Ujarku kemudian.

"Aku selalu memperhatikanmu, sejak kecil aku selalu memperhatikanmu, saat kau melintas di depanku, di samping halaman, di ruang tengah, di dalam imajenasi bahkan mimpiku. Kau selalu kuperhatikan...saat kecil kau pernah membawa pulang seekor kucing dan kau merawatnya penuh kasih, aku memperhatikannya dan mengira kau sangat menyukai kucing jadi saat aku pergi ke suatu tempat, aku membelikanmu gantungan kucing dan berharap kau menyukainya. Aku menitipkannya pada ibuku saat ia juga ingin memberimu gantungan gajah dari Thailand...aku memperhatikanmu setelahnya dan melihatmu mengabaikan gantungan kucing pemberianku dan justru menyayangi pemberian ibuku...Jae, aku tidak suka...maafkan aku karena telah merusakkan gantungan gajah itu dan membuatmu menangis..." aku diam dan memperhatikan wajah Jaejoong yang terlihat tak berubah lalu setelahnya aku melanjutkan kembali ceritaku.

"Apa kau masih ingat hari di mana kau berkata cinta padaku? Hari itu bagai sebuah mimpi bagiku, aku ingin sekali memelukmu dan mengatakan hal yang sama tapi aku melihat segerombolan siswa wanita yang pernah membully-mu memperhatikan kita...saat itu aku tahu mereka menguping pembicaraan kita sambil menatapmu penuh kebencian, aku tidak ingin mereka bertindak macam-macam padamu...karenanya aku justru mencemoohmu, itulah yang bisa kulakukan agar kau aman saat tidak ada aku di sampingmu, maafkan aku karena berkata kasar padamu...dan membuatmu menangis lagi..." aku diam lagi dan kembali memperhatikan wajah Jaejoong yang tidak memberikan respon, aku tahu ia tidak mungkin mendengar ucapanku tapi aku ingin dia merespon suaraku. Aku tidak berharap terlalu banyak dari itu.

"...aku berpikir jika terus bersamamu mungkin aku akan membuatmu menangis lagi dan lagi karenanya aku memutuskan untuk pergi ke Jerman demi menghindarimu. Jae, tahukah kau...berada di Jerman justru membuatku tak tenang, kau selalu hadir dalam pikiranku...karenanya aku berusaha keras agar lulus lebih cepat dan kembali ke Korea untuk menemuimu dan memperbaiki segalanya...tapi..." aku berhenti sejenak dan menahan amarah dalam diriku.

"Saat aku berhasil menduduki jabatan presdir dan kembali ke Korea lalu bermaksud bertemu kembali dengan dirimu dengan cara menjalin kerja sama dengan Choi Group tempatmu bekerja, aku menemukanmu dalam keakraban dengan Choi Siwon...aku membencinya Jae, itu sangat menyakitiku...aku menyusun rencana, apapun itu agar kau berada dekat dalam jangkauanku..." wajahku tertekuk dan tiba-tiba aku merasakan rasa sakit yang selalu sama setiap kali aku memperhatikan Jaejoong berdekatan dengan orang lain.

"Maafkan aku, caraku memang busuk tapi aku kehilangan kewarasanku saat kau semakin dan semakin dekat dengannya...pergi ke Kanada dan memilikimu seutuhnya adalah cara terakhir agar kau berpisah dari namja itu, kau tahu...Yoochun menghajarku habis-habisan dan memakiku setelah dia pulang dari urusan pemasarannya dan mengetahui tindakanku padamu. Tapi aku tidak menyesal, yang kupikir adalah rencanaku telah berhasil." Aku diam sejenak dan menarik nafas dengan menahan rasa sesak di dadaku.

"Tapi Choi Siwon dan kau tetap dekat, aku benci sekali, jadi aku menyusun rencana selanjutnya, aku tahu kau memiliki rahim, aku pernah mencuri dengar saat orangtuamu membicarakannnya dan selama berhari-hari setelah itu aku memperhatikan kondisimu melemah dan kukira dugaanku tepat. Yoochun berkata kau hamil meski aku sudah menduga tetap saja aku tak menampik rasa terkejut dalam diriku. Aku sangat senang mendengarnya dan aku mulai menjalankan rencana selanjutnya, membuatmu keluar dari Choi Group dan memblacklist namamu dari daftar pencari kerja. Aku tidak ingin kau dekat dengan Siwon atau siapapun dan aku tidak ingin kau bekerja saat hamil, kau harus istirahat Jae..." aku melirik Jaejoong dan menyibakkan poninya.

"...dan aku akan menjagamu diam-diam. Aku menyuruh seorang pemilik restauran untuk membeli ikan dari ibumu secara rutin dan aku menitipkan padanya hal-hal yang sebenarnya ingin sekali aku berikan langsung padamu ; susu hamil, pakaian, dan perlengkapan lainnya. Ku harap kau senang dan meninggalkan keinginanmu untuk bekerja, tapi kau tetap berusaha mencari pekerjaan. Aku mengikutimu di suatu siang yang terik dan melihatmu duduk kelelahan di taman, aku menyewa seorang wanita untuk memberimu makanan, minuman, dan beberapa lembar uang. Aku memperhatikanmu yang tersenyum penuh syukur dari kejauhan dan itu membuatku bahagia...kau yang tersenyum sangat menawan."

Aku terdiam kembali dan menatap langit-langit ruangan, suasana begitu hening di sekitarku meski ada kau di sisiku, entah mengapa aku merasa sendirian...Jaejoong, kau sangat dekat tapi juga sangat jauh.

"Beberapa hari setelahnya, mata-mataku mengatakan padaku jika kau mendapatkan pekerjaan, itu tidak mungkin jadi aku yang tak percaya memutuskan untuk mendatangimu di tempat kau bekerja. Aku melihatmu menggunakan apron dan kau seperti seorang istri yang manis. Ah, aku memperhatikan perutmu dan menyapa anakku dalam hati. Berpikir tentangnya dan tentangmu...saat itu kau bertanya padaku dengan nada dingin dan kau tahu? Itu memancingku untuk berkata kasar padamu dan keadaan kita kembali memanas hingga ibuku datang...sebenarnya aku tahu kedatangannya..." aku tersenyum mengingat hal itu.

"...sebab akulah yang membuatnya untuk bertemu kembali denganmu, sehari sebelumnya aku meminta ibuku untuk membeli ramyun di restauran tempatmu bekerja dan memintanya untuk kembali membelinya besok. Kenapa aku melakukannya? Karena... agar aku dimarahi, agar aku dihukum, dan agar aku bisa menikahimu." ujarku dengan nada lembut.

"Meski harus dipukul habis-habisan tapi hatiku senang sekali, semua pukulan itu tak terasa sakit justru pukulan-pukulan itu membuatku bangun dari mimpi dan menerima kenyataan yang membahagiakan, menikah dengamu. Aku memandang air matamu yang mengalir, saat itu aku berjanji agar itu menjadi air mata kesedihan terakhir yang kau alirkan karenaku, lalu aku memandang perutmu yang mulai membesar dan aku kembali menyapa anak kita dalam hatiku...mengatakan padanya bahwa kelak kita akan menjadi keluarga dan berjanji padanya untuk melindungi dirinya dan dirimu, tapi..." aku merasakan otot-otot wajahku tertarik dan rahangku mengeras, kapanpun aku mengingat.

"...di suatu malam ketika aku menemuimu dan bermaksud melamarmu secara resmi, kau justru berkata jika kau tidak akan menikah denganku dan sebaliknya kau berkata akan menikah dengan Siwon. Seharusnya kau tahu betapa hancurnya hatiku kala itu dan yang lebih menyakitkan lagi kau mengucapkannya sambil tersenyum seolah-olah kau begitu bahagia bisa menikah dengan Siwon…aku tidak terima Jae, seumur hidupku, bagaimana pun, aku tidak bisa menerimanya…karenanya aku mengikutimu dan menemukanmu bersama Siwon. Yang bisa kupikirkan saat itu adalah melenyapkan Siwon, jadi aku mencelakainya." Aku menggigit bibirku dan memegang kepalaku frustasi.

"Meski tidak berhasil membunuhnya tapi aku lega bisa membatalkan pernikahan kalian…mengira kau akan menyerah membuatku senang tapi sebaliknya, aku melihatmu begitu terpukul dan muram dari hari ke hari, aku melihatmu pergi ke rumah sakit setiap hari, melihatmu memperhatikan Siwon sedemikian rupa. Meski hatiku selalu hancur melihatnya tapi aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun. Boo, apa kau mencintai Siwon? Setiap malam aku memikirkannya dan berusaha merelakanmu pergi bersama Siwon tapi setiap kali pikiran itu muncul aku merasakan sesak sekali…aku tidak bisa melakukannya…"

Aku merasakan sesuatu mengalir di pipiku dan terasa panas. Ini air mataku, tidak hanya dirimu saja yang bisa menangis kan Boo? Aku juga, aku juga bisa menangis karenamu. Setiap kali aku menyakiti hatimu aku juga turut menangis, setiap kali kau tersenyum karena orang lain aku akan menangis, bahkan setiap kali kau menatapku dengan raut ketakutan aku akan menangis pula. Jauh dari penglihatanmu, jauh dari penglihatan orang lain. Aku akan menangis diam-diam. Dan mengasihani diriku sekaligus mengutuk diriku sendiri.

Kuusap air mataku dan aku menatapmu penuh luka. Aku tidak pernah membencimu, aku hanya merindukanmu, sangat merindukanmu. Boo, aku memang kejam sebab ketika aku melihatmu dengan orang lain aku merasa marah tapi tidak melihatmu justru membuatku merasa aneh. Sekarang aku tidak berani berharap jika kau bisa mencintaiku, meskipun sekarang kau akan membenciku tidak masalah asalkan aku bisa melihatmu. Setidaknya jika kau membenciku maka aku masih ada dalam pikiranmu.

"Boo, tahukah dirimu? Bertahun-tahun ini aku merasa begitu buruk. Aku minum kopi yang terasa seperti racun, aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya untuk keluar dari tempat tidur diseparuh waktu setelah aku melihatmu menangis, terkadang aku merasa begitu kuat, terkadang aku merasa begitu lemah. Yoochun mengatakan padaku jika aku seperti orang yang tidak tertolong, aku ingin diselamatkan."

Kutatap wajah Jaejoong lekat-lekat "Boo, hatiku jelek dan buruk tapi itu hanya menjadi milikmu seorang karena aku hanya mencintaimu. Aku akan memberimu segala sesuatu untuk satu kesempatan lagi. Boojae, inilah rahasia yang selama ini kumiliki dan kusembunyikan darimu...semoga aku tidak terlambat." Ujarku dengan air mata yang berlinang sambil mencium dahi Jaejoong.

.

.

.

oOo Maru G. Diamond oOo

.

.

.

4 hari kemudian.

Normal Pov.

"Nggh..." suara erangan pelan seseorang terdengar, Kim Jaejoong perlahan-lahan membuka matanya dan memandang ke sekitar. Pikirannya belum fokus ditambah ia merasa kepalanya amat pening.

Jaejoong melihat sambil berpikir dimanakah ia berada sekarang. Ruangan itu serba putih, dan aroma obat menusuk-nusuk indera penciuman. Jendela tengah terbuka dan angin sejuk memasuki ruangan itu dan menari-nari di sekitar rambutnya...apa ini rumah sakit?

Tak berapa lama setelah ia berpikir seperti orang linglung, Jaejoong menemukan ingatannya kembali. Ia ingat semuanya, dari pertama ia berangkat ke rumah sakit untuk makan malam di ruangan Siwon hingga ia memutuskan bunuh diri setelah mendengar Siwon mengalami drop. Jaejoong memandang kedua tangannya bingung.

Air mata mulai mengalir di kedua pipinya. Jaejoong menangis.

"Kenapa aku masih hidup? Kenapa aku harus selamat?" ia menjerit dan memegang kepalanya, wajahnya memucat. Ia merasa bersalah dan menyesali hidupnya, sekarang Siwon mungkin sedang kesepian di alam lain dan Jaejoong tidak sanggup menuntaskan janji yang ia buat untuk Siwon.

Seperti orang kesetanan, Jaejoong melepas selang infus di tangannya, ia mengabaikan darah yang sedikit mengalir dari bekas infus tersebut, Jaejoong juga melepas selang oksigen yang terpasang di hidungnya. Ia bangkit tiba-tiba dan itu membuat keseimbangannya hilang. Jaejoong roboh di lantai, ia bangkit kembali lalu terjatuh dan terus seperti itu, Jaejoong mencakar lantai itu dan menangis sambil memukuli kakinya.

"Kumohon..hiks..kumohon..biarkan aku berdiri..hiks.."tangisnya sambil terus dan terus mencoba berdiri. Dan untuk percobaan kesekian ia berusaha bangkit kembali dan berhasil dengan berpegangan pada tepi ranjang. Jaejoong telah berdiri dan dia diam sejenak, merasakan rasa pening melanda kepalanya, nyeri hebat pada perutnya serta rasa sakit menghujam hatinya untuk kesekian kali. Jaejoong belum menyadari jika tubuhnya sekarang telah berubah, tidak ada lagi bayi dalam perutnya tapi pikiran Jaejoong tak sampai ke sana. Ia hanya berpikir tentang Siwon.

"Siwon hyung..." gumamnya di sela tangisan. Jaejoong menatap pintu keluar dan sekonyong-konyong ia melangkah keluar.

.

.

.

Jaejoong ingat betul dimana letak kamar Siwon dan Jaejoong bersyukur ia bisa berada di rumah sakit yang sama.

Kini Jaejoong tengah berdiri di samping ranjang Siwon, matanya menatap wajah pria di depannya dengan berkaca-kaca. Seorang suster berkata padanya jika Siwon berhasil selamat dari kondisi dropnya dan itu merupakan sebuah kejaiban. Jaejoong menangis dan bersyukur untuk itu. Perlahan ia menempelkan tangannya ke dahi Siwon, dahi itu hangat dan menentramkan.

"Kenyataan begitu berat di pundakku dan itu begitu menyiksaku, kau yang berada di sini seperti orang yang menunggu kematian, tapi kau selamat dan aku tahu bahwa itu sudah cukup baik. Antara batas mimpi dan kenyataan, 'mianhae' kata itu akan terus terucap sampai suaraku mati." Jaejoong menangis kembali, tangannya turun dan mengusap pipi Siwon.

"Kau selalu tersenyum manis dengan pipi ini padaku tapi sekarang kau tidak bisa tersenyum seperti dulu karenaku, mianhae." Tangan itu turun menuju dada Siwon, tepat di jantungnya.

"Di dalam sini, aku berharap sesuatu di dalam sini terus berdetak. Hyung, hiduplah karena kau ingin jangan hidup karena diriku. Setelah kau melamarku, aku selalu merasa bimbang apakah aku dapat mencintaimu dengan baik. Saat itu aku tidak ingin bersedih meski betapa tidak siapnya perasaanku padamu. Hyung, maafkan aku telah menipumu, aku mencintaimu sebagai seorang adik pada kakaknya, perasaan semacam ini sangat sulit kuubah. Maafkan aku...sungguh maafkan aku, hyung." Jaejoong menangis untuk sebuah cinta yang tidak bisa ia balas selamanya.

"Ada alasannya mengapa sekarang aku memutuskan untuk menemuimu...aku berniat untuk pergi jauh, dari mimpi hatimu. Hyung, aku akan mengunjungimu sebulan sekali dan memastikan kau baik-baik saja. Semoga saat kau membuka mata, aku berada di sisimu untuk berkata terima kasih dan maaf."

Jaejoong menundukkan tubuhnya dan mencium pipi kiri Siwon.

"Terima kasih telah menjagaku, aku akan terus mengingat kebaikanmu dan suara ringanmu yang masih menggema. Terima kasih, untuk senyummu, untuk pelukanmu, terima kasih banyak. Aku menyayangimu Siwon hyung." Jaejoong melangkahkan kaki keluar sambil memegang perutnya, ia telah menyadari ada apa dengan perutnya. Ia bergegas menuju ruangan bayi.

.

.

.

Jung Yunho melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar Jaejoong di rawat. Ia telah membawa bunga untuk di letakkan di vas bunga di samping ranjang Jaejoong.

Kriet...

Yunho membuka pintu dan terkejut. Ranjang itu kosong dan berantakan, tidak ada Jaejoong di sana sedangkan infus sudah tergeletak di lantai diantara pecahan vas bunga. Yunho melangkah dan mencari-cari Jaejoong di seluruh ruangan tapi ia tidak menemukannya, ia langsung berbalik dan berteriak memanggil suster.

Beberapa orang perawat datang dengan tergesa dan Yunho langsung menghardik mereka dan memerintahkan mereka mencari Jaejoong. Yunho berjongkok di lantai dan memungut serpihan vas bunga sambil menelphone orang suruhannya untuk mencari Jaejoong, ia juga menelpone Yoochun untuk datang ke rumah sakit sekarang.

"Kau pergi kemana Jae?" ujarnya lirih, Yunho meremas pecahan vas bunga dan mengabaikan darah yang mengalir dari tangannya.

"Tu-tuan Jung, ga-gawat..." seorang suster dengan wajah pucat dan cemas berkata dengan tergagap. Yunho bangkit dan bertanya dengan suara tinggi.

"Ada apa? Cepat katakan!"

"B-bayi tuan Jaejoong...meng-menghilang...bayi itu lenyap dari inkubator." Nada bicara suster itu terdengar gemetar. Ia jelas ketakutan.

Yunho membelalakkan matanya dan lalu mengusir suster tersebut. Ia menyuruh lebih banyak orang untuk mencari Jaejoong dan bayi mereka. Amarah menumpuk di sekitarnya dan membuat atmosfir tidak enak di dalam ruangan tersebut. Yunho mengamuk sambil memaki.

Yoochun tiba 15 menit setelah Yunho menelphonennya dan ia shock melihat keadaan kamar bekas Jaejoong di rawat menjadi berantakan, ia melihat seorang pria yang amat di kenalnya tengah duduk dan menunduk. Yoochun mengernyit melihat darah mengalir dari tangan Yunho.

"Apa sudah ada kabar?" tanya Yoochun dengan aksen hati-hati.

Yunho mendongak dan menatap Yoochun dengan wajah sedih sekaligus marah. Pria itu berdiri lalu mencengkram kerah Yoochun erat.

"Orang-orangku tidak berhasil menemukannya, orang-orang bodoh macam apa mereka? Kenapa mencari seorang namja dan bayinya saja tidak becus?" Yunho berteriak di depan wajah Yoochun.

Air mata mengalir perlahan dari mata musang miliknya seiring cengkraman tangannya di kerah baju Yoochun memudar "Aku kehilangannya, bagaimana ini? Aku kehilangan dia...apa yang harus aku lakukan...katakan padaku Park Yoochun, apa yang harus aku lakukan?" tubuh Yunho perlahan merosot ke lantai, pandangannya nanar dan ia mencengkram dadanya kuat sambil terus meneteskan air matanya dan menangis dalam kebisuan.

Yoochun, seumur hidupnya, tidak pernah sekalipun melihat sahabat baiknya begitu tergunjang seperti sekarang. Yoochun menundukkan tubuhnya dan menepuk bahu Yunho "Aku akan membantumu untuk mencarinya...tenanglah."

Sehari, dua hari, tiga hari hingga seminggu terlewati dan hasil pencarian itu nihil. Yoochun mendapati dirinya kebingungan ditambah keadaan Yunho sekarang. Namja musang itu tidak masuk kerja setelah Jaejoong menghilang, ia hanya menghabiskan waktunya untuk mabuk dan meracau, Yunho bahkan kehilangan banyak berat badannya dalam beberapa hari terakhir. Ia tidak mau makan dan sering tertidur sambil menangis.

Yoochun melangkahkan dirinya menuju pintu keluar ketika ia melihat Changmin mengobrol dengan seseorang secara diam-diam. Yoochun merasa penasaran lalu ia mengikuti namja itu.

.

.

"Ne, kau harus memastikan dirimu nyaman hyung. Aku akan melindungimu dari sini. Tenanglah." Ujar Changmin.

"Terima kasih, Minnie...aku sungguh tertolong." Suara di seberang terdengar lega.

Changmin tersenyum "Ya, tentu saja. Senang bisa membantumu dan akan kupastikan tidak akan ada yang bisa melacakmu termasuk Yunho hyung...jadi Jaejoong hyung bisa tenang...sampaikan ciumku pada putramu ne." Changmin mengakhiri sambungan tersebut dan tersenyum puas.

"Jadi ini ulahmu?" suara seseorang mengintrupsi.

Changmin membeku di tempat, meski ia tahu itu bukan suara Yunho tapi suara Yoochun, namun Changmin tidak bisa meremehkan namja ini. Ia namja berbahaya nomer dua setelah Yunho itulah anggapan Changmin. Dengan gerakan kaku, Changmin memalingkan tubuhnya menghadap Yoochun yang berdiri dengan raut terkejut.

"Iya, ini ulahku. Lantas apa urusanmu?" tantang Changmin.

"Yunho akan membunuhmu." Ujar Yoochun tajam.

"Tidak masalah, Yunho hyung akan membunuh siapapun karena makhluk itu tidak punya hati. Ia bahkan bisa membunuhmu suatu hari nanti, tunggu saja!" cibir Changmin.

"Kau tidak tahu apapun jadi jangan berkata sembarangan." Bentak Yoochun.

"Tidak tahu apapun katamu? Menurutmu aku tidak tahu apa yang telah di lakukan Yunho hyung pada Jaejoong hyung? Orang gila itu menyiksa Jaejoong hyung, membuat hidupnya hancur, menghamilinya dan membunuh psikisnya perlahan. Lalu bagian mananya yang tidak ku ketahui? Sejak pulang dari Kanada aku menaruh curiga tentang perubahan sikap Jaejoong, jadi aku memutuskan untuk menyelidikinya dan menemukan fakta betapa brengseknya Jung Yunho. Jika kau punya mata pasti kau bisa melihatnya kan? Jaejoong hyung menderita." Suara Changmin meninggi.

Yoochun mendengarnya dalam diam seakan ia meresapi setiap perkataan Changmin.

"Jangan mencarinya, kumohon jangan mencarinya." Ujar Changmin dengan nada pelan.

"Tapi Yunho.." Ucapan Yoochun di sela.

"Kali ini kumohon jangan hanya memikirkan tentang Yunho hyung saja, pikirkanlah tentang keadaan Jaejoong hyung juga. Ia sedang menjalani hidupnya yang tenang di suatu tempat...jangan mencarinya atau mengusiknya, biarkanlah ia...mengenai Yunho hyung, ia harus mendapatkan hukumannya. Yoochun hyung, kabulkanlah permohonanku, jangan cari Jaejoong hyung." Ujar Changmin.

Yoochun berpikir sejenak lalu ia mengangguk perlahan dan itu membuat Changmin tersenyum lebar dan berkata terima kasih padanya.

'Maafkan aku Yunho, mungkin jika aku menemukan Jaejoong untukmu kau akan memenjarakannya dalam rasa cintamu yang ekstrim itu dan kemungkinan Jaejoong tidak akan bahagia. Yunho sahabatku, kau dan Jaejoong telah melalui banyak hal dan saling menyakiti satu sama lain begitu banyak secara tidak langsung dan mengenai kelanjutan hubungan kalian, kurasa...biarkanlah takdir yang melakukan sisanya.' Ujar Yoochun dalam hati.

.

.

.

.: tbc :.

Puas dengan review kemarin, sesuai janji, Maru update kurang dari 3 hari^^...kece banget kan#plak

Okey, sekarang kalian sudah tahu kan apa alasan Yunho melakukan semua itu ditambah di chap ini Yunho juga udah dapet sebagian balasannya.

Sebenarnya baik Yunho dan Jaejoong, mereka sama-sama menjadi pihak yang tersakiti dan menyakiti.

Jaejoong yang selalu menunjukkan kebaikannya pada orang lain dan sering membuat orang-orang berspekulasi bahwa Jaejoong menyukai mereka dan hal itu membuat Yunho marah dan mengamuk terlebih ketika Jaejoong selalu menunjukkan wajah takut seolah tak suka dengan kehadiran Yunho, di bagian inilah Jaejoong menyakiti Yunho secara tidak langsung.

Sedangkan bagian di mana Yunho menyakiti Jaejoong tentu kalian sangat paham. Kata-katanya dan sikapnya. Itulah bagian paling ekplisit dari cara Yunho menyakiti Jaejoong.

Sejujurnya menurut Maru pribadi, Yunho-lah yang lebih menderita daripada Jaejoong atau Siwon. Kenapa? Sebab sejak ia masih kanak-kanak, ia telah mencintai Jaejoong tapi keadaan tidak pernah berpihak padanya, ia selalu di hadapkan pada keadaan yang tidak tepat ditambah tempramennya yang tinggi membuatnya sempurna menjadi karakter pria kejam. Bisa dibilang Yunho menempuh jalan sulit untuk mencintai Jaejoong, ia menyakiti Jaejoong meski setelahnya ia selalu menangisinya, ia selalu mengamati Jaejoong dari jauh, membantunya diam-diam, begitulah Yunho mencintai Jaejoong. Yunho mencintai Jaejoong dalam kebisuan, ia tak mengutarakannya, ia tidak mengucapkannya, tapi ia menjaga cintanya dan melindunginya dengan caranya sendiri (Beberapa orang di dunia ini benar-benar bertindak seperti Yunho dalam mencintai seseorang)

Sedangkan Siwon, ia lebih bebas mengutarakan hatinya, mempraktekkan cintanya pada Jaejoong dengan begitu sempurna, ditambah ia karakter yang memiliki jiwa super protagonis. Dan itu kelebihan yang membuatnya begitu mengesankan.

Jadi dari kalian yang udah nge-bash Yunho, ada yang mau sungkem ke Yunho? #lirik Yunho yang mewek dari chap 1-9...ayo kalau mau, Maru juga mau sungkem sama Yunppa...

Btw, ada nggak sih yang ngerasa kalau emosi kalian dijungkir balikkan dengan adanya chap 10 ini? Maksud Maru, kalian semula tidak menyukai Yunho tapi sekarang jadi peduli sama dia...ada nggak sih? No kacang ya...soalnya Maru kepo nih.

Dan tidak tertinggal adalah mengabsen orang-orang kece yang mereview chap 9 kemarin : Lady Ze, holepink. Gdtop, Cubbyloverz, Cubbyloverz, yoon HyunWoon, Shin Min Gi, RainieYJ, Jae86, RedsXiah, Dipa Woon, kawaii uchiha (ntar login ya^^), BlaueFEE, A, Gutiest, Dor4 couldy yunjaEshippEr, ANAK EMAK JEJEH, myung, Riszaaa, Dor4 couldy yunjaEshippEr, Dea, guest, dea, shiro20, guest, Ryeosomnia Yunjae, niaretha, shygles, meirah.1111, xiahtic4cassie, Yeojachingu YunJae, KJhwang, Izhikawa Asuka YJS, Fha, Guest, missy84, zhang yunjae, geuchan, riyunjae, My Beauty jeje, YunHolic, fifian160, park yooki, Nm, ckhislsm137, Yjboo, Jung Jaehyun, toki4102, TriaU-knowHero, Wookie girrafe, YunJae Believer, Ino, Izca RizcassieYJ, Cho Sungkyu, Taeripark, indahtara14, ninna, Dennis Park, okoyunjae, saltybear, Youleebitha, Aniss Kim, Anik0405, LOL, ChoiMinhoANAE, giaoneesan, guest, ifa. , Angel Muaffi, meejaeje, Vic89, mybaby wonkyu, justreader4286, kumiko, geneiryodan72, jema agassi, runashine88, cho hanna, dhian930715ELF, qiukey, Jenny, rly c jaekyu, akiramia, liu13769, NaYun, kim eun neul, abilhikmah, anf, Keda Scarlet, gege, Riseu Hwang, kim shendy, kyujae, Uchiha Tachi'4'Sora, Pinkqy, chidorasen, Baby Cho Brannick, inda aqwam, febbhy TsCassie, merry jung, MaghT, changdola, OktavLuvJaejoong, UKnowBooJae, nurul. , kyoarashi57, ueshima-sama, guest, 3kjj, Dea Yunjae, guest, BooBear, chibiechan01, yenque, Zhu Rizhu, Chiti, taudo chiaki, guest, joongmax, Reysa J, Park Rizu, DBSKCdbskfive, wiendzbica, DevilFujoshi, Glowing, Siwon, Hyemi park, mincheonsa, Y0uNii D3ViLL, Princess yunjae, farla 23, (maapin Maru ya kalau ada yang ketinggalan).

3 kontainer cinta dari Maru buat kalian :**

Oh iya, karena Maru harus ngurus ospek jadi mungkin 2-3 minggu ke depan Maru baru bisa update(itupun masih belum pasti). Jadi mohon pengertiannya karena hal ini juga penting banget. Maru bakal usahain secepatnya, tergantung urusan di dunia nyata…well, Maru sayang kalian #plak, nggak nyambung.

Chapter depan lebih menantang #pede mode on...so ikutin terus ya^^ jangan lupa review :**


	11. Chapter 11

Saranghae Yunho©Maru Glendive Diamond

©Tokoh : Tuhan YME yang menghadirkan mereka ke muka bumi, orang tua mereka yang membesarkan mereka, dan SME yang memperkenalkan mereka kepada dunia. Diriku hanya meminjam.

Pair : Yunjae, Wonjae (slight).

No bashing, no flame, no risuh, no plagiat, no copas pokoknya no yang jelek-jelek. Maru+YJS sekeluarga cinta damai.

.

.

Enjoy it^^ for Chapter 11

.

.

.

5 bulan kemudian

"Tuan, anda sebaiknya berhenti...anda sudah mabuk, biar saya memanggil taksi untuk mengantarkan anda pulang." suara bartender terdengar di antara hiruk pikuk musik.

Sepasang mata musang memandang tajam ke arah bartender tersebut, namun mata itu penuh kesedihan dan rasa sakit. Mata itu milik Jung Yunho. Ia mengabaikan perkataan bartender tersebut dan tetap meneguk botol bir di depannya. Matanya kosong dan dingin.

Yunho terus meneguk botol bir -yang entah sudah keberapa- sambil tenggelam dalam lamunanya. Seseorang menepuk punggungnya.

"Pulanglah, kau harus mengistirahatkan tubuhmu, aku yakin kadar alkohol dalam tubuhmu sudah sangat tinggi. Kau bisa celaka." Ujar seseorang dengan nada sedih.

Yunho melirik orang tersebut yang tak lain adalah Yoochun, namja cassanova itu memandangnya penuh kekhawatiran sedangkan Yunho justru tertawa melihatnya.

"Temukan dia, TEMUKAN JAEJOONG-KU...MAKA AKU AKAN BERHENTI." Bentak Yunho sambil menepis tangan Yoochun yang hendak mengambil botol bir dari tangannya.

Yoochun terkejut mendengar bentakan itu tapi setelahnya ia terdiam.

'Sampai kapan kau akan seperti ini? Bahkan ini sudah 5 bulan dan kau terus memperlakukan tubuhmu begitu buruk, Kau yang sekarang bukan seperti Yunho yang kukenal, kau hanya namja menyedihkan.' Ujar Yoochun dalam hati.

Yunho bangkit dan menatap Yoochun dengan wajah frustasi, ia memandang mata namja di depannya dengan pandangan penuh luka "Cari dia! Temukan dia sampai dapat...BRING HIM BACK TO ME, PARK YOOCHUN." Lalu Yunho mendorong bahu Yoochun dan meninggalkan namja cassanova itu yang memandangnya sedih. Demi apapun di dunia ini, Yoochun menahan mati-matian keinginannya untuk mencari Jaejoong dan membawanya demi Yunho tapi ia telah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk tidak melakukannya.

.

.

.

Yunho mengendarai mobilnya dengan ugal-ugalan, ia mengabaikan lampu merah dan terus melaju. Sesekali ia memegang pangkal hidungnya dan merasa pening di kepalanya. Di sebuah perempatan yang sepi, Yunho tiba-tiba menghentikan mobilnya dengan suara mendecit yang mengerikan. Ia diam di balik kemudinya dan memandang jalanan seolah mencari-cari sesuatu.

"Kau dimana Boo? Kenapa kau menghilang seperti ini?" air mata membasahi pipinya dan sekian kali dalam satu hari ini Yunho kembali menangis, mengabaikan fakta betapa cengengnya ia...tidak Yunho tidak cengeng, ia telah mencari Jaejoong mati-matian dan tidak ada satu pun kepastian, semua berita yang sampai di telinganya selalu simpang siur dan kacau. Yunho benar-benar kehilangan jejak Jaejoong dan kini ia berada di tapal batas antara keputusasaan dan rasa ingin mati.

Yunho memukul setirnya keras dan berteriak. Ia meraung dan memukul-mukul dadanya, rasa perih merambati hatinya.

"Boo, aku tidak bisa seperti ini terus...kumohon, ijinkan aku melihatmu." Raungnya, ia menyandarkan kepalanya ke kursi dan menutup matanya, merasakan air matanya kembali tumpah. Sekarang ia merasa hidupnya benar-benar hancur berkeping-keping.

.

.

Yunho memarkirkan mobilnya di apartemen miliknya lalu masuk ke dalam, ia membanting pintu dan melepas dasinya kasar. Ia menjatuhkan diri di sofa dan mengabaikan ruangan miliknya yang berantakan, Yunho telah membanting banyak benda dan membiarkan pecah-pecahannya tercecer tanpa dibersihkan. Apartemennya seperti telah hancur, sama seperti hatinya.

Yunho bangkit dan pergi ke kamar mandi, ia menyalakan kran air dan menatap cermin di depannya. Yunho memicingkan matanya lalu sedetik kemudian ia meninju kaca tersebut hingga pecah dan melukai tangannya. Ia berteriak di depan kaca yang pecah. Yunho lalu diam dan memandang kaca itu dengan pandangan nanar. Air watafel membludak dan Yunho mengabaikannya, ia biarkan air itu perlahan membasahi lantai kamar mandi yang kering.

"Boo, apa pada akhirnya aku benar-benar kehilanganmu? Andai saja kita bisa...bertatapan muka dan berbicara, untuk satu kesempatan itu saja, akan aku lakukan apapun. Boo, di Kanada saat aku usai melakukannya denganmu...malam itu aku berharap pada bintang seperti kita berdua selalu mencari cahaya binar yang memudar, tapi dalam hatiku, dalam tubuhku, kau selalu bersinar...Boo, malam-malam selanjutnya aku bermimpi jika ada sebuah cahaya terang lalu kau tengah berlari mengejarnya dan aku semakin jauh setiap harinya, aku sangat ketakutan. Dan sekarang kau meninggalkanku seperti ini, mimpi itu akhirnya menjadi kenyataan semacam ini." Yunho melirik tangannya yang berdarah dengan pandangan sinis.

"Boojae, bahkan jika dunia ini meninggalkanku dan hatiku perlahan menjadi sunyi, asalkan aku bisa melihatmu bagiku itu sudah cukup. Untuk satu kesempatan lagi, ijinkan aku melihatmu." Ia mendongakkan kepalanya dan memandang langit-langit lalu memejamkan matanya.

.

.

Pagi tiba ketika Yunho terbangun dan mendapati dirinya tertidur di kamar mandi dalam posisi duduk bersandar di tembok. Ia memandang lantai yang basah dan menyadari jika air mengalir semalaman dari kran yang terbuka. Yunho mengabaikan tubuhnya yang terasa beku dan mengigil, ia berdiri perlahan dan menutup kran, ia membasuh mukanya dan memandang pantulan dirinya sebentar.

Beberapa menit berselang dan Yunho lebih banyak menghabiskan waktunya dengan membersihkan diri. Ia kembali ke kamarnya dan memakai pakaian santai, Yunho melirik jam sekilas lantas duduk memandang siluet kota yang memadat karena keramaian. Hari ini ia tidak akan masuk kerja lagi, ia sama sekali kehilangan gairahnya untuk bekerja bahkan melanjutkan hidup. Pikirannya selalu terbayang akan Jaejoong. Yunho duduk dengan wajah pucat, ia sadar jika tubuhnya menunjukkan gejala demam namun lagi-lagi ia mengabaikannya, Yunho hanya melamun sembari melihat awan-awan berarakan di langit Seoul yang cerah.

"Langit yang cerah ini...apa kau juga melihatnya Boo?" gumam Yunho.

Suara panggilan di smartphone miliknya berbunyi, Yunho memandang sekilas dan menemukan nama Yoochun terpampang di sana. Ia meraih smartphone-nya, mematikannya, lalu melepas baterenya. Yunho tidak ingin diganggu.

Wajahnya sangat pucat, bibirnya kering, dan tubuhnya mulai mengigil. Yunho sangat menyadari jika kesehatannya menurun dalam seminggu terahkir. Tapi ia mengabaikannya dan tenggelam dalam kesedihan.

Ia berdiri dan berjalan ke arah sebuah meja, mengambil sesuatu di sana. Sebuah foto masa kecilnya bersama Jaejoong. Ia memandanginya lama sekali lalu setelahnya Yunho melirik meja tersebut dan menemukan beberapa lembar kertas kosong di sana. Yunho tersenyum tipis, ia mengambil selembar kertas tersebut dan mencari-cari alat tulis. Yunho mendudukkan dirinya di kursi. Sambil memandangi foto di depannya, ia menuliskan sesuatu.

_To : Kim Jaejoong_

"_Aku mencintaimu."_

_Melewati ribuan malam dan mengatakannya padamu dalam bayangan  
tapi, aku takut untuk mengungkapkan perasaanku dalam kata-kata_

_Karena itulah, aku selalu mengulang hari-hari di mana aku tak dapat langsung mencintaimu  
Dan membenci kesendirian pada hari itu_

_Hari-hari menyedihkan seperti ini terlewati begitu saja, kau yang sekarang berada dimana?_

_Aku tidak dapat mengungkapkan kecemasan ini..._

_Aku selalu tertawa melihat diriku yang memalukan di cermin..._

_Aku mengingat disaat kau__ menangis..._

_Mungkin akulah yang menyebabkan hal itu, iya kan?_

_Aku tidak menyadari betapa menderitanya dirimu.._

_Aku hanya memikirkan diriku sendiri..maafkan aku_

_Jaejoong...tujuanku hidup adalah dirimu..._

_Namun, __Jika aku hancur sebelum tujuanku tercapai, kuharap aku masih memiliki pecahannya agar aku bisa sedikit menyampaikannya padamu...aku mencintaimu_

_Bahkan jika hatiku menjadi sunyi melalui musim yang berganti...aku akan tetap mencintaimu karena dengan begitu aku memiliki kebanggan dalam hatiku_

_Sender : Jung Yunho_

Yunho melipat kertas itu dan membentuknya menjadi sesuatu. Sebuah origami berbentuk pesawat. Ini seperti mengulang masa kanak-kanaknya, Yunho berjalan ke arah balkon miliknya, ia membukanya dan merasakan angin bertiup di sekitarnya. Ia memegang pesawat origami tersebut, ia tersenyum lembut lalu mengambil aba-aba untuk menerbangkannya. Pesawat origami miliknya terbang di bawa angin dan Yunho tersenyum melihatnya.

"Mungkin benda ini tak akan sampai padamu, tapi biarkan angin membawanya dan menceritakannya pada orang-orang hingga pesan ini sampai ke telingamu." Ujar Yunho dengan senyum lembut di wajahnya.

.

.

.

2 hari kemudian

Busan.

Jaejoong tengah merapikan dirinya sambil sesekali melirik ke arah ranjang tempat putranya di tidurkan. Jaejoong tersenyum melihat tangan putranya menggapai-gapai udara di atas tubuhnya dengan tangan kecilnya. Putranya kini telah berusia kurang lebih 5 bulan, meski premature dengan bobot kurang dari 3 kg saat lahir tapi sekarang putranya bertumbuh sedikit demi sedikit dan Jaejoong amat bersyukur ia tumbuh seperti normalnya anak lain. Jaejoong harus berterima kasih banyak pada Changmin yang telah membantunya bahkan meminjamkan apartemen pribadinya untuk ia tinggali, namja Jangkung itu sesekali menjengungknya di sini dan membawa banyak oleh-oleh untuk putranya.

"Moonbin sayang, sini ke pelukan umma." Ujar Jaejoong saat ia menggendong anak semata wayangnya.

Jaejoong mengernyit, setiap kali ia melihat sepasang mata milik putranya tersebut ia seakan melihat Jung Yunho menatapnya dan itu membuatnya menahan nafas sejenak. Moonbin begitu mirip dengan Yunho.

Cklek...

Jaejoong mengunci pintu apartemennya dan berjalan menuju lantai dasar. Ia memanggil taksi dan menuju suatu tempat.

Di dalam taksi ia melihat jalanan Busan yang padat, meski tidak sepadat Seoul tapi ini juga termasuk kota metropolitan di Korea Selatan.

"Anda hendak kemana nyonya?" suara supir taksi dengan aksen Busan miliknya mengintrupsi lamunan Jaejoong, namja cantik itu tersenyum saat ia salah dikenali sebagai yeoja.

"Penitipan anak di dekat stasiun." Ujarnya menahan geli.

Taksi melaju lebih kencang dan Jaejoong memandang Moonbin yang bermain-main dengan genggaman tangannya dan air liurnya.

Taksi berhenti di sebuah tempat penitipan anak, Jaejoong bergegas masuk dan seseorang dengan wajah familiar tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Ah, kau mau menitipkan Moonbin lagi? Kau akan pergi ke Seoul lagi?" ujar seorang wanita paruh baya.

"Nde, saya titip Moonbin, mungkin saya akan pulang nanti sore. Maaf selalu merepotkan anda ahjumma."

Wanita itu tersenyum dan mengangguk "Nde, hati-hatilah di jalan."

Jaejoong melangkah keluar sambil melambai ke arah Moonbin yang memandangnya dengan wajah hampir menangis.

.

.

.

Seoul.

Jaejoong menghirup udara di kota ini setiap kali kakinya menginjak Seoul satu bulan sekali selama 5 bulan terakhir. Kalian mungkin bertanya untuk apa Jaejoong datang dari Busan ke Seoul setiap bulannya, tentu saja untuk menjenguk Siwon sesuai janjinya.

Jaejoong lantas memanggil taksi dan bergegas menuju rumah sakit. Sebelumnya ia telah membawa buket bunga di tangannya. Jaejoong memandang bangunan rumah sakit itu sebentar lalu melangkah ke dalam.

Di depan kamar Siwon, Jaejoong tidak langsung membukanya, ia menarik nafas dan mempersiapkan sebuah senyuman meski Siwon tidak akan pernah tahu. Namja itu tidak juga sadar dari komanya.

Jaejoong membuka kamar tersebut tapi ia menemukan seseorang yang berbeda yang tengah berbaring di ranjang tersebut dan seorang suster yang melayani pasien tersebut. Semua orang di ruangan itu terkejut sama halnya dengan Jaejoong. Namja cantik itu lantas bertanya.

"Maaf, dimana pasien bernama Choi Siwon yang di rawat di sini?" tanyanya dengan rasa takut yang terselip dalam hatinya.

"Tuan Choi sudah sadar dan ia telah keluar dari rumah sakit sejak 3 minggu yang lalu. Suatu keajaiban membuatnya sembuh dalam kurun waktu cepat." Ujar suster tersebut.

Jaejoong menemukan hatinya dipenuhi rasa senang luar biasa jadi ia mengangguk dan mengucapkan terima kasih pada suster tersebut dan pergi.

.

.

Apartemen Choi Siwon.

Tempat ini tak berubah sejak dulu, Jaejoong melangkahkan kakinya menuju lift yang akan mengantarnya ke lantai 7 tempat apartemen Siwon berada.

Ia kini telah berdiri di depan kamar tersebut, Jaejoong menyentuh dadanya dan merasa begitu senang.

Ia menekan bel dan berbicara lewat video call.

Lama sekali ia melakukan hal tersebut tapi tidak ada jawaban sama sekali dari dalam, Jaejoong melirik jam tangannya lalu menepuk dahinya. Ini jam kerja, mungkin Siwon berada di perusahaan sekarang. Jadi jaejoong pergi menuju Choi Group.

.

.

.

Choi Group.

Jaejoong nyaris melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam Choi Group sebelum sepasang mata doe miliknya menangkap bayangan seorang namja keluar dari bangunan tersebut.

"Siwon hyung." Refleks Jaejoong berteriak dan membuat namja tersebut beserta rombongannya berhenti dan berbalik arah.

Namja yang berada di barisan depan berbalik paling terakhir, ia memandang Jaejoong heran lalu saat seorang bodyuard mereka hendak maju dan mengusir Jaejoong, namja tersebut mencegah.

"Tunggu, biar aku saja." Namja itu maju dengan langkah pasti menuju Jaejoong yang terlihat berdiri dan memandangnya dengan tatapan penuh rindu.

"Siwon hyung, kau sudah sembuh." Ujar Jaejoong, matanya terlihat berkaca-kaca.

"Anda siapa?" tanya namja di hadapannya.

Jaejoong menemukan dirinya terkejut, ada apa ini? Apa Siwon melupakannya?

"Kau kenapa hyung?" tanyanya dengan nada tak percaya.

Namja itu memandang ke arah rombongannya sebentar lalu berbalik ke arah Jaejoong.

"Maafkan saya, tapi saat ini saya benar-benar sibuk. Begini saja, anda temui saya di restauran dekat sini saat jam makan siang. Saya permisi dulu." Namja itu berlalu dalam langkah tegap. Jaejoong memandang ngeri kepergian namja tersebut.

.

.

.

Jaejoong telah menunggu selama berjam-jam di restauran dengan wajah cemas. Ia kembali berpikir dan berspekulasi. Sebenarnya ada apa dengan Siwon hyung? Apa ia kehilangan ingatannya tentang Jaejoong?

Saat pikirannya kembali ke alam sadar, Jaejoong menemukan namja yang di temuinya di depan Choi Group tengah berjalan ke arahnya dengan wajah datar.

"Apa anda lama menunggu saya?"

"Tidak, panggil Jaejoong saja jika hyung tidak keberatan."

Namja itu memandangnya lantas tersenyum "Baiklah Jaejoong sshi, anda juga mengira jika saya adalah Choi Siwon? Sepertinya saya sudah mulai terbiasa dengan semua kesalah pahaman semacam ini, Sebenarnya saya adalah adik tiri dari Choi Siwon, wajah kami memang mirip tapi saya sungguh bukan Choi Siwon. Perkenalkan nama saya Choi Kyung Po. Saya tinggal di Perancis selama bertahun-tahun hingga kakak saya menghubungi saya sekitar 3 minggu yang lalu." ujar namja tersebut dengan bahasa yang terdengar begitu formal di telinga Jaejoong.

Jaejoong mengangguk dan mulai mengerti, meski wajah mereka mirip tapi di perhatikan dari gerak tubuh serta aksen miliknya, mereka sama sekali berbeda.

"Lantas di mana Siwon hyung sekarang? Saya sudah mencarinya di apartemen miliknya tapi sepertinya apartemen itu kosong." Ujar Jaejoong penuh rasa ingin tahunya.

"Tentu saja kosong, apartemen itu telah dijual olehnya. Boleh saya tahu siapa anda?" tanya Choi Kyung Po.

"Aa, sa-saya temannya yang datang dari Busan." Ujar Jaejoong kaku.

"Begitu ya, anda yang datang dari Busan sudah sewajarnya tidak tahu."

"Memangnya apa yang tidak saya ketahui?" tanya Jaejoong menuntut.

Choi melihatnya sebentar lalu memalingkan muka menghadap jendela dan ia mulai bercerita "3 minggu yang lalu Siwon hyung menghubungi saya dan meminta tolong pada saya untuk datang ke Seoul. Nada suaranya seperti orang frustasi jadi saya mengambil penerbangan paling awal dan bergegas kemari. Seumur hidup setelah kematian orang tuanya, Siwon hyung tidak pernah menampakkan suara semenyedihkan itu lagi...setelah sampai di sini saya menemui Siwon hyung dan bertanya padanya sebenarnya apa yang telah terjadi..." Choi Kyung Po berhenti sebentar dan mengambil nafas dalam-dalam seakan kelanjutan ceritanya membutuhkan banyak sekali tenaga dan pasokan oksigen.

"...ia berkata jika seseorang yang sangat ia cintai bunuh diri di sungai Han saat keadaannya mengalami drop beberapa bulan yang lalu, mungkin orang itu ingin menemaninya dalam kematian. Kakak saya bercerita sambil menangis betapa ia mencintai orang itu. Lalu kemudian saya bertanya apa yang bisa saya lakukan untuknya...ia menginginkan saya menggantikan posisinya sebagai presdir Choi Group, saya menyanggupinya meski saya sangat ingin menolak. Saya mengingat jika Siwon hyung tak pernah meminta bantuan apapun dari saya, itu adalah permintaan pertamanya dan saya merasa itu juga seolah menjadi permintaan terakhirnya jadi saya menyanggupinya..." Choi Kyung Po diam sejenak lalu melanjutkannya kembali.

"Beberapa hari kemudian setelah permintaan itu ia katakan pada saya, Siwon hyung menjual semua apartemennya, mobilnya, sahamnya, semua kekayaannya dan menyumbangkannya ke panti asuhan, panti sosial, panti jompo dan tempat-tempat asosiasi kemasyarakatan lainnya..."

Jaejoong membungkam mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya sambil menggeleng pelan. Matanya berkaca-kaca dan ia mengabaikan tatapan heran dari adik tiri Choi Siwon di depannya. Astaga! Siwon hyung melakukan semua hal itu? Untuk apa ia menjual semua hal yang dimilikinya sampai seperti itu?

"Lalu apa yang dia lakukan setelahnya? Kemana ia pergi setelahnya? kumohon katakan padaku!" suara Jaejoong yang bergetar membuat Choi Kyung Po menghela nafas dan tersenyum.

"Kakak saya memutuskan untuk mendalami Al- kitab dan menempuh pendidikan pastur di sebuah sekolah pastur di pinggiran kota Seoul. Ia tengah berada di sana sekarang dengan jalan hidupnya yang baru."

Jaejoong memandang lantai yang terlihat begitu dingin di matanya, tubuhnya melemas mendengar semua penuturan dari adik tiri Choi Siwon di depannya.

"Kenapa ia melakukannya?" tanya Jaejoong tak percaya.

"Kakak saya berkata jika ia ingin mendoakan orang yang ia cintai setiap harinya sembari mengikhlaskannya pergi perlahan-lahan. Itulah yang ia lakukan, itulah keputusannya...saya tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, saya menghargai keputusannya sebagai seorang adik. Ia orang yang luar biasa, saya sangat bangga memilikinya sebagai seorang kakak." Ujar Choi Kyung Po penuh perasaan.

.

.

.

Usai pertemuan itu Jaejoong pergi dengan wajah shock, ia memutuskan untuk pergi ke sungai Han dan menumpahkan perasaan bersalahnya pada riak air.

"Kenapa kau mengambil jalan seperti itu hyung? Kenapa kau tidak mencari penggantiku dan menjalani kembali hidupmu yang tertunda karenaku...kenapa kau selalu memikirkanku sampai seperti itu? Apa yang harus kulakukan? Kau selalu membuatku menjadi orang lemah dan menyedihkan." Jaejoong duduk di pinggir sungai dan menangis. Wajahnya memerah dan ia mengabaikan air matanya yang membanjiri pipinya.

"SIWON HYUNG...ORANG BODOH SEPERTI DIRIMU KENAPA HARUS ADA DI DUNIA INI? KAU SUNGGUH BODOH." Teriak Jaejoong sekencang-kencangnya.

"Seharusnya kau cari saja penggantiku atau lupakan saja aku, kenapa seperti ini, kau membuatku serba salah. Hiks...hiks..hyung, maafkan aku, bahkan ribuan kali aku memandangmu aku selalu mengatakannya dalam hatiku...maafkan aku, maafkan aku, maafkan aku, tolong maafkan aku." Tangis Jaejoong menjadi.

Isak tangis itu perlahan memudar, Jaejoong hanya duduk diam di pinggiran sungai sambil tenggelam dalam lamunanya hingga suara seseorang membangunkannya dari lamunannya.

"Jaejoong?"

Sontak Jaejoong menoleh dan mendapati seseorang berdiri memandangnya dengan wajah terkejut. Jaejoong melebarkan matanya...

"Yunho..."

.

.

.

.: tbc :.

Akhirnya bisa update, sebenarnya ospek Maru belum berakhir. Lha ospek jurusan aja sampai 1 semester (6 bulan). Kalian pasti nggak mau kan nunggu selama itu? Maru juga ogah.

Btw, Siapa di sini yang terkejut dengan keputusan yang diambil oleh Siwon? No kacang ya...

Nama asli orang yang Maru jadiin sebagai adik tiri Choi Siwon adalah Go Kyung Po, thu orang menurut Maru mirip banget sama Choi Siwon.

Gumawo buat kak Pikachu yang sudah memberikan nasehat. Maru membacanya beberapa kali dan merenung...

Readerdeul, maafkan Maru yang suka sok nargetin review. Sebenarnya sama halnya ketika kalian membaca ff ini, Maru juga merasa penasaran dan merasa tulisan review kalian itu unik, Maru cuma ingin tahu apa yang kalian pikirkan lewat review, mangkanya Maru ingin baca lebih banyak lagi. Sesungguhnya yang daebak itu bukan ff ini, tapi review kalianlah yang daebak. Kritik, nasehat, pujian...kalian memberikan fanfic ini sebuah jiwa, karenanya feel ff ini kerasa karena Maru menulis sambil mengingat review-review yang telah kalian berikan pada Maru. Terima kasih banyak...Maru tidak ingin dibilang sok atau pongah, kalian yang telah memberikan Maru review, Maru sungguh berterima kasih. Review kalian sangat berharga...Maru minta maaf karena memberi kesan 'maksa' dalam meminta review, maafkan Maru...semoga kalian tetap membaca ff ini dan menunggunya. Maru bakal mencoba perlahan untuk memperbaiki diri. Thanks sekali lagi buat kak Pikachu, Maru akan berusaha menjadi pribadi yang lebih baik lagi, hwaitiiing Maru ( 9 ^,^)9

Hal yang paling tidak membosankan adalah mendaftar nama-nama yang telah memberikan Maru review di chap sebelumnya, ini dia para orang super kece itu : Guest, clouds06, guest, holepink, yoon HyunWoon, Lady Ze, toki4102, shygles, Dea Yunjae, riyunjae, sichulyunjae, erri, kim ana kumu, guest, rin, Reysa J, meirah.1111, nope6002, Vic89, Yjboo, Youleebitha, chibiechan01, Dor4 couldy yunjaEshippEr, Dor4 couldy yunjaEshippEr, kim eun neul, nurul. , giaoneesan, Aniss Kim, Shin Min Gi, elsita, UKnowBooJae, justreader4286, guest, Jung Jaehyun, niaretha, Yeojachingu YunJae, Cubbyloverz, okoyunjae, ifa. , HaeRieJoongie2, 3kjj, abilhikmah, guest, df, Park Seuri, TriaU-KnowHero, gege, kawaii uchiha, Himawari Ezuki, mybabywonkyu, BlaueFEE, indahtara14, wiendzbica, guest, kyujae, pikachu, kyoarashi57, Taeripark, kitybear, zhang yunjae, joongmax, Izca RizcassieYJ, Chan Nuriza, inda aqwam, jema agassi, Anik0405, MaghT, liu13769, ino, guest, Taudo Chiaki, LEETEUKSEMOX, uknowsay, PhantoMiRotiC, Dipa Woon, fha, antikRdm KJhwang, akiramia, Cho MinHyun, dhian930715ELF, runashine88, Zhu Rizhu, fifian160, Redsxiah, everadit, Sora Hwang, maii, DBSKCdbskfive, OktavLuvJaejoong, Glowing, YunJae Believer, anf, rara, cassieyunjae, changdola, Fahrikpop, farla, iasshine, lee yuno, febbhy TsCassie, FiAndYJ, I love you, Cucunya YunJae, Lylyda, dennis park, BooJaejoongie is Mine, jiji, redyna90, Yuuhee, irengiovanny, Cho Sungkyu, Wookie girrafe, Versya seyra, rly c jaekyu, Gkwon, Princess yunjae (maapin Maru ya kalau kelewatan)

#bangun waduk, isikan serbuk cinta, kasihin ke reviewer "Ini dari Maru buat kalian :-** "

Buat gege, Maru udah nulis kok, paling gege bacanya keselip. Tapi Maru ucapin makasih buat gege tercintong karena udah kasih Maru repiuw :^)

Dan buat justreader4286, review kecenya masuk kok. Hehe…

Oh iya, Maru minta maaf banget. Biasanya kalau update Maru bakal kasih PM ke orang-orang kece yang udah review chap kemarin. Tapi berhubung Maru baru pasca ospek, badan Maru capek semua jadi tenaga Maru nggak kuat, Maru nggak mau kalau penyakit liver Maru kambuh? Jadi please maafin Maru…#muka melas

Okey, kita akan mendekati chapter-chapter akhir (tinggal 2 chap lagi) dan Maru harap kalian akan tetap setia menunggu^^

Mampir lagi ya, hehehe...syukur-syukur kasih Maru review #plak, kumat.


	12. Chapter 12

Saranghae Yunho©Maru Glendive Diamond

©Tokoh : Tuhan YME yang menghadirkan mereka ke muka bumi, orang tua mereka yang membesarkan mereka, dan SME yang memperkenalkan mereka kepada dunia. Diriku hanya meminjam.

Pair : Yunjae, Wonjae (slight).

No bashing, no flame, no risuh, no plagiat, no copas pokoknya no yang jelek-jelek. Maru+YJS sekeluarga cinta damai.

.

.

Enjoy it^^ for Chapter 12

.

.

.

Isak tangis itu perlahan memudar, Jaejoong hanya duduk diam di pinggiran sungai sambil tenggelam dalam lamunanya hingga suara seseorang membangunkannya dari lamunannya.

"Jaejoong?"

Sontak Jaejoong menoleh dan mendapati seseorang berdiri memandangnya dengan wajah terkejut. Jaejoong melebarkan matanya...

"Yunho..."

Jaejoong yang melihat Yunho tengah berdiri di hadapannya lantas bangkit dari duduknya dengan tergesa. Ia mengigit bibirnya sambil berdiri menghadap Yunho, tangannya menghapus sisa air mata di pipi. Jaejoong diam. Ia memberikan dirinya sendiri waktu untuk tenang. Lalu dengan keberanian yang ia kumpulkan cepat-cepat, Jaejoong memandang Yunho. Melihat tepat di mata musang milik Yunho, lalu ia mulai berbicara.

"Harusnya aku tidak mencintaimu dan tidak memberikan hatiku padamu…" Jaejoong diam sebentar lalu kembali melanjutkan "Tapi…sejak aku mencintaimu, aku tidak bisa berhenti untuk mencintaimu dan tidak bisa berpura-pura untuk tidak mencintaimu."

Jaejoong menggigit bibirnya dan kembali berkata dengan mata berkaca-kaca "Yunho…karena aku mencintaimu maka aku menyerahkan diriku padamu. Kau menginginkanku rusak, tidakkah aku sudah sangat rusak sekarang? Apa kau senang? Jika kau senang maka aku bisa merasa sedikit lega karena telah berguna bagi orang yang kucintai. Sekarang ini, kupikir aku sudah tidak berguna lagi…jadi aku akan menghilang dari hadapanmu. Yunho, aku ingin mengatakan jika aku pernah mencintaimu tapi nyatanya aku masih mencintaimu dan tidak pernah menyesalinya." Jaejoong tersenyum sebentar, lalu ia berbalik dan mulai melangkah menjauh.

Yunho melihatnya dan tersentak. Kaki-kakinya memutuskan berlari dan mengejar Jaejoong. Yunho melihat seakan-akan Jaejoong ditenggelamkan oleh cahaya senja, ia berlari lebih kencang dan mendekap namja itu kuat-kuat dari belakang.

"Tolong jangan pergi ke tempat dimana aku tidak bisa melihatmu. Ijinkan aku untuk bisa melihatmu." Suara Yunho terdengar gemetar di balik punggung Jaejoong.

Jaejoong mendapati dirinya terkejut, ia menyentuh lengan Yunho yang melingkar begitu hangat di dadanya. Jaejoong menggumamkan sesuatu.

"Aku tidak bisa melepaskanmu pergi sekali lagi. Hatiku sakit sekali karena tidak bisa menemukanmu. Dimana kau, sedang apa, apa kau tidur dengan nyenyak, apa kau makan dengan baik, dan apa kau sedang menangis lagi dan lagi? Aku sangat ketakutan ketika aku tidak bisa menemukanmu…Jangan pergi, tidak masalah jika kau membenciku tapi kumohon padamu jangan tinggalkan aku." Ujar Yunho.

Yunho meneteskan air matanya di bahu Jaejoong yang berada begitu dekat dengannya. Di sisi lain Jaejoong juga sama-sama menangis.

"Tidak peduli apa yang kau lakukan aku akan tetap mencintaimu. Tidak peduli apa yang akan kau perbuat aku akan memaafkanmu. Aku tahu aku begitu bodoh, tapi kebodohan semacam itu selalu kuulangi." Ujar Jaejoong dengan isakannya.

Pelukan itu semakin erat, Yunho menenggelamkan wajahnya di bahu Jaejoong "Aku tidak percaya kau bahkan masih mencintaiku setelah ini semua. Kenapa kau seperti ini?" ujar Yunho dengan nada terkejut.

"Seperti itulah aku mencintaimu. Seperti itulah cara Kim Jaejoong mencintai Jung Yunho. Tidakkah cinta semacam itu sangat sederhana?" ujar Jaejoong.

Yunho membalikkan tubuh Jaejoong, ia lantas mencium namja itu. Ciuman itu sangat lembut tidak menuntut. Jaejoong memejamkan matanya dan meremas baju Yunho, ia biarkan air matanya mengalir. Dalam ciuman itu, baik Jaejoong dan Yunho, mereka sama-sama meneteskan air matanya.

"Aku sangat kejam dan tak termaafkan, tapi satu hal Jae, kumohon dengarkan satu hal ini saja…aku tidak pernah sekalipun membencimu. Yang kubenci selama ini adalah diriku sendiri. Diriku yang terlalu takut kehilanganmu tapi tidak cukup berani untuk mencegahmu pergi. Aku begitu pecundang, semua hal yang kulakukan begitu kotor. Tapi Jae, aku sungguh mencintaimu. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana harus bersikap, aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara untuk mencintai dengan baik. Yang ku tahu, aku hanya mencintaimu, aku akan melakukan apapun demi dirimu. Aku tidak memintamu untuk memaafkanku, aku hanya ingin kau paham bahwa aku mencintaimu dan tidak ingin kau pergi." Yunho melontarkan kata-kata tersebut sambil memandang Jaejoong dengan air mata yang mengalir di pipinya, terkadang ia berujar dengan isakan. Jaejoong mendengarnya dan ikut menangis sambil terisak.

Sambil terus menangis Yunho melanjutkan perkataannya "Cinta pertamaku adalah dirimu, cinta keduaku adalah dirimu, dan cintaku yang selanjutnya hingga yang terakhir tetaplah dirimu…kurasa aku benar-benar jatuh cinta padamu." Yunho tersenyum lembut.

Jaejoong membelalakkan mata dan tidak menampik rasa bahagia luar biasa yang menyerbu dadanya.

Serbuan kata-kata Yunho tak bisa di jawab oleh Jaejoong. Namja cantik itu masih terdiam sambil mendengarkan dengan air matanya yang masih mengalir. Jaejoong merasakan telinganya memanas saat Yunho berbisik "Aku tidak bisa menyusun kata-kata dengan baik tapi maukah kau hidup denganku? Maukah kau menua bersamaku? Aku tidak bisa menjanjikan apapun padamu, tapi aku mencintaimu."

Jaejoong mendorong Yunho dan mencari kepastian dari sepasang mata musang yang memandangnya lembut. Apa ini mimpi? Ataukah sebuah tipuan? Tapi Jaejoong mendapati ketulusan dari mata itu.

"Meski apapun yang terjadi. Jaejoong, aku akan tetap mencintaimu. Bertahun-tahun lamanya aku berpikir bagaimana aku harus bersikap di depan orang yang kucintai. Tapi aku mengerti sekarang, aku cukup menjadi diriku sendiri dan mencintaimu dengan baik." Yunho memeluk Jaejoong kembali. Ia seakan-akan takut Jaejoong pergi dari hadapannya.

"Apa kau sedang berbohong padaku?" Tanya Jaejoong takut-takut.

"Tidak, inilah kenyataannya. Jangan tinggalkan aku lagi, kumohon." Yunho memandang Jaejoong penuh air mata. Jaejoong tersenyum ia membawa jemarinya untuk mengusap air mata Yunho.

"Sejak awal aku tidak pernah meninggalkanmu. Hatiku selalu berada dekat denganmu. Kau yang berkata mencintaiku seperti mimpi bagiku." Yunho mendengarnya dan memeluk kembali Jaejoong. Ia kembali memberikan ciuman di bibir cherry tersebut.

.

.

.

Di hari itu juga, Yunho dan Jaejoong pergi ke Busan hendak menjemput Moonbin anak mereka. Awalnya Jaejoong hanya terdiam di mobil dan merasa canggung luar biasa. Tapi Yunho tersenyum padanya, namja itu memandangnya lebih lama sebelum menjalankan mobilnya.

Sepanjang jalan menuju Busan, Jaejoong terus mendapati Yunho mencuri pandang ke arahnya. Kapanpun saat jalanan lebih lenggang. Di pandang semacam itu sungguh membuat Jaejoong kikuk. Jaejoong merasa seolah dirinya kembali ke masa remaja dan merasakan perasaan berdebar selayaknya seorang remaja tanggung yang tengah mengalami cinta pertamanya.

Perjalanan dari Busan menuju Seoul memakan waktu lebih lama jika menempuhnya dengan mobil. Jaejoong telah bertanya lebih dari 5 kali, apa Yunho lelah? Ia bersedia untuk menggantikan Yunho menyetir. Tapi Yunho menggeleng sambil tersenyum dan namja itu akan selalu menjawabnya dengan "Tidak, aku justru merasa bahagia sekarang."

Perjalanan itu terkadang terasa canggung, tapi terkadang Yunho akan membuka suara dan bertanya-tanya mengenai Moonbin. Jaejoong bisa melihat raut antusias di wajah Yunho kapanpun ia bertanya tentang Moonbin.

Mereka tiba malam hari, Jaejoong bersyukur jika pemilik tempat penitipan tersebut mau menunggunya sebelum tutup. Moonbin masih terjaga saat Jaejoong dan Yunho mengambilnya dari tempat penitipan tersebut.

Malam itu mereka memutuskan untuk menginap di apartemen Jaejoong -yang tanpa sepengetahuan Yunho, itu sebenarnya adalah milik Changmin- sebab terlalu mustahil jika mereka kembali ke Seoul dengan mobil. Tenaga yang dibutuhkan tidak akan cukup. Tiba di apartemen, awalnya Jaejoong bisa melihat wajah curiga Yunho saat masuk dan melihat apartemen tersebut. Bagaimana pun apartemen itu cukup mewah, Jaejoong yakin jika Yunho sedang mengira-ngira jika seseorang menyewakannya untuk Jaejoong. Merasa posisi Changmin terancam, Jaejoong lantas mengalihkan pikiran Yunho.

"Kau mau mandi dulu? Akan kusiapkan air hangat." Ujarnya.

Yunho menatapnya dan tersenyum "Aku ingin menggendongnya lebih lama lagi. Mandilah duluan." Ujarnya sambil menatap Moonbin yang tengah memainkan jemarinya dalam gendongan Yunho.

Jaejoong mengangguk. Ia berjalan sambil mengigit bibirnya merasa sedikit resah.

.

.

.

Tubuhnya terasa lebih segar setelah mandi. Jaejoong tersenyum cerah saat ia melangkahkan kaki dan menuju kamarnya, menemukan Yunho berbaring miring menghadap Moonbin yang telah tertidur.

"Aku akan sangat menyesali 5 bulan terakhir karena melewatkannya tumbuh hingga sebesar ini. Kau pasti sangat kerepotan mengurusnya seorang diri." Ujar Yunho.

Jaejoong diam lalu ia menggeleng "Moonbin tidak merepotkanku, aku justru sangat bahagia. Iya tumbuh normal seperti anak pada umumnya."

"Syukurlah, 5 bulan terakhir aku banyak bermimpi tentang dia…dan juga tentangmu." Yunho bangkit perlahan dari tempat tidurnya. Ia berjalan mendekat ke arah Jaejoong sedangkan Jaejoong mundur secara naluriah. Yunho mengurungnya di antara tubuh tegap miliknya dan lemari pakaian. Jaejoong menahan nafas, matanya lurus menatap Yunho.

"A-aku akan menyiapkan makan malam. Kau mandilah." Ujar Jaejoong dengan kikuk.

"Nanti saja." Yunho menyentuh pipi Jaejoong. Jaejoong menundukkan wajahnya, malu.

"Angkat wajahmu Jae, tatap aku…" ujar Yunho dengan suara berbisik.

"Yu-yunho, aku harus..."

"Diamlah, Moonbin bisa terbangun." Ujar Yunho, ia mendekatkan dirinya di tengkuk Jaejoong. Menghirup aroma vanilla yang menguar dari tubuh itu.

"Aku..mencintaimu..Kim Jaejoong." Yunho mengecup leher Jaejoong. Lengannya mendekap namja cantik itu dalam pelukannya.

Yunho mendesah di tengkuk Jaejoong dan itu seperti menghantarkan sengatan listrik pada Jaejoong. Jaejoong ikut mendesah pelan. Yunho memberikan kecupan, gigitan, hisapan. Ia membuat tanda di leher Jaejoong dan itu membuat namja cantik di hadapannya tersebut mengerang pelan. Yunho tersenyum melihat tanda yang ia buat di leher Jaejoong. Ia menarik kepalanya dan memandang Jaejoong yang tengah merona di depannya.

Yunho menempelkan kening mereka. Ia menatap Jaejoong lurus pada kedua bola mata doe tersebut, Jaejoong juga menatap Yunho tapi tak lama kemudian ia memejamkan mata. Yunho tersenyum, ia melirik ke arah bibir cherry Jaejoong. Yunho tahu jika ia tergoda.

Yunho menurunkan kepalanya dan menelusuri wajah Jaejoong dengan hidungnya, ia bisa merasakan nafas Jaejoong sedikit tersengal. Yunho tahu, Jaejoong nervous. Yunho mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir Jaejoong, mengecupnya pelan lalu berkata dengan setengah mendesah.

"Buka mulutmu Jae, biarkan aku masuk." Kata-kata itu seperti mantra. Jaejoong menuruti tanpa berkomentar. Ia membuka mulutnya dan lidah Yunho masuk. Menjelajahi dengan leluasa, Jaejoong tidak benar-benar sadar jika dirinya sudah mendesah dan melenguh sesekali. Tangan putih miliknya mencengkram bahu Yunho. Mereka menikmati ciuman panas itu.

Kruyuk~

Salah satu suara paling memalukan di dunia ini tiba-tiba terdengar. Jaejoong menarik kepalanya lalu cepat-cepat memegang perutnya dengan mata terbelalak. Ia merasa malu karena di saat seperti ini perutnya yang kosong justru berbunyi, astaga! Ini sangat memalukan.

Yunho terkikik pelan melihat betapa merah wajah namja di depannya. Jaejoong lantas menunduk dan menutupi wajahnya. Menghindar dari tatapan Yunho yang membuatnya semakin malu.

"Kau lapar? Seharusnya kau katakan padaku, aku bisa memesankan sesuatu untukmu." ujar Yunho.

Jaejoong masih menundukkan kepalanya.

Yunho merunduk dan mencoba menyingkirkan tangan Jaejoong yang menutupi wajah merah pemiliknya. Yunho memandang Jaejoong, ia mengecup dahinya, lalu turun ke hidung, dan berakhir di bibir cherry itu.

"Akan kupesankan makanan cepat saji." Ujar Yunho dengan suara pelan.

Jaejoong mengigit bibirnya, dengan masih menghindari tatapan Yunho, ia berujar sambil menggeleng pelan "Tidak, aku bisa menyiapkan makan malam sendiri. Kau mandilah!" ujarnya pelan.

Yunho tersenyum. Ia mengecup pipi kiri Jaejoong dan kembali berkata "Baiklah, aku akan mandi."

Mereka terdiam lama, tapi tiba-tiba Jaejoong mendongak dan memandang Yunho dengan kesal "Menjauhlah, aku tidak bisa pergi kemana pun."

Yunho sedikit tersentak saat Jaejoong mendorongnya lalu bergegas pergi keluar. Yunho memperhatikan Jaejoong yang terlihat terburu-buru meninggalkannya, ia tersenyum saat melihat semburat merah di pipi Jaejoong.

5 menit setelah Jaejoong keluar Yunho masih terpaku di tempatnya berdiri. Ia mengumpat pelan "Sial, aku bahkan hampir tidak bisa mengendalikan tubuhku sendiri tadi..." Yunho menjambak rambutnya lalu melihat ke arah Moonbin yang masih tertidur "...orang tua macam apa diriku. Aku hampir melakukan hal tidak pantas di depan putraku sendiri...Boo, aku hampir kehilangan kendali karenamu." Dan Yunho masih tetap mengumpat saat ia telah masuk ke kamar mandi.

.

.

.

oOo Maru G. Diamond oOo

.

.

.

2 bulan kemudian.

Kebahagiaan itu datang. Di mulai dari hari di mana Yunho dan Jaejoong saling berbicara satu sama lain mengenai perasaan mereka masing-masing di tepi sungai Han yang tenang. Jaejoong terkadang masih berpikir jika kenyataan semacam itu adalah fantasi.

Hari berlalu dalam kebahagiaan. Jaejoong dan Moonbin tinggal di apartemen milik Yunho. Jaejoong berlaku seolah ia adalah seorang istri, ia memasak, mencuci pakaian, membersihkan rumah lalu menunggu Yunho pulang untuk makan malam bersama. Orang-orang akan berpikir jika kehidupan yang dijalanani Jaejoong sekarang termasuk bahagia. Memang benar Jaejoong merasakan hal itu, tapi sejujurnya, itu tidak benar-benar mutlak. Jaejoong masih menyimpan ganjalan dalam hatinya. Dan ganjalan itu bernama Choi Siwon. Bagaimana pun, mustahil bagi Jaejoong untuk melupakan Siwon lalu bertindak tak tahu apapun dan menjalani hidupnya seolah ia adalah putri di dunia dongeng yang tengah hidup bahagia bersama pangerannya. Bagaimana pun juga, Jaejoong tidak bisa hidup tenang.

"Kau melamun lagi Boo. Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?"

Jaejoong tersentak dan menemukan Yunho tengah memandangnya dengan wajah bertanya-tanya.

Sikap Jaejoong menunjukkan keresahan "Tidak, tidak ada."

"Jadi apa jawabanmu?"

"Apa?"

"Boo, aku sedang melamarmu. Apa kau menerimaku?"

Jaejoong terdiam memandang Yunho, ia lantas mengalihkan pandangannya pada sebuah cincin di atas meja.

"Aku tidak tahu Yunho." Ujar Jaejoong.

Yunho menemukan kecemasan tumbuh di hatinya "Kau tidak mau menikah denganku?"

"Tidak, aku mau...hanya saja aku belum cukup siap." Jawab Jaejoong cepat-cepat. Ia tidak ingin Yunho mengamuk.

"Apa yang membuatmu tidak cukup siap?" tanya Yunho mencoba tenang.

"Aku yang selama ini menduga jika kau membenciku. Sekarang aku sangat tahu jika kau mencintaiku, aku sangat senang. Tapi Yunho aku merasa hal ini seperti mimpi, aku sangat takut. Semua hal seperti terjadi dalam satu waktu. Begitu cepat hingga aku tidak bisa benar-benar mengerti." Jaejoong menjawab semampunya. Ia sungguh kesulitan untuk menjelaskan akar permasalahannya. Bagi Jaejoong semua terjadi begitu terburu-buru. Bukan tidak suka, Jaejoong hanya ketakutan jika ini adalah tipuan. Ia cukup lelah tersakiti.

Yunho diam sejenak. Dua kali ia melamar Jaejoong dan dua kali pula ia ditolak dengan alasan yang sama. Yunho sama sekali tidak meragukan cintanya atau cinta Jaejoong padanya. Ia terdiam lama dan merenung. Mencoba mengerti atas sikap Jaejoong. Raut wajahnya memperlihatkan jika Yunho tengah berpikir dan beberapa menit kemudian ia mendesah sambil mengangguk.

"Baik, aku mengerti sekarang...Boo, ayo kita mulai dari awal. Kita bangun semuanya dari awal." Ujar Yunho.

Jaejoong mendongak dan memandang Yunho dengan tatapan bertanya.

"Kau benar, mungkin ini terlalu terburu-buru. Aku mengerti tentang ketakutanmu...karenanya, mari kita mulai dari awal...Boo, jadilah pacarku!" ujar Yunho.

Jaejoong mendapati dirinya terkejut dan memandang Yunho aneh.

"Kita lakukan seperti pasangan pada umumnya. Ayo kita pacaran, bertunangan, lalu menikah. Karenanya, kita mulai dari awal dulu...Kim Jaejoong, maukah kau menjadi pacarku?" ujar Yunho.

Ini mungkin terdengar gila. Berpacaran? Mereka bahkan sudah memiliki anak. Setiap orang akan mengangap jika hubungan mereka terlalu banyak cincong. Tapi orang-orang tidak akan mengerti betapa besar luka karena kesedihan yang sudah pernah Jaejoong alami, jika suatu hari nanti Yunho meninggalkannya maka Jaejoong akan hancur. Bukannya tidak percaya pada Yunho, Jaejoong hanya takut jika semua hal bahagia yang berlangsung begitu cepat ini akan meninggalkannya dengan kecepatan yang sama. Itulah yang Jaejoong takutkan.

Jaejoong masih menanti Yunho berbicara "Ikutlah denganku ke Jepang, di sana kita akan memulai dari awal. Berlatih menjadi pasangan hingga kau cukup yakin untuk menikah denganku. Ini mungkin terdengar konyol tapi kurasa ini yang terbaik."

Jaejoong tersenyum, merasa puas dengan keputusan Yunho "Aku setuju."

Yunho tersenyum lebar.

Jaejoong memandang Yunho, ia mengumpulkan kekuatan untuk mengatakan sesuatu "Yunho, sebelum ke Jepang...bisakah kau memberiku ijin untuk bertemu dengan Siwon hyung? Bagaimana pun Siwon hyung adalah orang yang..."

Yunho memotong perkataan Jaejoong "Kau berharap aku akan memberimu ijin?"

Jaejoong langsung diam membisu. Ia mengigit bibirnya sambil berdoa.

"Pergilah, temui dia...aku mengijinkanmu." Ujar Yunho kemudian.

Jaejoong menatap Yunho dengan wajah tak percaya. Ia tersenyum lebar sambil mengatakan terima kasih.

.

.

.

2 hari kemudian.

Di sebuah sore yang hangat. Sebuah mobil mewah terparkir di jalanan yang sepi. Seseorang keluar dari pintu belakang mobil.

Kim Jaejoong melangkahkan kakinya perlahan keluar dari mobil tersebut.

"Mungkin saya hanya akan pergi sekitar 30 menit." Ujar Kim Jaejoong sopan pada sopir yang telah mengantarkannya.

"Saya mengerti Tuan, saya akan menunggu anda di sini." Ujar si Sopir.

Jaejoong berada di sebuah tempat asing yang jarang di datangi orang-orang. Sebuah tempat di pinggiran kota Seoul. Di tempat ini Jaejoong akan menemui seseorang yang telah lama tidak ia temui. Ia berjalan di atas paving yang melapuk. Beberapa lumut tumbuh di sela-selanya. Jaejoong masih terus berjalan hingga ia bisa melihat sebuah kolam air mancur yang berada di tengah-tengah taman.

Jaejoong berhenti dan memperhatikan sesuatu.

Dari tempatnya berdiri, Jaejoong bisa melihat rombongan pria berbaris teratur keluar dari sebuah bangunan bergaya Gothic. Gereja. Para pria tersebut menggunakan pakaian ala pastur katholik Roma, di tangan mereka masing-masing membawa Kitab. Beberapa di antaranya membawa Kitab tersebut dekat dengan dada. Sambil berbincang santai satu sama lain mereka berjalan menuju sebuah tempat. Jaejoong bisa mengira jika mereka baru saja menjalani pelajaran Kitab dan mungkin sekarang mereka hendak kembali menuju asrama.

Mata doe miliknya mencari-cari di antara rombongan tersebut hingga ia bisa menangkap sesosok pria yang berjalan pada barisan tengah. Pria itu berwajah kalem, ia tengah membawa Kitab di dadanya dan nampak mengacuhkan beberapa orang pria lainnya yang berbicara satu sama lain di sekitarnya. Jaejoong tersenyum kecil. Itu Siwon. Bagaimana pun cara pria itu berpakaian dan bagaimana pun orang-orang berjubel menutupinya, bagi Jaejoong, Siwon amat mudah di temukan.

Siwon masih tetap melangkah bahkan saat ia melewati Jaejoong, namja itu sama sekali tidak menyadari namun seorang pria di sampingnya nampak berbicara padanya dan sekarang Siwon mengalihkan pandangannya ke tempat dimana Jaejoong berdiri memandangnya.

Siwon mematung di tempat. Wajahnya terlihat senang dan terkejut secara bersamaan.

Rombongan pastur muda itu meninggalkan dirinya dan Jaejoong di antara gulungan angin sore yang bertiup. Mereka masih diam di tempat masing-masing dan saling memandang penuh emosi.

"Joongie.."suara berbisik milik Siwon bisa di dengar samar-samar oleh Jaejoong. Namja cantik itu tersenyum.

"Hyung, bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Jaejoong dengan suaranya yang ringan.

"Menurutmu bagaimana?" jawab Siwon sekenanya.

"Kau sehat, syukurlah." Jaejoong mencoba tawa pertamanya di sore itu. Meski terdengar canggung, Siwon terlihat tidak peduli.

"Kau juga terlihat baik-baik saja, setidaknya doaku terkabul, syukurlah." Ujar Siwon.

Mereka kembali terdiam, ada rasa canggung yang tiba-tiba terselip di antara mereka. Baik Jaejoong dan Siwon, mereka tidak tahu dari mana rasa canggung semacam itu tiba-tiba muncul.

"Aku kemari..." ujar Jaejoong memecahkan keheningan.

Tapi sebelum kalimat Jaejoong tuntas ia ucapkan, Siwon memotongnya dengan tiba-tiba dan sedikit tergesa.

"Aku tahu, aku tahu kenapa kau kemari." Ujarnya dengan nada sedih.

Jaejoong mendongak dan mencari-cari penjelasan emosi di wajah Siwon. Tapi Jaejoong menemukan dirinya tidak mengerti akan emosi yang hadir pada wajah tampan di depannya tersebut.

"Kau ingin meminta maaf padaku, bukan? Harusnya kau tahu, betapa bosannya aku mendengarnya. Aku sendiri yang memilih jalan hidup seperti ini jadi tolong jangan buat seolah-olah kau penyebabnya." Ujar Siwon.

Jaejoong tersentak, ucapan Siwon tepat sasaran.

"Hyung, aku..."

Ucapan Jaejoong kembali di potong oleh Siwon.

"Sebelum memutuskan untuk datang kemari, sebenarnya aku ingin sekali melihatmu sedikit lebih lama dan tersenyum untuk jumlah cinta yang tersisa. Tapi setiap kali aku berpikir tentang hal itu. Aku merasa itu tidak baik untuk dilakukan, aku merasa seperti orang yang dicampakkan. Tapi jika aku berpikir ulang, kau sama sekali tidak mencampakkanku. Akulah yang begitu sulit menerima kenyataan bahwa sejak awal tidak ada perasaan cinta yang kau berikan padaku. Akulah yang egois. Maafkan aku yang telah menempatkanmu pada pilihan yang sulit." Ujar Siwon menjelaskan.

Jaejoong diam mendengarkan, tapi dalam hatinya ia sangat tidak terima jika Siwon menyalahkan dirinya sendiri.

Jaejoong menghela nafas diam-diam dan kembali berkata setelah ia berhasil menemukan tanggapan yang tepat untuk Siwon "Patah hati adalah berkah Tuhan. Itu menyelamatkanmu dari cinta yang salah."

Siwon memandang Jaejoong lantas ia tersenyum "Tapi, mencintaimu adalah kesalahan favoritku."

Jaejoong memandang Siwon lama dengan wajah tidak percaya "Aku tidak mengerti dirimu." Ujarnya kemudian.

Siwon diam sejenak dan kembali tersenyum "Ya, kau memang tidak pernah mengerti diriku, tapi karenanya aku menyukaimu. Kau tidak pernah berpura-pura untuk mengerti aku tapi karenanya aku sangat menyukaimu. Dirimu yang apa adanya itu. Aku sangat suka." Ujar Siwon.

Jaejoong kembali tersentak mendengar kalimat Siwon. Ia diam membisu dan kembali mencari kata-kata yang tepat. Jaejoong mengigit bibirnya lalu kembali bicara "Aku mungkin sangat tidak tahu berterima kasih. Tapi, aku benar-benar tidak bisa membalas cintamu...bagaimanapun aku berpikir dan mencoba, aku sama sekali tidak bisa. Kau boleh membenciku karena aku membuat hatimu terluka." Jaejoong menunduk dan menghindari serbuan tatapan Siwon padanya.

"Aku tahu, sejak awal aku sudah tahu semuanya. Kau mencintai Jung Yunho, bagaimanapun orang itu menyakitimu, kau masih tetap mencintainya. Ada sesuatu di matamu saat kau mengucapkan namanya...saat aku melamarmu dan berharap kau berpaling padaku, aku tetap tidak bisa menemukan bayanganku di matamu. Semuanya hanya dipenuhi oleh Jung Yunho. Tidak ada tempat untukku. Aku tahu itu, hanya saja aku mengabaikannya...aku tidak mungkin membencimu. Meski betapa sakitnya hatiku, aku tidak bisa." Ujar Siwon.

Jaejoong diam dan kali ini ia kehilangan kata-kata. Ia biarkan Siwon berbicara kembali "Aku sangat terkejut saat tahu kau memutuskan untuk menemaniku dalam kematian. Tapi aku bersyukur jika kita bisa bertemu lagi dengan masih menghirup oksigen seperti sekarang. Terima kasih Jaejoong, itu cukup untukku. Itu cukup untuk meyakinkan diriku sendiri jika aku adalah orang yang cukup berharga untukmu. Terima kasih." Siwon tersenyum.

Jaejoong melihat senyuman itu, ia mengangguk pelan dan kembali menghela nafas diam-diam "Siwon hyung, aku...sebenarnya aku ingin pamit. Aku akan pergi ke Jepang untuk beberapa bulan ke depan. Ada beberapa hal yang ingin kulakukan di sana. Aku hanya ingin meminta ijinmu." Ujar Jaejoong dengan wajah menunduk.

"...pergilah! Kau manusia bebas Jae, aku sama sekali tidak memiliki hak untuk mengekangmu. Jika itu keinginanmu, pergilah!" ujar Siwon. Jaejoong mendongak kembali dan menemukan wajah tampan itu tersenyum ke arahnya. Jaejoong secara refleks mengembangkan senyumnya.

"...kurasa, aku harus siap untuk merasakan kesepian sekarang." Siwon tertawa sambil memegang rambutnya yang berkibar tertiup angin.

Jaejoong memandang Siwon dan berkata dalam satu pandangan lurus "Di kehidupan selanjutnya, mari kita bertemu dengan takdir yang lebih baik."

Siwon memandang Jaejoong. Ia terdiam lantas tersenyum kembali "Ya, tentu...di kehidupan selanjutnya, jika kau tidak bisa menjadi kekasihku maka jadilah adikku sehingga aku masih bisa terus melindungimu dari rasa sakit dan air mata."

Jaejoong tersenyum dan mengangguk. Sedapat mungkin menyembunyikan matanya yang berkaca-kaca mendengar kata-kata Siwon. Ia kembali menatap Siwon "Terima kasih untuk segalanya. Siwon hyung...aku pamit." Ujarnya dengan senyuman.

Siwon tak bersuara. Ia hanya mengangguk dengan senyuman.

Jaejoong berbalik pergi. Di antara angin sore yang bertiup di sekitar mereka, langkah kaki Jaejoong perlahan menjauh. Siwon masih melihatnya dari tempatnya berdiri semula.

Angin masih bertiup saat Siwon bergumam untuk dirinya sendiri.

'Goodbye Day, love is leaving. It is taking away all of our memories together. Goodbye Day, time please stop. So my heart that let you go can become ashes so it won't hurt anymore.' Matanya masih memandang ke arah dimana Jaejoong berjalan menjauh dari pandangannya.

Siwon membalikkan tubuhnya. Ia berjalan menjauh dari tempat itu dalam langkah pelan. Baik Siwon maupun Jaejoong, mereka berdua kini berjalan saling membelakangi. Menjauh satu sama lain. Sore itu adalah saksi bisu perpisahan mereka.

Siwon mengeratkan pegangannya pada Kitab yang ia dekap di dadanya. Ia menahan rasa sesak dan air mata yang hampir mengalir keluar. Ini tidak boleh pikirnya, ia tidak boleh menangis. Inilah takdir yang harus ia lalui. Jaejoong bukan miliknya, namja itu sejak awal tak pernah diperuntukan untuk dirinya. Dan sekarang ia harus melepaskannya, Siwon harus melepaskan Jaejoong untuk berjalan ke arah yang seharusnya.

Setiap orang yang membaca kisah ini akan tahu, jika sekarang Siwon merasa kehilangan, meski kehilangan bukan melulu tentang kematian, namun juga karena meninggalkan dan ditinggalkan, karena berubah dan melepaskan serta melanjutkan hidup. Tapi karena itulah, perlahan namun pasti, Siwon tahu, ia harus merelakan Jaejoong pergi.

Siwon menarik nafas di antara angin yang masih bergulung di sekitarnya. Ia memejamkan matanya sejenak.

_Day by day, I swallow my tears again_

_I live as I erase you from my heart_

_Even if I give all my heart, it's not enough for this love_

_My throat is so clogged up that I can't call you out anymore_

_The scars of my heart are growing bigger_

_Though I try to erase it, I can't_

_Your face that I long for, always lingers around me_

_You keep entering and filling up my eyes_

_My love isn't enough so it lets you go and cries_

_Tears block my vision. My heart that let you go becomes ashes so it won't hurt anymore_

_Dear person, whom I love_

_The day we separate_

.

.

.

"Cinta yang tak terbalaskan memang menyakitkan, tapi itu lebih baik daripada ia berpura-pura untuk mencintaimu dan tersenyum untukmu." -Maru Glendive Diamond-

.: tbc :.

Sedikit susah menjelaskan mengapa Jaejoong menolak lamaran Yunho 2 kali dan membuat kesan berbelit dalam hubungan Yunjae. Tapi coba kalian pikirkan, untuk seseorang yang sudah sangat kenyang dengan kesedihan, tiba-tiba ia dihadapkan pada orang yang dicintainya yang selama ini ia anggap jika orang tersebut membencinya karena tindakan kejamnya tiba-tiba mereka menjalani kehidupan yang menyenangkan lalu orang tersebut melamarnya? Bagi orang normal itu akan sangat mengejutkan. Meskipun Jaejoong tahu Yunho tidak berbohong, tapi percayalah, trauma akan masa lalu itu begitu mendalam. Jaejoong hanya takut jika semua hanya ilusi. Jadi Maru ambil langkah bijak jika mereka harus memulainya dari awal #Maru tahu ada dari kalian yang nggak setuju dan berpikir ini terlalu berbelit, tapi Maru pikir memulai dari awal dengan berpacaran terlebih dahulu maka akan membuat hubungan Yunjae terasa manis. Maru janji mereka bakal nikah kok di chap depan.

Lalu...sebenarnya thu Siwon tahu kalau Jaejoong belum mati, cuma dia enggan buat nemuin JJ karena suatu sebab.

Saat-saat menulis adegan perpisahan Siwon dan Jaejoong adalah saat-saat yang bagi Maru itu mengharukan banget. Btw yang di atas itu adalah terjemahan dari lagu Goodbye day dari ulala session. Maru jamin kalau kalian baca bagian Siwon berpisah ma Jaejoong sambil dengerin lagu ini maka kalian bisa meneteskan air mata atau minimal nyesek (soalnya Maru gitu)

Tapi sebenarnya ada satu hal di chap ini yang bikin Maru ngakak waktu nulisnya. Thu pas bagian JJ bilang ke Siwon kalau dia mau ke Jepang. Yang ini nih kata-katanya..."Siwon hyung, aku...sebenarnya aku ingin pamit. Aku akan pergi ke Jepang untuk beberapa bulan ke depan. _**Ada beberapa hal yang ingin kulakukan di sana.**_ Aku hanya ingin meminta ijinmu." Ujar Jaejoong dengan wajah menunduk...Sumpah, kalau kalian mikir ulang. Emang apa yang mau dilakukan JJ di Jepang?...JJ dan Yunnie mau pacaran bro di Jepang. Inget-inget lagi deh bagian sebelumnya waktu pembicaraan JJ and Yunho. Iya kan? Iya kan? Iya kan? Nista banget thu abang Kuda, dia ditinggal pacaran ma JJ and Yunho tapi dia malah ngijinin. Wkwkwkwk...

Siwon : Rasakan ini Maruuu... #lempar Shindong.

Maru : Sorry Won, gue nggak sengaja.

Siwon : Sebagai fans Tuhan nomor 1, oke gue maafkan.

Maru : Telat Won~ #terlanjur penyet ketiban Shindong.

Readerdeul : #bersorak kegirangan.

Shindong : Ada apa ini? #muka bego', tak menyadari seseorang menderita di bawahnya T.T

Seperti biasa, ayo pada kita lihat orang kece yang sudah memberikan review kece mereka di chap kemarin :Lylyda, akaba, guest, rara, kinahyun, yyyjjj5, guest, guest, guest, kim shendy, guest, guest, indahtara14, My beauty jeje, anika, Yuuhee, anayanti, everadit, kyoarashi57, Uchiha Tachi'4'Sora , Taeripark, we are one forever , farla 23, Versya seyra, Glowing, pikachu, KJhwang , YunJae Believer , guest, mybabywonkyu, redyna90, FiAndYJ, GKwon, , RismaChunnie , wiendzbica, liu13769, toki4102, Dipa Woon , Fha, Cubbyloverz , Dennis Park, runashine88, hana sukie , zhe, Shin Min Gi , Dor4 couldy yunjaEshippEr , jema agassi , abilhikmah, Lady Ze , Princess yunjae, , Park Rizu , jenny, kim eun neul , Gyujiji, okoyunjae , guest, Anik0405 , TriaU-KnowHero , Atshu-sama , Youleebitha , dhian930715ELF , chibiechan01, Yeojachingu YunJae, inda aqwam, niaretha , Cho MinHyun , akiramia , toki4102 , Himawari Ezuki , ino, BlaueFEE, Wookie girrafe, irengiovanny, YunHolic, 3kjj, park yooki, shygles , gothiclolita89, Aniss KIm, ckhislsm137 ,Park Seuri, cassieyunjae,yoon HyunWoon, Angel Muaffi, Izca RizcassieYJ, Jung Jaehyun , guest, meirah.1111, kawaii uchiha, riyunjae, kitybear, gothiclolita89, Pinkqy, guest, holepink, MaghT, ifa. , Vic89, Guest (Maapin Maru kalau ada yang kelupaan ya)

Double jumbo thanks for you guys :**

Chap depan adalah akhir. Mari kita saksikan kebahagiaan^^

Maru tetap akan memberikan kejutan bagi kalian di chap depan. Yang nggak baca, nyesel lho

Btw Dunia perkuliahan amat sibuk, ini Maru curi-curi waktu buat update jadi kalau updatenya lama ya emang Maru sibuk berat, tolong pengertiannya dari kalian ya :^) trus ada yang nanya nie sebenarnya thu Maru kuliah dimana? emmh kasih tau nggak ya?...kasih clue aja ya...Maru kuliah disalah satu perguruan tinggi negeri terbaik di negeri ini dan Maru mengambil salah satu jurusan paling kece di Fakultas Ilmu Sosial dan Ilmu Politik...bisa tebak Maru ada dimana? kalau ketemu sama Maru jangan lupa nyapa ya! hehehe...

Sudikah kalian memberikan Maru review?...

Sudi dong #plak, kumat lagi XD


	13. Chapter 13

Saranghae Yunho©Maru Glendive Diamond

©Tokoh : Tuhan YME yang menghadirkan mereka ke muka bumi, orang tua mereka yang membesarkan mereka, dan SME yang memperkenalkan mereka kepada dunia. Diriku hanya meminjam.

Pair : Yunjae, Wonjae (slight).

No bashing, no flame, no risuh, no plagiat, no copas pokoknya no yang jelek-jelek. Maru+YJS sekeluarga cinta damai.

.

.

Enjoy it^^ for Chapter 13

.

.

.

2 tahun kemudian.

Jaejoong Pov

Aku menatap pantulan diriku di cermin. Oh! Apa ini sungguh-sungguh aku? Apa ini bukan mimpi?

Hari ini adalah hari di mana impian masa kecilnya -yang kukira tak akan mungkin menjadi kenyataan- terkabul. Hari ini aku akan menikah. Dengan sebuah tuxedo mengagumkan yang tengah kugunakan ini, hari ini aku sungguh-sungguh akan menikah. Aku akan menikah dengan seseorang yang menjadi pangeran dalam mimpi-mimpi masa laluku. Jung Yunho. Aku sungguh akan menikah dengannya.

"Kau sudah siap?" suara ibuku memanggil dari balik pintu, aku tersenyum terakhir kali menatap cermin sebelum langkahku pergi meninggalkan ruangan ini.

Aku membuka pintu dan seseorang memekik dengan wajah kagumnya.

"Aigoo! Hyungku yang cantik kau sangat mengagumkan." Junsu, pekikan itu jelas miliknya. Mata sipitnya melebar dan ia menepuk-nepuk pipiku pelan seolah meyakinkan sesuatu.

Aku hanya menanggapinya dengan senyum lebar.

Kami melangkahkan kaki keluar dan menuju gereja tempat aku dan Yunho akan mengucapkan janji pernikahan.

.

.

Aku melihat bangunan di depanku dengan wajah tegang. Junsu menepuk pundakku dan mengangguk untuk membuatku lebih rileks. Aku turut mengangguk menatapnya. Kim Junsu, ia menjadi waliku menggantikan appa-ku yang telah meninggal. Di hari pernikahan ini, sebenarnya aku sangat ingin seseorang hadir dan turut menyaksikan pernikahan ini, orang yang kuinginkan itu adalah Siwon hyung, bagaimana pun ia orang berharga dalam hidupku. Ingin sekali aku memintanya menjadi waliku tapi aku tahu itu mungkin akan menyakitinya meskipun demikian aku tetap mengiriminya kabar mengenai pernikahan ini dan memberinya kebebasan untuk datang atau tidak meski beberapa hari lalu aku berdoa agar ia bisa hadir. Keinginan ini mungkin egois jadi aku tidak ingin berharap terlalu banyak.

Ibuku sudah duduk di samping orang tua Yunho, di pangkuannya ia membawa sebuah guji berisi sedikit abu jenazah appa-ku. Teman-teman dekat yang amat kukenal juga ada di antara orang-orang. Ini bukan pernikahan besar, aku dan Yunho memutuskan untuk menyelenggarakannya secara sederhana, tak perlu banyak undangan, yang kuperlukan hanya orang-orang yang kusayangi hadir dalam pernikahan ini.

Orang-orang berdiri dari duduk mereka dan menatapku dengan wajah cerah dan kagum saat aku berjalan perlahan menuju altar. Aku melihat mereka dan tersenyum. Aku juga melihat Moonbin berada di atas pangkuan Changmin, ia tak melihatku karena sibuk bermain dengan jemarinya sendiri. Aku tersenyum melihatnya lalu pandanganku beralih pada sosok pria yang luar biasa tampan tengah berdiri menatapku di altar. Itu Jung Yunho. Ia tersenyum lembut ke arahku.

Aku tak bisa memalingkan wajahku darinya, senyumku tak pernah lepas dari tatapannya dan mata musangnya yang menghipnotis hingga Junsu menepuk pundakku dan duduk di kursinya. Aku merasakan tangan Yunho menarikku mendekat dan bersama-sama berdiri di depan altar. Para hadirin kembali duduk.

"Bisa kita mulai sekarang?" suara pendeta memutuskan efek hipnotis dari mata Yunho.

Aku menarik nafas dan mengalihkan pandanganku ke depan. Memandang ke arah pendeta yang tersenyum lembut ke arahku. Tubuhku tersentak. Siwon hyung?

Aku mengalihkan pandangan bingung ke arah Yunho yang justru memandangku dengan senyuman seolah tidak ada apapun yang membingungkan.

"Siwon hyung?" ucapku lirih. Cukup untuk di dengar kami bertiga saja.

Pendeta itu -yang tidak lain adalah Choi Siwon- menatapku dengan senyuman dan anggukan kecil.

Aku memandangnya dari atas ke bawah lalu sebaliknya, ia benar-benar Choi Siwon, dengan pakaian pendeta dan perlengkapan liturgis yang dikenakannya, aku bersumpah jika mataku sama sekali tidak bermasalah.

"Ada masalah? Apa kau ingin menunda pernikahan ini untuk beberapa menit ke depan dengan melamun?" ujar Siwon dengan nada lembut. Ia menaikkan sedikit alisnya dan memandangku seolah menanti jawaban.

Yunho meremas tanganku pelan, aku menoleh ke arahnya dan ia menangguk padaku. Aku menelan ludah dan mengangguk. Masih terkejut dengan keadaan ini.

"Anda bisa memulainya." Ujar Yunho pelan sambil sedikit melirikku yang masih kebingungan.

Aku bisa merasakan jika Siwon hyung tersenyum sebelum ia mulai berbicara "Cinta selalu sabar dan baik. Cinta tak pernah cemburu. Cinta tak pernah sombong dan angkuh. Cinta tak pernah kasar dan egois. Tak pernah tersinggung dan penuh benci. Cinta tak membutuhkan kesenangan di atas dosa orang lain...tapi senang dalam kebenaran. Cinta selalu siap memaafkan, percaya, dan berharap...dan menahan...apapun yang terjadi." Suara Siwon hyung bisa kudengar begitu jelas di telingaku, aku tak mengabaikan suara tersebut tapi menatap Yunho demikian serius membuatku seolah merasa jika kata-kata yang terucap dari bibir Siwon hyung adalah musik yang menuntun kami untuk mengucapkan janji suci secara spontan.

Janji telah masing-masing kami ucapkan dan inilah ritual akhir dari semua ini.

"Kalian bisa mencium pasangan kalian!" suara Siwon hyung hampir seperti orang tersedak tapi kurasa Yunho tidak menyadarinya sebab namja di depanku ini hanya memandangku terus menerus lalu perlahan mendekati diriku. Menyentuh pipiku dan menarikku dalam ciumannya yang lembut dan memabukkan.

Aku menutup mataku perlahan merasakan sensasi ciuman yang begitu manis ini tapi tiba-tiba aku membuka mataku, menatap Yunho yang memejamkan mata tepat di depan mataku saat ciuman kami masih berlangsung. Entah mengapa aku melirik Siwon hyung, rasa ingin tahuku teramat besar. Aku melirik namja itu dan mendapati dirinya memalingkan muka sambil tertunduk. Wajahnya terlihat merenung. Aku tak kuasa melihat wajah Siwon hyung lebih lama lagi jadi aku menutup kembali mataku dan menikmati sisa waktu dari ciuman itu.

Yunho menyudahinya dan memandangku penuh senyuman. Orang-orang bertepuk tangan dan beberapa di antara mereka meneteskan air mata.

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku pada Siwon hyung dan menanti namja itu yang seolah ingin mengatakan sesuatu.

"...kalian telah resmi menjadi suami istri. Kuucapkan selamat." Suara itu sedikit bergetar. Ada rasa sedih yang samar-samar kutangkap di telingaku.

Di depanku Yunho mengangguk dan tersenyum. Ia berterima kasih pada Siwon hyung.

Usai pengucapan janji pernikahan tersebut, Yunho menarikku keluar menuju sebuah mobil mewah yang telah terparkir di depan gereja. Ia menggenggam tanganku dan kami memasuki mobil. Sebelumnya aku telah melemparkan bunga pengantin milikku dan aku bisa melihat Yoochun menangkapnya dengan begitu mudah, di sampingnya Junsu memandang kesal ke arah Yoochun dan memaksa namja itu untuk memberikan bunga tersebut padanya. Lalu aku juga melihat Changmin, ia berdiri sambil menggendong Moonbin yang tertidur, aku tersenyum ke arahnya. Sebelumnya kami telah bersepakat untuk tidak mengajak Moonbin berbulan madu. Ia akan tinggal dengan umma-ku selama satu minggu ke depan.

Di antara keramaian orang-orang, aku tidak mendapati wajah Siwon hyung di sana. Ia mungkin telah pergi.

.

.

.

Tiga bulan setelah pernikahanku dengan Yunho. Kami –aku, Yunho, dan Moonbin- memutuskan pindah ke Florida, Amerika Serikat. Kami pindah ke sana untuk urusan bisnis Yunho. Aku tidak bekerja, Yunho melarangku dan aku tidak memiliki pilihan selain mematuhinya. Ia amat sangat protektif, Yunho adalah orang yang mudah cemburu dan aku sedikit kerepotan dengan itu.

6 bulan tinggal di Florida, kami pindah ke Prancis dan menghabiskan 5 tahun terakhir di sana. Sekarang aku tengah mengandung anak ke 2 dan Yunho sangat memperhatikanku. Ia selalu pulang lebih awal dan makan malam di rumah. Kami menikmati kehidupan semacam ini.

Semua berkembang dan berubah perlahan-lahan dalam beberapa tahun terakhir. Ada banyak hal yang berubah di sekitarku dan hal itu membuatku berbahagia. Aku ingin sedikit menceritakannya satu per satu mengenai perubahan itu pada kalian.

Yang pertama adalah Umma-ku, sekarang ia telah mendirikan sebuah restauran sea food yang cukup terkenal di Seoul. Bulan lalu kami sekeluarga pulang ke Korea untuk menghadiri pembukaan cabang baru restaurannya di Busan. Umma terlihat sangat sehat dan ceria, aku sangat bersyukur.

Yang ke dua adalah Changmin, ia pernah berkata padaku jika ia tidak suka bekerja dengan Yunho. Dan seperti perkataannya, 5 bulan setelah pernikahanku dengan Yunho, Changmin mengundurkan diri dari perusahaan dan mewujudkan hasratnya yang sebenarnya. Menjadi pemilik centre game terbesar di Korea. Impiannya benar-benar menjadi kenyataan. Ia membeli sebuah bangunan bekas toko pakaian yang bangkrut lalu mendirikan toko game miliknya. Ia telah mengadakan 3 kali pameran game yang diikuti oleh beberapa label game ternama di dunia. Changmin benar-benar sukses membuat hidupnya bahagia kurasa. Ia makan lebih banyak dan menghabiskan waktunya untuk merancang game baru. Sebenarnya, pada awal pengunduran diri Changmin, Yunho menolaknya mentah-mentah, tapi dengan sedikit paksaan dariku akhirnya Yunho melepaskan Changmin dan membiarkan namja itu dengan kehendaknya sendiri. Yah! Seperti itulah jalan yang di pilih Shim Changmin.

Lalu yang ke tiga Yoochun dan Junsu. Astaga! Aku tak menyangka mereka telah melaksanakan pertunangannya 2 bulan yang lalu. Baik aku dan Yunho, kami sama-sama tidak mengetahui mengenai jalinan kasih antara Yoochun dan Junsu. Yunho berkata jika mereka pertama kali bertemu saat kami menikah di gereja beberapa tahun silam dan dari sanalah mereka mungkin mulai menjalin asmaranya diam-diam.

Dan tak lupa Choi Group, perusahaan itu berjalan dengan lancar di bawah kendali Choi Kyung Po yang tidak lain adalah adik tiri Siwon hyung. Awalnya kukira Yunho akan mengakhiri kerja sama dengan Choi Group tapi nyatanya Yunho mempertahankan kerjasama itu dan membuat Choi Group tumbuh menjadi perusahaan raksasa berskala internasional. Yunho membantu perusahaan itu dan mereka menjalin hubungan dekat sebagai patner. Yunho berpendapat jika adik tiri Siwon hyung memiliki bakat terpendam dalam memanajemen perusahaannya. Aku bersyukur untuk itu, setidaknya perjuanganku di masa lalu tidaklah sia-sia.

Dan yang terakhir, Siwon hyung. Sebenarnya aku masih tidak percaya saat Siwon hyung-lah yang menjadi pendeta kami di pernikahan tersebut tapi Yunho bercerita padaku jika beberapa hari sebelum pernikahan itu ia datang menemui Siwon. Aku mengira Yunho ingin meminta maaf padanya tapi Yunho mengatakan jika ia sama sekali tidak meminta maaf, Yunho berpendapat jika ia tak layak dimaafkan jadi ia datang ke tempat Siwon dan hanya mengatakan padanya jika kami akan menikah...secara tidak langsung Yunho mengundang Siwon dalam pernikahan kami tapi menurut cerita Yunho, Siwon hyung justru berkata jika ia ingin menjadi pendeta yang akan menikahkan kami. Yunho menyambut keinginan itu penuh suka cita. Dan seperti pada kenyataannya, Siwon hyung benar-benar menjadi pendeta yang menikahkan kami. Entah apa yang membuatnya untuk memutuskan hal itu. Siwon hyung adalah orang baik yang penuh kejutan.

Tapi, setelah pernikahan itu aku sama sekali tidak pernah bertemu kembali dengannya dalam 5 tahun terakhir ini. Kami kehilangan kontak dan aku tidak berani untuk mengganggu hidupnya yang sekarang. Mungkin Siwon hyung telah menjalani kehidupan terbaiknya sekarang. Dan dari sini, setiap harinya, aku berdoa demi kesehatannya. Siwon hyung seperti kakak bagiku, ia mencintaiku dengan sabar meski ia tahu semuanya tak akan berbuah seperti yang ia inginkan. Siwon hyung, aku sangat ingin bertemu dengannya kembali dan melihat perubahan dalam dirinya selama bertahun-tahun ini.

Ah, aku jadi mengingat sesuatu. Suatu ketika saat aku berada di Seoul dan hendak pergi menuju Mansion Jung. Aku melihat sesuatu yang lama sekali tidak kulihat, sebuah restauran tempatku dan Siwon hyung sering menghabiskan banyak waktu di masa lalu. Saat itu aku berfikir sejenak, setelah kecelakaan Siwon hyung dan semua hal yang terjadi setelahnya. Tidak ada dari kami berdua yang kembali mendatangi restauran tersebut. Kisah cinta semacam itu telah berakhir dan kami perlahan melupakan romansa yang pernah terjadi di sana. Bertahun-tahun kemudian, tempat itu tutup diam-diam, mungkin bangkrut, tapi yang jelas tempat itu telah disulap menjadi klinik dokter hewan.

Sebenarnya banyak sekali hal yang bisa mengingatkanku tentang Siwon hyung, tapi aku enggan membukanya satu per satu. Dalam kurun waktu beberapa tahun terakhir, kami telah menjalani kehidupan masing-masing dan membiarkan kenangan itu sebagai sebuah cerita adalah hal bijak yang kami ambil.

"Kau sedang melamun?" suara Yunho terdengar, aku menoleh dan mendapati ia berdiri memelukku dari belakang.

Aku tersenyum "Aku sedang berpikir."

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" ia berujar sambil berbisik lembut di telingaku.

"...tentang nama anak kita nanti." Ujarku bohong.

"Oh, benarkah?" tanya Yunho.

Aku membalikkan badan dan mencium sekilas bibirnya. Yunho tersenyum lebar dan ia menunduk untuk kembali menciumku. Setelahnya Yunho berlutut dan mendekatkan telinganya di perutku. Kandunganku telah menginjak 8 bulan dan satu bulan lagi keluarga kami akan genap 4 orang. Aku dan Yunho sangat bahagia.

"Lalu, apa kau sudah mendapatkan namanya?" tanya Yunho sambil menengadahkan wajahnya melihatku.

Aku menggeleng pelan.

Yunho tersenyum "Aku punya usul untuk nama anak kita."

Aku tertarik dan melihat padanya. Yunho perlahan bangkit dan menatapku penuh keseriusan "Tidak peduli laki-laki atau perempuan, aku ingin menamainya...Siwon...Jung Siwon."

Aku tersentak mendengarnya "Siwon? Kau serius?"

Yunho mengangguk mantap "Sangat, aku ingin menamainya Siwon agar anak kita tumbuh menjadi manusia yang memiliki hati sebaik Choi Siwon...kau setuju?" Yunho memandangku seolah menunggu jawaban.

Aku diam sejenak. Sejujurnya aku sama sekali tidak keberatan, aku justru sangat senang. Jadi aku mengangguk dan mengelus perutku sambil bergumam "Siwon...Jung Siwon, tumbuhlah menjadi seorang manusia berhati baik seperti pemilik nama sebenarnya. Choi Siwon." Yunho dan aku sama-sama tersenyum.

Tiba-tiba suara Moonbin memanggil dari dalam. Yunho menoleh dan ia mengendikkan bahunya lalu masuk ke dalam.

Aku kembali dalam lamunanku "Siwon hyung...dimana pun kau berada, semoga kau selalu sehat." Ujarku kemudian lalu kulangkahkan kakiku masuk.

.

.

.

Normal Pov.

Portugal.

Seorang namja berdiri di depan beberapa pemuda berseragam. Ia menyapukan pandangannya ke arah para pemuda yang menatapnya dalam diam.

"Seingatku ada 30 orang dalam kelas ini. Apa ada seseorang yang tidak hadir?" ujar namja yang tak lain adalah Choi Siwon.

"Pastur Siwon, seorang anak baru absen hari ini. Aku melihatnya pergi ke sungai, mungkin ia sengaja tidak hadir." Ujar salah satu pemuda di deretan bangku tengah.

Siwon memandang pemuda itu "Kenapa tidak kau panggil ia dan mengajaknya kemari?"

"Tidak, saya kira ia telah memutuskan untuk berbuat dosa dengan meninggalkan kelas ini." Ujar pemuda itu dengan wajah enteng.

"Kau tidak boleh mengatakan hal itu, dosa tidaknya bukanlah dirimu yang menentukan." Ujar Siwon memberi nasehat.

Pemuda di depannya menunduk dan berkata maaf dalam nada pelan. Siwon tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Kita mulai saja pelajaran hari ini." Siwon membuka Kitab di tangannya dan diikuti oleh semua pemuda dalam kelas tersebut. Dengan sabar Siwon mulai menjelaskan.

.

.

Dua jam setelahnya.

"Baiklah, pelajaran hari ini cukup sampai di sini." Ujar Siwon sambil menutup Kitab.

Para murid bergegas keluar dan Siwon berada paling akhir di kelas. Ia memandang ruang kelas Alkitab yang telah ia ajar selama lebih dari 1 tahun. Ruangan ini sangat sederhana, ia menyentuh meja-meja kayu di mana pliturnya mulai mengelupas. Siwon tersenyum, meski kelas ini jauh dari kata mewah tapi ia senang bisa mengajar di sini.

Siwon merapikan diri dan bergegas keluar. Ia mengunci kelas tersebut dan berjalan menuju rumah sederhana yang ia tinggali selama 1 tahun terakhir. Dalam perjalanannya menuju rumah sesuatu menggelitik ingatannya. Dimulai dari ia memutuskan untuk menjadi pastur pengajar Alkitab di sebuah sekolah pastur di pinggiran kota Seoul, sejak saat itu hidupnya telah banyak berubah. Awalnya ia memilih jalan ini untuk melupakan Jaejoong perlahan-lahan. Siwon bahkan menantang dirinya sendiri untuk menjadi pendeta dalam pernikahan Jaejoong dengan Yunho. Meski ia tidak bisa memungkiri jika dalam hati kecilnya ia merasakan luka itu masih mengangga.

Siwon menghela nafas, ia memutuskan kontak dengan Jaejoong. Inilah hal yang terbaik yang bisa ia lakukan untuk menghapus sisa-sisa cinta yang ia miliki untuk Jaejoong dan sekarang, ia sama sekali tidak pernah mendengar kabar apapun tentang Jaejoong. Siwon bahkan jarang sekali menghubungi adik tirinya, ia seakan memutuskan hubungan dengan masa lalunya. Ia telah memutuskan untuk menjalani hidupnya seperti ini, menjadi pastur pengajar Alkitab di sebuah daerah kecil di Portugal, menjalani hidupnya yang sederhana dan jauh dari gelimang harta. Ini membuat hatinya lebih baik.

Siwon Pov.

Jalanan terlihat lenggang. Senja tiba dan matahari orange bersinar di samping kananku. Aku bisa merasakan angin jalanan bertiup lembut di sekitarku. Ini adalah musim panas yang hangat di Portugal. Aku menikmatinya.

Sesekali aku menyapa orang-orang yang kulihat dan memperhatikan wajah mereka yang tersenyum ke arahku dengan wajah riang-riang. Desa ini jauh dari keramaian kota, tapi para penduduk menjalin hubungan yang akrab, sebuah hubungan sederhana tidak serumit masyarakat perkotaan. Aku memandang lurus ke depan. Rumahku bahkan belum terlihat sama sekali meski jarak yang telah kutempuh sejak aku meninggalkan kelas telah cukup jauh. Mungkin aku akan berpikir lagi untuk membeli sebuah sepeda. Itu akan menghemat banyak waktu dan tenaga.

Angin musim panas yang lembut bertiup kembali dan dedaunan pohon willoy tertiup mengombak. Aku tiba-tiba mengingat seseorang dalam kedamaian seperti ini. Kim Jaejoong. Aku tak menyangka akan mengingatmu kembali setelah bertahun-tahun aku berusaha mengabaikan ingatan ini. Apa kabarmu sekarang? Kuharap pernikahanmu dengan Yunho berlangsung bahagia...maafkan aku yang tidak memberimu kabar sama sekali tapi beginilah caraku untuk melupakanmu, melupakan kenangan kita dan memulai jalan hidupku yang baru. Kau tahu? Aku selalu mendoakanmu, kau yang selalu sehat dan bahagia di mana pun kau berada, aku mendoakanmu setiap pagi sebelum aku memulai kelasku. Ya, aku sunggub-sungguh mendoakanmu karena di saat-saat itulah aku mengijinkan diriku untuk mengingatmu dalam 5 menit, setiap harinya.

Bukankah hari-hari berlalu dan banyak hal berubah di sekitar kita? Kuharap perubahan itu adalah kebaikan.

End of Siwon Pov.

Siwon masih tetap berjalan menuju rumahnya yang mulai terlihat dari kejauhan, rumah itu sederhana dan berada di antara rumah-rumah lainnya. Siwon tersenyum dan memalingkan muka ke arah matahari di ufuk barat. Ia hendak menatap lurus ke jalanan kembali sebelum sepasang matanya menangkap seseorang yang berjongkok di pinggiran sungai. Siwon berhenti dan menatapnya. Orang di depannya memakai pakaian yang sama dengan beberapa muridnya yang lain, sedikit banyak Siwon bisa menduganya. Itu adalah murid baru yang membolos pelajarannya. Siwon perlahan mendekatinya.

Ia melangkah perlahan dan melihat pemuda itu berjongkok sambil merenung. Di tangannya terdapat sebuah perahu kertas yang tengah ia pegang, perahu kertas itu lantas ia arungkan ke aliran sungai yang tenang.

Siwon menatap pemuda itu dan tenggelam di dalam lamunanya sendiri. Bagi Siwon, pemuda di depannya mengingatkannya mengenai perjumpaan awalnya dengan Jaejoong. Awal mereka bertemu, Siwon juga melihat Jaejoong merenung dan ketika itu ia merasakan sesuatu dalam dadanya berdesir. Dan saat ini, ia kembali merasakannya. Dadanya berdesir hangat, Siwon memegangi dadanya, merasakan detak jantungnya yang seolah berpacu.

"Anda siapa?" suara pemuda di hadapannya menyadarkan Siwon dari lamunanya. Siwon memandang pemuda itu yang menatap padanya dengan pandangan menilai. Sebelum ia sempat mengucapkan sesuatu, pemuda di hadapannya –yang masih dengan posisi jongkoknya- kembali bersuara.

"Anda pastur?" pemuda itu berujar dengan nada tercekat. Siwon bisa melihat betapa besar mata di depannya yang sedang terkejut.

"Ya, kau sedang apa di sini?" tanya Siwon sambil tersenyum.

Pemuda itu memalingkan wajahnya dan kembali menunduk "Mengirimkan surat untuk orang tuaku." Ujarnya.

Siwon mengangkat alisnya tapi ia melirik ke arah perahu kertas yang melaju amat lamban di antara aliran sungai yang tenang. Ia mengerti sekarang, perahu itu di dalamnya berisi surat.

"Kau bisa mengirimkannya lewat pos." Ujar Siwon.

Pemuda itu menggeleng "Tidak bisa, aku tidak punya uang...bibiku juga tidak akan mengijinkan."

"Kenapa tidak?" tanya Siwon.

"Karena ia jahat...awalnya saat aku datang kemari ia baik hati tapi sekarang aku tahu ia jahat. Bibiku memukuliku dan anaknya, sepupuku yang gendut itu, ia juga ikut memukuliku." Pemuda tersebut semakin menunduk. Siwon diam sejenak dan memandang pemuda itu penuh keingintahuan.

"Kenapa mereka melakukannya?" tanya Siwon.

"Mereka membenciku dan menganggapku anak sial...pastur, bantulah aku, bantulah aku untuk kembali ke Korea Selatan. Aku ingin bersama orangtuaku." Ujar pemuda itu sambil menatap Siwon dengan pandangan memohon.

Siwon memandang pemuda yang jarak usianya mungkin sekitar 4-5 tahun lebih muda darinya dalam diam. Ia berpikir sejenak "Kau dari Korea Selatan? Aku juga berasal dari sana...tapi aku tidak ingin kembali ke sana, jadi bisakah kau menceritakan padaku kenapa kau ingin kembali ke sana?"

Pemuda itu terdiam dan Siwon menunggu beberapa saat sebelum suara helaan nafas ia dengar lalu pemuda itu mulai bercerita "Aku dan keluargaku tinggal di Seoul. Kami memiliki sebuah usaha laundry di sana. Aku memiliki seorang kakak perempuan, ia mengalami masalah kejiwaan sebab calon suaminya meninggal karena kecelakaan tepat di hari pernikahan mereka...teman-temanku melemparkan ejekkan pada kakakku dan aku tidak terima, jadi aku menghajar mereka dan mengirim mereka ke rumah sakit. Seorang temanku mengalami koma dan dua orang lainnya mengalami patah tulang yang parah. Orang tuaku di panggil kepala sekolah dan aku di keluarkan. Orang tuaku akhirnya mengirimku ke Portugal di mana Bibi dan sepupu gendutku tinggal, orang tuaku bermaksud mengirimku kemari agar aku mempelajari Alkitab dan memperbaiki diri. Aku memang salah karena memukul mereka tapi aku tidak akan minta maaf, mereka mengejek kakakku dan menghinanya di depan hidungku...aku tidak terima." Pemuda itu bercerita dengan marah-marah dan Siwon bisa melihat sepasang mata besar di hadapannya berkaca-kaca.

"Lalu apa yang kau kehendaki sekarang?" tanya Siwon hati-hati.

"Aku tidak tahu apa jika aku kembali ke Seoul maka orang tuaku akan menerimaku atau tidak, karenanya aku membuat surat yang sama setiap harinya dan mengarungkannya di sungai, sungai ini bermuara ke laut dan seluruh laut di dunia ini saling terhubung. Meski surat ini tidak ada harapan untuk sampai ke Seoul tapi hanya ini yang bisa kulakukan untuk memberitahu mereka. Aku tidak tahan tinggal dengan bibiku, tubuhku sakit semua. Lihatlah! Anda bisa melihatnya kan?" Pemuda itu menyibakkan sedikit pakaiannya dan Siwon bisa melihat tubuh pemuda di depannya penuh memar. Astaga! Pemuda ini serius.

"Bantulah aku pastur, kumohon, akan kulakukan apapun asal aku bisa keluar dari rumah terkutuk itu." Pemuda itu kembali memohon padanya.

Siwon diam sejenak. Semua hal ini mengingatkannya pada Jaejoong, pemuda itu juga sama-sama berada dalam penderitaan saat Siwon mengenalnya pertama kali. Tapi hal yang berbeda adalah Jaejoong tak pernah meminta bantuannya, namja itu selalu menahan diri dan menahan bebannya sendiri dan berusaha sok tegar. Sedangkan pemuda di hadapanya, dengan kata-kata dan keberaniannya, ia meminta Siwon membantunya. Pemuda di hadapannya itu sungguh membuat Siwon kembali merasakan sensasi berdegup dalam dadanya.

Siwon diam sejenak dan memilih kata-kata yang pas "Aku tidak bisa berjanji untuk membantumu pulang ke Seoul. Tapi kurasa aku bisa membantumu untuk lepas dari rumah bibimu...aku tinggal di rumah itu..." Siwon menunjuk sebuah bangunan yang terlihat dari kejauhan.

"Ada tiga buah kamar di sana, temanku Lucas biasanya menginap di sana saat ia selesai dengan khotbahnya di desa seberang...jadi masih ada 1 kamar yang tersisa. Jika kau mau berjanji padaku untuk membantuku bersih-bersih di sana aku akan mengijinkanmu untuk tinggal. Dan satu lagi, aku harap kau tidak membolos dalam pelajaran Alkitab, aku mungkin akan sangat ketat memberlakukan peraturan di rumah itu jadi itu terserah padamu." Ujar Siwon.

Pemuda itu –yang masih dalam posisi jongkoknya- lantas menoleh ke arah Siwon dan memandang namja berlesung pipit itu dengan binar bahagia. Pemuda itu mengangguk dan tersenyum lebar "Saya akan mempelajari Alkitab dan membantu anda bersih-bersih. Terima kasih pastur...err.."

"Siwon. Namaku Choi Siwon."

Pemuda itu kembali tersenyum lebih cerah.

"Ya, terima kasih banyak pastur Siwon. Anda begitu baik."

"Kemarilah, kita ke rumah bibimu dulu untuk meminta ijin." Siwon mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu pemuda itu bangkit.

Pemuda itu mengangguk dan menerima uluran tangan Siwon dengan hati senang.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya Siwon saat tangan mereka bersentuhan. Siwon bisa merasakan seolah ada daya listrik di dalam sentuhan itu yang bahkan tidak pernah ia rasakan ketika bersama Jaejoong. Tangan itu ia genggam dan ia tarik membuat tubuh pemuda itu bangkit perlahan. Ada suatu perasaan yang memenuhi hati Siwon yang telah lama membeku. Ia merasa kebekuan hatinya perlahan melumer. Dadanya bergemuruh saat mata mereka saling bertatapan. Pemuda di depannya tersenyum.

"Kyuhyun...namaku Cho Kyuhyun." Ujar pemuda tersebut dengan senyuman di pipinya.

.

.

.

"Cinta pertama datang dari kebiasaan akan kehadirannya. Tapi ketika kau cukup lelah tersakiti maka saranku lepaskanlah ia dan biarkan cinta selanjutnya hadir yang dengan perlahan akan menjadi cinta sejatimu." -Maru Glendive Diamond-

.: tamat :.

Wohoho, thu kan HAPPY ENDING sesuai perkataan Maru...

Ada yang nyangka nggak kalau akhirnya bakal gini? Hehehe, kukira lebih banyak dari kalian yang terkejut #pede mode on.

Ada yang review kalau ff ini kayak kisah nyata. Sumpeh deh, ini 100% Cuma fiksi yang Maru ciptain murni dari otak super kece milik Maru #pede masih mode on. Hahaha, tapi beneran, awalnya ff ini adalah ff pelampiasan karena Maru merasa kurang puas dalam menulis di fandom lain. Jadi Maru kemari buat nulis dan iseng karena sahabat Maru tercintong seorang YJS mania. Bisa dibilang ff ini adalah debut awal Maru nulis di fandom ini. Kalian harus percaya kalau ff ini sebenarnya Maru buat sekitar 1-2 minggu setelah Maru tahu tentang Yunjae dan tertarik buat ff di fandom ini. Nggak nyangka banyak peminatnya, padahal ya Maru aja awalnya nggak tahu harus bikin gimana alur fic ini lha tokoh-tokohnya aja Maru belum afal nama dan wajah mereka. Siapa itu Jung Yunho, siapa itu Kim Jaejoong, bahkan Siapa itu Maru ? #abaikan. Hahaha maklumin ya karena pada mulanya Maru adalah author fandom anime...tapi sekarang Maru sedikit banyak udah tahu tentang fandom ini atau tentang Korea Selatan, di hp juga udah Maru isi musik-musik korea. Lumayan buat penghayatan.

Bercermin dari ff ini Maru sedikit banyak mengerti jika ada bakat menulis dalam diri Maru. Hahaha, ada yang keberatan?

Btw selain Yunjae shipper Maru juga Wonkyu shipper tapi juga ngerangkap jadi Kyumin shipper. Tapi kadang juga Sibum shipper, banyak deh! Yah! Tergantung mood pokoknya.

Well, Maru telah memulai tahun pertama di bangku perkuliahan dan untuk semester ini Maru ingin konsen penuh, Jadi Maru cuti dulu dari dunia FFN ini, sampai jumpa di lain waktu dengan fic Maru yang lain^^

Btw, ntar kalau Maru mulai nulis ff baru. Kalian lebih suka tema yang kayak gimana? Mengharu biru seperti 'Saranghae Yunho'? konyol seperti 'Hokky doki'? atau cerita fantasi seperti ada vampire, monster, werewolf, atau devil? Atau cerita tentang romansa remaja? Atau cerita tentang kerajaan? DI VOTING YA! Jadi Maru bisa membuat ff yang lebih kalian inginkan.

Klo kangen Maru tinggal PM aja, okey :***

Berikut orang-orang yang memberikan review mereka di chap kemarin : gothiclolita89, reviuw, ckhislsm137, z-know, Yeojachingu YunJae, TriaU-KnowHero, guest, toki4102, Lady Ze, flutterfloop, Yuuhee, 3kjj, park yooki, Keyna, RyGratia, Himawari Ezuki, Vic89, nurul.p, niaretha, chibiechan01, Park Seuri, Youleebitha, riii-ka, Princess yunjae, YunHolic, OktavLuvJaejoong, guest, Taeripark, inda aqwam, yoon HyunWoon, kim shendy, Jenny, jema agassi, kyoarashi57, nunoel31, Izca RizcassieYJ, BlaueFEE, liu13769, runashine88, guest, okoyunjae, MaghT, , Cubbyloverz, FiAndYJ, Jung Jaehyun, dhian930715ELF, erwini, jiy, Uchiha Tachi'4'Sora, Lylyda, shygles, everadit, PandaMYP, KJhwang, ChoiMinhoANAE, akiramia, Wookie girrafe, Casshipper Jung, Angel Muaffi, Krie, Yjboo, Anik0405, nickeYJcassie, Dennis Park, pikachu, guest, Gkwon (maapin Maru kalau ada yang kelupaan)

Semoga kalian yang memberikan Maru review mendapatkan kelancaran rezeki dan tambah kece setiap harinya, aamiin...

Oh ya, meskipun ini chap akhir Maru berharap kalian masih mau memberikan review. Setidaknya katakan kesan dan pesan kalian selama membaca ff ini, Maru sungguh sangat ingin tahu.

Akhir kata, Sampai jumpa lagi Chingu!


End file.
